


You'll Be Mine and I'll Be Yours

by tearsandholdme



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alive Hale Family, Alternate Universe, Comfort/Angst, Domestic Fluff, Drama & Romance, Falling In Love, Human Carriers, Jealous Derek, Kid Fic, Lies, M/M, Minor Violence, Misunderstandings, Mpreg, Oblivious Stiles, One Night Stands, Protective Derek, Sexual Tension, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-29
Updated: 2015-02-22
Packaged: 2018-03-04 05:02:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 18
Words: 87,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2953331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tearsandholdme/pseuds/tearsandholdme
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Oh my god!” Stiles hissed, his back colliding with the door. “Oh my god! I slept with my boss, oh my god. I'm a walking cliché!”</p>
<p>It was supposed to be a one night stand. No complications, no feelings, no baggage. But then a missed doctor's appointment in his childhood comes back to haunt him and Stiles is left with a lot more than one very good night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I always go back to writing mpreg for these two. I don't mind, I love writing it. There's only over 300 fics for these two for this category. 
> 
> This idea just popped into my head! It's going to be fun, promise. ;)
> 
> As always, if you read, thank you, and leave a comment! 
> 
> Thanks!

Stiles hated early mornings. When his apartment was cold and he had to push away the warm comforter to get out and shiver. The central heating wasn't the best and it took ages for the place to heat up. Stiles was often huddled in the corner of his couch, a warm fluffy blanket covering his body, and a warm sweet coffee in his hands. Scott would eventually drag himself out of his bedroom and cook something meaty with eggs. It usually involved him and he was glad of his best friend living and cooking for him. There was usually light bags under his eyes from the fact Scott worked late hours as a bartender. Today was no expectation and he moaned into his coffee listening to the nattering of the newsreader on the television.

“So today's the day!” Scott cried brightly, a plate of bacon and toast appearing in front of him. The false forced smile dropped and he sat in the opposite corner, his legs folding to look at him and frown in sympathy. 

“Come on, Stiles, positivity is key! You're going to ace it, I know you will.”

“Hm, you say that because you're not the one who is getting interviewed for a job that could potentially change his whole entire life. The salary is...it's out of this world, Scott! I wouldn't have to worry about money and bills and I would finally have financial stability,” Stiles cried, hand gesturing into Scott's sympathetic face. “I constantly lose my jobs, Scott.”

“Because the management is either shit or it's not the job for you. Not because of you personally.”

“I'm twenty five, I'm constantly dropping in and out of employment, my love life is the biggest joke in the world, we live in this shitty apartment in New York City. Our landlord is a prick but at least he's understanding. My life is a joke and there is no way I am getting a position of personal assistant to the senior partner of Hales. The only reason I have the interview is because of sheer luck and a nice resume.” 

“Well,” Scott began, taking a big slurp of his coffee and putting it down on the coffee table. “I've got a feeling you're going to be amazing, get the job, and your whole life will just come together.”

“That's fucked up optimism.”

“You're my best friend, Stiles! It's my job to be Mr Sunshine when my best friend is Mr Rain Cloud. Come on, get in that shower, put on your best suit, and get that job!” Scott ordered. Stiles closed his eyes letting out a heavy tired sigh before giving in and drinking the rest of his coffee. Scott was the energy he needed to get up and stand in their shit excuse of a shower. Hot water came out when it wanted too and today it decided to rain perfectly and warm his bones. 

Stiles walked into his bedroom and sat on his bed staring at himself in the mirror. His hair was a little long at the edges but at least he didn't look like a fourteen year old boy with a buzz cut. There was a little stubble on his cheeks that he didn't mind having. He dressed in his best suit and did up the shirt with determination. Maybe he did have a chance? Stiles had managed to score an interview with Hales. Hales was a company that dealt with software for computers. The next biggest thing to Microsoft they were calling it. Global, massive, and everyone wanted a piece of it.

Scott whistled when he stepped out of his bedroom and he flushed giving him the finger. 

“You're going to be awesome, I just know it,” Scott smiled. Stiles smiled faintly popping gum into his mouth and collecting his phone and wallet. He tugged his jacket on and glanced out of the window. It was the third of June plus a Friday and it was a relatively warm day.

“Okay, well I'm going to get coffee, have a freakout, and then set off there. I'll call you,” Stiles called over his shoulder walking out. There was a nice breeze along with the sunshine when he stepped onto the sidewalk and headed to the Starbucks on the corner. Caramel macchiato was the one and he sat staring out of the window and watched people pass by. It was his favorite thing to do and he brought his iPhone out to flick through his apps. Time inched closer and closer to his interview time and his nerves were not helping. 

The butterflies in his stomach weren't helping when he got a cab to the building and stepped out staring up at it. It was huge, vast, expensive, and he felt sick wiping his hands on his black pants. The receptionist was blonde and perfection in a tight fitting red dress when she eyed him and pointed out the elevator for the floor number. Stiles stepped into the empty elevator and nervously checked his hair and teeth to double check he didn't have anything in them. 

Stiles was told to wait to be called inside to see the interviewer. He sat next to both women and men holding files and looking sharp and pristine. Determination on their faces and a dismal for him when they looked at him and away. He closed his eyes and inwardly screamed. He was fucked, so fucked, he should have walked away the moment he stepped into the building. His fingers itched and scrambled together fighting back the urge to vomit. He was the last one to go in, the last interviewee. It took half an hour before his name was finally called and he walked into the office. 

Stiles took note of his surroundings, expensive paintings covered the walls. It was brown and white and a little bland for his tastes but whatever. 

“Stiles Stilinski,” the man said softly, his eyebrows raised. “Interesting name.”

“My birth name isn't what I would call pronounceable.”

“Interesting,” he regarded amused. Stiles eyed the name plate, Peter Hale, and swallowed hard. He held out his hand and Stiles shook it firmly taking a seat and nearly missing it. He was already an awkward fumbling mess. 

“I'm afraid the original interviewer is unavailable to interview his potential candidates so I'm afraid you have me to get past,” Peter spoke, eying him carefully. So this wasn't even his boss? He was so fucked. Stiles nodded, hands folding together, his back straightening to look in his eyes.

“Lets get straight to the point, why do you want this job, Mr Stilinski.”

“Because I believe it is something I can do and something I can do really, really, well. I've only had some experience but enough to know it's something I really enjoy.”

“Why did you leave?”

“It wasn't optional, they didn't need me anymore.”

“You constantly dip in and out of jobs, don't you, Mr Stilinski?”

“It's a hard economy,” he replied, his smile small and forced. “But I knew that once I saw the position I wanted it. I knew I could do it. I was surprised when I got the email for an interview. I mean this company is huge, it's going places, across the world! It could beat Microsoft! That is awesome.”

Stiles paused and bit his lip hard enough to hurt because wow he was rambling and rambling to a man with no emotion on his face. 

“You like to talk.”

“Yes,” Stiles admitted honestly. There was no way he was getting this job so who the hell cared?

“Do you know the job entails and what would be expected of you?”

“Yes.”

“You believe you're fully capable for what this job offers and what the job would show of you?”

“Of course.”

“You're young, untrained, talkative, and I can see a wild side in you. Positive energy to a cold company...or a cold heart.”

Stiles raised his eyebrows at the tone of his voice and his eyes scanning over his resume. 

“You're a fresh face from all the faces I've witnessed today. I think I inhaled more Chanel and Armani than I care to imagine. You haven't got any experience and in any other situation I would have laughed you out of the room. But there's potential and potential can be worked with. You're honest and I like it.”

Stiles blinked, he had hardly said anything to him. He didn't speak though and let both insults and compliments he imagined hit him. It was a good job he wasn't sensitive. 

“I'd like to offer you the position.”

“What?” Stiles questioned stunned.

“I'd like to offer you the position,” Peter repeated calmly. “If you want it.”

“Oh I want it, I really want it, wow,” he rambled, slapping a hand over his mouth and biting his lip. 

“Excellent,” Peter smiled, standing and buttoning his suit with one hand. Stiles stood quickly shaking the offered hand still feeling numb, stunned, and very, very, confused. 

“You can start Monday, eight sharp. Welcome to the business, Mr Stilinski, it'll be a pleasure seeing you around.”

Stiles walked out of that building both excited and confused. He stood looking up and down the sort of busy sidewalk till people were literally bumping into him. Scott answered on the third ring when he finally called him.

“Well? How did it go?!”

“I – I got it.”

“What? Seriously!” 

“Yeah, I was the last, and he just – he just offered it to me on the spot! Holy crap!” he cried, hiding in an alleyway to jump up and down in excitement. “I can't believe me!”

“Congrats, dude!”

“Thanks,” he breathed. “Holy crap. This is it, Scott, everything from here, right now, everything is going to go right in my life. My job, next my love life, and then...my whole life.”

*

Spending the Friday evening in with Scott eating pizza and playing Halo had been the best idea. But now it was Saturday, Scott was working, and Stiles wanted to go out drinking. So what better way to go to Scott's bar and sneak free drinks all night. The bonus part was dragging Lydia and Erica out with him. The only people willing to go out with him. Isaac, Boyd, and Jackson had point blank refused. The last time he had thrown up on Jackson, cried on Isaac's shoulder, and passed out on Boyd. Never again they said and they meant it.

“You look gorgeous!” Stiles cried over the thumping music. Erica smirked flipping her hair over her shoulder. “Both of you.”

Lydia rolled her eyes and pecked his cheek in response though. “Get me a drink.”

“So what's the order of business tonight?” Erica asked. 

“Celebrating! I got a job, a real job, a nice one! One that I'm keeping so I want to get drunk and hopefully,” he said, looking around and smirking. “Getting laid.”

“Business as usual then,” Lydia smirked at him. Her drink arrived and she smiled at Scott who served their drinks. Stiles took a large gulp of his cider and glanced around the already busy bar. It was a busy Saturday night and he was happy. Genuinely happy. Their drinks were drank, Erica ended up on the dance floor as usual. Men surrounding her, heat in their eyes and wandering hands she slapped away. She was a taken woman at the end of the night. Boyd had her heart and there was no interfering with that.

Stiles scanned the bar seeing attractive guys and girls alike. His preference for men raised higher over women. 

“See someone you like,” Lydia whispered into his ear. Stiles grinned twisting around to lean against the bar with her.

“Not yet, still plenty of time. What about you? You're on your, what is it now? Thirteenth split with Jackson and the sworn promise of never ever taking him back.”

“I love him,” she answered plainly. “But that doesn't mean we're good together.”

Stiles cocked his head and nodded. She had a very good point. They were a time bomb waiting to happen and the explosion wouldn't be nice. Stiles ended up waving to Scott who made his way over.

“I need a beer, my good man!”

“If you get hammered, I am not carrying you home.”

“Hopefully I'll be going home with a stranger to have sex with,” Stiles muttered so Scott shook his head and rolled his eyes. Stiles drank from his beer looking down the bar and paused at the very attractive sight of a man hunched over the bar drinking. There was a small frown on his lips but the rest of him was attractive enough to stop him from drinking. Dark hair, dark stubble on his cheeks, a body covered in tight fitting jeans and a leather jacket. 

“Heaven help me,” he whispered. “Lydia!”

“What?” Lydia muttered, eyes finding what he was currently thinking dirty thoughts about. “Way out of your league.”

“Leagues do not exist!”

“They do for you, there is no way you can get someone like that.”

“Fuck you,” Stiles cried pleasantly walking away from her. It was pretty easy to drop next to the handsome stranger and knock into his arm.

“Sorry, clumsy as usual,” he said softly. The stranger raised an eyebrow and continued to stare down at his bottle. “What's with the frown? You look like you'd rather be on the couch watching reruns of Cops instead of here shouting for drinks and at each other to hear.”

“My sisters dragged me out,” he said, nodding to the dance floor. Stiles looked through the heads of dancing people to see two attractive women, all dark hair and pretty dresses dancing together. “It's not by choice.”

“It's always the women,” he snorted. “I'm Stiles by the way.”

“Stiles?” he questioned, straightening up to look at him. Stiles twitched a little, his shirt a dark blue, his jeans on the skinny side. He felt a little under dressed stood next to him. 

“I know, odd right?”

“Derek,” he spoke softly. Stiles cocked his head with a smile, that's a name he could scream later on. 

“Nice to put a name to a pretty face.”

“Pretty,” Derek repeated, his eyebrows raised when he brought his bottle to his lips. “That's not a word I hear everyday.”

“Seriously? There should be people screaming it in your face on a daily basis. So if you weren't here right now, what would you be doing?”

“Working.”

“On a Saturday night?”

“It never stops.”

“Well it has today since you're out and drinking. Success story! I'm out because I got a brand new job and it needs celebrating. You want another drink?” Stiles said, nodding at the empty bottle in Derek's hand. Derek stared at him contemplatively before nodding and leaning back against the bar. Stiles directed a look at Lydia still where she was watching him and he smirked at her knowingly. Lydia winke/*d and twirled on her foot walking into the crowd. 

They ended up at an empty table with two ciders between them. Here he could sit and see Derek's eyes were green. Stiles sort of wanted to look into them forever. His mind was starting to feel a little cloudy and tipsy when they talked and he learned he was a senior partner of a company. It shouldn't have been a surprise he was stinking of money. 

“Derek!” 

Derek closed his eyes and they turned their heads to the two sisters currently making their way over to them. 

“Laura, Cora,” he greeted.

“Well who's this handsome guy?” Laura hummed, her eyes raking over him. “I knew leaving you to look at beer like it was hurting you was a good idea. Plus coming to one of the local bars as well.”

Stiles stared at the three of them, they were all ridiculously gorgeous. He squinted at the girls swearing he had seen them before, not in here, but more like a newspaper or a magazine. 

“Well, I'll leave you to it,” Laura grinned, a kiss against Derek's cheek and a wink to him. “Enjoy yourself.”

Cora raised her eyebrows at the pair of them and let herself be dragged away by her sister. Stiles looked at Derek feeling amused and tipsy.

“They seem nice.”

“They're family.”

“Hm, I only have my dad, don't know the joys of siblings!”

“You're lucky,” Derek replied dryly, his beer being drank so the bottle clanked when he brought it down. “Do you want another one?”

“Yes, bring them on!” 

It probably wasn't the best idea to drink himself into a drunk oblivion but it gave him the courage to finally drag himself onto the dance floor. Derek joining him looking reluctant but equally willing. Derek didn't look as drunk as he felt but his mind was a whirlwind of heat and color when he attempted to dance. His hands finding Derek's hips for purchase and to really stare into those eyes.

“You're looking like you want to kiss me but don't know how,” Stiles whispered into his ear so he could hear over the thump of the music. 

“I haven't done this in a while.”

“What, dance?” he murmured, tilting his head back to look at him. Stiles shuddered feeling the hot heat of his hands grip his waist and lower back. His cock was half hard in his jeans and he was aching to kiss him, to touch him, he was desperate to know what was under those clothes.

“No, this,” Derek murmured, his eyes traveling down his face and his chest. “I don't do it a lot.”

“I can tell, just need someone to take control. Just once, I can tell you you're always the one in charge, just need someone to switch that mind off...” Stiles whispered, his body pressing closer, his teeth scraping against his ear so Derek gasped breathlessly. His hands gripped him a little too tight before lips crashed against his. Stiles groaned, hands gripping the back of his neck and hair to kiss him harder. 

Their lips moved together passionately and he opened his mouth desperate for more of him. To say he was horny was an understatement, his hips moved on their own accord and he grinded up against him.

“Should we get out of here?” Stiles whispered frantically. 

Derek nodded, his teeth biting into his bottom lip so he swore clutching his body closer to him. Stiles gripped his hand into his and forced himself away to drag him out of the crowd, Derek ducked his head to kiss his neck as they walked heading to the exit. Moans escaped him and he turned wrapping his arms around his neck to kiss him desperately.

“Your place or mine?” he whispered against his lips. They were outside breathing in the cool air and ignoring the people laughing and chatting outside.

“Mine,” Derek muttered, hands pulling his hair so he whimpered desperately. He was tugged down the sidewalk towards a car that looked like a year's worth of rent for his stupid apartment.

“Whoa, should you be driving?”

“I'm not the one who can't see straight.”

“Don't kill us,” he mumbled, yanking open the passenger door and sliding into the leather seat. The exterior felt incredible and he nestled back into it watching Derek get in and start the car without issue. Stiles had no idea if he was sober or not but right now he didn't care watching him drive away from the pub sidewalk. His hand inched over gripping his thigh and Stiles could have sworn his eyes were glowing blue. Stiles blamed his drunken mind for that and grinned at the hungry lust in his eyes instead. 

Stiles ground his hips, his cock aching in it's restrictions and he bit his lip hard looking over at him. It didn't take too long to arrive at what was an expensive looking building. It was apartments in what he would call the 'poshest part of town'. 

“Wow, so like, rich,” he slurred, gesturing at him. 

Derek didn't respond and simply dragged him inside and into the elevator that would take them up to his floor.

“Fuck, fuck, god your mouth,” Stiles groaned, his hands pressing against the cool glass as they kissed and dry humped each other. Hands groped and pressed each other once they made their way out and Derek led the way to the apartment door. They stumbled through it still kissing once Derek got his door opened and slammed it shut. Light flooded the place and Stiles squinted stepping back and gawked. It was amazing. Wide spaced, a kitchen gleaming silver from the chrome, a large living area filled with a massive television and expensive leather black couch. It was also impossibly clean. 

“Wow, you -” Stiles was cut off by Derek dragging him back and kissing him. He was backed into a bedroom and his back hit the bed before he could properly breathe. 

“You're gorgeous, and dressed, too dressed...” Stiles rambled.

“Do you ever shut up?” Derek muttered, yanking his shirt off so the buttons popped and some fell off. Stiles chuckled helping him pull it off and he tugged the leather jacket off and yanked his top off. Stiles groaned sliding his hands down his chest and he thanked every God who was listening for the muscled chest in front of him. They shuffled and moved till they were comfortable and his head rested on a fluffy pillow. 

His stubble burned against his fragile cheeks and he moaned into his mouth while they kissed. Stiles' fingers worked the button and zip of Derek's jeans and proceeded to yank them down. He wanted everything, more skin, more of Derek kissing him hard and desperately. He shivered and bucked when those lips trailed down his neck and he bit down sucking hard. 

“That's going to leave a mark,” he panted.

“I'm counting on it,” Derek hissed against his skin and moved to yank away his own jeans. Stiles flushed at being practically naked with a man he barely knew but logic was gone out of the window and dying on the floor. Derek's head made it's way down his chest when he kissed his nipples. The sensitivity of them had him gasping, hands gripping the cover desperately. That mouth was clever and wicked. His briefs were removed and he was left naked, his legs spread so everything was on display. 

His cheeks burned and he licked and bit his lips staring at the dark ceiling above him.

“Don't be embarrassed, you're beautiful,” Derek murmured, his lips pressing against his so he sighed parting his lips. His hands gripping onto his shoulders and he pulled back to look at him.

“Says you,” Stiles muttered. His hands reached down to grasp his ass cheeks and make way with his underwear. They were naked together and Stiles' eyes nearly rolled into the back of his neck at the press of their skin. Even through the darkness he could see his cock and it's length. The size had him gaping and groaning for it all at once. Derek pulled away from his mouth to yank open his drawer. Lube fell on the bed but he fell short of a condom. 

“I don't have any,” he muttered, his chest heaving for breath. Stiles swallowed hard, his head still swimming from the alcohol in his system.

“Well, I haven't had sex in three months, and I got my last check a month ago. I'm clean,” he reassured shrugging his shoulders. Derek inclined his head slamming the drawer closed and leaning back into capture his mouth with his.

“Same. Clean, no diseases, can't catch any anyway,” he whispered. The sentence was strange but Stiles ignored it in favor of sucking on Derek's tongue. His teeth bit into his lips craving more. The lube smelled of cherry when Derek popped it open and poured some onto his fingers. The finger pressed into his rim and it had him gasping both in pain and pleasure. It had been a while. 

“If it hurts too much, tell me,” Derek murmured, his hand grabbing the spare pillow to slot under his lower back and ass. Stiles closed his eyes, his legs spreading wider for his finger to slowly move in and out of his body. If there was anything Stiles loved more than a good fuck, it was being fingered for hours on end. Derek pressed a second finger in there, the pain had him hissing as his body accommodated the intrusion. Derek pressed his hand to his chest, his other hand curling and moving his fingers in and out, his fingers brushing against his prostrate.

“Oh fuck!” he cried. “Please, please, fuck me, Derek.”

“One more, you can take one more.”

Stiles groaned kissing him when a third finger was pressed and slid into his body. It stung and burned with each slide of his fingers entering his body. His body was now damp with sweat, his cock heavy against his abdomen. Derek's fingers squelched when they were finally removed from his body. He coated his cock in lube before lining up and pressing slowly inside of him. 

“Oh, oh shit!” Stiles called, his eyes squeezing closed at the slow slide into him. His legs ended up wrapping around his waist once he up to his groin. It hurt as he imagined but it was a good pain once he adjusted and urged him to move. Derek started slowly, small thrusts into his body that left him panting for more.

“Faster,” Stiles urged him. Derek's hands gripping his hips tight and moved back to do as he was instructed. Stiles cried out when Derek thrust into him harder, his hips fucking into him hard enough to squeak his bed. 

His hand wrapped around his own cock and he jerked himself off, the burn of his approaching orgasm building slowly inside of him. Derek rocked harder into him, his cock pressing into his prostrate hard enough to have him crying out. His orgasm left him feeling hot and drained when his cock spurted against his stomach. Derek's cock thrusting into him till he too groaned, head thrown back so he couldn't see his face but could feel the press of his nails into his hips. They hurt and he hissed feeling Derek's come flood into his ass. 

His eyes were heavy with fatigue and he mourned the loss when Derek pulled out and rolled dropping next to him. Both of them covered in sweat and come. 

“That was...”

“Yeah,” Derek nodded breathlessly.

He was already aching down below and he felt gross but unable to move. All he truly wanted right now was sleep. Derek though moved off the bed to collect a towel from the bathroom in his bedroom to wipe them both down. Stiles was half asleep when he felt the towel on his stomach and thighs. 

“Stiles...” Derek's voice whispered. Stiles wanted to answer back but all thought was lost in the unconsciousness that swept over him. 

* 

Waking up in a strangers bed not only with a banging headache but completely naked had to be one of the highlights of his life. Stiles blinked awake to the bright sunshine filtering into the bedroom he didn't recognize. There was an empty space behind him and his very sore ass and the dried come between his ass cheeks told him everything. His eyes swept around the bedroom, large in size, a king bed he was currently lying in, a wardrobe, dressing table, a large floor length mirror, and en suite bathroom. It was very nice and he swallowed hard sitting up. 

Stiles slid out of the covers wincing to collect his clothes and dart into the bathroom. His reflection startled him and he gaped at it. His hair was a ruffled mess, his cheeks an alarming pink from stubble burn, he was otherwise okay apart from the large hickey on the side of his neck.

“Fuck,” he whispered, his finger poking the tender spot gently. Using a towel and a squirt of his deodorant he cleaned up to walk out there with a barely held together shirt. Damn him for ruining one of his best shirts. Derek was stood in the kitchen when he walked out and bit his lip hard feeling awkward.

“So I fell asleep.”

“You did,” Derek replied, looking over his shoulder at him. “I tried to wake you but I got a very incoherent 'fuck off' so I left you to sleep.”

“Sorry,” he winced. 

“I'm not one to throw a one night stand out after sex. Don't worry. Coffee?” 

“Please,” Stiles mumbled, hands pressed together in prayer. He sat on one of the bar stools in his kitchen and fought back the wince at how sore his poor ass was. Derek didn't seem to notice and slid a coffee over to him. 

“Sugar is there if you need it.”

Stiles nodded spooning two into his cup and taking a sip. His eyes bugged a little at how gorgeous it was and he really was not surprised. This guy was minted, so why not have amazing coffee? It had to be beans instead of instant. Now that his mind was sobered he could properly look at Derek dressed in a purple top and gray sweatpants. He was truly beautiful and that truly beautiful had fucked him good and hard last night. How the hell could anyone he ever slept with again live up to this Adonis?

Stiles cursed his life and drank the coffee down in sips.

“Sorry.”

“Huh,” Stiles raised his head to see him nod at the side of his neck. He pressed a hand over his hickey and shrugged.

“No bother, doesn't even hurt.”

Derek's eyes squinted but he didn't question it and chose to switch on the radio instead. Stiles drank the rest of his coffee and found his jacket lying on the side of the couch. 

“I'd leave my phone number but got a feeling you wouldn't call,” Stiles said softly as they stood near the front door. “As great as the sex was. It was great, right?”

“Yeah,” Derek agreed. 

Stiles smirked and deliberated before choosing to 'fuck it' and leaned in kissing him a final time. Derek's hand cupped the back of his neck kissing him back. It was a soft and a touch on the sweet side before they parted and he flushed stepping out.

“I'll see you around,” he said, holding up a hand in goodbye and walking to the elevator. Stiles leaned against the glass with closed eyes feeling his stomach flutter. His night was truly amazing, nothing could live up to the fact he had sex with someone like that. 

He couldn't stop smiling the whole time he was going home and he pushed his key into the door walking inside. Scott was already up when he came in.

“Oh he lives and...looks very happy! Oh my god, is that a hickey?!” Scott gasped, his finger poking it so he slapped it away. “It is! You horny dog. We all saw you last night, practically having sex in the middle of the dance floor. Lydia may have been taking pictures.”

“Scott, he was gorgeous! I had sex with the most gorgeous man ever. Like how am I meant to sleep with anyone else ever again? Plus the sex...” he trailed off, his body flopping down hard on the couch so he whined at how sore his ass was.

“So a good night?”

“Very,” he whispered. 

“Well good, now you can get over your hangover today. You start work tomorrow.”

“I know, I know,” he mumbled, hands scrubbing down his face. He smelled like sex and sweat. “I need a shower.”

“Go, I had a quick one already. I'm off to see Allison for brunch.”

“Have fun!”

Scott and Allison had been together two years now and he'd be lying if he said he wasn't jealous of that relationship. The shower was welcoming and he washed away the remnants of last night and got out dressed into comfortable sweats and a large top. Scott was gone by the time he got out and wrapped up on the couch to watch television and sleep off his hangover. Sunday was wasted with sleeping and eating bad food till the next morning when Monday finally arrived. 

His first day of work. Stiles was up at six in the morning, nervous, and dressed in his finest suit. The shirt to his great relief covered up the dark hickey, the rest he used foundation left over by a girl one time. This was the first time he was meeting his boss, he was going to be a personal assistant to the senior partner of Hales. He had already nearly spilled coffee of himself, his stomach was a mess of knots and butterflies which meant no food. Stiles managed to get to work ten minutes early and made his way up to where he was supposed to be. It was a kind women who pointed out his office. It was lit up inside which meant somebody was already inside and he deliberated before knocking. 

His teeth chewed on his thumb and he moved to the door knocking once.

“Come in,” a voice called to him. Stiles breathed in deeply before opening the door and stepping inside. Their back was facing him when he shut the door behind him.

“Um, I'm your new personal assistant, I was to come at eight, um,” he began and trailed off feeling awkward and sick. His voice triggered his new boss to turn around and his small fake smile fell when he saw who it was. 

“Stiles?”

Derek. Derek Hale. Derek, his one night stand. Derek, his new boss wearing a lovely navy suit, holding a wad of papers, and staring at him in abject horror. 

“Oh my god!” Stiles hissed, his back colliding with the door. “Oh my god! I slept with my boss, oh my god. I'm a walking cliché!” 

“You're my new assistant,” Derek muttered, eyes widening in shock. 

“You, you're Derek Hale,” he said, hands covering his face. “Oh god, okay, I know this is a shock to both of us and of course both of us could have known! We barely spoke. We fucked, just please, please, don't fire me. I need this job.” 

“Stiles...”

“No, okay, because no one has to know! It was one night, one...very good night but we can forget about it! It happened, so what, we can move on!” he cried desperately. Derek frowned taking a seat to look at him and down at the papers on his desk. 

“You have no idea how much I need this job and if I would have known...” Stiles murmured, trailing off. Derek held up a hand and gestured at him to sit down. 

“It's taken ages to find a personal assistant that I've liked and agreed with. Peter hired you, so he must believe you're the person for the job. It seems unfair to fire you for something that happened previous to the first day. But we both agree, right now, that it was a one night stand and a one night stand only.”

“Yes,” Stiles muttered.

“We tell no one, we act like we don't know each other previously, and we forget this happened.”

“Yes,” he agreed again. It was his knowledge only that he would jerk off to that night for years to come. 

“Okay, well go get me a coffee, two sugars, a little milk, not a lot, and we'll get the paper work done.”

“Thank you!” he breathed, darting up and heading out of the door. He ended up at the end of the corridor before collapsing against a wall breathing hard. His heartbeat was in his ears, his hands shaking a little against his thighs. Only something like this could happen to him. 

“It's okay, it's okay,” he whispered to himself. “It can't get any worse. It can't."


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holy crap! The response so far is awesome! Thank you so much for reading and commenting. Keep them coming ;)
> 
> Update before 2015. I wish you all a very happy new year! Hope you go into it happy and safe.
> 
> Thanks for reading xo

“I can literally say I fucked my boss,” Stiles said slowly, the bottle raised to his lips as he drank from it and winced at the taste. It didn't taste as good today. 

It had been a six days since he had started at Hales. The company itself was amazing and the benefits of the job were also amazing. It was hard being the new one amongst the crowd but he was slowly and surely fitting in with them. They still looked down at him from time to time and whispered behind hands but he dealt with it. Working as Derek's personal assistant was hard with his heavy schedule, the phone ringing, the meetings, the paper work. Speaking to clients, taking his messages, bringing him lunch and coffee, and all the while pretending he hadn't that cock up his ass. Derek was excellent at forgetting their one night stand, he held no emotion over him, mentioned nothing, it was like it hadn't happened at all. Stiles was so very different at the fact he couldn't forget, couldn't forget the feel of his hands on his hips and lips on his neck. 

The hickey on his neck was slowly fading but it was a reminder of what was. It had been a hard week pretending but it was finally the weekend and he could drink his misery. Scott had invited everyone around for films and beer. Everyone apart from Lydia and Jackson had shown up. They were still in their 'we've broken up and cannot bear to be in the same room as each other' phase.

“Poor baby,” Erica murmured, her hand rubbing his hair so he fell forward and lay on her breasts like a cushion. “But it was a good fuck though right?”

“The best,” he mourned and winced putting the bottle down. “Tastes weird.” 

“You're weird, here,” she said, passing him her bottle of rose wine. Stiles drank from it and sighed nestling back into the cushions. Lord of the Rings played in the background and he shut his eyes mournfully. It was beginning to make him feel really sick and he instead ate the chips left out and glared at Scott and Allison curled up together in a cocoon of love.

“Maybe you need to fuck someone else,” Isaac suggested. 

“Yeah, because I practically have guys knocking down that door.”

“Well you managed to sleep with him, sleep with someone else.”

“Nah, you know one night stands aren't a regular thing,” Stiles muttered, licking his fingers for the dust off the chips. “Only on special occasions. Not like you. You're like Joey from friends...only worse.”

“What can I say? They like my curls,” he grinned, a hand trailing through his hair. Stiles rolled his eyes and rested his head in Erica's lap and patted Boyd's knee from where he was sat next to her glaring at him. In the end, he ended up calling it a night and getting into bed. He felt sick and his head throbbed with a headache. His dreams were confusing and strange and he ended up waking up the next morning feeling awful.

“Coffee?” Scott asked once he rolled out of bed.

“No,” he mumbled, getting out the apple juice and pouring himself a glass. “Feel weird, just want to lie down.”

“No coffee? Something must be up,” Scott muttered in concern, his hand pressing to his forehead so he winced pushing him away. “Get back in bed if you feel weird, you've got work tomorrow. Sick days so soon is not a good start.”

“As if, I learned that from last time,” he muttered, sipping from the glass and shutting his eyes. “It's been a weird week, a weird time. Plus you know I only get sick once a year, the immune system of a God, remember?”

“Not always, remember last year?”

“Ah yes, my projectile vomiting episode,” Stiles muttered, a snort of laughter escaping him. “But still it was last year! Not been sick since, not even a cold. So maybe it's my time.”

“How? You were sick in January,” Scott smirked. Stiles rolled his eyes and went for a lie down. Cartoons were fun to watch at any age and by the afternoon he was feeling better and could play Call of Duty with Scott till it was time for bed. He had a headache that Monday morning but he was feeling better than he was when he sipped his morning coffee. Derek was already there when he gave him his morning coffee and a bagel. He booted up his computer and rubbed between his eyebrows waiting for it to start. Hopefully his list of duties wouldn't be too much. The first job was to tackle emails and phone calls. 

“Hello gorgeous,” a voice called to him.

“Bryony,” he greeted with a small smile. Bryony was beautiful and tall with dark curled hair that always settled on her shoulder. He closed his eyes with a wider smile when she leaned in kissing his cheek.

“How's sexy but malicious this morning?”

“He's been fine, stop it,” he muttered, tapping her thigh with his pen. “He's not that mean you know.”

“You're fresh meat, gorgeous, give it time. I've been here two years...he's attractive, mysterious, and an asshole. The kind you want you to kiss...and then punch after,” she said softly. Stiles swallowed and let her go with a sway of her hips. 

“If you're done staring at my members of staff.”

Stiles jumped and stood at Derek's voice and spun to face him. Derek's face was set in stone and one of annoyance when he looked him over. Oh crap, this was going to be a shit day already. If Derek was in a bad mood, then everyone would feel the wrath of it. No questions asked.

“Have you called Mrs Meadows back?

“Not yet, waiting for the computer to load.”

“It looks loaded, it looked loaded while you were talking to members of my staff.”

“Bryony,” he corrected, rolling his eyes and sitting back down. “I'll call her right now.”

“Don't take all day about it,” Derek snapped, the door slamming closed behind him so he flinched and blinked. What the hell was that all about? Stiles took a sip of his coffee and went about logging in and making the calls. It was always rather awkward to be on the phone to people you didn't know but he coped well enough. Derek was a blaze of thunder storming in and out of his office, chucking papers at him, demanding he called China and Japan to get the numbers. His headache wasn't getting any better and he groaned pressing his forehead to the cool table of the cafeteria. 

“You look troubled.”

Stiles gasped looking up at Peter Hale smiling down at him. He was the executive, in charge of the whole company, of Derek, and even him.

“Headache, having a rough day,” he explained, shrugging his shoulders and opening his subway. Derek forced him to run down there and get a particular sandwich so Stiles ordered his own too. 

“My nephew running you like a dog,” he chuckled, taking a seat opposite him. Stiles choked a little and shook his head. 

“No, he's just doing what he's supposed to be. I'm just not feeling too well at the moment. Headache,” he gestured with his hand. Peter cocked his head staring at his neck and raised his eyebrow at the hickey. His fingers reached over brushing against it and he jumped startled.

“Interesting,” he murmured, standing up and walking away from him. Stiles gaped and blinked several times at the odd interaction and instead focused on his lunch. It was going to be a long afternoon at any rate and by the end of the day he was hungry and exhausted. Derek was looking the same when he popped his head it in at quarter past five to see him looking a little drained.

“Here,” he said, walking to his desk and handing him a coffee and a bar of chocolate. He'd been here a week and already knew his favorite chocolate. Derek blinked in surprise looking up at him and inhaling deeply. He frowned watching him hard enough to make him uncomfortable.

“What?”

“Were you talking to Peter today?”

“Yeah, like for a minute. He was in the cafeteria. Little weird, kind of touched my neck, you know, my hickey,” he gestured. “Weird.” 

“He touched you,” Derek muttered. 

“Yeah, I think he was curious. Or looking for a reason to fire me,” he mumbled, his hand rubbing the back of his neck. Derek inhaled deeply and pushed to stand.

“Can I?” he gestured. 

“Sure,” Stiles mumbled. “I mean it's fading, no one has really noticed it. I cover it in make up but I forgot today because I didn't have my coffee. So it's noticeable over the collar...” he trailed off when Derek touched it, fingers brushing against it so he shuddered. 

“It's fading,” Derek confirmed, removing his hand and moving away from him. Stiles felt strangely cold when he did and missed the smell of his aftershave. “It's getting late, you should get home. It's been a busy day.”

“Yeah,” Stiles croaked. He backed up getting the hell out of there and shut the door behind him and leaned against it. “Oh fuck.”

Stiles dragged on his jacket and got the hell of there needing food and something to drink. He ended up buying pizza for both him and Scott and Allison. 

“You're my savior! You guys have like no food. Chips, dip, and chocolate is not healthy. I know pizza isn't either but I'm starving!” Allison smiled taking a slice and a big bite. Stiles hummed going into his bedroom to get dressed in comfortable clothes.

“So how was work?” Scott asked.

“Tiring, I feel like a mule, plus they touched my neck!”

“Who?” Allison murmured.

“Derek, and the executive of the whole company and his uncle, Peter. They touched my hickey, so weird,” he mumbled. “But apart from that, I spoke to Japan and China, and this old woman who shouted at me. Great fun.” 

“Maybe what's normal to them is weird to you. Maybe touching people's neck is norm for Hales,” Scott suggested. Stiles scowled and waved him off. It wasn't normal to touch people's necks, not without permission first. No one was that weird. Stiles didn't stick around after the pizza was bought, he couldn't handle the cuteness them two brought out in each other. Cuddles and kisses that left him both happy for them and very bitter and jealous. The single life was good and all but it left a loneliness swirling inside of him when he was alone at night wishing someone was there. 

Stiles laid on his back staring up at the ceiling, his mind whirring with his thoughts and possibilities. He rolled onto his side staring at his alarm clock and yet again wished the side of his bed was filled and warm. 

*

Stiles' stomach rolled and he gagged launching himself towards the toilet. His knees hit the floor heavily when he vomited and clutched at the bowl. He had signs of nausea the previous night but this was a first for him. His hands shook and he sat gingerly flushing away the contents. Scott tapped on the bathroom door looking sleepy and confused staring at him. It was half seven in the morning and he had barely ate his morning bagel before feeling that urge to be sick. 

“Here, heard you being sick,” he explained handing him a glass of water. Stiles hummed swilling it around his mouth before spitting and then drinking it. His back and forehead were coated in a cold sweat and he felt queasy. Stiles moaned draping his head over the bowl to be sick yet again.

“I can't – I can't go to work like this. I've been there a month now, I can take a day off work. Derek can get fucked,” he murmured, his hands shaking when Scott handed him his cell phone. He rang Derek's main phone at work and waited till he picked up.

“Derek Hale.”

“Hey, it's me, Stiles, I won't be – be, I won't be in work today,” he muttered, gagging a little and pressing a hand to his mouth. “I'm not well. Like throwing up everywhere...”

“Did you go out drinking again?”

“No, I don't drink that much, I – I...” he trailed off launching the phone at Scott who just about caught it. The acid burned his mouth and he could hear Scott talking softly to Derek in the background. 

“He said get well soon and get back to work,” Scott laughed softly, he crouched down patting his back gently and flushing the toilet for him. “Think you can move to your bedroom?”

“Yeah, yeah, just...get the bucket. I'm going to need it. It must be a stomach bug or I ate something nasty. That chicken did taste weird.”

“I ate that too though and I feel fine,” Scott muttered, hauling him up so he swayed and swallowed hard letting him lead the way. Stiles groaned letting his head hit the pillow and he wrapped the blanket around him shivering. Scott placed the bucket next to him and a glass of water on his bedside table.

“I'll be there if you need me.”

“Thanks,” he murmured feeling grateful for him.

Sleep came easy and he drifted in and out of a light sleep. Waking up once to vomit a final time before sleeping again. Stiles woke up around three that afternoon starving and weak from the previous vomiting. Scott was up on his laptop when he stumbled out with his blanket wrapped around his shoulders. 

“Hey, how are you feeling?”

“Feel really hungry, have a headache, and I ache but I'm good. Strangely good, I don't even feel that sick anymore,” he mumbled. Scott blinked and smiled at him faintly. He took it easy eating crackers and drinking juice till he felt better. The paracetamol he took helped his headache and he chilled out with Scott for the rest of the afternoon and evening. Stiles went to bed that night feeling good and healthy about himself for the first time all day. 

It wasn't till the next morning that again the queasiness hit him in work. That same rolling feeling in his stomach that had him breathing hard, his palms sweating at how sick he felt. Derek was talking to him about an account while eating a bagel, the smell hit him hard when he gagged, his hand slapped over his mouth and the other grabbing his waste paper bin to throw up into. The wet splat was not nice to hear and he sat up exhaling shakily to look at Derek. 

Derek looked disgusted and alarmed staring at him and he held up a hand shaking his head.

“I am so sorry!”

“For being sick?!”

“I just threw up in front of you!”

“I can tell,” Derek replied, his nose wrinkled in disgust. “Why the hell did you come in?”

“I felt fine this morning, it's only just hit me now,” he murmured. Stiles wiped his mouth and leaned back looking up at him. Derek was frowning at him and he sighed looking away from him.

“You should go home, there's no point you being here if you're going to be spend all day throwing up.”

“I guess, I don't know where it's come from,” Stiles said gently. “I've not been drinking, I hardly ate anything yesterday and I was fine in the afternoon! It's like – like morning sickness for a stomach bug.”

Stiles trailed off with a small laugh at that and stood wiping his sweaty palms on his trousers. Derek though didn't share his humor and instead was staring at him with wide eyes, his expression clouded in fear.

“What?”

“You're not, you know...” he trailed off, gesturing with his hand.

“What?” he repeated confused.

“One of those, you know, the male carriers. To carry babies.”

“Those,” Stiles repeated slowly raising his eyebrows. “I guess you're not a fan of those?”

“I never said that, I just...”

“Derek, I'm not pregnant, I'm not even a carrier! It's just a bug, chill out, no children for you,” he reassured, patting his arm gently and removing it when Derek glared at his hand. “I don't think your the paternal kind anyway.”

“Neither do I,” he muttered. “Go home, Stiles, get well and come back in healthy. Get rid of that before you go.” 

“Sir, yes sir!” Stiles saluted smirking at Derek's roll of his eyes. The door closed behind Derek and Stiles let his smile fall. That was a big fat lie. Stiles had no idea medically if he was a carrier, he never found out. But after too many one night stands and unprotected sex with men and no scares he assumed he wasn't. Male carriers were rare nowadays, not many men could carry children naturally. But those who did were often looked upon in discrimination and hate because it wasn't 'natural' to them.

Stiles disposed of the waste bin and headed home. It was nice to have the cool air on his face when he walked. His head throbbing with thoughts till he reached home feeling strange and achy. Scott wasn't home so he had the apartment to himself when he sat rubbing his temples. He had his fair share of queasiness and was unable to stomach anything too mealy. Stiles instead drank orange juice and lay in bed with his mind ticking over. His stomach bug didn't make too much sense but when did an illness make sense. 

Sleep was a good thing to have when he drifted in and out. Scott appearing in front of him one time, a face of concern, a hand pressed to his forehead 

“You sure you're okay?”

Stiles nodded once and said no more shutting his eyes for yet more sleep. He was well rested, had hardly eaten, but yet again in the early morning he had woken up queasy. It was six in the morning and he found himself clutching his aching stomach and emptying last night's dinner. The door opened behind him and he jumped out of his skin looking at Scott who was staring at him in concern.

“This isn't normal, you need to go to the doctors, Stiles, and as soon as possible.”

“It's just a bug.”

“I'd say so too but you're throwing up in the morning, Stiles. Only the morning, there might be something wrong. Please, go the doctors,” Scott pleaded with him. 

Stiles sighed flushing the toilet and nodded slowly giving in. He dressed and called his doctors getting a quick appointment for that morning and made sure to call Derek as well. Derek didn't sound too happy with him but if he was dying then his job wasn't really a big deal at the moment. Memories of his mom flooded his head and he was a nervous and anxious mess waiting for his appointment. The vomiting, the memory loss, everything about it was horrific. Scott ended up coming with him and sat with him in the waiting room.

“It'll be okay,” Scott reassured, a hand pressed to his back.

“Yeah, you say that now, but then my bloods are being taken and I'm dying,” he mumbled, his eyes closing and his hands pressing to his face.

“Don't be stupid, you're not going anywhere.”

Stiles glanced at him and away with a sigh. He almost jumped out of his skin when his name was called and he was allowed to go in. 

“Hello, Stiles, how can I help you today?” Doctor Thomas greeted him with a small kind smile. He had been his doctor since he arrived in New York years back.

“Um, well basically just been throwing up the last couple of days. Mainly in the mornings, feelings of queasiness, aches, throwing up...” he trailed off with a gesture of his hand. Doctor Thomas nodded typing on his computer.

“Any other symptoms?”

“Well I'm off certain foods but it's more like my coffee and breakfast foods. Makes sense since I'm throwing up every morning. I have aches but I think that's from throwing up....oh and I have headaches, like every day,” he explained. Doctor Thomas nodded and typed a few more words onto his computer.

“Let me just take your blood pressure,” he said, indicating at him to take off his jacket and offer his arm to him. He wrapped it around his arm and bumped till it hurt before removing it and jotting down a few notes. 

“So this started a couple of days ago?”

“Yes.”

“It was random, you weren't feeling anything the day before?”

“No, no throwing up, maybe feeling a little sick and my headaches but that's about it. It's just in the mornings, like – like morning sickness.”

Doctor Thomas nodded in agreement. “Have you had unprotected sexual intercourse in the last couple of weeks?”

Stiles swallowed hard thinking of Derek and the lack of condom they had used. Scott looked at him expectantly and the expectant look faded into horror.

“You had unprotected sex with him?!”

“I was drunk, I'm also clean and so is he! It wasn't like I could get pregnant, Scott!” Stiles protested. “So to answer that, yes, yes I have, it was on the fourth June but I'm not pregnant! I can't be pregnant because I'm not a carrier.”

“Was that confirmed at childhood?” Doctor Thomas frowned, his eyes fixed on his computer as he went through his records. “There's no official documentation on here, who was the doctor who examined you?”

Stiles licked his lips and shook his head ignoring Scott's eyes fixed on the side of his face.

“I – I didn't see the doctor, the appointment was there to be checked but during the time...my mom got really sick. So it was missed and I never – I never went back to find out because she died and there seemed to be no point. So I never found out if I could have babies. But I've had unprotected sex before and there's been nothing! Nothing at all and they're rare! So I just assumed.”

Doctor Thomas inhaled deeply and nodded opening his drawer and handing him a small pot to pee into. “Sometimes our assumptions are not always correct. Not from a medical basis anyway. If you would pee into this.”

“I'm not pregnant,” he stated shakily. “I can't be.”

“Just take the test, Stiles,” Scott urged him softly. Stiles swallowed the urge to throw up there and then and instead stood walking out to go to the toilets. It was hard to pee into a cup with shaking hands but he managed and screwed the lid on top of it. They were both waiting for him when he walked back in and handed Doctor Thomas the pot. Stiles took a seat and folded his hands waiting as Doctor Thomas stood and did his job. 

Scott scooted closer and wrapped a hand around his arm squeezing it briefly. 

Doctor Thomas rejoined them, his face soft with sympathy and kindness when he placed the pot down. 

“The test is positive.”

“No,” Stiles protested shaking his head. “Positive for pregnancy?!”

“Yes.”

“I can't be!” he shouted at him.

“The test and your urine would confirm you are experiencing the early symptoms of pregnancy, Stiles. You had unprotected sex, not all unprotected sex results in a pregnancy, you're actually very lucky in the previous times. But not this time, if you would,” he said, gesturing at the table. Stiles closed his eyes exhaling slowly out of his nose. He wanted to cry but he held it back to look at his doctor. 

“So I'm a carrier.”

“It would seem so, yes. This would have been confirmed in your childhood and measures would have been taken but it was missed. Like pregnancies with women and yourself it is relatively the same, the same amount of months, the same symptoms, the only difference is a woman may push her baby out of her vagina while you do not have that option. If you choose to continue your pregnancy you would have a caesarean to remove the baby instead,” Doctor Thomas explained handing him leaflets. His expression wavered and he clasped his hands together meeting his eye line.

“You have options, Stiles, you said you had unprotected sex on the fourth June. Going by the date I would assume you're around four weeks. You can talk to a nurse about these options if you wish.”

Stiles nodded feeling numb and stood moving to the table so he could look over him. His cold fingers pressing into his abdomen and stomach so he winced and shut his eyes turning his head away. 

“That's great, everything seems okay for now. I'm going to arrange an appointment with the nurse for a checkup. You will have to be monitored closely to check up on the baby and yourself if you wish to continue the pregnancy.”

“Um, thanks, doctor,” he murmured, hands clutching the leaflets walking out of there. Scott who was silent and looking a little stunned followed after him. They ended up outside, it was a warm sunny day and he inhaled shakily leaning against the wall.

“Stiles?” Scott murmured.

The leaflets fell out of his hands and his chest felt too tight. His hands were shaking when he raised them to his face and brushed away the tears that finally spilled over. It was embarrassing to cry outside and in front of his best friend. Scott didn't care though, not when he tugged him into his arms and clutched him in a tight hug. 

“Oh god,” Stiles whimpered, hands clutching at the back of shirt when it sunk in and he let himself go and cried silently. 

*

Lydia ended up being called and she came around almost as soon as they arrived home. Stiles ended up on his bed curled up in a small ball. Lydia's face was calm and soft when she knelt by the side of the bed and laid a hand in his hair.

“I didn't just fuck my boss, I got pregnant with his baby,” he mumbled. “I'm fucked, I am so, so, fucked.”

Lydia nodded and pushed up to lie on the bed with him and he swallowed resting his head on her shoulder. Scott joined them on the bed, his head resting against his back. Stiles was grateful for the pair of them being there for him. 

“What are you going to do?” Lydia whispered.

“I don't know, I just – I can't believe this is happening. For ages I thought...and now...” he trailed off. “I thought I would get my life together but then this had to happen and he doesn't – he doesn't even want babies! You should have seen his face when he thought I was, like disgust and fear all rolled into one. Oh my god, how the hell am I meant to tell him?! Hey, Derek, remember the great sex we had a month ago? Remember when we didn't use a condom? Well yeah turns out I am one of those rare males who can have babies but didn't know because I missed my doctors appointment. So, as your personal assistant, want to have a baby?!”

Lydia's lips twitched and he groaned pressing his face into the pillow.

“You could always give him a morning coffee, bagel, and a positive home pregnancy kit,” Scott suggested. “Or tell him no morning bagel...you got a bun in the oven at home.”

“Oh that's a good one,” Lydia praised him.

“Not helping!” he cried. “I don't even know...”

“If you want it,” Lydia supplied so he nodded and exhaled harshly. “You've got time and we're all here for you, okay?”

“Yeah,” he bit his lip hard and pressed his face to the cushion. Scott and Lydia lay beside him and talked in soft quiet tones above him. His fingertips brushed against his stomach secretly and he breathed calmly in and out. It was all he could do right now.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The response is like scarily good. Thank you so so much for reading and commenting. 
> 
> Thank you for reading xo

It was overwhelming to hold a huge secret and continue working with Derek. His boss, his one night stand, the potential father of his child. It was always the last statement that had him reeling and on the verge of a panic attack. The knowledge of that hung over him day and night making him feel sick about the fact he didn't know how to tell him. How could he tell him this? They were employer and employee, this was damaging, he could lose his job and everything he was working for. Derek also didn't seem to be the paternal kind, he never mentioned a partner and already had turned up his nose at the idea of children. 

Stiles sat at his desk rubbing his temples and jumped when Derek's door opened and he walked about muttering angrily and walking past him without acknowledgment. He swung his chair near his computer and exhaled slowly and shakily moving to do his tasks. He was halfway through his spreadsheet when he heard heels behind and turned.

“Laura,” he blurted out surprised.

“Hey handsome,” she grinned at him. “Remember me then?”

“Yeah, yeah, sorry, I just...” he trailed off, shaking his head and spun to face her. “I've not seen you around here. I've been here more than a month now and not seen you once.”

“I know, I've had a busy time spreading the news. I went to Washington first and then it was two weeks in Thailand, so busy, but I had plenty of time to hear about you,” she said looking delighted. “Oh it had to be awkward, was it awkward?”

“Yeah,” he murmured faintly. “Very.”

Laura laughed reaching over to stroke his cheek and she inhaled deeply, the smile faltering a little when she looked at him before it faded completely. 

“Are you okay?”

“What? I'm fine,” he laughed nervously. “What is it with you and your family touching me without my permission?”

“Who touched you without permission?”

“Peter,” he shrugged. “Touched my neck, well I did have a hickey at the time. But still, a little weird, then you touching my cheek. Not that I mind, just don't grope me.”

Laura smiled tightly and looked up when they both heard her name being called and Derek appeared out of nowhere.

“Laura, what are you doing here?” he asked confused, his eyes flicking to him and away.

“What? I can't come to see my baby brother after two weeks away?” she greeted, pecking his cheek and pulling away to look at Derek with a fond smile. “I've missed you! Your brief and one worded texts aren't what I call catching up.”

“I'm busy, I haven't got time for that.”

“You haven't got time to text me?” she scoffed. Derek rolled his eyes and walked back into his office. Laura's fake smile faded and she looked at him with narrowed eyes.

“Are you okay?” he questioned gingerly.

“Fine,” she murmured, turning on her heel and walking into Derek's office. Why was that family so weird? Stiles sighed scrubbing his hands down his face and stood to go get a glass of water. Coffee was out of the question and Scott had slapped his hands hard this morning when he reached for the pot.

“You're pregnant! No more coffee, no more energy drinks. Healthy stuff!” Scott had said taking authority and sternness over him. Stiles had no choice but to obey. 

He gulped the water and shut his eyes breathing deeply in and out. The office door was still closed by the time he made his way back and he stuck to his tasks till lunch time. Erica was meeting him and he couldn't wait to get away from the offices. Stiles didn't see Laura or Derek by the time lunch rolled around and he tugged on his jacket and grabbed his wallet and phone. Erica was waiting outside wearing a sun dress and sunglasses in the very warm day of July.

“You look beautiful as ever,” he murmured, kissing her cheek and accepting her tight hug.

“I can't believe it! Seriously, you're pregnant. I thought Lydia would be the one to be pregnant first but no it was you. How are you feeling?” she said, linking his arm as they walked down the sidewalk together. 

“Like shit,” he admitted honestly. “Feelings wise, I ache, I vomit, I cry myself to sleep, and I feel like complete crap. I also have this guilt hanging over my head because I have to tell him and I have no idea how he'll react. It's not going to be okay, I mean he's my boss, we had a one night stand! I mean the guy barely tolerates me as it is. How am I supposed to tell him that I am carrying his baby. He'd fire me and set up a restraining order.”

“Those are assumptions and you are never going to find out what he thinks if you don't tell him. He deserves to know, every parent deserves to know about their unborn child. It might not be bad as you think.”

“Erica, you should have seen him when he thought I was pregnant! He called us 'those' and I said to him he wasn't the paternal kind and he agreed!”

“Maybe he isn't but that doesn't matter because you still have to tell him. If he doesn't want anything to do with you or the baby then fine. You raise him or her by yourself and he has no involvement.”

“I hate when you're right,” he mumbled. Erica smirked ruffling his hair and dragging him to one of their favorite cafes to have lunch. Stiles was starving and he ordered a cheeseburger and fries with a strawberry milkshake. 

“That's unhealthy,” she scolded. 

“I don't care. The baby is about the size of a pin and he or she does not care what I eat at the moment,” he said, shrugging his shoulders. “But then again, I don't even know if I can...bring them into the world. I mean look at my job, the circumstances, the apartment, can I really bring a brand new life into that?! Is that fair?”

Erica sighed reaching over to grip his hands and look into his eyes. “What a baby needs is love, care, and a few clean diapers and lots of milk. You have a job, you have money, a roof over your head, and importantly us! We'd never abandon you.”

“Thanks,” he whispered, squeezing her hands. It was what he needed to hear. “So, enough of me and my stupid life, tell me about you and this job!”

It was the nicest lunch had in a while and he went to work feeling happier than he had an hour ago. Stiles sat at his desk and on his chair spinning around till he felt dizzy and opened his eyes jerking back with a yelp. Derek was staring at him, arms crossed over his chest, and an unreadable expression on his face. 

“Having fun?”

“Tons, I love my life!” he cried sarcastically. “Sorry, did you need anything?”

“Yes, take these files to HR, and get me a coffee on your way back. Black, one sugar.”

“Sure,” he muttered, taking them out of his hands and standing with a small wobble to his step. Stiles brushed past him and paused hearing him inhale deeply.

“Did you just smell me?” he questioned him confused. “Or were just breathing in deeply as I passed and that was a coincidence or are you just being weird?”

Derek was staring at him with unnaturally wide eyes that left him feeling confused and a little frightened when they stood staring at one another. His mouth opened wordlessly and he looked away shaking his head a little too violently. Stiles jerked back a little, the files clutched in his hands and he jerked his thumb over his shoulder.

“I'm just going to...” he muttered, walking away from him and heading towards HR. Derek, thankfully, didn't stop him and he hurried towards them. Stiles was in no hurry to get back and instead dawdled around the offices instead. Bryony was busy so he couldn't bother her and eventually he had to return to his desk without the coffee. Derek would have to deal with it. His hand brushed against his stomach and he took his seat again. His hands were poised over his keyboard ready when Derek called his name.

“Ah! What?!” he yelped. 

“Can you stay behind tonight? I need a word,” Derek asked strangely gentle. Stiles swallowed hard and nodded slowly watching him. Derek cleared his throat walking back into the office and shutting the door behind him. Panic fluttered in his chest and he swore pressing his fingers over his mouth. Was he about to lose his job? He couldn't lose his job. He had a child to provide for.

The thought startled him and he stared down at his stomach in fear and a little awe. His tiny little baby growing inside of him, all of his, no matter what happened. There was a flood of protectiveness that flooded over him at the idea. He smiled faintly scooting closer to his desk and set about doing his work. He had to fight for this job, there was no way he was losing it. Derek darted in and out of his office, on his phone, talking with staff members. One time Peter passed him surrounded by people talking to him and he stared at him with a small creepy smile. It was the kind to unnerve him and he watched Peter's retreating back feeling a little violated by it all. 

It was five when everyone went home for the day and he lingered behind waiting and knocked on Derek's office door. 

“You wanted to see me?”

“Yeah, close the door,” Derek muttered, his hand gesturing at him to step inside. Stiles fidgeted with his tie and closed the door behind him and leaned against it. 

“Okay, if you're going to fire me, I need legitimate reasons and why, okay? Because I have been an excellent personal assistant. Yes, we had sex, yes, it's been a little awkward, but we've been a team here and you already told me you took ages to find one! Look, I can improve -”

“Stiles, just...shut up!” Derek shouted at him cutting him off from talking. Stiles blinked reeling back and crossed his arms over his chest. 

“Then why am I here?”

Derek inhaled deeply staring at him before shoving back so the leather squeaked when he stood, hands braced on the desk to look him in the eyes.

“Do you have something to tell me?”

“What? No, I have nothing to tell you,” he dismissed. 

“Are you sure?”

Stiles swallowed hard. This was the perfect opportunity really. It wasn't like he could walk in and announce it proudly. This was huge for both of them. His heart was racing and his palms felt tingly and sweaty hanging by his sides as he deliberated this. 

“Maybe,” he whispered.

“So you do have something to tell me?”

“Um, maybe, yeah, I just,” he muttered, his teeth pressing a little too hard into his bottom lip. “It's hard to explain and it's kind of huge...and I don't know how to say it without you freaking out. Because it's huge! You know and I just don't want to lose my job over this and I want -”

“You're pregnant.”

Stiles choked on his words staring at him surprised. “Yes.”

“You said you weren't a carrier though?”

“I was wrong, the throwing up was morning sickness. I missed an appointment when I was a kid, it was the scheduled one for all young boys to find out whether or not they're carrier. I missed mine because my mom was sick and I didn't want to leave her. I never found out, I just assumed I wasn't.”

“You assumed?! How could you have been stupid enough to assume?” Derek cried, his expression wild with disbelief and fear. Stiles swallowed the lump in his throat and held his head high glaring at him. 

“Well I had no false alarms! I didn't know, they're rare, hardly around any more. It's not like it was a deliberate choice.”

Derek exhaled harshly tugging his tie off and chucking it across the room. Stiles eyed it warily and looked as turned his back at him to look outside. It was just beginning to fade into dawn and it was a pretty sky of orange and pink. 

“You're not thinking of carrying it are you?” he questioned looking at him.

“What?” Stiles cried confused.

“Having the baby, continuing the pregnancy, whatever you want to call it. You can't be thinking of having it, can you?”

“I don't think that's any of your business!”

“It is my business! Stiles, I can't have a baby! Not with my personal assistant after a one night stand, you can't be thinking seriously! This is real life, my life, my career, everything I am working for cannot be ruined by a one night stand. By you not realizing you're a carrier and having sex without a condom!” Derek cried, his hand rubbing over his stubble. 

Anger pulsed through him, real anger that had him laughing harshly in disbelief at the words coming out of his mouth.

“Oh yeah, yeah because this is all about you, Derek, and your career, and your life. Do you think I wanted this to happen?! I didn't know I could have children, it wasn't my fucking goal to get pregnant. Plus how – how do you even know it's yours?!” he shouted at him, his breath trembling a little at the end. 

“Well who else could it be?”

“What? I couldn't have slept with someone else?” Stiles cried. He had no idea what he was doing here but his fury was winning through and the lies were spilling out. 

“So it's not mine?” 

“No!”

Derek squinted moving closer to him. “You're a liar.”

“And how the hell would you know that?” he cried, moving away from him to move around the desk. “Wouldn't this just be perfect for you? So you can focus on your fucking career and life? You clearly don't want some kid fucking up your perfect stable and well kept life so let bygones be bygones and get fucked, Hale!”

Stiles stormed to the door ripping it open and walking the hell out of there. He couldn't quite believe he said those words to his boss but he couldn't dwell on it now. Stiles took the stairs and hurried down them to get home and away from Derek. He didn't make it far though when he walked out of the main doors and turned hearing his name being shouted. 

“Stiles!”

“Leave me alone!” he shouted back at him. Derek caught up to him and grabbed his wrist tugging him back towards him.

“Get off me,” Stiles hissed, tugging on his hand so he let go and he shoved Derek back. 

“We need to talk about this,” Derek pleaded, stepping into his personal space.

“We don't need to talk about shit, I need you to leave me alone before I end up punching my boss. I don't really want to face a lawsuit,” Stiles argued. “Or lose my job.”

“I need to know if you were telling the truth or lying about the baby being mine?

“Do you really give a shit?” Stiles hissed into his face.

“Of course I do! I don't need lies and bullshit, I need the truth. If this baby is mine then we need to talk about this properly. Like adults. Instead of throwing tantrums like little children and telling petty lies that I'm not the father when I am. We had unprotected sex now unless you had sex with someone else within the same time as me also unprotected. Then I am the father and I need you to tell me the truth,” Derek insisted.

Stiles inhaled deeply looking around the near empty sidewalk before nodding and giving in. 

“Fine, yes, you're the father, I only had sex with you! But you clearly don't want anything to do with me or the baby and that's fine with me!”

“So you've decided, you're keeping it?” Derek murmured.

“The baby, not it, Derek, and yes, I am having the baby. Because it's my body and my decision, nothing to do with you.”

“It has everything to do with me, Stiles! Don't you understand the implications of this?”

“Implications of what?! Your precious business? How is a baby going to ruin that! It's not like I'm going to announce to the world your my baby daddy,” Stiles cried. “If you think you're going to pressure me to terminate this baby then you can fuck off, Derek. I don't need you.”

Stiles shoved him away a second time and stormed off. In that moment he didn't care about his job and ended up running, his feet hitting the sidewalk hard as he did. He was breathless by the time he reached his apartment door. His chest heaved and he collapsed on the couch feeling breathless and emotional. His eyes stung with tears and he pressed the palms of his hands to his eyes. The tears came before he could stop them and he cried softly into his hands. No one was here to judge him and he curled up on his side feeling completely drained and terrible. 

The front door opened after about an hour and he heard the chattering of Scott and Allison coming through. It trailed off when they noticed him and he looked up when Allison appeared kneeling down next to him.

“What's wrong?”

“I told Derek,” he mumbled.

Scott sucked in a sharp breath and joined them to kneel with Allison and stare at him with big puppy eyes. “How did it go?”

“How do you think?” he scoffed sarcastically. “I'm lying on the couch in the dark after a heavy session of crying my eyes out. It went fucking terrible, he flipped out like I thought he would. His poor me routine was beautifully acted out. How his whole life was ruined, his business, his career, and I may – kind of lied and said that he wasn't the father at first.”

“You what?!” they cried at the same time. Stiles blinked and squinted at them in surprise and fear. They were scary when they did that.

“I told him the truth! But you – you guys should have heard him. So worried about himself and his business and his life. Wanted to know why I wanted to keep the baby, calling the baby it...like it was nothing. I don't know why I'm surprised,” he muttered, his head falling against the couch. “We barely know each other. Half the time he treats me like dirt on his shoes and the other half he's ignoring me. I mean, I was just a fuck. This isn't some fairy tale or a romantic comedy and we fall in love...raise the baby...get a dog called Charlie...and live happily ever after.”

Stiles swallowed brushing under his eyes for the stray tears and glanced to the side to see the pair of them staring at him mournfully. 

“Stop looking at me like that.”

“We just want you to be happy,” Allison complained. “But he does sound like an ass. I guess, look, it doesn't matter about him anymore. It's about you and this little one and you two being together and happy. You know we'll be here for you no matter what.”

Stiles smiled sadly at her and rested his hands on his stomach comfortably. 

“I don't have a job anymore though, I mean how can I work for him?! This job was good, the money was good...” Stiles muttered mournfully. 

“We'll work it out,” Scott reassured him. 

“We're making mac and cheese, you want some?”

“Yes!” he hissed, grabbing her hands and letting her pull him up. 

It was nice to have something warm and solid in his stomach and Scott and Allison had retreated to the bedroom for some alone time. Stiles turned on the television and got settled on the couch for the night. He was in the middle of one of his reality shows when someone knocked on the front door. Stiles frowned pushing the warm cover off him thinking it was his neighbor. 

“Oh my god,” Stiles cried both horrified and surprised to see Derek of all people stood there. “What the hell are you doing here? How do you know where I live is a better question?!”

“I got your address from HR.”

“Wow, invasion of privacy,” Stiles muttered. 

“I think we have more pressing matters then me finding out your address.”

“Oh, what me being pregnant? You clearly don't give a shit, so I'm going to close the door and you're going to go away,” he said, moving to close the door and jumping when his hand slammed against it. “Hey!”

“Please, just – just hear me out. We need to talk about this,” Derek pleaded. Stiles sighed heavily, eyes flicking to Scott's bedroom.

“Fuck, fine! Not here, ears everywhere,” he mumbled. He snatched his jacket and locked the door behind him. Derek led the way when they headed out and he groaned at the main door being open to let anyone in. 

“Your car?”

“Unless you fancy a shouting match on the street?”

Stiles opened his mouth to argue and decided against it getting in the car. Derek drove them to his apartment and he stared up at the building. His stomach churned uneasily at the flash of memories. He hadn't been here since that night. The elevator was the worst to stand in and he looked at his reflection in the mirror. His cheeks were flushed pink, bags settled under his eyes, and generally he looked a mess.

Derek let them into the apartment and he headed to the living area to sit on the couch. 

“Fancy,” he muttered. “You done your cribs episode yet? I knew I remembered Laura and Cora from somewhere. They're in magazines, they go to film premieres, they flirt with actors.”

“It's just an apartment. Do you want anything?”

“Soda?”

“Is that wise?”

“Get me a damn soda, Derek,” Stiles sighed. Derek frowned but obliged passing him a can of coca cola. He popped it open and took a sip looking at him. 

“Well I'm here, what do you want?”

“Don't start, Stiles, this is huge for both of us.”

“No, no, no it's really not. It's huge for me because I'll be carrying the baby and my whole life will change. I go through the pregnancy, not you. You just stuck your dick in me and had a good time,” he supplied, raising the can and smirking at his frown. “This all started from a one night stand. We're not in love, we're not even together, technically we're employees. This is just...a mess. Unfortunate events.”

Derek took a seat on the couch next to him and sighed deeply rubbing a hand through his hair. 

“You've got to understand I never wanted or imagined having a child. I never imagined being a father.”

“You think I did?!”

“No, I don't know, it's just – it's a lot to deal with. I only learned about this today.”

“How did you know?” Stiles questioned looking at him. “Like seriously, is it that obvious? It's not like I'm showing, I'm only five weeks.”

Derek's mouth twisted and he stood abruptly running his hand through his hair. “It's sort of hard to explain.”

“More than explaining to someone you're pregnant?” he scoffed, dropping the can on the coffee table. 

“Yes.”

Stiles blinked and looked up at him surprised and confused. “Well it can't be any weirder than this right now so just tell me.”

“Do you believe in the supernatural?”

“The supernatural? Like the show or you know...ghosts and goblins and vampires?”

“Or werewolves?” he suggested.

“Well I did as a kid, I had like a big fascination with supernatural creatures. But not now because they don't exist...” Stiles explained trailing off. “Right?”

“Well I don't know about vampires but witches...and werewolves. Yes.”

Stiles let out a small laugh and pulled up to clasp his hands and stare at him amused. “Derek, what the hell are you talking about?”

Derek sighed deeply bowing is head and lifted it to reveal a whole new face. Stiles swore jumping up and backing away from him. His eyes were a luminous blue, his face twisted and the glint of fangs had him getting away from him.

“What the fuck?!” he yelled at him.

“I'm a werewolf.”

“You're a what?!”

“Werewolf and I would never hurt you,” Derek said, his face shifting and melting back into it's former. Stiles gaped, his back hitting the wall with a thud. “I was able to smell you, well actually Laura smelled it on you first. She told me, told me to smell you. I didn't believe her at first but then it was there. Sweet and supple, faint but there, the telltale sign of a pregnancy. It'll only get stronger. My whole family are werewolves, secretly of course. There is a chance that the baby may be a werewolf. I can't guarantee, I have human cousins, but it's most likely.” 

“I'd say that is complete bullshit but...” he murmured faintly, his hand gesturing at his face. “Oh my god, you're actually a werewolf?! Like howling at the moon and turning into a wolf kind of werewolf?”

“Well I don't howl at the moon and I can fully shift...only when I want to.”

“This is insane,” he hissed, shoving off the wall to pace. “Not am I pregnant but I could be pregnant with a werewolf and I slept with one!”

“Pup, pregnant with a pup,” Derek corrected him. 

“Not – not helping,” he cried, taking a seat and exhaling heavily. “I feel like I'm in a really weird dream and it's not ending and I'm pregnant and....oh my god.”

“You needed to know.”

Stiles bit his lip hard and nodded quickly staring up at him. The disbelief clung to him and he sat there letting it slowly sink in. 

“Okay, you're a werewolf, fine,” he muttered slowly, his hands spread to look at Derek retaking his seat. “Supernatural creatures, whatever. The baby is important right now and I need to know where you stand. If you don't want to be involved, that's fine. But I can't really work with you if you don't so my notice will be handed in. 

“I need to think about this, let it sink in.”

“Sure,” Stiles mumbled. “Know the feeling well.”

“I'm sorry for what I said before. I'd never force you to have an abortion, Stiles. I was just dealing with it in a bad way.”

Stiles eyed him carefully but nodded standing up and wiping his hands on his jeans. “I wouldn't have one anyway. I had already decided I was keeping the pip.”

“Pip?”

“Nickname, it's easier than it or him or her or whatever.” 

Stiles headed to the front door already done with the brief conversation they had and stopped when he appeared standing with him at the front door.

“I can take you back.”

“No, thanks, I could do with the walk. I have a lot to deal with,” Stiles murmured, gesturing at him. “So do you too I guess. I just want you to know that I won't – you know I won't cut you out. If you want to be involved then I'll let you. I can't be childish.” 

Derek nodded, hand gripping the front door when he opened it and Stiles stepped outside feeling a rush of déjà vu. Expect the circumstances were different and Stiles didn't know whether he wanted to kiss him or punch him. The appeal of both was overwhelming. Their circumstances were messy and the outcome was unclear. 

“I'll see you tomorrow?” Derek questioned, eyes scanning his face. 

“Yeah, tomorrow,” he murmured, hand rubbing over his stomach walking away. Stiles shut his eyes tight leaning against the wall of the elevator. It was always when you believe it can't get any worse, it does, it somehow always does.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll be doing Derek's POV next chapter. Let's see from his point of view ;)


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my god, oh my god, the response is so good! It's awesome! 
> 
> Thank you so so much for the comments and the kudos. It's the motivation I need to type out these monsters. Plus I have nothing else to do. Heh. 
> 
> Thank you xo

Derek's hand wrapped around the bottle of beer and he brought it to his lips taking a long sip. Most alcohol didn't work for him, he burned it away too quickly to feel the effects. But a rare few could actually do the job, they were expensive, but right now he didn't care as he drank it down. It was late into the night and his head throbbed with too many thoughts and lack of sleep. In truth he was waiting for Laura and Cora's arrival, their insistence to see him and help him through it. Laura would have without a doubt told Cora what she had smelled on Stiles and he was not quite ready for their 'advice'. His buzzer rang startling him out of his thoughts and he turned his head to look at the front door and sigh deeply. He let them in without speaking and turned to sit back down drinking his beer and staring at his fireplace. 

“Okay, okay, this is not good,” Laura announced barging in and snatching his bottle. 

“Hey!” he grumbled at her. Cora rolled her eyes at her and sat down wrapping her arm around his shoulders to kiss his cheek softly. 

“You're obviously freaking out so you've turned to drink and that is not healthy,” Laura said, taking the seat opposite him and smiling a small smile. “How are you feeling?”

“I'm going to be a father, how do you think I'm feeling?”

“Probably shitting yourself,” Cora supplied helpfully. Derek nodded in agreement sitting back and tipping his head to look at the ceiling. 

“The reveal of it all...wasn't very good. I kind of freaked out on him, talked about me, not about him. He's going to keep it no matter what though.”

“Did you tell him about...?” Laura said, her hand gesturing at the three of them. Derek nodded and Laura inhaled deeply sitting back. “Did he take it well?”

“Freaked out as I thought but soon calmed down enough to realize I was telling the truth. Can't actually say it's a trick when I shift in front of him,” Derek muttered. “I can't believe this is happening.”

“You know mom is going to freak out.”

“We're not telling her, not yet. Laura, I mean it, we're not telling anyone else. No one,” he warned her. Laura spread her hands in an act of peace and he sighed scrubbing his hands down his face and felt the need to stand and pace. It was supposed to be a one night stand, someone to let a little steam with and forget. No regrets, nothing. But then he appeared in his office and it's been a nightmare from day one. 

It was easy to act like nothing had happened. Dismiss Stiles and treat him like a personal assistant and nothing else. It didn't stop his imagination, didn't stop him from staring at his ass when he bent over in front of him. To stare at his lips when he spoke to him and have flashbacks to when they were against his. It was exhausting. Now there was this and it just never ended. Derek never imagined being a father, it wasn't in his plans. He wanted to be where Peter was in five years time, not taking his son to a football game or his daughter for new clothes. But the idea of having a child and never knowing them, never seeing them, never knowing what their first word would be caused him pain he didn't know he could feel. 

“I think the most important question here is whether you and boy wonder are going to behave enough to raise this baby together?” Cora said softly. “Derek, you'd never abandon someone like this. I know you never wanted kids, marriage, anything to do with settling down. But this is real, there's a baby in the world, and is he or she going to have one parent or is he or she going to have two?”

Laura inclined her head at Cora in agreement and they stared up at him expectant. Derek swallowed hard and nodded slowly.

“Two parents.” 

“I'm going to be an auntie,” Laura hissed excitedly, her hands clapping together. “Sorry, I know you're freaking out still but this is exciting! Come on it was either you or Cora and I don't think Cora is the maternal kind either.”

“She's right, babies are not for me.” 

“I'm not good with babies,” he mumbled, sitting heavily next to Cora. “What if I drop the baby on it's head?”

“Chill, that's what practice and books and research is for. You'll be daddy of the year before we know it,” Laura winked, her hand slapping his knee. 

“I have to talk to Stiles first. I have no idea what he's thinking. It's not like we can be a couple or whatever we want to call it. He's still my personal assistant and if Peter finds out...” Derek murmured, trailing off. It wouldn't be pleasant. Peter was already suspicious about the pair of them, calculating eyes on the pair of them when they were together. He didn't like the way Peter looked at Stiles. Like a piece of steak and it was the last one on the plate. Derek hated it, he hated his uncle most of the time. 

“Well first you need to get some sleep. You look half dead and it's not healthy,” Laura said, her hands pushing at his shoulder so he scowled. He ended up in his bedroom though and kicked off his jeans settling under the covers. He could hear the pair of them murmuring in his living room. His heart was pounding in his ears and he rolled onto his back with a heavy sigh. 

Derek rested his hand on his forehead and shut his eyes. Sleep would be hard to come by. He never could sleep when something was bothering him. Eventually he tried to block it out and sleep fell before he realized. It was a fitful night sleep and he woke up the next morning to the smell of bacon and coffee. He stumbled out of his bed to see Laura there making breakfast. 

“What are you doing?” he mumbled, squinting at her in the early morning light. 

“I stayed, don't worry, it's a Saturday, so no work for you today. I sent Cora home and I stayed behind to make sure you didn't drink all this,” she said, yanking open the fridge to nod at the beer he bought. “Really, Derek? We don't need an alcoholic in the family.”

“Buying beers does not make me an alcoholic. I needed...something to settle my nerves. Smoking was out of the question,” Derek argued, taking a seat on the breakfast bar stool. 

“Well that's what coffee is for.”

Derek really couldn't be bothered arguing with her and instead buried his face into his hands. Coffee and bacon was slid in front of him silently and he lifted his hands away when she squeezed his shoulder gently.

“It's going to be okay, you just need to talk to him.”

“What if it's not?”

“You need to be adults now. I'm here for you and so is Cora. I think inwardly she's excited for you. I don't know how mom and dad are going to react but you know...she's desperate for grandchildren. Maybe this isn't the way she imagined it but hell...she'll take anything.”

“I don't think he's ready for her.”

“Who is?” Laura laughed softly. “Drink that, eat your bacon, shower, and go talk to him. I have to go, got stuff to do, but call me, okay?”

“Okay, thanks for this,” he muttered.

“What's a big sister for?” she teased, her fingers flicking his ear so he scowled shoving her away. “Later!”

Derek waved a hand at her drinking his coffee slowly. His fingers drummed on the side and he ate his bacon and toast till it was gone and he grabbed his phone. Unknown to Stiles, he had saved his cell phone number to his after he called in at work. Derek pressed call and held it to his ear.

“Hello?” Stiles answered sleepily.

“Hey, it's me, Derek,” he muttered feeling awkward.

“Holy shit, you have my number now? What else do you have? My blood type?!” Stiles scolded him. 

“I saved it, sue me. I want to meet up, so we can talk, again. Better than the one we had last night.”

“Sure,” Stiles sighed. “When and where?”

“We can go for lunch?”

“You're paying.”

Derek rolled his eyes moving to stand by the window and stare out at New York. It was really beautiful when it was lit up by sunlight. 

“Fine, I can pick you up?”

“Okay, half twelve.”

“See you then,” he muttered, ending the call. It gave him the motivation to jump in the shower and get dressed. It didn't stop the nerves and the pacing he had when he waited for time to go faster. Yet again his mind was fuzzy with thoughts and babies and being a father and his whole world imploding around him. When it hit twelve he was out of the door and heading down in the elevator to get in his car. Derek knew he'd be early but hopefully driving would calm him down before Stiles saw him. He parked outside of his building and sent him a quick message to tell him he was here. 

It was a ten minute wait before he came down looking fresher than yesterday wearing a plaid shirt and skinny jeans. Stiles got in the car and raised his eyebrows at him as he did. He smelled of soap and that sweet scent of pregnancy followed it. It was overwhelming really and it had his wolf panting to bury his face into his neck. Mark, claim, make Stiles his in every sense of the word.

“Derek?” Stiles cried, his fingers snapping in front of his face so he jerked facing forward. The thoughts had his heart racing and an ache build in his chest. Where the hell had it come from? 

“Sorry,” he muttered, starting the car and driving away. 

“So...where are we going?”

“What do you feel like?”

Stiles hummed tilting his head side to side. “Well I just threw up a whole load of my stomach lining but I could really have chicken right now. Kentucky...”

“You want KFC?”

“Yeah,” Stiles grinned. Derek rolled his eyes but obliged to his small demand. He wasn't keen on fast food but he'd let his workout burn it off later. Stiles told him his order and found a seat.

“This whole place is sticky.”

“You're so stuck up,” Stiles mumbled. “Chill out, eat your food, and ignore the sense of doom you have sitting in your sticky chair.”

Derek scowled at him but gave in and ate it down. 

“So, did you have a good old think?” Stiles muttered, his mouth working when he chewed slowly and grabbed his drink taking a sip. “You look like you've had no sleep.”

“I was thinking, thinking about everything. My sisters helped out, kind of, but I'm not about to run away from my responsibilities.”

“Oh, change of heart? Because you were all my precious business and my precious life are ruined and how will I ever recover yesterday?” Stiles ranted, picking at his fries and flicking his eyes to look at him. “Whatever you think of me, whatever you think you know, I never ever planned this. I never knew. Being pregnant? The last thing I ever imagined happening to me. But it has and I can't change that. I don't want an abortion and I'm not giving my baby up for adoption either.”

“I wouldn't want you to do that either...”

“You were last night!” he hissed at him. “The whole bullshit charade of you're keeping it!”

“I was freaked out!” he argued, eyes darting around them for any potential listeners but no one was paying them any mind. “I didn't mean it.”

“Wow, you've really changed your tune.”

“My mind wasn't dealing with it well, it still – it's still trying to deal with it. Because I'm not running away and I want to be involved.”

Stiles paused eating his fries to look at him for a long silent moment before sitting back. “You do?”

“Yes, Stiles, I do. I just don't know how that works for us.”

“Well that's easy. We get to know each other, if we're going to be around each other then we need to get to know one another. Like friends...who have had sex. At least we've got the basis down!” Stiles cried, raising his drink to him. “I think that's important right now.”

Derek nodded slowly and rubbed the napkin over his hands. “What about work?”

“I quit. I hand in my notice, I find another job...it won't be as good as the other one but I can't really see us getting to know each other better when I'm getting you coffee and sorting finances out. Scott kind of forced me to see that. I'll get another job and I'll make my own money to raise the baby, I don't need charity from you. No matter how rich you are.”

“Okay, we can do that,” he agreed. There was no sense in arguing with it.

“Really?”

“Whatever makes you comfortable.”

Stiles smiled faintly at him and nodded leaning back over his meal.

“Have you told your family yet?”

Stiles paused, his mouth twisting a little, his eyes clouding with emotion he couldn't decipher. “Um, no, well I can't really. My mom died when I was a kid and my dad died about two years ago. Heart attack and I don't have any other immediate family so there's no one to tell.”

Derek closed his eyes and mentally beat himself to death. “Stiles, I'm sorry.”

“It's fine,” Stiles shrugged. “They're together, that's all that matters in the end. What about, you know, your family.”

“My sisters know, the rest don't. I'm not telling them, not yet,” he muttered, thinking of his mom. “Maybe after the first trimester is over.”

“Would they freak out badly?”

“I don't know how my dad would react. Shock probably. My mom will most likely be overjoyed and demand to meet you and never let you go,” he explained. Stiles' eyes were wide and he winced in sympathy for him. 

“Overbearing?”

“No, more like wants to see her children settled down and not so focused on their work. Laura is the oldest so she gets more of it and Cora is only around your age so not so much pressure but I'm thirty. She thinks I should be settled down, marriage, kids, the old traditional values.”

“Drummed into us from the beginning,” Stiles agreed softly. “Well you're halfway there.” 

Stiles slapped his arm gently, a chuckle following when he finished up and slurped his drink. They left and Derek was glad to be breathing in the fresh air.

“I have no plans for today. Zero and I really don't fancy sitting on my ass all day. Fancy doing something? We can start off our getting to know one another,” Stiles suggested, leaning up against his car and raising his eyebrows at him suggestively. 

It didn't seem like a bad idea and they ended up heading to Central Park for a walk. Derek bought him an ice cream after he pestered and threw him the puppy dog eyes.

“Boring old vanilla, you should be ashamed,” Stiles teased, his tongue flicking out to catch the strawberry and sprinkles on his. It was a lovely day and the sun burned down on them as they walked and talked.

“Nothing wrong with vanilla.”

“What flavor wise or in the bedroom?” Stiles grinned at him. 

“Both.” 

Stiles laughed throwing his head back and hummed spinning to walk backwards and look at him. “Maybe you need to spice it up a bit. You into BDSM?”

“No, and stop that, you'll fall,” he muttered, turning him to walk properly and ignored his laughing. Images of him falling had his heart racing and he hated it. 

“I've never tried it, wouldn't say no to it though. Taking chances, you never know, I could be wearing a leather suit next,” he said thoughtfully. Derek narrowed his eyes and shook his head slowly. 

“Oh my god, when I do meet your mom in the future, do not bring this up!” 

“You're an idiot.”

“Rude,” Stiles mumbled, the cone crunching when he ate it all up and licked his fingers. Derek cleared his throat looking pointedly away from him and his distracting tongue. They sat on the grass and used their jackets to sit on it. Stiles tilted his head up to the sky and Derek couldn't help but slyly look at him. He was beautiful and the ache in his chest flared. 

“So you had no plan at all to ever settle down. I'm all for throwing out the belief that people should be settled down and popping out kids by the time they're thirty but...nothing at all?”

“I don't know. Maybe I imagined one day settling down with someone, having a kid, adopting a kid, I don't know. My career was my main focus only. It's always been like that...”

“Really? Kind of lame to devote your whole life to a job.”

“Maybe,” he agreed softly. “It's all changed now though.”

“Just a little bit,” Stiles murmured. “I never imagined being a dad either.”

Stiles stretched his arms over his head and laid back tucking them behind his head. Derek eyed him and jerked his head back when he opened his eyes squinting at him. 

“Relax, seriously,” Stiles scolded, reaching up and dragging him down. His back hit the hard dirt with a grunt and he glared at his smirk. “You're always uptight, come on, we're supposed to be getting to know each other. No longer boss and employee, two people barely friends having a baby together.”

“We could have our own show.”

“Reckon people would watch or they'd get bored and throw stuff at the television?”

“My life isn't very interesting,” Derek snorted. 

“You're a Hale! Your whole family is stinking rick, not only do you have a massive company, but you're also werewolves! I mean, how cool is that?” Stiles cried at him. “Little scary but cool! Now that's something you do need to tell me about it.”

“What do you want to know?”

“Do you turn wild and rapid on the full moon?”

“No, I can control it. It's easier for born werewolves to control their shift, not so much for bitten werewolves. If they survive.”

“You said you can shift?”

“Into a wolf, yes, or we can shift into a beta,” he explained, his hand touching his face so Stiles understood and nodded. 

“It's mad,” Stiles breathed, shutting his eyes and tilting his face towards the sunshine. Derek hummed falling into silence. It was strangely nice to lie there and do nothing but soak up the sunshine. The buzz of people, insects, birds, and the wind blowing the leaves all around them. Derek opened his eyes and glanced at Stiles still lying there with his eyes closed. The only difference was the pink of his cheeks.

“Hey, you're burning, come on,” Derek encouraged sitting up. Stiles sat up with him blinking rapidly and Derek stood holding out his hands. Stiles took them and smiled in gratitude when he hauled him to stand. 

“Oh, dizziness,” Stiles muttered, shaking his head.

“Come on, let's go get you a drink before you get heatstroke.”

“From an hour in the sun? Chill,” Stiles mumbled, trailing after him. Derek got him a bottle of water anyway and watched him drink it. The day was beginning to end when he drove him back home and parked outside. 

“So today was...fun,” Stiles said slowly. His eyes meeting his when he looked up and nodded in agreement to that. “I think we should do it again. Well obviously, if we want to get to know each other.”

“Tomorrow?”

“So soon?”

“Why not?” Derek shrugged, hands clasping the steering wheel.

“Doing what?”

“Anything you want.”

Stiles narrowed his eyes at him before nodding and unbuckling to get out. “Okay, I'll see you tomorrow.”

The car door slammed shut leaving him alone and he watched him walk into his building before starting the car up. Derek arrived home and the first thing he did was sit and call Laura.

“How did it go?”

“It went well. We're going to get to know each other, as friends, so we can raise the baby.”

“What, no romance? You guys are killing me,” Laura whined. 

“Well you never know,” he muttered.

“Is that a hint of envy I hear there?” she teased him so he huffed and rubbed a hand over his eyes. 

“We'll see.”

*

The highlights of his life could be counted on one hand but he did have plenty of low points. One of them being knelt in Derek's toilet vomiting his stomach lining out. The smell of tomato ruining his appetite completely when Derek had cooked them lunch. It had been a week since they decided to start getting to know each other and Stiles handed in his notice. Normally he'd have to work a month before leaving but Derek said no and said he'd pay him anyway. It was going good for a while, some nights they'd go out and do something or days like this when Derek would take a day off work to cook him lunch. That baffled him at first, Derek taking work off for him? It was best not to argue it.

“Here,” Derek said kindly, handing him a glass of water. “Do you need anything?”

“No, thanks, is it gone?”

“Yeah, and the windows are open for the smell. I guess we've figured out one of the things that makes you sick.”

“Sorry I ruined lunch,” he mumbled weakly. 

“No, it's fine, I can make something else.”

“I don't feel hungry, just tired,” he muttered, his eyes closing. 

“I don't have anywhere to be, you can nap if you want.”

It didn't sound like a bad idea at all. Stiles agreed and let Derek haul him back up to his feet. He stepped into Derek's bedroom and felt a strange heat flood through him when he sat on the bed and looked at him.

“Are you sure? I mean this is your bed...”

“Yes, Stiles, if you need to nap, then nap. I'll wake you in a couple of hours,” Derek sighed softly. Stiles held up his hands and kicked off his shoes to lie down on the bed and wrap the comforter around him. The bed smelled clean and it was warm around him in the cool room. Sleep came relatively easy, his dreams almost nonexistent when he slept heavily.

He came out of his sleep with Derek shaking his shoulder gently.

“What?” he mumbled. 

“You've been asleep for four hours.”

“Four?” Stiles muttered sleepily. “Wow, well I haven't been sleeping well lately. Must of needed it, this bed is ridiculously comfortable.”

“Why haven't you been sleeping?” he frowned. 

“Don't know,” he said, rolling onto his back and stretching out his limbs. “Could be the baby, my hormones, don't know. Just keep waking up.”

Derek frowned but didn't press it further and instead stood up. “Are you hungry?”

“Little bit, I'm feeling the need for chicken nuggets,” he said suggestively. “Oh come on! Chicken nuggets are awesome.”

“You should be eating healthily.”

“I am, Scott is forcing salads down my poor, poor mouth. It's chicken nuggets! Little unhealthy bundle of goodness in my mouth. You know it is.” 

Stiles got his way in the end and was soon eating chicken nuggets and sipping a milkshake. Derek glared at him from time to time but he ignored him crunching them happily. This was his happiness and he was healthy ninety eight per cent of the time. 

“Here, give me an apple,” he gestured at Derek who tossed him one. “Happy now?”

“Shut up,” Derek murmured weakly. 

“So, now that I'm awake, fed, and no longer throwing up. How about you tell me your favorite film?”

“What?”

“Your favorite film! Come on, it's the smallest things in life.”

“I – I don't know, I guess I've always liked The Godfather.”

“What, seriously? Oh you're so cliché,” Stiles muttered, rolling his eyes. “Those people selecting a film to look cool. You're not cool.”

“No, I genuinely enjoyed it, so fuck you,” Derek said pleasantly. Stiles hid his smile into his hand and looked at the television instead.

“What about you?”

“Star Wars, all three of them by the way.”

“The prequels?”

“Not as cool but still cool,” Stiles murmured thoughtfully. “I've been trying to get Scott to watch them with me but he's either working in the bar, sleeping, or staring into Allison's eyes. Do you like it?”

Derek shrugged and he gasped shaking his head at him. 

“You don't know real art!”

“It's out of space crap.”

“Oh god, what am I having a baby with?!” Stiles mourned, his hands pressing against his face. Derek rolled his eyes at him and took a sip of his drink instead of responding to him. He didn't linger too long at Derek's and was grateful when he dropped him back home.

“I'll text you!” he called, slamming the car door and heading inside. His apartment was busy when he walked inside to see everyone there.

“Ah, there he is!” Erica hollered at him.

“Hey guys, full house, what are you doing here?”

“It's film night, we have pizza,” Isaac explained. 

“Better not eat too much, you're going to get too fat,” Jackson snidely said from where he sat next to Lydia who was pointedly ignoring him. 

“Yeah, Jackson, because eating pizza is the reason I'm going to get fat. Not the baby growing but pizza,” Stiles retaliated and flipped the finger in his direction. Stiles sat down heavily against Erica and Boyd. 

“How was your date?” Erica teased.

“It wasn't a date! Plus it was awful, he wanted to make me pasta and tomato and I threw up from the smell of it. I then napped in his bed for four hours and then he fed me chicken nuggets and we argued about films.”

“Oh true love,” Allison murmured, smirking when he glared at her.

“No, no, no true love, just because we've had sex and are having a baby does not mean we're a couple at all.”

“Well isn't it a little weird?” Isaac asked.

“No, we're getting to know each other. That's good, healthy, better, and I don't – I don't even think he wants that. I mean he agreed to being friends which we have been doing and it's been nice, different, good,” he said, pointing a finger at the lot of them. “So it's not weird.”

It was silent as they ate pizza and stared at the television.

“It's a little weird,” Boyd said loudly, a murmur of agreement that him groaning and letting his head fall back. 

Stiles put the fan on in his hot bedroom later when everyone was gone and sat in bed staring at his iPhone wondering if he should text him now or tomorrow. His hand fluttered against his stomach. He was nearly seven weeks pregnant, there was nothing to show at all yet. His morning sickness, aches and pains, and mood swings were the only sign he was.

“Oh you're so stupid,” he mumbled, twisting on his side and bringing up his messages. 

_“Hey, today was awesome. Sorry for throwing up! Kind of awkward.”_

Stiles pressed send and groaned pushing his face into the cushion. He felt like a teenager again with a stupid crush but at the same time he didn't know if it was a crush. Derek was obviously attractive and he'd be stupid to deny he was attracted to him. There was endearing elements to him and not so endearing when he was being a downer and annoying. His conversations were blasé some of the time and he had a way of getting under his skin. 

His phone vibrated tossing him out of his thoughts when he turned it around to read the message.

**Derek H. 01:10**

_“You're pregnant so it's automatically forgiven.”_

Stiles hummed tucking his legs closer to his body sending a reply. 

_“So it's the baby's fault? We should do it again, maybe not the throwing up part, or sleeping in your bed. But the talking and eating was good.”_

**Derek H. 01:18**

_“Don't blame the baby. It's all you, I don't mind you sleeping here, as long as you sleep. We can do it again Wednesday?”_

Stiles bit his fist and sighed deeply. 

_“Sounds good! We're watching Star Wars.”_

**Derek H. 01:22**

_“Fine :|”_

Stiles chuckled pushing his phone under his pillow and kicked his covers off feeling flushed and daft. His eyes shut and he tried his best to sleep despite feeling queasy and gassy. If he wanted to be honest with himself, he could do with a cuddle and someone to trail their fingers through his hair but it wasn't likely to happen anytime soon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a side note:
> 
> Derek totally got into his bed that night were Stiles slept and was wrapped in his scent helping him sleep. Also pining a great deal and Stiles got no sleep at all. Because pining. 
> 
> These boys.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading and writing comments. So glad you guys like it :)
> 
> Typed this in three hours because laptop broke down for two days so hope you like it. 
> 
> Thanks xo

Stiles hummed as he sat on Derek's couch, his laptop on his lap while he scrolled through the internet. Derek was in the background grunting away as he pulled himself up on the bar over his bedroom again and again. No one should work out and be that attractive but here Derek was sweating and being attractive about it. Stiles sort of hated him for it.

“I'm ten weeks pregnant and that means pip is officially a fetus!” he cried, turning his head to look at Derek. “He or she has all their vital organs and if we could see the baby we would see fingernails and fuzzy peach hair. Oh my god, it's a real baby.”

“Unless it's an alien.”

“Oh god don't,” Stiles mumbled. “I don't need dreams of babies bursting out of me or aliens making an appearance and killing me off. Not like I get much sleep these days. My sleeping pattern is so fucked.”

It had been an interesting couple of weeks with Derek and most of the time he was either over at his place or spending time with him. Every night they went separate ways and every night Stiles suffered sleepless nights, he did sleep most nights but found himself waking up in the middle of the night seeking comfort. Wanting someone to cuddle him to sleep instead of waking up to loneliness and cold. It was unnerving and frustrating. Stiles kind of blamed his pregnancy for it since it had all started since he slept with Derek and his hormones were driving him crazy.

There were moments he could be the happiest person in the world and then breaking down crying due to the lack of potato chips in his house. Then there was moments of feeling angry and annoyed due to lack of sleep and hormones. If he was angry, he made sure that everyone knew about it. 

“You still can't sleep?” Derek questioned him, he was wiping his forehead watching him.

“Varies by night but not really.”

“Why didn't you say?”

“It's not a problem. It's only sleep.”

Derek huffed taking a seat next to him and eyed him up and down carefully. “It is when you're pregnant and need all the sleep you can get. Why aren't you sleeping? The real reason.”

Stiles twisted his mouth side to side before sighing deeply. “I don't know. I just wake up...wanting company. Not sex, nothing like that, just...a hug or a cuddle if we're getting really into this. But I miss having someone hold me and that feeling of listening to their heartbeat under your ear. Listening to them breathe, knowing you're not alone. I know it's the pregnancy, I wasn't like this before. But now...I'm constantly tired because I wake up in the middle of the night...pining.”

Derek narrowed his eyes at him thoughtfully and pulled back to lean against the couch cushions.

“Well how about you stay here, some nights, not all nights.”

“Oh come on, I can't intrude on you like that. I mean I know we're friends now, ex boss and ex employee, having a baby together, but I can't step over that line.”

“Why not? If it means you sleep and you have company then I don't care. We can call it...platonic cuddling,” Derek tried. Stiles snorted closing the lid of his laptop to meet his eyes and smirk at him.

“Is that a fancier word for 'no homo' because there's been homo, Derek, a lot of homo actually.” 

“You're not funny.”

“You know I'm hilarious and it does sound like a good idea. Only if you're one hundred per cent sure and not doing this because you feel the need to. Because I'm coping.”

“Oh yeah,” Derek muttered. “Because you having a temper tantrum because I didn't have any dip for your Doritos was normal.” 

“I have needs!” he cried in explanation. Derek smirked shaking his head and stood walking away from him. Stiles heard him enter the bathroom and lifted the lid of his laptop listening to him get into the shower. It probably wasn't the best idea to picture a soaking wet Derek under hot steam. Stiles had read up on the horny aspect pregnancy brought and so far he hadn't been feeling that particular itch for dick and lots of it. He decided to look up more of the symptoms and signs of pregnancy and stroked a hand over his stomach slowly. No sign of a bump yet so he was grateful it wasn't twins. He would have known by now. Instead he could feel it inside of him, he felt a little larger. He had a feeling he was going to be huge. 

Stiles was in the middle of a game when Derek came out rubbing a towel over his hair and looked cleaner in sweats and a t-shirt. Again, so unfair how attractive he was. It was like he lived to torture him. 

“So, do you want to stay tonight? You're already here.”

“Sure, I'll text Scott and tell him. He might think I've been murdered or abducted by aliens. This is America, you never know!” he declared grabbing his cell phone. Scott was fine with it by the amused and dismissive response he got. Stiles knew he'd use him being out to his advantage and he was glad he didn't have to return. There was no unseeing what he had sometimes walked into and Scott and Allison's sex life was too adventurous. Their poor kitchen table had seen better days. 

“Good, film?” 

“Mm, The Hangover?” 

“Okay,” Derek agreed, slotting the DVD in and heading into the kitchen. “You want anything?”

“Juice please and something savory would be amazing!”

Stiles ended up with juice and sausage rolls to his delight and happily tucked into them. His eyes were beginning to feel heavy and he was feeling sleepy by the time the film had finished and Derek turned the television off and looked at him.

“Bed?”

“Yep,” he mumbled. Stiles took his turn in the bathroom and stood eyes closed against the bathroom door. He still didn't know if it was a good idea or not. Sharing a bed with Derek? Wouldn't that step over the line into something more? Would it make any more weirder than it already was? Boyd had been right with that statement, it was a little weird. Stiles splashed cold water over his face and brushed his teeth a little too aggressively. His stomach was in flutters because of the butterflies, the traitorous butterflies currently in his stomach making him uneasy and blushing like a mad man. 

Stiles stood in Derek's bedroom, memories of the last time he had been here hitting him hard and fast. The sex was still an imprint in his mind. Thankfully he was wearing comfortable sweats and a t-shirt that he could easily wear for bed. Derek stepped out of the bathroom and looked straight at him so he flushed sitting on the bed.

“Do you feel awkward? I feel awkward,” he mumbled.

“Just a little, we'll see how it works out. If it doesn't then we'll go back to how it was before.”

“Okay,” Stiles muttered, sliding under the covers and watching him leave the bedroom to lock up. The covers smelt nice and he snuggled deeper into the bed and covers feeling a sense of calmness wash over him. It was strange and he held his head up to squint at Derek who walked in and got into the bed next to him.

“Did you do something to me?”

“What?” Derek paused turning the lamp off.

“I feel...calm, settled, like I want to sleep a million hours. Did you do something?! I've been uneasy about sleeping for weeks, weeks! Ever since you dragged me in here and we fucked. It could be the pregnancy but holy shit, is this some werewolf thing?!” Stiles demanded sitting up. Derek blinked at the sudden change in attitude and opened his mouth wordlessly shrugging.

“What the hell is that? Do you not know?”

“It's not like I've done this before! I've never thought about taking a mate or having a pup.”

“Taking a mate?” Stiles cried confused. “Like – like penguins do for life?”

“Yes, in a way, we mate with one person only and only them till death. If they die...if we by chance found someone else then we could mate again. It's not very likely to happen though.”

“Wait a minute, you want to mate with me?!” 

“I may have triggered it,” Derek answered weakly. “When we had sex and I marked you, I marked you as mine, Stiles. The hickey was a sign, like when Peter touched it. Then I touched it because he – he touched it. Plus you're pregnant, I can smell it, my wolf can smell it. I have to hold myself back from taking you so many times a day. It wants you, wants to make sure you're safe and protected.”

“You make it sound like you're two different entities.”

“We're not, we're one, but there's my wolf side and my human side. The rational and irrational. I may have triggered the mating process, not just in myself, but in you. You're carrying my pup, you held my mark, it's in you too. It's a two way process. “

“Oh my god, so the reason I can't sleep is because of you. My body is wanting you, wanting your comfort and...oh my god!” Stiles cried, his hand shoving the bulk of his bicep. “Why didn't you tell me?”

“I didn't know. I never really paid attention to it, I wasn't planning on taking a mate.”

“You still haven't! Hello, I think consent and a knowing attitude is needed first,” Stiles scoffed, his back hitting the headboard to lean against it. “So much for being friends...”

“We are friends, Stiles, this is my wolf side, not my human. I'm sorry for what I've done here but in time it will fade away...”

“How much time?”

“I don't know.”

“God, what good are you?” Stiles mumbled, his hand scrubbing over his eyes. “Whatever! I am too tired to go over this, you are not biting me, sunshine. No mating here, we have enough on this hot plate to add biting and mating and whatever you want to call it.”

Derek smiled faintly but let it slide switching the light off. The room flooded into darkness and Stiles sighed flipping to give him his back and shut his eyes. Derek's breathing was slow and steady in the cool dark room and it soothed something deep within Stiles. His eyes closed and he drifted into a slow sleep. His dreams were heavy and he woke up yet again in the middle of the night and turned towards the comfort he knew was there. Hands reached out gripping the source and he buried his face into the soft comfort. What pleased him in his sleepy state was the hands gripped back and he was held against warmth and comfort. 

Sleep for the rest of the night was undisturbed till his mind woke up slowly and he opened his eyes to his cheek pressed against Derek's chest. Underneath his cheek and chin was a pool of spit and he drew away feeling embarrassed. Stiles was practically draped across him, their legs entangled, Derek's hands loosely placed on his back while he slept. 

“Fuck,” he mouthed, wiggling away slowly so Derek sighed in his sleep and flipped onto his side. Stiles felt relaxed and warm when he slid out of the bed and headed into the bathroom desperate for a pee. There was an imprint of Derek's top on his face and his hair was very mussed from sleep. It had been the first sleep in weeks that he felt satisfied from a sleep. 

Stiles scrubbed his mouth to get the dry feeling away and headed back inside to see Derek gone from the bed. He swallowed heading out into the kitchen to see him in the kitchen.

“Bathroom is free.”

“Thanks, you want breakfast?”

“Hm, sounds great, hopefully I won't throw it up.”

“How is your morning sickness?” Derek questioned him, his eyes squinting a little to look at him. Stiles shrugged taking a seat and rubbing his hands over his eyes. 

“Comes and it goes, sometimes it's just queasiness, the tablets I have work wonders, plus ginger is amazing for it as well,” Stiles explained. Derek hummed making himself a coffee, and him a juice. They ended up having sausage and toast and strawberries. It was actually delicious and Stiles had never felt so good in the morning.

“It's the weekend, is it work weekend or weekend that you can have fun?”

“No work, I've done enough.”

“How is my replacement?”

“She's nice, older than you are, all smiles and professionalism. It's nice.”

“But is she better than me?” Stiles gestured at himself smugly. Derek rolled his eyes but shook his head boosting his self confidence. Stiles punched the air and popped a strawberry into his mouth chewing it slowly. The sweetness of it coated his tongue and he hummed dropping to pad over to the window. It was a beautiful day in the beginning of August and New York City had never looked more beautiful like this. 

“Do you fancy doing anything? Weather says it's going to be awesome and I have no plans. I know that everyone is doing something today and tonight.”

“Tonight?”

“Night out. I've been invited, don't know if I will go. Jackson's friend has flew in from England.”

“Night out? You're pregnant, Stiles,” Derek frowned, his arms crossed over his chest while he drank coffee.

“You know you can have nights out and not drink you know. I'd drink coca cola or lemonade and have a nice time without flooding my system with alcohol. I might go, I'd quite like to meet the guy who Jackson gushes over. Best friends for life apparently.”

Derek's frown deepened but he didn't complain like he imagined he would. Stiles lent some of Derek's smaller clothes that day and they ended up heading out to Fort Tilden for a walk out there instead. Stiles wore borrowed sunglasses and rubbed sunscreen into his arms and face at Derek's insistence he didn't burn.

“I'm pale, it's not my fault!” he grumbled. 

It wasn't busy as he imagined and it was actually nice to walk down and look out at the water.

“The scan is coming soon, the first one, they take my blood and we can see the baby. You want to come?”

“Of course I want to come,” Derek muttered. “Why wouldn't I come?”

“Just asking. I'm nearly at the end of my trimester. So...are you going to tell your family?”

“Yeah, I have to, she'll never forgive me if I keep this from her. Every mother wants to be a grandmother.”

Stiles swallowed at the idea of meeting the Hales. They were famous, the business famous, and he was just him. Mediocre, male and pregnant, already a blind spot in the world. Something that made people very uncomfortable. Derek was staring at the side of his face when he turned to look at him. 

“It scares you doesn't it?”

“It scares me meeting your family, I mean we're not even together. We're having a baby and we're not even a couple. How do we explain that?”

“Easy, they're not strict, Stiles, it's not the 1950's when I would have to marry you.” 

“Who said I'd marry you?” Stiles mumbled. Derek smirked before it faded and they continued walking slowly down the beach. 

“Mom will be mom. She'll be happy about the baby, us...I'm not too sure but it's our business, not hers. She's not interfering, just wants our happiness.”

“Sounds nice,” Stiles said wistfully thinking of his own. “I don't remember much of my mom. I know how that sounds but I was only nine when she died. Dementia, it got her good and it got her fast. Too young to die, she just start forgetting things. The world stole her and there was nothing I could do. I remember little things about her. Cuddles before bed, kisses on my cheek and forehead, warm smiles and happy laughter. The smell of perfume and laundry. It's better than remembering the end. When she forgot, when she forgot me, that recognition in her eyes...just gone. I was just a small boy before she remembered.” 

“I'm sorry,” Derek murmured gently.

Stiles shook his head and stopped looking down at the dry sand and took a seat looking out at the water of the Atlantic. Derek sat next to him quietly. 

“I held her hand when she died. Dad wasn't there. Got called out for an accident and she was – she was fading fast. There was nothing I could do. But in her final moments she just – she looked right at me and held my hand. Held it so tight and looked me in the eyes and...said my name. She smiled and – and then there was nothing. The light gone, machines bleeping everywhere, and she was gone.”

Stiles wiped the tears away and jumped feeling Derek's arm wind around him to tug him closer. Derek didn't say a word and Stiles didn't either leaning against him and hiding his face into his shoulder to cry silently. Pregnancy hormones and memories were not a good combination when he retold them. Soon the tears dried and he felt stupid pulling away from him to hide his face. 

“Hey, don't hide, it's okay,” Derek murmured, hands touching his chin to twist it towards him. Stiles smiled weakly at him and slid his sunglasses on and stared out at the ocean. 

“I figured you should know, our time together was brief but it was meaningful and I miss her. She should be talked about.” 

“She should,” Derek agreed, squeezing his shoulder. 

“God, I fancy something sweet. Should we see if we should get ice cream somewhere?” he suggested, standing up and wiping his hands and down his pants. Derek stood and Stiles followed him feeling a little better and grateful for him. 

*

Stiles after a long day with Derek decided he would go out with the others. Derek had frowned and looked displeased but Stiles swore he wouldn't drink.

“Chill out! I'll be fine! It's not like I'm fat and waddling, I'll be with them and they'll look out for me. If anything happens, I'll call you!” Stiles had insisted to him. He went home, showered, dressed, and ate a curry he had been craving. It was a nice touch and Scott appeared out of his room dressed in a nice shirt and pants. 

“Looking smart, McCall,” Stiles wolf whistled. Scott blushed and gave him the middle finger. “So who are we meeting tonight?”

“Some guy called Danny.”

“Fun!”

“Are you sure you want to come tonight?”

“Yes,” Stiles cried. “God, not you too, already have Derek on my ass about this.”

“Again?” Scott said playfully. Stiles kicked out of him so he jumped out of the way laughing. 

“I told him I'd have coca cola and orange juice. I don't mind being the sober one and anyway you don't have to go out and drink. Maybe being sober will be nice for once. I mean the last time I went out I got pregnant! Got to have a different night.”

“You're an idiot,” Scott mumbled. 

Stiles let the insult slide and instead focused on the night ahead. They met up with the others at Scott's bar and he looked over to see their guest of honor. Stiles' eyebrows crept up as he stared at the very attractive new stranger. 

“Stiles, Scott,” Lydia called as they walked over to the table. “Danny, this is Stiles, that is Scott, boys meet Danny Mahealani.”

“Hi,” they said at the same time. The others frowned at the pair of them, they were creepy when they did that. Stiles took a seat next to Scott and Erica. Erica offered her cheek and he kissed it greeting her.

“I can't believe you're actually out.”

“No word on the pregnancy tonight, okay? None. It's just a night out, now I'm going to get a coke and if Danny asks why...tell him I'm designated driver.”

“Fine,” she muttered, rolling her eyes. 

Drinks were bought and Stiles sipped his coke eying Danny. He was without a doubt attractive and he blinked a little when he looked up meeting his eye with a small smile. It was the most conversation they had until people started moving and they got steadily drunker. Lydia had dragged Jackson out onto the dance floor to his surprise.

“Hey,” a voice in his voice said and he turned to Danny who was now sitting next to him.

“God, hi, um,” he stuttered over his words awkwardly. “How are you?!”

“I'm good,” he chuckled. “Not drinking.”

“Nope, not tonight, but neither are you,” he said, nodding at the lemonade Danny was clutching. 

“I had a long plane ride, I don't need alcohol right now.”

“What were you in England for?”

“University, I went overseas, all done now though. I still remained friends with Jackson though so I flew over to see him for two weeks.”

“Wow,” Stiles breathed. “Sounds amazing! I'd have love to do something like that but too chicken. I don't have anything at the moment so you're lucky.”

“No job?” Danny frowned sympathetically. 

“Not at the moment, I did, a really great one, but circumstances changed it.”

“Circumstances?” Danny teased, his eyebrow raised.

“Nothing important,” he smiled politely. “So, tell me about yourself?”

Danny laughed shrugging his shoulders up and down. “There's nothing much to say. But I'm thinking of coming back here to live.”

“You are?”

“Yeah, well I have a life over there sure. I have friends, a place to live, but I miss America. I've missed this place a lot. I'd like to move back here, see if I can get a job, stay close with Jackson, meet new people...” he suggested, looking him over to he flushed and looked away to see Erica grinning at him from at the bar. There was a knowing look in her eyes and he scowled downing his drink quickly. 

“Want another one?”

“Um, yeah sure,” Danny replied surprised.

Erica slid next to him smirking when he appeared and he rolled his eyes at her.

“You like him,” she stated.

“I don't even know him.”

“Yeah, but you have heat in your eyes, you want his dick,” Erica hissed delighted. Stiles refused to answer and looked around to see the others dancing. Isaac currently grinding someone up against a wall. It was a sight to see and he turned back around shaking his head. 

“I don't want anything, he's nice, nice looking, just...nice!” 

“Well if you're not getting anything from Derek than you should get some from him.”

“Erica!” he cried, his hand slapping her arm so she laughed throwing her head back. 

“I don't mean fuck him! Get to know him, he's here for two weeks. Two week fling,” she smirked, slapping his ass hard. Stiles gaped clutching the drinks he brought back over. Danny looked faintly amused when he took a seat and slid the coke over to him. 

“You two seem close?”

“Friend, my friend, Boyd is hers,” he said, nodding in the direction of them two leaning against the bar downing shots. They were such a good couple. “I have no one.”

“Oh is that you're way of telling me you're single?” Danny mused. Stiles' eyes widened and he coughed and spluttered not knowing what to say. Danny laughed slapping his back gently. Their conversation was interrupted by Jackson and Lydia coming in and tugging him away. Stiles' cheeks were burning and he excused himself to go outside and breathe. He brought out his cell phone to see one new message from Derek.

**Derek H. 23:01.**

_“Everything okay?”_

Stiles exhaled shakily and leaned against the wall to send a message back. 

_“Dealing with drunk friends and strangers? So far, so good!”_

**Derek H. 23:05.**

_“Good. Do you want to come here tonight?”_

Stiles smiled faintly and hummed taking it into consideration. 

_“I'd be out late though? Don't want to disturb you.”_

**Derek H. 23:11.**

_“Doesn't matter. Is that a yes?”_

Stiles bit his lip and sent a quick reply before heading back inside.

_“Yes.”_


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading and commenting guys! xo

To say he was nervous about having his first scan was an overstatement. It was all booked up and he was ready to see the little peanut for the first time. It didn't mean Stiles wasn't scared because he was. Derek was coming with him and afterward they would be going up to see his parents. Now that was terrifying. 

“If I am seeing your parents then you need to meet my friends,” Stiles said to him when they came up with that little plan. “If you're going to be in my life then you need to meet my friends, accept them, and be friendly. They're awesome people, well, Jackson is a douche, and Erica is flirty but they're awesome.”

“Fine. I'll meet them,” Derek agreed, a small wrinkle to his forehead. 

Stiles was twelve weeks pregnant. He had already had his booking scan around ten weeks and had his blood taken. It was a miracle he hadn't thrown up when the nurse smiled and talked to him about his diet and his medical history. This scan was different though, this was his dating scan. The day they'd find out when he or she would be born and whether or not the little one was growing correctly. It had been a week ago when Derek had perked up like a dog, his eyes wide and fixed on him. 

“I can hear the heartbeat,” he whispered in awe. His hand touching his stomach while Stiles demanded every little detail. Like a butterfly's wing beating he said. Poetic crap but Stiles took it in delight. 

“Do they know we're coming?” Stiles questioned Derek the morning of the scan. 

“Yes, my mom does, she's curious about what I have to say. She probably think it's work related.”

“Kind of is,” he muttered amused. Derek didn't reply so he chose to look out at the passing sights instead. It was a short journey to the doctor's and he stepped out with a deep inhale.

“Ready for this?”

“Yeah, you?” Derek answered.

“Kind of shitting it but bring it on!” he cried, fist pumping the air as they walked inside. The receptionist ordered them to wait for the nurse to call them in and he sat clasping his hands together. Derek looked around the waiting room uninterested and he glanced at the expectant mothers. Most took no notice but some did and he could feel the question in their eyes as they observed them. Stiles felt like an ant under a magnifying glass. His unease must have been apparent to Derek who shifted closer to him. His hand touching his knee in a touch of comfort. Stiles met his eyes and saw the question lingering deep within them.

“I'm fine,” he mumbled. Derek didn't look convinced and chose to instead glare at the women and the men who stared at them. Stiles exhaled in relief when his name was called and he tugged on Derek's arm to go inside.

“Stiles, how are you feeling?” the nurse Angela from his previous visit smiled pleasantly. 

“Good, got my appetite back. Craving chicken like there is no tomorrow!” 

“That's good,” she smiled, gesturing at the table. Stiles laid out and tugged his top   
up. “Any unusual symptoms?”

“Nope, I get nausea every now and again but don't throw up as much. I have gas sometimes,” he explained, his eyes flicking to Derek who nodded his approval. “This is Derek, he's the other daddy.”

Angela smiled in acknowledgment squeezing the gel onto his stomach. It was cold and he jumped leaning back, Derek edged closer to stand by his side watching what she was doing.

“We don't get many male pregnancies. You're my first,” she grinned. “Sorry, little unprofessional but it's exciting to see. Different.” 

“Mm, you could say that,” Stiles muttered in a low voice. The inducer was pressed to his abdomen and the three of them turned their heads to the screen to see the baby appear. It took a moment before it came onto the screen, tiny but alive, little hands and little feet growing. The pulse of a heart that Angela pointed out.

“From the date you told me you conceived and from the size of the baby. I can say your due date will be February 28th.”

Stiles pressed a hand to his mouth and fought back the tears threatening to spill over. He couldn't cry here. Derek let out a small sound staring at the sonogram of the baby and his hand brushed his. Fingertips leaving heat in their wake and Stiles met his eyes with a small watery smile.

“Look what we made,” he whispered. Derek smirked in return and they were left to their own devices when the nurse left them for a moment. “I mean look at that! It's tiny and small and so alive! We did that, we had really good sex, and look what we created.”

“I know, I can see, you're getting overexcited,” Derek reasoned. Stiles huffed but pressed his hands to his mouth staring at the frozen screen. Angela returned and he was able to book his next one with her and they took a few scan photos with them to show everyone. 

“Oh my god, I have to meet your parents now. What if it doesn't go well? What if they don't like me?!” Stiles exclaimed, his hand hitting his arm so he shushed him.

“It's going to be fine.”

“How do you know? You can say that! They're your parents.”

“Because my mom has always wanted a grandchild.” 

That silenced Stiles and he slipped into the car buckling up. He grabbed his cell phone taking a picture of the scan photo and sent it to everyone who cared. It was easier that way. That way everyone got it at the same time and there was no complaining. Stiles received a buzz of messages back and silenced his phone till it was over. His stomach flipped and flopped with nerves over meeting the Hales for the first time. This was a big deal, he'd be associated with these people for the rest of his life. If they wanted to know their grandchild first. 

He prayed they did and his fingers drummed on his leg impatiently and he waited for the arrival. It was an hour into the journey when Derek made a sharp left up a long road that headed towards a house. But to be honest a house was an underestimate. They lived in a mansion and it was gorgeous. 

“You're rich!” he cried, his mouth open wide staring up at it. “I mean I already knew that. But holy shit, your parents, your fucking parents live in a mansion. How the hell am I meant to explain this to our child? No, baby Stilinski – Hale, you can't go live with nana and grandad because they have a pool, and ponies, and can give you everything you need!”

“Stilinski – Hale?”

“That is what you are pulling away here?”

“Well we haven't discussed surnames yet,” Derek shrugged parking outside the gate and pressing the buzzer to open them. Stiles gaped not knowing quite how to feel about it when they drove up the driveway. 

“Oh god, oh god, oh god, I can't do this, don't make me do this,” Stiles pleaded, hands gripping his leather jacket. Derek sighed twisting to grip his hands and meet his eyes.

“We can do this.”

“We can?”

“Yes, they're not going to hurt you, they won't judge you. I promise. Just a couple of things before we go inside. My mom and dad are an Alpha pair. Cora and Laura live there from time to time. Peter has his own rooms as well.”

“Okay,” Stiles breathed. “Don't leave me alone. I mean it!”

“I won't, come on,” Derek encouraged so they stepped out. Stiles slammed the car door shut and fidgeted following Derek up to the house. He let himself into the house and Stiles took a moment when they stepped inside. It was grand, very, very grand, stepping into the hallway with two staircases. On the ceiling hung a huge chandelier he stared up at stunned. 

“Derek,” a warm voice called and they turned to see a very beautiful woman dressed in a floaty red dress walk towards them. Her smile was warm and welcoming, her hair wavy over her shoulder when she greeted him with a kiss to the cheek and stepped back. “Who is this?”

“Stiles,” he said quickly. “Um, sorry, my name is Stiles Stilinski.”

“Stiles, lovely name. I'm Talia” she said gently so he nodded and smiled. Her eyes flicked between them before landing on Derek. “Is this your news?”

“No,” Derek answered. “Where's dad?” 

“Garden, come on,” she said, inclining her head. “It's just me and Matthew today. Everyone is out. Laura is at work, Cora, to my knowledge, is currently getting over a hangover.”

“When isn't she?” 

“Derek,” a male voice greeted them. Stiles looked up to see a man with dark hair and a goatee walk over to them. “Oh, and a guest.”

“Matthew, this is Stiles, Stiles, my husband, Matthew,” she introduced us. Stiles shook his hand when he held it out and he stepped back moving closer to Derek. Derek's hand rest against his hip and he swallowed moving with him when they walked to the seats. 

“So, why are you two here?” Talia said, her head lifting up when a butler of all people came over with tea and coffee. Stiles felt like he had been sucked into a world of make believe and this was his life now. 

“Um,” Derek began, his eyes meeting his when Stiles looked up and over at him. Stiles did the job for them by getting the scan out and sliding it across the table. Talia's smile dropped and she leaned forward to stare at it.

“What is this?” she demanded, looking between them.

“I'm pregnant,” he said, cutting Derek off from speaking. “I'm a carrier, can have babies myself without a woman basically. Derek and I had a one night stand and twelve weeks later here we are. I'm going to have a baby, he's the father, you're going to be grand parents. We were meant to be boss and employee but we're not. We're friends now, I think, no I think we are, like good friends. I share his bed, he helps me sleep...I'm going to stop talking now.”

Stiles folded his hands over and over again in his lap. Silence fell and it was awkward, so very, very, awkward. Talia was pale and shocked, Matthew sat by her side wide eyed and unable to speak too it seemed. Derek cleared his throat and gestured a hand towards him.

“What he said, I guess,” he winced. “It was a one night stand, he was my personal assistant. I didn't know he was, it was bit of a cliché moment of meeting each other the next day. We are friends and I am going to help him raise the baby.”

Talia exhaled slowly, hands flat on the table before she reached forward taking the scan. “I'm going to be a grandmother.”

“Yeah, mom,” Derek muttered softly. Talia inhaled deeply before smiling and standing up quickly to rush at him. Stiles watched Derek stand quickly, a wobble in his step to hug her when she moved in and clung to him. 

“Pregnant, oh my god, sweetheart,” she said, hands cupping his cheeks. Derek flushed and coughed nodding. “Stiles, I know we've just met but...”

Stiles grunted when he was tugged into the warmth of her arms. She smelled nice so it was a bonus when he hugged her back and she pulled back to look at Matthew. 

“I always thought it would be Cora. Congratulations, son,” he said, a small smile on his lips when he hugged and slapped Derek on his back. Stiles shook his offered hand again and he could sense the relief that fell over Derek. Their acceptance was there.

“Do the girls know?”

“Laura smelled it on him, she told Cora. No one else knows.”

“They knew before me?!” Talia exclaimed. Matthew coughed laying a hand on her back so she exhaled and shook her head. 

“It's okay, I know you were waiting for the right time. I'm so happy for you sweetheart,” she whispered, the scan clutched to her chest. “So you two are...friends?”

“Friends,” Stiles agreed with a smile. “It's the best way.”

Talia's eyes narrowed on Derek before she moved away and called for their butler. Stiles was still reeling from that. Who had a butler these days? Could he call him a butler or was that old fashioned? Champagne of all things arrived and Stiles was allowed one flute of the stuff. Derek hesitated handing it over till he snatched it from him with a sigh.

“Chill,” he murmured. 

“Alcohol is bad.”

“One glass is not going to hurt me or the baby so shut up,” Stiles muttered, sipping from it and blinking in shock. “Holy shit, this is good!”

“They're rich,” Derek shrugged. 

“More like rolling in so much money they could drown!” he hissed and smiled when Talia and Matthew appeared from the house and into the garden. 

“You don't mind if we tell family, do you?”

“No, more you than us,” Stiles dismissed with his hand.

“Have you told your family?” Matthew asked politely. Stiles tensed a little and Derek's hand rested on his lower back gently.

“Stiles doesn't have any immediate family.”

Matthew's eyes widened and he opened his mouth for apologies that he cut off with a noise and a wave of his hand. 

“Please, it's fine, my mom and dad passed away a while ago. I don't know any aunts or uncles so it's just my friends. They know and they're all supportive of us.”

“That's good to hear,” Talia interrupted. Stiles nodded in her direction and Derek let his hand slide away. Stiles could still feel the heat clinging to his back but ignored it in favor of drinking the only champagne he was allowed at the moment. Talia was chattering away on the phone and Derek nudged him away to show him the rest of the house.

“This place is amazing!” he cried, standing in the second living area and spinning on his heels. “Our child will never come home. Don't they get lonely?”

“We have a big pack who always visits. Aunties and uncles and plenty of cousins,” Derek answered. “It gets busy at Christmas mostly.” 

“Still, big house, four people...”

“Six people. Peter lives here too with his various girlfriends from time to time.”

“Does Peter know?”

Derek shook his head leading him upstairs. “Not yet, I'll have to tell him eventually.”

“What will you tell him? You won't get in trouble will you?”

“You're no longer an employee at the company. He can't do anything and besides...it happened before you started work there. He already has a fascination with you, I kind of dread to know his reaction to it.”

“It should be fine,” Stiles muttered. The bedrooms like the rest of the place were grand and beautifully furnished. He was extremely jealous and intimidated at the same time. It was an odd tumble of feelings. 

“So I think they're happy,” Stiles said gently, his eyes taking in the scenery outside. “Apart from the fact I don't think your mom is happy we're just...friends.”

“She'll deal with it.”

Stiles smirked and followed him downstairs when they joined Talia and Matthew outside. Talia had finished talking with family members by the time they arrived and she beamed when they approached her.

“You have to keep me updated.”

“We will mom, you know we will,” Derek replied gently.

“I'll share stories of my cravings and my very mild morning sickness,” Stiles joked. Talia smiled at him pleasantly amused and soon after that they were leaving. Stiles got into the car and they slammed the car doors shut behind them. Silence fell and Stiles looked over at Derek who met his eyes.

“Done.”

“Yeah,” Derek agreed, the car starting when he drove them out of there. 

“Now, you have to meet Scott and Allison. They're the most important because Scott's my best friend and Allison is perfect and they're together. You can meet the others gradually and over time but it's time to meet them.”

Derek swallowed and nodded quickly. Stiles half grinned at him and settled back in the seat for the hour journey back. The radio blasted the top forty and he drummed his fingers on his leg amused. Hopefully they were both still in and he perked up when they arrived outside his apartment building.

“Are you ready? Scott is protective of me.”

“I can handle your friends.”

“Yeah? Say that convincingly,” Stiles teased. Derek rolled his eyes and they got out together. Stiles took the lead walking them upstairs and unlocked the door to the sounds of life inside. Allison was reading on the couch while Scott cooked in the kitchen.

“Hey, guys,” he announced. 

“Oh you're back!” Allison cried, her hand closing the book over.

“Yep, with a guest,” Stiles said, his hand gripping Derek's wrist to drag him inside and close the front door. 

“Oh,” Allison cried, her eyes wide when she took Derek in and looked over her shoulder at Scott stood in the kitchen staring and frowning. “Wow, okay, hello! I'm Allison.”

“Derek,” he nodded, holding up a hand and dropping it fast. Stiles pressed his lips together hard fighting the laughter and smile back. 

“This is my best buddy,” Stiles said, hands slapping Scott's shoulders when he joined them and twisted to look at Derek. 

“So you're the guy who fucked my best friend and got him pregnant.”

Oh, awkward. Stiles winced and slapped Scott's back a little too hard so he frowned nudging him and continued to stare at Derek. 

“That's me,” Derek replied, a coolness in his expression and eyes. 

“Are you guys hungry?” Allison cried.

“I am, I'm always hungry, but I really don't fancy mac and cheese. Are you hungry?” he said, nodding at Derek with wide eyes so he nodded. “Well sit down, you look big and awkward stood there.” 

Derek cleared his throat and took a seat on the other couch. He ended up making them both sandwiches with the meat from the fridge and could hear low talking in the living room.

“Are you going to be there for him?” Scott demanded.

“Scott,” Stiles snapped in warning.

“No, I need to hear this, because I'm not having him around before the baby is born to then freak out, run away, and leave the two of you alone. You do that and I swear to god I will find you and I will make sure you can never have kids again. I don't need you abandoning him because you can't do it,” Scott said. 

Derek was watching Scott with a hint of admiration in his eyes and Stiles could tell instantly he was not offended.

“I'm not going to abandon him or my...child. Even when it gets scary or I don't know what I'm doing. As long as he needs me, I'll be there. You have my word.”

“I'll take it and hold it against you,” Scott warned. Derek nodded once and looked up at him. It could have gone a lot worse. Stiles handed him his plate and sat down next to him. It got a little better when they ate and Allison, the sweet perfect angel she was, drove the conversation and told small stories. It was heading towards the evening when Derek nudged him and signaled with his eyes he wanted to leave.

“Well,” he said, hands slapping his thighs leaning forward. “We better go. It's been long, hectic, and interesting.”

Scott hummed eying them when they stood together and Allison stood kicking Scott to stand as well.

“It was nice meeting you,” Allison said sweetly.

“You too, both of you,” Derek replied, nodding at the both of them. Derek left first leaving Stiles behind with the others so he pushed Scott.

“What the hell was that?” he hissed at him.

“He got you pregnant!”

“It takes two to tango, I was very willing at the time. You don't have to be all tense and uptight around him,” Stiles whined. Scott folded over his arms over his chest. 

“I'm looking out for you and I don't trust him yet. We've only just met, let's see how he is in six months when the baby arrives.”

Stiles sighed deeply slapping a hand over his eyes and gestured at Allison. “Will you talk to him? I have to go but thank you for being the perfect Disney princess you are.”

Allison laughed and accepted his hug when he leaned in and moved heading out of the apartment. Derek was waiting in the car when he got in and slammed it shut behind him.

“Well,” he cried. “That could have gone so much worse I guess. I'm sorry about him.”

“He's your best friend, your brother without the blood, so he's going to be protective. He won't trust me, it's not like we're dating,” Derek exhaled heavily. “I have to gain that trust.”

“I know but still...” he mumbled. 

Derek drove them back to his apartment and ordered them chicken and cheesy fries for him. Stiles could have kissed him there and then and the butterflies in his stomach exploded at the thought. He pressed it down and focused on his food instead. Yet again, they shared a bed so he could sleep and yet again he woke up curled into him. Hands and body parts touching skin so he woke up flustered and slid out of the bed horny. Derek was never there when he emerged out of the bathroom and he was always relieved. So far, it was going okay for them and that was all that mattered.

*

“You're disgusting,” Jackson commented watching him dip cheesy puffs into ice cream. 

“I know,” he agreed. It was the weirdest combination to enter his mouth but he didn't really care. He was currently sat in Lydia's apartment wanting to spend time with her and it had been rudely interrupted by Jackson's arrival. He was here for his stuff and they could both hear Lydia throwing stuff into a box. 

“Sorry, I couldn't find your morals,” Lydia said, strolling in and dumping the stuff on the floor so something broke inside of it.

“I lost them when I dated you,” Jackson retaliated. Lydia smirked raising an eyebrow as he knelt at her feet scooping the box up and walking out. The door slammed behind him and she exhaled sitting down heavily. Stiles pouted patting the top of her head so she looked up at him.

“He's such an asshole, you deserve so much better.”

“I know,” she sighed.

“Well at least you know.”

“How's everything with Derek?”

“Fine, I guess,” he shrugged, his tongue licking the vanilla ice cream. 

“Are you still sharing a bed but not having sex and convincing yourself that you're both friends?” Lydia questioned, a small smile on her lips. Stiles made a small sound and licked his sticky lips watching her.

“Yeah...we are friends!”

“Of course.”

“We are! It's going well, we're getting to know each other, he's helping me out. It's easier than...than going into that. Yeah, I know we had sex, and yeah it was awesome but it was a one night stand. Maybe – maybe I do get thoughts now and again of kissing him and wanting him to fuck me up against a wall...” he ranted trailing off. Lydia smirked at him in response to that. “But it's difficult! I don't know if he wants the same thing as me sometimes. So we're friends.” 

Lydia sat up slowly stroking a hand through his hair and shaking her head. “Why do you always make things do difficult for yourself? Always the easiest route out, never taking chances, never standing up and taking something for your own.”

“I don't always -” he cut off at her strict look. Lydia shook her head so her hair tossed and she kissed his cheek gently standing up. Stiles rubbed the space between his eyebrows feeling a headache at her words. The words he chose to ignore because he had to. Tomorrow he and Derek were going shopping to look at baby stuff. Just looking for now. Stiles didn't know how a crib was going to fit into his bedroom but he knew he'd sort it out. 

Stiles left Lydia with a quick hug and a sniff of her fruity perfume before he headed back home. Derek was in important meetings late into the evening so it was his own bed tonight and they were meeting up tomorrow for breakfast. It was something to look forward to in any case. His night wasn't the best and he didn't end up getting a lot of sleep at all. Once you start sharing a bed with someone, it was hard to revert back to the loneliness of sharing a bed without them. 

Stiles was grateful for the sunrise and the fact he could get up and dressed. He stood in front of his floor length mirror and turned to the side. He had a bump, it was tiny but there and he rub his hand over it gently. He twitched his lips fighting the smile breaking to the surface and turned away to grab his jacket. It was still warm out but it was slowly edging into autumn.

“Morning,” Stiles greeted, stepping onto the sidewalk. Derek smiled softly in greeting. The car wasn't there today and instead they were walking. 

“How were the meetings?”

“Tiring. I told Peter about the pup.”

“You did?” he said hushed. “What was his reaction!?”

“Shock at first, then amusement.”

“Oh my god, really?” he muttered, squeezing his eyes closed. “So it was okay?” 

“Peter is two faced, he can say one thing and mean another.”

Stiles frowned stuffing his hands into his pockets and they walked together. It was a mainly window shopping day and going into stores that interested them. They were stood in front of a window displaying strollers when he heard his name.

“Stiles! I thought that was you!”

“Danny,” he replied surprised to see him walking towards them wearing sunglasses and carrying bags. “Shopping?”

“Treating myself, feel a little scared,” he laughed, his hand taking off his sunglasses. His eyes flicked to Derek stood next to him. Derek was a little tense and closer to him when he looked at him and away.

“Oh, this is Derek, he's my friend. Derek, this is Danny, a friend of Jackson's,” he said, introducing them so they nodded at each other. Danny smiled at him brightly. 

“I was hoping I'd see you again.”

“You were?” Stiles questioned surprised. 

“Yeah, I mean at the bar we couldn't really talk and Jackson got drunk and stupid. Crying over Lydia, again,” he muttered, rolling his eyes so Stiles laughed and Derek cleared his throat looking away from them. “Plus I wanted to get to know you better and I didn't give you my number.”

Stiles was blushing. His face was warm, Derek was stood at his side tense and silent, and he couldn't believe this was happening to him. 

“Um, wow, okay, well...do you still want to?”

“Yeah,” Danny chuckled. “Plus I want to take you to dinner.”

“Seriously?” he cried in disbelief.

“Yeah, why wouldn't I?”

Stiles opened his mouth to answer and felt a hard nudge in his arm by Derek who had turned back to the window pointedly. He glanced at him and away to see Danny handing him a white card with his number on. 

“Call me, we can arrange it. I've got to go, got to meet Jackson for coffee, but seriously...call me,” Danny winked so he made a small squeaky sound and nodded. “Nice to meet you, Derek.” 

Derek didn't respond but clenched his jaw and nodded. Stiles pressed his lips together hard clutching the card in his hand. 

“I can't believe that just happened.”

“Well it did,” Derek said in a hard voice.

“Whoa, what's with the face?”

“Nothing, are we baby shopping or not?” Derek snapped, walking away from him. Stiles blinked confused and stared down at the card in his hand before slipping it into his pocket. It was probably not the best of circumstances and it happened right in front of Derek but he was a good looking guy. He wanted to take him to dinner and it was only dinner. What's the worst that can happen?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Derek's POV next. Ha.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Very heavy Derek's POV this one. It was fun to write, to give a sort of clear picture into that pretty head of his. 
> 
> Thank you for reading and commenting! xo

Derek wasn't jealous. He wasn't. Okay, maybe he felt a little bitterness, maybe he felt cheated and pissed off. Maybe he was annoyed a stranger had stepped in and was now taking Stiles out on a date but he wasn't jealous. Jealous was not even in the equation of feelings. His bitterness didn't fade when they continued shopping and it didn't fade when they arrived back at the apartment. Stiles didn't notice anything and was his usual self, a high flush to his cheeks was the only noticeable difference. Derek eyed him carefully when he pulled out the card and his cell phone. Stiles' mouth twisted before he typed away at it and dropped his phone down instantly. It didn't take a genius to figure out that Stiles had text Danny and he slammed the cupboard closed hard. It was loud and Stiles swore softly looking at him, his feet touching the ground to approach him.

“Hey there, big fella, you've been in a bad mood all day. What the hell is going on?”

“Nothing,” he muttered, grabbing the juice out of the fridge and pouring two glasses. 

“I don't even need to be a damn werewolf to call complete bullshit. You've been weird from the start, what's going on?” Stiles demanded, his hand touched his arm gently. He fought back the urge to flinch and knock his hand away. Stiles' scent hit him hard, the smell of pregnancy and soap, the baby's heartbeat mixed with his. It made something inside of him ache, his gums ached from resisting his fangs. The urge to claim him rose hot and fast within him but he could never do that. Not without consent. 

“I'm fine, just a weird day.”

“You sure?”

“Yeah, I'm fine,” he lied. Stiles frowned not convinced but thankfully let it go in favor of leaving him to it. Derek covered his eyes breathing deeply in and out before heading over to him and giving him the glass. He sat down and sipped from it trying to level his calm when Stiles' phone vibrated. His eyes went wide and he scrambled to grab it and read the message. Derek watched from the corner of his eye, Stiles smiled faintly before replying to Danny. Derek grit his teeth and set his glass down hard sitting back.

“Who's that?”

“Huh?” Stiles questioned obliviously. “Oh, just Danny, we're arranging a date.”

“But you're pregnant,” Derek stated. Stiles frowned lifting his head from his phone to look at him and cock an eyebrow.

“Yeah, so? It's not like we're getting married here. It's food and good company. Plus he's nice and from Europe. Why not?”

Derek nodded once and brushed a hand over his cheek. Stiles continued to text and Derek sat in his discomfort and broodiness. It was midnight when Stiles called it a night and Derek joined him. He splashed cold water onto his face and gripped the counter with tight hands. 

“Get a grip!” he hissed to himself. Stiles was already in the bed and on his phone. Derek thought he was still texting and held back grabbing his phone and smashing it. Climbing into the bed he saw it was actually an app game and exhaled slowly and softly in relief. Stiles shut it off and sighed turning on his side to give him his back. Derek shut the lamp off flooding the room into darkness and he stared up at the ceiling listening to him breathe. 

It never lasted, Stiles always stayed away from him at first. It was when he was asleep it all changed. Derek waited listening to his breathing slip into something deeper. It didn't take too long for him to shift in his sleep, small movements at first before a small sound escaped his lips. His body flipped and hands sought him out. It was practically routine and Derek eagerly took it. Derek tugged him closer into his arms, Stiles' cheek pressed against his shoulder, his arm around his waist. He maneuvered his arms around him so he was holding him close and breathing in his scent deeply. 

Stiles' expression turned into one of deep peace and he rest against him comfortably. Tonight though it seemed like he couldn't sleep and he looked at Stiles sleeping on him. His werewolf vision gave him the opportunity many didn't have to see him perfectly and he was beautiful. Serene in sleep and the ache inside of him flared enough for him to hold back a hiss of pain. Derek did his best to ignore it though and pushed his nose into Stiles' hair inhaling deeply. The smell of apples overwhelmed him and he held him closer shutting his eyes. Stiles would kill him or squirm away or both if he knew what he was doing right now. 

It wasn't exactly 'friend territory' at all really. Not when the mating claim was still in action. His wolf knew exactly what he wanted, he wanted Stiles, Stiles as his mate, carrier of their children, someone to provide and protect for. Someone he could kiss good morning and good night, watch him smile and laugh, hold him when he cried or got angry. Even in the short time he had known him. Twelve weeks didn't seem that long but it was in the sense they had spent most of their time together. Derek believed he knew him better than he had weeks ago. 

Stiles and his fondness for sci-fi films which must always be ate with sweet and salty popcorn. His morning breakfast before he was pregnant was coffee and lots of it. His sweet tooth, his love for chicken nuggets and curly fries. His hatred of what he called 'rabbit food' and too sweet tea. The fact he was insanely clever but didn't know it and from time to time he liked to grab a book and get lost into it. Stiles always snapping at him if he interrupted him.

Derek brought up a hand slowly brushing his hair off his forehead. The silkiness of the strands fell between his fingers and he ached to go deeper. Stiles hummed in his sleep, arching his head into his hand so he carefully stroked his hair. 

“Der...” Stiles mumbled in his sleep. Derek bit his lip watching him sigh softly in his sleep and fall silent once again. There was a sense of triumph in the fact that Danny didn't and probably would never have this if things didn't go well. That even though they were friends, they had their 'platonic cuddling'. 

Eventually, to his relief, Derek drifted off into his sleep. His dreams heavy with his worries when he dreamed Stiles got married to this Danny whilst pregnant. The baby was born with Danny's head and Stiles laughed at him in the dream for believing his pup was his. Derek woke up the next morning to Stiles shifting in his sleep and waking up. He kept his eyes closed as usual listening to him slip out of the bed and go to the bathroom. It was sometime easy to ignore the hard pressure against his leg. Perfectly natural, nearly all men experienced that morning wood. Derek got up and padded off to the kitchen, the radio turned on so he could make breakfast and he decided on sausages. The best route to go by. 

“Morning,” Stiles greeted sleepily.

Derek looked over his shoulder and hummed in acknowledgment. He took note of his sleep ruffled hair and the way he sank into one of the seats waiting for breakfast. 

“Breakfast?”

“Please,” Stiles mumbled, head falling forward into the circle of his arms. Derek listened to the radio playing while cooking their breakfast and grabbed his phone checking messages. Despite the fact it was Sunday, it looked like he was heading into work. 

“Plans for today?”

“Work.”

“Really?” Stiles grimaced. “I think it's a stay in pajamas and eat Doritos kind of day.”

“Here?”

“Do you mind? I can always go home?” Stiles questioned. Derek flipped the sausages into the oil and shook his head. They were cooked and he served them to Stiles who smiled at him before tucking in. Derek left him to his own devices and headed into the shower. His hands scrubbed the warm water over his face and he tried to ignore the feeling of Stiles messaging Danny all day. His heart let out a painful pang and he fought back the urge to punch the tiles. It was the most aggressive shower he had ever taken and he stepped out bristling. 

“You look like a hedgehog has crawled up your ass,” Stiles commented softly once he had come out and was dressed in his suit.

“Working with Peter all day would do that to you,” he mumbled for an excuse. Stiles smirked and walked over gripping his tie and adjusting it. Derek stood still watching him fiddle with it till it was perfect and he smoothed a hand down it slowly.

“There, perfect,” he murmured, meeting his eyes smiling a small smile. Kissing him was hard to resist and he cleared his throat bobbing his head in gratitude. 

“I'll see you later.”

“Later,” Stiles nodded, stepping away from him and walking out of the bedroom. Derek wrinkled his nose and stroked a hand down his face. He grabbed his wallet and his cell before leaving the apartment and heading to work. 

Peter was already there when he headed to his office and knocked before going inside. 

“Ah, there's the whipped man,” Peter greeted standing.

“Whipped?”

“You're having a child.”

“How is that taken for me being whipped? I'm not here to discuss my pup or Stiles or anything to do with that. I'm here to discuss the business and the business only.”

Peter smirked turning towards the window. “Will it inherit the business?”

“Most likely, if he or she wants it, right now he or she is growing so we'll leave it eighteen years,” Derek sighed. 

“How are you going to handle it, I mean work, not the child. You work practically all the time, will you take holidays to see it?”

“Why are you so interested?” Derek demanded, his arms crossing over his chest. “Peter...”

“I thought you wanted to take my place in ten years time?” Peter questioned him, his eyebrows raised when he turned to look at him. “I mean hasn't it always been the plan? For when I am ready to step down you take my place. It's twenty four hour, Derek, seven days a week taking care of this business, the profits, the staff, you can't really run a business when you have a child demanding soccer or shopping trips.”

“Well I never imagined having a baby so...things change.”

Peter clucked in sympathy and Derek fought down the urge to kick him out of the window. “Derek Hale, the married man.”

“Peter Hale, sad old spinster jerking off under his desk,” he retaliated and smirked when Peter's smile dropped and his fists clenched. “If you don't need me, can I leave? I have better things to do then talk about my baby and my life. Since you're so interested.”

“You would really drop everything you have inspired to work towards for some fuck and his fetus?” Peter demanded. Derek growled at him, his claws making an appearance when he stepped towards him. Peter smirked raising his hands in a sign of peace.

“Nephew, please...”

“Don't forget, Uncle Peter, that the only reason you're sitting in that chair is because my mom and dad didn't want it. Laura and I were not experienced enough and you were so desperate for power and so alone that my mom gave it to her kid brother,” Derek spat at him angrily. “It can be taken away from you with a snap of the fingers so I'd advise to keep your mouth shut.” 

Peter's expression shuttered down and Derek pulled back to walk out of there. The door slammed shut behind him and he made his way to the bathroom. 

“Fuck!” he cried, his foot slamming repeatedly against the wall. His eyes were a vibrant blue and he leaned against one of the cubicle doors breathing in and out deeply. His uncle knew exactly how to rile him up. Instead of giving into it, Derek made his way to his own office and set about his own tasks. His mind drifted to Stiles too often though and by three that afternoon he was ready to leave. Peter was nowhere to be seen but he didn't really care when he left the office heading home. 

On his way he got coffee and cake from Starbucks and a smoothie for Stiles. Derek arrived back at the apartment to see Stiles lying on his couch asleep. Captain America was on the television and he smiled faintly putting the coffee down to wake him up. Stiles stirred opening his eyes to look at him surprised.

“Oh, fuck,” he mumbled, hand clutching his head. “What time is it?”

“Twenty five to four.”

“Is that a smoothie?” Stiles muttered. Derek handed to him and Stiles beamed up at him in response. 

“Oh I could get used to this, wow this is good,” he mumbled sipping it. “You're back early.”

“Short day.”

Stiles didn't contribute further to the conversation and it gave him leave to get out of his suit and into comfortable clothes. Stiles was sat on the couch typing away on his phone when he walked back in and eyed him carefully. No doubt texting Danny. The bitterness burned like pepper in his mouth and he stuck his head in the fridge drinking his coffee. There wasn't a lot in for dinner which meant a run to the store.

“I need to go to the store, pick up a few bits,” he said, slamming the fridge closed. 

“Oh, can I come? I know that sounds childish but I could do with the fresh air.”

“That's fine.”

With Stiles coming with him, he got control of the shopping trip it seemed. Derek pushed the shopping cart around and put in the meat and fruit and vegetables. 

“Donuts!” Stiles pleaded with him. 

“I thought you were trying to be healthier.”

“I am but I am craving donuts, the baby is craving donuts,” he explained. Derek scoffed and shook his head at the excuse but let him have it. It wasn't best to argue with him being hormonal and prone to having mood swings. Stiles sat in the car afterward, donut and sugar covering his fingertips and jam dribbling out the end. Derek frowned deeply watching him suck and lick, his head turning slowly to look at him.

“What?”

Derek exhaled slowly starting the car up and leaving him to suck and eat his donut noisily beside him. This is what he was having a child with. Derek got them home and unpacked the shopping leaving Stiles to jump sit on the couch. Armageddon of all films was put on and Stiles hugged a pillow to his chest.

“Used to watch this with my dad, always made me cry. Well the end, when he sacrificed himself.”

“I watched it years back.”

“Well come join me,” Stiles cried, his hand slapping the space beside him. “Get that popcorn I got. We can have film night. Bruce Willis in space!”

Derek joined him and allowed him one can of coke after he pleaded, hands pressed together, the big puppy eyes thrown in. He made the popcorn and Stiles was grinning when he came over with the popcorn. It was nice for a time when they shared the bowl but it soon disappeared when Stiles' phone vibrated. Derek caught the guilty look when he looked at his phone but it soon brightened into something surprised.

“What is it?” he dared to ask.

“We have a date, Danny and me, tomorrow, oh my god,” he said in a rushed voice. “He's taking me for dinner!” 

“Does he know you're pregnant?”

“No,” Stiles answered. “It's not like it's important anyway.”

“What?” Derek demanded, pausing the film to look at him. “Not important? Stiles, you're having a baby!”

“Yeah, and he's here for a week before he goes back to England. He's taking me out for dinner, Derek, not marrying me!” Stiles protested. “What's the problem here?”

“What if it develops into something more? He's clearly interested in you! From the flirting and the winking and the messaging you constantly. What if he wants more?” Derek snapped at him standing up. Stiles scoffed chucking the pillow out of his lap. 

“Well he probably won't! Like I said, he's going back home in a week and frankly it's dinner and hell if something more happens afterward then I'll go with it.”

“More?” he demanded, arms folding across his chest facing him. Stiles' cheeks flushed a little and he coughed rubbing the back of his neck.

“Well I don't know! I have no idea how it'll turn out but to be honest if...more happens after the meal then I'll go with it. It's just sex.”

Derek reeled and dropped his hand glaring at him. “Just sex? Stiles, you can't be serious!”

“Why not? I know I'm pregnant! It's not like I'm jeopardizing anything by sleeping with him! Or hurting the baby or doing anything to hurt myself. Get off my back, Derek, it has nothing to do with you.”

“It has everything to do with me when it's my baby too!”

Stiles laughed in disbelief. “This has nothing to do with the baby! This is about me and me going out for dinner. Oh my god, I have needs too, just because I'm pregnant doesn't mean my life just stops. I still need to live, I still need to see people and do stuff. Maybe not everything but it doesn't mean I become an old man sitting in every night. Plus I'm horny twenty four seven with no relief!”

“So you'd whore yourself to any random man for a fuck?!” Derek cried.

The moment the words left his lips he instantly regretted them. Derek bit his lip hard watching Stiles gape at him stunned, a high flush appearing on his cheeks. 

“Stiles...”

“Fuck you!” Stiles shouted at him, a finger pointing into his face. 

“I didn't -” he tried.

“No, fuck you, you fucking asshole, I'm not a whore! I don't whore myself out to random men for a fuck, don't think our one night is an example of that!” Stiles shouted at him. He brushed past him and snatched his jacket.

“Stiles, please...” Derek pleaded with him.

“Get fucked!” he yelled, the door slamming closed behind him. Derek swore loudly shutting his eyes and braced his hands against the counter. Anger thrummed through him and he banged his fist hard on it repeatedly. He grabbed his cell and flicked through the numbers till he found his and rang him. It rang four times before it cut off and the phone had been turned off. Stiles wasn't going to speak to him tonight. 

“Fuck!” he cried, his voice echoing. 

This is not what he wanted. This is the exact opposite of what he wanted and he sat down pressing his face into his hands. It didn't look like Stiles would be speaking to him tonight at all. Derek grabbed a beer out of the fridge and took a seat drinking from it steadily. It was the kind to get him drunk and Derek wanted that. He knew it would be a long night ahead of him when he drank and stared at the now off television. Stiles' scent lingered in the apartment, it was permanent, it was always there now. 

Not that he minded at all really. Derek continued to drink and steadily got tipsy then drunk. It wasn't the best of circumstances and he actually ended up passing out on the couch. Derek woke up the next morning with a soreness in his neck and a queasiness to his stomach. The argument from last night hit him hard and he closed his eyes exhaling slowly. His hand grabbed his phone and he automatically called Stiles. The phone rang out reaching voice mail.

“Stiles, hey, it's me, it's Derek. Look, I am so sorry for what I said last night. I don't think you're a whore. I'd never think that. Just call me back, please?” he said, ending the call and rubbing temples gently. 

Stiles didn't respond to his voice mail, his missed call, or even his dozen text messages asking if he was okay. Worry rang through him and he refused to go into work and sent a message to Peter saying he wouldn't be in today. Stiles continued to ignore him and the guilt and bitterness continued to pulse through him. Today was the day Stiles would go on his date. Even though he wasn't sure if he was still going. Laura rang him around the middle of the afternoon and he picked up with a sigh.

“What do you want?”

“Lovely greeting for your sister. I am checking in on my little brother, how are things?” Laura replied. 

“They're not very good.”

“Why? What's happened?” Laura murmured confused. 

“Stiles is going on a date with some guy he's been messaging and we argued.”

“Oh,” Laura breathed. “Are you jealous?”

“No.”

“Bullshit, yes you are, I can tell by that tone!” Laura argued with him. “Do you want to talk about it?”

“No, I don't, I want to talk to him but he's ignoring my calls. He's going on this date with some guy he's been messaging, a friend of a friend.”

“Okay, so it's a dinner with a friend. You're getting juiced up for nothing, wait till the date is over then start freaking out, Derek. Plus he's pregnant! Wait till the guy finds out that juicy bit of gossip. Bet he won't stick around.”

Derek frowned toying with the remote control distractedly. “You're probably right...”

“I am right! Go talk to him, sort this out, you're going to be a daddy soon. You're too old for this bullshit.”

“I'm trying, he's not responding.”

“Well obviously, he's pregnant, hormonal, and you pissed him off. Go round there and talk to him! God!” Laura cried. Derek closed his eyes with a huff and she laughed ending the call. Derek tried to call him one last time and got nowhere when he reached voice mail yet again. 

“Stiles,” he cried exasperated. “I really need to talk to you and ignoring my calls isn't helping. I'm going to come and see you. You can slam the door in my face but at least I can try. Just let me know, if you – you and the baby are okay, please?”

Derek ended the call and turned to go get a shower and change into fresh clothes. It was around five by the time he was done and he headed to Stiles' apartment. The main front door was open and he raced up the flights of stairs till he reached the door. He knocked and stepped back listening to the movement inside before the front door opened.

“Oh, it's you,” Scott said, eyes trailing up and down him. “He's not here.”

“Where is he?”

“His date with Danny, he left about twenty minutes ago. He also told me what happened and you're a jerk,” Scott muttered. 

“I didn't call him a whore.”

“You might as well have! Stiles isn't like that, he doesn't just sleep with random people. Well once he did and look what happened!” 

Derek bristled and shoved his way in despite Scott's protests and faced him. “I didn't know he could get pregnant. If he did and I did then a condom would have been used. But we didn't, not that I regret the baby but it could have been stopped if we known. I don't think he's a whore and I never have! It just slipped out, I was...I was confused.”

“Confused about a date?” Scott demanded of him. 

“I didn't think he'd be dating!”

“What, because he's pregnant, single, and has no obligation or loyalty to you? He can do what he wants! He doesn't need your permission to date anyone, he's not dating you, you're his friend!” 

Derek clenched his jaw looking down and away from him. Scott was right of course, there was nothing he could do to stop Stiles from dating anyone he chose to. Not unless he wanted to spill his feelings and Derek really didn't want to do that. Scott's frown lessened and he dropped the crossing over his chest. 

“You have feelings for him, don't you?”

“What?”

“Dude, you practically reek of repressed jealously,” Scott cried, a hand gesturing towards him. “Stiles was confused as hell when he came home. Didn't understand why you freaked out about dinner with a friend. Of course you're jealous. He's taking the guy out, he's also pregnant with your child, and there's nothing you could have done. Well you could have told him how you felt...”

“I don't -”

“No point bullshitting, do you want a drink? Since you barged in here.”

“No,” he muttered. “Thanks.”

Scott sighed grabbing a bottle of water and stood watching him and unscrew it. “Look, I don't think this thing with Danny will go very far at all. The guy lives in another country! I think Stiles is just flattered, I mean he's a really nice guy. Danny, I mean. Stiles never goes on dates and his relationships are always shitty. He doesn't have the best history and he has crushes on people who never want him back. It's a bad situation all around. Just let this happen, it's not going to stop him from seeing and being with you. It's not going to stop you from being the father either.”

Derek sighed rubbing a hand behind his neck. “I just worry that things will kick off, romance, marriage, me being cut out of the picture.”

“From one date? Dude, you've got issues,” Scott exclaimed. Derek scowled glaring at him and headed to the front door. 

“I don't think that will happen. Danny is a nice guy, cute, sweet, but Stiles has always gone for people who make his heart pound, mess his feelings up. He goes for people like you,” Scott shrugged. “Food for thought.”

Derek swallowed bobbing his head in acknowledgment and left the apartment quickly after that. He headed home and yet again got another beer out of the fridge. Derek fell heavily on the couch and draped himself over it to watch television. It didn't stop his mind from ticking over and thinking when he settled on a well rehearsed reality show. His fingers picked at the label and he peeled it slowly off. His eyes flicked to the clock informing him it was nearly half seven. His cell phone remained quiet by his side and it irritated him to the point that he tossed to the other couch. If he couldn't see it then it wouldn't bother him.

That of course was a childish thought because it still bothered him. Derek felt irrational and stupid when he paced the floor and hated it. He was deciding to cook some chicken and pasta when he heard someone knock on the front door. His mind automatically jumped to Laura and he sighed making his way over to open it and tell her to go away. He loved his sister more than anything but he didn't need her ranting at him right now. 

“Hi.”

Derek paused staring at Stiles stood there, a sheepish expression on his face, his hands stuffed into his jacket pockets. He looked smart, gorgeous even, a white shirt with tight fitting pants. Derek poked his head out either side of the hallway double checking he was alone.

“I'm alone,” Stiles sighed. “Can I come in?”

“Course,” he murmured. Derek closed the door behind him and locked it facing him. “I thought you'd still be at dinner.”

“It ended early,” Stiles muttered. “It started well but then he wanted to order wine. I said no, I couldn't drink, he wanted to know why and I told him. Told him I was pregnant.”

“How did he take it?” Derek pressed. Stiles huffed out a small laugh taking a seat on the couch. 

“He took it as well as I thought he would. He was ever the gentleman of course, freaked out internally, I could see it on his face. Asked me a load of questions, who was the father, how many weeks, but...he was freaked. We skipped dessert and he said we could be friends. That's something I guess.”

Derek licked his drying lips carefully, the relief like an electric shock running up his spine. He maintained a cool composure and sat down carefully looking at him.

“I'm sorry...”

“I got your messages, all of them, we're fine by the way,” Stiles gestured at his body. 

“I don't think your a whore.”

“I got that,” Stiles smirked before it died down and he sighed falling back. “I don't even care, not really, I guess it's just...confirmation.”

“Confirmation?”

“That I am never going to be able to date properly! Not that I had an easy time dating but meeting someone will never again be easy. Because it's not just me anymore, it's me and the baby, we're a deal. I mean it's easy to pick up some random guy or woman and have sex. But that's not – I can't do that anymore. It wouldn't be fair to the baby for guys drifting in and out of my life. Just a reality I guess.”

“Dating, it won't matter, not in six months time,” Derek said slowly. “Not when you have the baby in your arms and nothing can compare. You'll find someone, whether it's in two years or six months.”

“I guess,” he mumbled. 

Derek's mind was screaming at him to tell him but he ignored it in favor of sitting next to him and nodding. 

“You will,” he promised. Stiles smiled faintly and glanced at the television and away. “So, can I stay here tonight?”

“You know you can.”

“Thanks. Can I get a shower as well? Some guy sneezed on me and I swear I'm infected,” he grimaced. Derek rolled his eyes and nodded watching him stand and brush past him. His nose wrinkled smelling cologne and something different. It had to be the scent of Danny and he stood opening his windows and inhaling deeply. He listened to Stiles in the shower, his voice high when he sang. He huffed and laughed shutting his eyes. 

That night, yet again, Stiles rolled towards him and ended up wriggling till his head was resting on his stomach sleeping. It was an awkward position to lay in, his feet poked out of the covers and his breath tickled the hairs there. Derek trailed his hand through his hair watching him, his eyes moving and shifting under the lids from his dream. This was his and only his to know and keep. He didn't know what was going to happen tomorrow, next month, six months, he had no idea. But in this moment, this single moment in time, this was his and for now it was just enough.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Little creepy to watch someone sleep but at least he's not doing it all night and stood in the corner. Masturbating.
> 
> ANYWAY. Lots of pining, jealously, arguing, and Derek repressing his feelings and Stiles being completely oblivious. Like guys come on! Stop being morons.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You're going to hate me. 
> 
> Thanks for reading and commenting, you guys are the best! xo

It was practically routine for Stiles to wake up in Derek's bed, his arms and legs entangled and wrapped around a sleeping Derek. Sometimes they're spooning, sometimes he's away from him only slightly but always a hand or a foot resting on him. Derek never says a word about it though, there's no awkwardness, no embarrassment. It stuns Stiles but he doesn't want to voice and bring attention to it. He doesn't want to have that conversation with him. 

With that came the realization that Stiles is always at Derek's apartment. He's only at home when he goes to see Scott and get more clothes. It shakes him a little when he really thinks about it. He had been sat on Derek's couch drinking hot chocolate slowly, his eyes drifting around the apartment when it hit him. The kitchen is mainly the only place free from his stuff but in the fridge there is his food, his drinks. His books sit on the coffee table, his and Derek's clothes hang near the window drying. In the bathroom, he has a toothbrush resting against Derek's. His shampoo, his aftershave, his soap, all sitting in the bathroom. Stiles has his own side of the bed, a glass of water on the side in case he wakes up thirsty. He's moved in without official confirmation. That statement unnerved him slightly but yet again he didn't want to draw attention to it. 

Now, he was stood in front of Derek's floor length mirror turning side to side to see his reflection. Time passed too quickly in his opinion. To suddenly be four weeks pregnant and vomiting his stomach lining to being eighteen weeks was scary. Very, very, scary. Stiles stroked a hand over his small bump and admired it with a small smile. The second scan was very soon and he couldn't wait to see how he or she was doing now. It was also the scan which told them whether or not it was a boy or girl but Derek had already protested that.

“I'd rather not know, I want to be surprised.”

“Are you sure?” Stiles questioned him when he brought it up. “Because five months is a long time to wait...”

“I want to be surprised.”

“Fine, we'll be surprised!”

Stiles twisted side to side to look at it and looked over his shoulder to Derek who was watching him faintly amused.

“I'm going to get fat.”

“I have heard that's what happens when the baby grows.”

“You're not helping,” he scowled at him. “Waddling around like a beached whale. Everyone will point and stare! No one will find me attractive.”

“I beg to differ,” he mumbled, walking away so he turned and frowned at his retreating back. Derek wasn't going to elaborate further on that and he swallowed looking at his reflection and looked over his ruffled hair, the shadow of bags under his eyes. 

Stiles hadn't attempted dating since his failed date with Danny. It was the wake up call that dating probably wasn't best while he was pregnant. Danny had been the gentlemen he believed him to be and had kindly called it quits. He didn't see him before he flew back to England and hadn't heard from him since.

Stiles dropped his hands and turned on his heel to walk out and follow Derek into the living room. 

“You doing anything for Halloween?”

Derek raised an eyebrow and sipped from his drink. “I'm nearly thirty, not thirteen, Stiles.”

“Oh come on! Halloween is not just for kids, it's not, I refuse. I used to trick and treat every year, I was a ghost for some years and then I dressed as a zombie then I did a lot of Star Wars. I was a Jedi,” he said proudly. “But then I got too big and I ate so much candy I was hyper for days after.”

“I can imagine,” Derek responded dryly. Stiles rolled his eyes and reached over slapping his knee hard. 

“We should do something, obviously can't go out drinking, and I refuse to drink orange juice all night. Boring! Fancy watching lots of scary films and eating candy?” Stiles suggested. Derek smiled faintly at him before nodding.

“Sounds good.”

“Yes!” he said, his fist pumping the air. “Then again, Halloween is like everyday for you, Mr Big Bad Wolf.”

“I can still eat you.”

“Be like a meal deal,” Stiles gestured at himself. Derek snorted grabbing the control and turning the television on. It ended up being some crap soap drama and Stiles ended up taking a nap and kicking his feet into Derek's lap. It was an awesome nap, one that had waking up in a good mood before he went out for the evening for bowling.

“Are you sure you don't want to come?” he said, zipping up his jacket the best he could. 

“Bowling isn't really for me. Try and not strain yourself, be careful, don't fall down the aisle, please,” Derek sighed, hand stroking the top of his bump gently so he grinned flushing. “I don't need the hospital ringing me to tell me you're in there because you threw the ball and went with it.”

Stiles mock gasped slapping his chest and took a moment to marvel at how hard he felt. He knew about those abs, they were very nice abs. 

“Lack of faith! God, I am not stupid,” he retaliated. “I'll see you later.”

“We'll see.”

Stiles flipped him the finger walking away from him and towards the elevator. Allison was picking him up outside and he braved the autumn chill waiting for her. It was a five minute wait before she arrived and he slipped into the backseat gratefully. 

“How are you?” Scott said, twisting around to face him and high five him in greeting.

“Good, had a nap! It was awesome, plus it's great to get out once in a while.”

“No Derek?” Allison asked.

“Nope,” he said, popping the 'p' in emphasis. “Not his game. Is everyone coming?”

“Not everyone, Lydia and Jackson aren't come. They're trying their best to get along but sometimes it's too much. Or they're fucking,” Allison smirked.

“They're like a cat and a dog that fell in love, realized it was wrong, but can't keep away from one another. It's just an awkward situation all around,” Stiles frowned. Scott laughed looking over his shoulder at him amused at the reference. It was a short journey to the local bowling alley. It was busy and smelled of polish and old shoes when they stepped inside and went to find the others. 

“Wide load coming through!” Erica shouted as they walked in and he gave her the fingers. Erica hugged him and pecked his cheek loudly so he knew there was a red lipstick stain. “How is my future godchild?”

“Oh taking that position already are you?”

“Well of course, I am the perfect godmother!” she shrugged, her hair flipping over her shoulder. 

“She thinks,” Isaac added slyly. He grinned ducking away from the swipe she went for at it's head. They paid for a game and got their shoes joining the other three waiting for them. It was Stiles' turn and he eyed the pins with a hum before grabbing the ball best suited for his fingers. He let it go watching the ball skid down to the end and knock down all but three pins.

“Hey, not bad for a pregnant guy,” he cried. His next shot only managed to knock down one of his pins but he called it a success. Stiles t/look a seat next to Scott and looked across at the other lanes and spotted a guy watching him. His eyebrows raised and he blushed when the guy winked before looking away.

“What?” Scott said, noticing his distraction. Stiles shook his head and cleared his throat looking forward.

“Just some guy over there, he winked at me,” he muttered. “No, don't look! God, draw attention or what.”

“You think he's hitting on you?”

“I don't know, I'm not good at this kind of thing. Like is he winking at someone behind me or right at me? Or it's a joke,” he muttered. “Everything is a joke these days.”

Scott frowned at him, his eyes flicking to the guy before he stood up for his turn. Stiles dared a look and felt something inside of him seize and jump to see him looking over at him. He was without a doubt in a stage of was this really happening to him? His exhale was shaky when he stood wiping his sweaty hands on his jeans. Stiles headed to go get a drink and calm his stupid nerves down. He never got hit on, like ever. 

Stiles took his soda back to the guys and realized it was his turn after Boyd. Boyd scored a perfect strike and simply smirked taking his seat. Stiles pouted grabbing his favorite ball and lined up releasing the ball so it skidded across the polished surface. It wasn't the strike he wanted but it got seven of them down. That was good enough for him and he took his seat after his second go of the ball going down the guttering. He was sipping his soda when he felt someone approach and tap his shoulder.

“You bowl well,” the guy who had winked at him said. Stiles swallowed the soda and coughed thumping his chest and shaking his head.

“Oh I don't know about that, struggle in vain might be a better guess,” he laughed looking up at him. The guy was cute, wavy brown hair, soft blue eyes, a dimple in his right cheek when he smiled. Months ago it would be enough to get him flirting back and most likely date him. Or fuck him. Either one really. But now something seemed different. He didn't know what it was, the baby, Derek, or it could be both. His game wasn't up to speed. 

“Well your ass looked good when you did it,” he smirked. “I'm James by the way.” Stiles choked on his own breath staring up at him and could feel the others quieten looking over at them. 

“Thanks, I'm Stiles,” he mumbled. “I'm just – you know, just with my friends.”

“Me too, I better get back, but...I don't suppose asking for your number is too forward is it? You seem cool so...” James said slowly and suggestively. Stiles swallowed hard, the fight to say no and dismiss it withering away at the hopeful look.

“Sure,” he muttered, grabbing his phone and reading his number out. James took it with a promise to call him later before walking away. Stiles rejoined the others and stared wide eyed as they twisted their bodies to look at him.

“What the hell was that?!” Scott hissed.

“What?”

“I thought you weren't dating anymore,” Allison murmured, her eyes over his shoulder to look at James. 

“I'm not, well I don't think I am. I don't know,” he cried, hands flying up for emphasis. “He looked all hopeful and he's a cute guy taking an interest. You know how weak I am.”

“Well he is good looking,” Erica said. Boyd frowned at her and she shrugged. “Do you want to talk about how you were staring at the waitresses breasts last night for dinner, sweetie?”

Boyd's nose wrinkled and she smirked when he wrapped an arm around her shoulders not saying a word. 

“I'll probably just ignore the call. I mean he didn't notice the bump, not that you can see it,” he said, looking down at his jacket covering his small bump. “Can we just continue playing and forget guys hitting on me?”

“I vote for that,” Isaac agreed taking his turn. Scott scowled deeply staring at him before turning back around and he rubbed a hand over his hair feeling stressed over it. 

It was Boyd who ended up winning out of all of them and Allison and Scott drove him back home while he fiddled with his phone distractedly.

“So if he calls, you're just going to ignore it?”

“Well, yeah, it's not like that anymore. What do you think is going to happen when I tell him I'm pregnant?” Stiles muttered, forehead leaning against the glass of the car. “Not good. I don't need a repeat performance of Danny. Plus I don't fancy it.”

He didn't need to look up to see the pair of them sharing a look. It was silent after that and he thanked the pair of them before getting out and heading up to Derek's apartment. Derek opened the door for him when he knocked once and stepped inside. The smell of cooking chicken hit him and he hummed making his way over to it.

“Got enough for two?”

“Sure,” Derek answered. “How did it go? No injuries?”

“Apart from my pride. Boyd won, I came second to last. Allison was last so that's something. It was good, good to get out, stretch my legs, be around people!” he exclaimed taking a seat. Derek hummed reaching into his pocket and handed him a key. Stiles stared at it in his open palm and met his eyes both stunned and confused.

“What's this? The key to Narnia?”

“To the apartment. You're constantly here, I constantly have to let you inside. So have a key instead, be a lot easier.”

“Seriously?” he murmured, the lump in his throat rising when his previous thoughts rolled back into his mind. He had literally moved in without confirmation or even asking. “Isn't this like a big deal? Giving someone the key to their apartment, like do friends do that?”

Derek paused stirring the chicken and lifted his head to look over at him. “If you don't want it, give it back. We can continue as we are.”

“No,” he protested. “Just – I don't know, just very official.”

“Well it makes life a little easier if I'm not jumping up and down to let you in. You're always here, Stiles, why not try and make it easier?” 

“I guess, yeah, you're right. Thanks,” he said, getting his own keys out and wiggling it till the key fitted there. Derek dished out the chicken onto the plate with added fries from the oven. It was deliciously done and he hummed feeling full and warm afterward. His phone was tossed on the counter and left forgotten when he decided to get a shower. Derek dismissed him with a wave of his hand and he hummed stripping off to stand in the shower. The key hung heavy in his mind and his heart and mind were at war with one another. His heart was thrilled, his mind, like always, was scared and doubtful. 

*

Derek was doing his best to get the bits of chicken and fries out of his teeth when he heard Stiles' phone buzzing on the counter. Stiles was in the shower and doing his best bad impression of Beyonce and singing Halo. He sighed getting to his feet and looked at the unknown number before answering it for him.

“Hello?”

“Hello,” a strangers voice answered unsure. “Is this Stiles?”

“No, he's busy at the moment, is it urgent?” 

“Not urgent, just tell him James from the bowling alley called him. He'll know what it's about. Tell him to give me a ring so we can talk.”

“Sure thing,” he muttered slowly and pulled the phone away from his ear ending the call. James from the bowling alley. Not exactly a friend then, more like a stranger who Stiles had given his number too. His nose wrinkled and he sighed staring at the number. Was Stiles going to start dating again? Derek frowned at the whole idea of it and looked up startled when Stiles appeared out of the shower. He was wearing nothing but a towel and frowning at him.

“Why do you have my phone?”

Derek opened his mouth to tell him when he stopped, swallowed, and shook his head. “Thought it was ringing, it's not.”

“Right,” Stiles murmured raising an eyebrow at him and walking into the bedroom. Derek swallowed hard swiping to delete the number and drop the phone back on the counter. Guilt churned in his stomach and he took his seat again. Stiles came back out ten minutes later dressed in comfortable sweats and a top. Derek watched from the corner of his eye when he grabbed the phone checking it before leaving it alone. 

“So what are we watching?” he said cheerfully. Derek forced a small smile and grabbed the control handing it to him. Stiles' phone didn't vibrate again all that night and it didn't vibrate with a call the next day. Stiles was the same as ever and a part of him was confused as to why he wasn't bothered by the stranger calling him yet. 

Derek tried his best not to dwell on it and instead chose to dwell on the upcoming scan. He was going to see his pup for the second time, it was enough to hear their heartbeat, enough to see them growing slowly and surely inside of Stiles. The pup had yet to kick but Stiles swore he could feel small movement inside of him. Not big enough to be a kick just yet though. He couldn't wait to feel it though. The night before the scan he couldn't sleep. Stiles was tucked close to him, his cheek on his chest, his breath leaving him deeply so he drooled a little. The bump rest against his hip and he shut his eyes listening to the baby's heartbeat. It soothed him deep inside. Stiles stirred in his sleep, his hand dragging up his stomach to rest his fingers on top of his hand.

Derek paused in his thinking to stare down at their hands. Being careful, he gently stroked his fingers across Stiles. The touch hesitant, gentle, curious, before their fingers linked and he felt Stiles grip him in his sleep. They were holding hands. His teeth pressed into his bottom lip staring at their hands before he gently unlinked them and tossed his over his head. It wouldn't be fair to Stiles, not without consent anyway. 

Sleep didn't come and by morning came he felt exhausted and irritable. Stiles didn't seem to notice when he dressed and bounced on his toes nervously. Today was the day. 

“Are you still one hundred per cent sure you don't want to know the sex of the baby?”

“I want to be surprised,” he insisted. 

“Fine,” Stiles mumbled, a small smile playing on his lips. Derek drove them there and Stiles was anxious, his hands fiddling with the radio, drumming on the dashboard. Derek had a hard time not glaring at him and fought back his instincts to make him stop. His actions quietened down when they finally arrived at the building. His eyes were wide looking over at him and he reached over to grip his hand gently. Stiles smiled softly, his hand gripping his tight before he let go. 

Like last time, they were told to wait. Stiles' eyes focused on the floor above everything else and he didn't dare make eye contact with anyone around them. Derek glared at anyone who chose to look over confused or speculatively. It was days like this when he hated humanity and it's nosy inconsistent ways. Stiles' name was called and they rose walking towards the room with the nurse. It was Angela again who smiled greeting them both. 

“You're looking good, got a glow,” she said gently. 

“Do I?”

Derek nodded in agreement. There was a certain glow to Stiles in the midst of his pregnancy but he was already beautiful to begin with. The fact he suited pregnancy was just another factor on top of that. Stiles flushed and beamed a little at the news and sat back on the table, his top was dragged up and the gel applied to his bump carefully. 

“Do you want to know the sex?”

“No,” Stiles said firmly. “It's a surprise. Well mainly for Derek and I guess he's right. It's like a present at the end of it. End of the pain.”

Derek rolled his eyes at him and watched Angela press the transducer to his abdomen. The baby's heartbeat appeared with a whir on the screen and he squinted at the gray and white of it. It didn't take long to find the baby much bigger than the last time they had seen him or her. Stiles hummed reaching for the screen and stared down at his bump.

“Is everything okay?”

Angela nodded pointing out the arms and legs, the heart, the spine. “They're doing good, very good. Strong heartbeat, growing all those vital parts. Nothing to worry about.”

Stiles sighed in relief and held up his hand to Derek who raised an eyebrow at him. He huffed slapping his hand in a high five and handed him the paper towels to clean up. They were given scan photos to take home and Stiles took a picture yet again to send to the group. 

“Right, Laura's for dinner is it?” Stiles questioned, buckling up and looking expectantly. Dinner at his sister's had been agreed to reluctantly. It saved cooking later tonight but he wasn't sure he was ready for the invasive questions. Laura had a habit of doing that. Derek started the car driving them to Laura's penthouse. Stiles was bubbling with his excitement, his hands clutching the scan photo and his phone responding to the buzzing of text messages. 

Laura let them into her building and she grinned welcoming them into her home.

“Oh my god, is this it?!” she squealed, hands clutching the scan photo. “Do you know the sex?”

“No,” Stiles dismissed, his shoulders rolling back to get his jacket off and hang it up. “We're leaving it to the end so we can be surprised. Plus Derek doesn't want to know and if I know I'll want to brag about it and he'll end up finding out. So it's best if neither of us know and we can live happily.”

Laura hummed eying him carefully before handing the picture back to them. “Wise decision. It's lasagna and garlic bread tonight. I made it all myself.”

“You cooked? Seriously?” he questioned her amazed. Laura punched his arm and walked away towards the kitchen.

“Yes, I do have culinary skills that can put all of you to shame! Well if I did the recipe right.”

Derek placed a hand on Stiles' lower back and led him to the living room so he could sit down. Stiles frowned up at him when he took a seat.

“You know, I'm not an invalid, and I can be on my feet more than ten minutes.”

“Yes, I know that, but then you moan your ankles are hurting and bug me for an ankle rub.”

Stiles chuckled leaning back, his arms crossing his chest. “Do you ever think I do just because I want a foot rub? I mean those hands are awesome. Have you ever had a foot rub off him?”

“I can't say I have,” Laura murmured amused, her eyes flicking between them when she brought over drinks. Beer for him, orange juice for Stiles. 

“Masterpiece!” he breathed. 

“If it saves you moaning, I'll do it.”

“Such a gentlemen,” Stiles mused. Derek inhaled deeply and took a long drag of his drink to stem his nerves. He shouldn't be so nervous and uptight about eating with his sister but it was her calculating eyes that did it. Her smiles and expressions were all genuine but Laura had an act for seeing underneath the bullshit. Stiles dismissed himself to go to the toilet for the fifth time that night.

“You should just tell him...”

“I'm going need you to shut up,” he interrupted her. “Don't, Laura, I mean it. Don't meddle in stuff you don't understand.”

“Understand? I understand that you hover around him like a mother chicken. He needs something, you're there. You look at him like he's the crown jewels!” 

“He's carrying my pup!” Derek hissed at her. Laura sighed deeply, her hands clasping together so she shuffled closer to him. 

“I understand that, I do, we all do, but you have feelings for him!”

“So?” he demanded. “I solve nothing by telling him how I feel. He wants us to be friends so I'm doing the right thing and respecting that! Do the same.”

“Are you insane?! Do you see the way he looks at you -” Laura cut off when Stiles walked back into the room raving about her soap.

“My hands smell like a meadow, it's awesome!” Stiles cried, flopping back on the couch and looking between them. “Did I miss something? Tension is thick in here.” 

“No, just talking about Peter,” Derek lied. Stiles grimaced in sympathy and patted his knee gently.

“Sorry your uncle is weird.” 

Laura hummed forcing a smile and stood walking out to check on the lasagna. Derek sighed deeply looking at him and away. The uncomfortable feeling wouldn't fade, not even when Laura called them for dinner and dished up. Stiles demanded a large piece and nibbled on the garlic bread with a satisfied hum.

“Laura, this is amazing! You can cook,” he grinned. 

“Why thank you, see, told you,” she said smugly. “I will one day make someone an excellent wife...oh who am I kidding, like hell I'd stand in a kitchen cooking all day. No, thank you.”

Stiles grinned at the statement and Derek rolled his eyes at her digging in. It was actually very good and he managed to eat it all up. 

“I have dessert if you want some. It's ice cream but still...dessert,” she shrugged. Stiles was positively glowing at the idea and greedily accepted the offer of dessert. 

“You're going to pop.”

“Yeah, but I'd die happy,” Stiles shrugged. “Win – win, well maybe not win for me, but dying from food is a plus.”

By the end of the meal, Stiles was looking happy, full, and sleepy. His head rolled onto his shoulder and Derek called it quits and declared it home time.

“Dinner was awesome!” Stiles cried, hugging her goodbye. 

“I'll see you down at the car,” Derek murmured softly. Stiles blinked and frowned looking between them but left them to it anyway. 

“I'm sorry for interfering, Derek, I am, it's none of my business but...why sacrifice happiness because you have one belief over something. If you can't see that he feels the exact same as you then I can't help you. But I will advise to not let something amazing slip through your fingers. Don't lose him, don't lose the prospect of family because you believe all he wants to be...is friends,” Laura advised softly, her hands wrapped around him in a tight hug. Derek hugged her back and stepped back.

“Thanks for dinner.”

“You're welcome,” she smiled. Derek exhaled softly walking away and down the stairs. Stiles was waiting by the car when he stepped through the main doors and got his keys out.

“What was that all about?”

“Talking about work, it was nothing,” he dismissed. Stiles scowled unconvinced but chose not to argue against it and got into the car. Laura's words stung his mind and he gripped the steering wheel hard wanting to get home. Stiles turned on the radio and hummed under his breath when the songs came on. It was quiet between them even when they got back to the apartment and Stiles called the couch.

“I am so full! I just want to watch television and never move ever again.”

Derek let him have it and got a shower. His hands scrubbed over his face roughly and he sighed deeply both hating and loving his sister. He hated thinking about it, thinking about it led to sleepless nights and bad moods. Derek did his best to distract himself for the rest of the night by giving in and giving Stiles a foot rub on both feet.

“Talented hands,” Stiles praised and grinned at him.

There was a sense of relief when it was finally time to go to bed but it wasn't him who was struggling to get to sleep that night. Stiles tossed and turned unable to find a comfortable spot. Derek sighed deeply gripping his arm and pulled him towards him.

“You sure?”

“Shut up, Stiles,” he mumbled, Stiles' cheek settled on his shoulder, his arm wrapped around his waist. Derek had been watching Stiles for months, he knew what calmed him down and he gently moved his hand through his hair. Stiles shuddered and exhaled shutting his eyes at the gentle touch of his fingers. 

“How did you know to do that?” he whispered.

“I'm a genius,” he murmured. Stiles snorted warm air against his ear and swallowed nervously. “Just try and go to sleep.”

“Are you -”

“Stiles,” he warned in a gentle voice. Stiles mimed zipping his lips up and dropped his hand closing his eyes. Derek stroked a hand though his hair till Stiles fell asleep slowly and he joined him letting his exhausted eyes close and sweep into sleep. It was a nice silence in the darkness till he felt Stiles shift next to him and adjust to sit up. His breathing was heavy and excited, his attention was caught and he opened his eyes adjusting slowly.

“What it it?” he mumbled, his head turned to the alarm. It was twenty five past three in the morning. Derek fought the urge to groan and shove Stiles out of the bed. 

“I think – I think they're kicking, pip is kicking,” he whispered excitedly. Now that woke him up and he squinted adjusting to being awake this early and stared at Stiles sat up. Stiles gripped his hand dragging it up to the side of the bump. They waited together and Derek felt it, movement against his side. Stiles laughed, a hurried sound of delight escaping his lips. Derek sat up pressing his hand harder to feel it and Stiles beamed at him feeling the baby kick him again.

“Oh god, this is so, so, weird,” he hissed in awe. “Totally awesome but really weird. I have a tiny person kicking me, it's...weirdly awesome.” 

“I get that,” Derek whispered. Stiles huffed amused and they stayed there for a long minute feeling the baby kick and move underneath their palms. Derek licked his drying lips watching him stare down at their hands. His head moved slowly and he rest his forehead against his temple. Stiles blinked surprised and turned his head slowly to look at him. The indecision was shining in his eyes but he moved that extra inch to press his forehead against his. It was intimate, shared, something only they could have. The baby soon stopped moving as much and he removed his hand to cup the back of Stiles' neck and move back to kiss his forehead softly. 

They settled down for sleep again with Stiles on his own pillow but facing him. His eyes were closed and he breathed in and out deeply. Derek ached staring at him, the pain in his chest flaring enough that it hurt to breathe. He had never felt like this in his life. Yeah, he had liked people, he had crushes, he believed he was in love back in his high school days. But this, this right here was different. Different and painful. He was ninety per cent sure he knew it was but the other ten per cent was holding him back from saying it. He wasn't ready yet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You know that feeling in your chest when you're reading something angst riddled or you hear bad news or you're listening to something sad and it's like an ache in your chest? It's weird and you're not quite sure what it is. Well that's what Derek is feeling. 
> 
> I know, I know, it's slow and half of you are screaming at me to write him telling Stiles how he feels but it will happen. It will. Just not yet. Not the time.


	9. Chapter 9

Stiles hated the cold. Hated how the cold wind hit him and numbed his nose, ears, and cheeks. It was November now, he was twenty five weeks pregnant, Thanksgiving was fast approaching, and both Derek and himself had been invited for dinner at the Hales. Stiles had balked when Derek told him the news. Usually it was him and his friends eating Chinese and pretending to be thankful. Last year wasn't too good and he didn't have a lot to be thankful for. It unnerved him how much had changed in the last year, he was pregnant, had the oddest relationship with Derek, and had the luxury of not being poor and in a freezing apartment. Stiles huddled in his coat and scarf walking down the sidewalk towards the local cafe. He wasn't allowed their very delicious coffee so it was hot chocolate all the way. Stiles took a seat and shivered in the blessed warmth waiting for Lydia's arrival. It didn't take her too long to come strutting in and take a seat ordering a coffee.

“Radiant as ever, Miss Martin,” he greeted, his cheek tilting towards her so she could peck it in greeting. “How are you?”

“I'm good, the important question is how are you? You look good, you have a glow,” she complimented, her hands cupping his cheeks to twist his head side to side. 

“Well since he or she started kicking, they've not stopped,” he said, hand patting his bump. “Which is nice but not nice when it's three in the morning and I'm waking up to my baby doing the splits inside of me.”

Lydia hummed amused looking up when the waitress brought over their drinks. Stiles took a sip and groaned at the good stuff hitting his taste buds. 

“What about you?”

“I've been offered a job.”

“Really?!”

“Yes, in Chicago,” she finished so he paused. 

“Chicago?”

“Yes,” she murmured, her eyes meeting his dead on. “I haven't decided yet but it's a great opportunity. I could teach mathematics, have a great income, it would be far away from you lot but I guess that what Skype calls are for. I would leave at the end of the month. I'd need to get an apartment, settle in, before the new year.”

Stiles swallowed hard, his hands burning against the cup. “Then do it, sounds like a great opportunity, Lydia, and we'll still be here. You can visit, Chicago isn't that far away. It's only like a day traveling. I'd miss you like crazy, we all would. But you have nothing holding you back.”

“Jackson...”

“Don't even,” he protested so she blinked startled. “Don't even finish that sentence. Fuck, Jackson, don't let some guy hold you back! You have always deserved better then that asshole and yes, he's my friend, sometimes, but you have always, always deserved better than him.” 

Lydia's lips pressed together hard, her gloss smearing together when she stared at him. Her eyes glassy and her throat bobbing when she swallowed hard and reached to take his hand into hers. 

“I was going to say he knows and wants to come with me.”

“Oh,” he murmured. “Well my point still stands! You deserve better.”

“I know I do,” she smiled. “I don't know if I want him to come with me. Too much history, too much drama. We break up, we get back together, we break up again, and then we fall into bed thinking we can be friends with benefits. It always leads to arguments and fights I can't deal with any more. I'm tired of drama.”

“Then fuck him, go, change your number but obviously tell me...I'll keep it a secret,” he said, fingers crossing over his heart so she rolled her eyes and smiled. “I want you to be happy.”

“I want you to be happy,” she repeated back to him. “Don't think I don't know you're repressing a whole load of feelings for a certain person.”

“Derek? Oh come on,” he whined. “We're just -”

He cut off at her speculative look and he swallowed shrugging his shoulders up and down.

“I'd say friends but it's been a weird couple of weeks. I mean ever since the baby kicked and we...kind of experienced together and we've been close. It's been nice, like he cuddles me to sleep, and he rubs my feet when I want him too. Cooks my dinner for me, he's there for me when I need him to be. Yeah, I do fantasize about kissing him, blowing him, being fucked till I die but I don't – I don't know if he feels the same way.”

“He does,” Lydia muttered.

“How do you know?”

“Common sense,” she raised her eyebrows taking a sip of her coffee. “It's fairly obvious to anyone watching but completely oblivious to you because you're not. You're ignoring it, because it's easier than confirming to yourself what's really there under your nose.” 

“Shut up,” he mumbled, his head dipping to stare down at his hot chocolate. “What are you doing for Thanksgiving?”

“My mom's this year, she begged and pleaded. She'll most likely get drunk on wine again while my dad pretends he's happy while texting his mistress. I'll eat food and tell them both to fuck off before coming back home.”

Stiles blinked and swallowed at the statement. “I feel like I should apologize...”

“Don't,” Lydia warned. Stiles distracted himself with his hot chocolate and drank it down till the dregs were left and he was feeling warm and full.

“I'm supposed to be going to Derek's. Can you imagine, me sitting with the Hales.”

“Better get used to it, as soon as you pop that baby out, they're going to be family. Parties, christenings, weddings, the baby's first birthday. Christmas as well.”

“Oh dear god.”

She smirked at his tone and he groaned pressing his hands to his face. 

“I know they're going to be in the baby's life. I know I should get used to it, I know, okay? It's just surreal! I mean they're rich and powerful and...awesome people. Laura is great, Cora is...Cora, she's a little hotheaded and likes tequila. Talia is...she reminds me of my mom, she's loving, kind, strong, just...an awesome woman. Matthew is the same, he's like an older version of Derek. Peter is a little nuts but who the hell cares about him. Even now when I'm months away from birth, I still can't believe they'll be in my life.”

“Well suck it up, Stilinski, you're about to be a family man.”

Stiles grimaced biting onto his thumb nail. “I never thought I'd be here. Look at what I did. I had sex with the most amazing guy and now I'm here.”

“Do you regret it?” 

“No,” he replied instantly. “God no, I don't regret what I did, I don't regret what happened. I mean if I had known I could get pregnant I probably would have used a condom but...life is like that. I get to have a baby.”

“You could have everything, just need to open these eyes,” she said, pointed nail poking his forehead hard so he winced reeling back. Lydia smiled at him softly. They left their cups after they were done and headed outside into the cold. Stiles hugged her tight and she chuckled against his ear moving away.

“Can feel that bump,” she said, her hand pressing over his coat so he could feel it and smile. “I'll call you, if I make any decisions. But whatever decision I make, I'm not about to run away from you or this one.”

“I wouldn't let you,” he smirked. Lydia ruffled his hair and he ducked out of her way and watched her walk away. Stiles sighed softy shoving his pockets into his hands heading back to Derek's. He used his key to let himself in and was surprised to see Derek inside from work. Derek turned towards him and smiled faintly at him in greeting.

“You're back early, Peter giving you a hard time?” Stiles asked, his coat damp from the cold when he tugged it off and hung it up. He adjusted his large top over his bump and flushed at Derek's small smile. 

“Slow day, he's in a bad mood, so I told him to fuck off and came home,” he said gently. Derek paused sniffing the air around him so he swatted at him.

“Stop smelling me! It's creepy.”

“You went for coffee with Lydia.”

“See, creepy as fuck, leave me alone,” Stiles cried, his hand shoving his chest. Derek rolled his eyes at him.

“It's easier than asking.”

“Sure it is, Mr Wolf-man.”

Derek huffed moving past him to get a drink out of the fridge. “My mom called before, she wanted to know our answer for Thanksgiving.”

“How many family members are going to be there?”

“Us two, Laura, Cora, my mom and dad, Peter and his plus one, my aunt and uncle from Washington and their two children. That's it.”

“No grandparents?”

“No, my mom's passed away before I was born, and we don't talk to my dad's parents. They disapproved of the way we were raised. Different cultures, different raising methods. They're...old school.”

“You mean for werewolves?” Stiles questioned in disbelief. 

“Yes.”

“They're different ways to raise werewolves?!” Stiles cried in disbelief. Derek nodded and Stiles blinked and shook his head in disbelief.

“Well, I have nothing else planned. I guess it would be nice to have Thanksgiving with a real turkey and potatoes.”

“So, yes?”

“Yes,” Stiles nodded. “We'll go.”

Derek smirked and nodded dragging out his phone to tell his mom. His heartbeat spiked at the idea and he swallowed taking a seat on the couch. 

“We normally eat fast food and pretend to be thankful for the bullshit excuse of our lives. It didn't always end well. We'd get drunk, one of us would end up crying. Probably Isaac who did that. Erica and Boyd would be in a room having loud sex. Lydia and Jackson would be arguing and sending evils to one another and I'd be pretending I wasn't alone and miserable on Thanksgiving,” Stiles said softly. Derek made a small sound sitting down next to him and meeting his eyes when he looked at him smiling sadly.

“Well it won't be that this year, not exactly alone,” Derek murmured, his hand resting against the bump. Stiles hummed rubbing his side gently. 

“What are your Thanksgivings like?”

“I can't promise it won't be drama filled,” Derek sighed, his back leaning further into the couch. “It's filled with food, a lot of alcohol, both of which can get us drunk and not drunk. It usually ends with Peter drunk and trying to fuck one of the help.”

“Help?”

“Servants, help, whatever they call these days. They serve drinks and the dinner.”

“Oh my god,” Stiles muttered breathlessly. “Oh my god, are we going to be questioned by this aunt and uncle? I can see it now, wait, you're having a baby but you're not together? Why aren't you getting married? The child will be a bastard. Think of the children!” 

Derek snorted amused and shrugged so he groaned tossing his head back.

“I'll be there, don't worry. I won't leave you alone.”

Stiles huffed and smiled tilting his head towards him and patted his thigh in gratitude. “Well we have two days to prepare for it. Do we have to dress nice?”

“I'd say smart casual.”

“So I can't go in sweats?” 

“You can if you want to,” Derek murmured. Stiles grimaced and shook his head at the idea of it, he didn't want to embarrass himself. Derek tossed him the remote control so he turned the television on and shuffled down to rest against him. It was some cooking show for the middle of the afternoon and he sighed shutting his eyes. Pregnancy was exhausting and he ended up slumped against Derek dozing before slipping off into a sleep. 

He was dreaming of a chocolate pie big as a double bed when he woke up to the smell of cooking bacon. There was a blanket draped over him and a pillow under his head when he stirred and pushed up to look at Derek cooking.

“What are you making?”

“Chicken and bacon pasta, do you want some?”

“Hell yes!” he declared. “I am so hungry.”

Derek ended up serving him a big bowl and Stiles could have kissed him there and then. His imagination went wild imagining kissing him, his lips against his, his fingers trailing into his hair and against his stubble. He wanted to feel it, wanted to feel that fire he felt months ago. His heart thudded a little faster and he blushed when Derek turned his head to look at him confused.

“You okay?”

“Fine!” he cried, digging in and willed his heart to slow the fuck down. He really didn't need to explain it. Derek frowned but let it drop to eat his own dinner. 

*

To say Stiles was nervous about Thanksgiving dinner was an understatement. To be around people he was still getting to know filled him with nerves and butterflies. Plus he wasn't in the best of moods from lack of sleep and hormones constantly changing. Stiles didn't know whether he wanted to cry or punch someone in the face. He dressed in a pair of smart pants and had managed to get a nice enough shirt that both fitted and suited him. 

“I feel fat!” he whined to Derek. Derek sighed turning his head to meet his eyes and reach over a hand from the steering wheel to rub his arm.

“You're not fat, if I was looking at you from the back, I would never know you were pregnant. You're doing good and you look good,” Derek reassured. Stiles smiled weakly and settled back into the seat watching the passing sights. The sky was darkening by the time they arrived at the house and the house was lit up. The trees covered in fairy lights caught his attention when they finally parked and he stepped out gaping.

“Wow,” he murmured, his hand gesturing at them.

“Mom's idea.”

Derek led them forward when he knocked once on the front door and the door was opened by the butler.

“Ah, you're here!” Talia announced. Stiles handed his coat gingerly to the butler who offered his hands to them. “You look beautiful, both of you.”

“You too,” he said taking in the fitted black dress she was wearing. She smelled of Chanel when she hugged him, hands cupping his cheeks to peer into his eyes. Stiles flushed at the treatment and leaned into Derek who rolled his eyes at his mother.

“Mom, please,” he pleaded.

“Hush, I barely see you. Come, we're waiting,” she smirked. Stiles dared a glance at Derek who swallowed and nodded his assent to him. Stiles followed after Derek who stepped forward first to walk into the living room. Awkwardness swept over him and his hands twisted together when they walked in and it was Laura who greeted them first.

“Happy Thanksgiving,” she said, kissing his cheek and winking at him. “It's okay, we won't bite. Much.”

“Wow, I feel so much better,” he hissed at her so she grinned rubbing his back. 

“Derek, how you've grown,” a woman's voice said loudly in greeting. Stiles turned to the woman with sleek blonde hair and a wide smile. They hugged for a moment before he stepped back and Stiles swallowed hard approaching.

“Aunt Ella, this is Stiles,” he introduced them. Stiles shook her hand and stood smiling pleasantly when she introduced him to her husband, Stuart, and their two children, Ryan and Isabella. Five year old children who stood by their parents side but kicked each other when they weren't looking. 

“So you're not together? How odd,” Ella commented when they were seated.

“Like my life,” Stiles joked and winced to himself when it fell flat. Peter coughed from the corner of the room, a hint of a smirk on his lips when he sipped champagne. He was the only one to nod at him and completely ignore his date who stood at his side. Stiles felt sorry for her, she was clearly uncomfortable. 

“It's our decision,” Derek dismissed. 

“Are you really pregnant?” Ryan asked him when conversation spread and he smiled at the curious five year old. 

“Yes, that or I'm just getting very fat, very quickly,” he murmured. “They're kicking right now, want to feel?”

Ryan nodded and Stiles reached for his hand and pressed it to the spot the baby was currently kicking. His eyes grew wide and he giggled pulling his hand away.

“Wow, isn't that weird?”

“Only a little bit, most of the time it's nice,” he reassured. His eyes flicked to Derek who was watching them, a soft fond look on his face that he flushed at. 

“Can I feel?!” Isabella demanded. Her hair was a golden halo around her head and he smiled wide letting her feel the baby kick. He had a feeling he or she knew they were around company and he winced at the hard kick he earned. 

His pregnancy and uniqueness had gained everyone's attention and he was bombarded with questions mostly from Derek's aunt and uncle. It was his relief when dinner was finally announced and he was helped up by Derek. Stiles ended up sitting next to Cora and Matthew, Derek opposite him with Ella at his side. Stiles hid a smile at the distress in his eyes. Derek had been right about the staff coming in and serving their starters first. Stiles sipped from his one and only glass of champagne slowly and watched a pretty woman serving approach Derek and flirt when she offered more champagne. Stiles dropped the glass slowly watching Derek smile at her openly and talk in hushed tones to her. 

She blushed smiling at him before walking away to serve the others. Stiles licked and bit his lip hard staring down at his soup. It was carrot and coriander to start with. Bitterness stirred deep within him and he fought back the urge to stand and launch the soup at Derek's smug face. He was clearly flirting with her and Stiles looked up at the moment she walked past and smiled directly at him. Derek returned it and Stiles gripped his spoon tight. 

“Hey,” Cora whispered nudging him. “You okay?”

“Fine,” he muttered. Stiles stared down the length of the table and somehow met Talia's eyes. Her eyebrows lifted and he smiled a small smile in acknowledgment. The starters were ate but Stiles couldn't shift the uneasiness and watched when platters of food were brought in. It was so surreal, he didn't know people could live like this. But then again if you had the money, why wouldn't you? 

Stiles got to eat turkey and watch as Derek shamelessly flirted with the pretty woman who accepted those flirts. Her fingers touched his shoulder when she laughed and he was one hundred per cent done. Fuck him and fuck his flirting. Stiles excused himself for the bathroom after he was done eating and slammed the door hard behind him. He stood in the bathroom for a long time washing his hands and staring at his reflection in the mirror. 

“You can do this,” he whispered, a hand brushing down his face before opening the door. Stiles paused at the sight of Derek waiting for him, arms crossed over his chest.

“Bathroom is free, although there are dozens in the house.”

“What's wrong?” Derek asked instead.

“Nothing is wrong, nothing at all,” he dismissed, his feet squeaking on the polished wood of the floor. Derek grabbed his arm stopping him so he pulled back and glared at him.

“What?!”

“Something is wrong, you're angry about something.”

“Angry? No, I'm fine, just like you, you're totally fine, totally fine flirting with women right in front of me!” he snapped. Derek blinked and reared back from him. Stiles scowled moving to walk away but Derek yet again stopped him and this time he dragged him with him towards one of the rooms upstairs.

“Stop manhandling me!” 

“Just shut up for one moment,” Derek grumbled. Stiles shoved him hard when he dragged them into a spare bedroom and he closed the door behind them. Even with the distance he knew they would all be hear downstairs. There was a self conscious edge to him that he did his best to ignore.

“Flirting?” Derek demanded. 

“Oh come on, the coy looks, the whispering, the touching, you were flirting with her. Right in front of me!” he cried. 

“I wasn't flirting! Even if I was, would it matter?”

“Yes, yes it fucking would,” Stiles shouted at him. “Especially when you made it into a big deal when I was going on a date with Danny. Why is it one rule for me but a whole load of others for you? You were fucking flirting and you know it, you jerk!” 

Derek's jaw twitched and he shoved his hands into his pockets staring at him. 

“That was different...”

“How was that different? You made it into a big deal about nothing -”

“And now so are you!” Derek retaliated. “You're shouting at me for flirting, which I wasn't, but it didn't stop you from handing your number out to random guys at the bowling alley.”

Now that brought him up short and he paused staring at him confused. Derek's expression flickered and his mouth closed with a snap. There was a guilty touch to his expression and he narrowed his eyes stepping forward.

“How did you – did Scott tell you I gave my number to that guy?”

“No, he rang you.”

“He rang me?” Stiles blurted out confused. “When did...oh my god, oh my god! Did he call me when I was in the shower that time and you were holding my fucking phone?”

Derek grimaced and opened his mouth to answer but he gasped shoving his chest hard.

“You fucking answered?!”

“You told me you weren't dating!”

“Which I'm not! I only gave it to him out of guilt, he looked so freaking hopeful. I was going to ignore the call. Why didn't you tell me he called, Derek? What fucking right did you have to do that?” Stiles shouted at him. 

“Stiles...”

“No, I don't care if they can hear downstairs, they can hear what an asshole you've been. Why didn't you tell me he called?” 

“He told me to tell you to call back and I just – I just didn't. I didn't want you to date some random stranger yet again! You told me you weren't so I didn't,” Derek defended himself. 

“So you took it upon yourself to answer my call, hide the fact he had called me, and – and,” he scrambled for his phone and went through his recent contacts. “Delete the fucking number! Oh the ultimate cover up here folks. God!”

“I'm sorry,” Derek cried. “Okay, I'm sorry I did that, I shouldn't have done that. But you can't shout at me for flirting when you're doing the exact same thing by dating and giving your number out.”

“That is not the same! You flirted right in front of me! Not that I have any right to tell you what to do but it can't be one rule for me and another for you. It's unfair,” Stiles shrugged and swallowed hard crossing his arms over his chest. 

Derek exhaled slowly and his expression softened out a little and he moved towards him. 

“Okay, I won't do it anymore, even though I wasn't flirting. I was being nice. I won't...flirt with anyone or date anyone either.”

“Really?” Stiles murmured surprised.

“Yeah.”

“Even though, we're not dating, we have no hold over each other, and I'm being a little unreasonable,” he muttered.

Derek huffed and cocked his head thoughtfully. “Just a little bit, but I hold your feelings over my own. Plus...you're carrying my pup and your needs...they're more important.”

Stiles blinked at the confession and rubbed his teeth over his bottom lip staring at him. His body moved of his own accord and he wrapped his arms around his neck hugging him. Derek froze surprised before his arms wound around his waist holding him the best he could. 

“Thanks,” he whispered. Derek moved his head and he felt his lips touch his temple gently. “You're still an ass for the phone call though.”

“I know.” 

Stiles inhaled deeply pulling away from him, his hands resting against his chest before he stepped back. “They all heard that didn't they?”

“Most likely.”

Stiles groaned pressing his face into his hands in pure embarrassment. “Can we just skip dessert and go back to your place?”

“Be a bit rude to skip out,” Derek muttered. Stiles sighed deeply eying the bedroom door and gathered the strength to walk out of there. It was going to be embarrassing as hell but he'd have to face them eventually. Derek followed him after when he finally walked out. The family was talking amongst themselves and still were when they took their seats. Stiles dared a look to find the pretty woman but found she was gone. Laura met his eyes when he finally looked up and she smiled sympathetically at him. 

“So, who wants coffee?” Talia announced, winking at him when he looked over to her and he forced a small smile of gratitude. His eyes flicked to Derek who raised his eyebrows at him and he had to admit to himself it wasn't as bad as he imagined.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Christmas and mistletoe next, the fake kind obviously, but still ;)


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eye colour is different in this. I've gone for the old school, Alpha is red, Beta is blue, and Omega is gold. Just fyi :)

There was only thing he loved about the winter time and that was the snow. The fact it started to sprinkle light snow two weeks before Christmas was a massive bonus. Stiles was sat by the window covered in a fluffy blanket, a mug of hot chocolate in his lap while he watched it drift down to the world below. It soothed something deep inside of him when he watched the sidewalks slowly start to whiten down there. The approach of Christmas was on his mind and his stomach flipped flopped at the whole idea of it. Because after that was the New Year and then he was heading towards the end of his pregnancy. The baby would be here. That was enough to send nerves and damning thoughts through his mind and body. Because it was okay holding the baby inside of him, warm, comfortable, well fed, and constantly kicking his ribs and poking his bladder. It was a whole other story when they finally came out vulnerable and unable to do anything for themselves. 

Those thoughts plagued him, alongside the fact they still didn't have everything. His apartment was too small to fit everything in and Derek's apartment wasn't exactly fit for a child. More like a bachelor pad. But it wasn't like he could raise those thoughts and tell Derek to buy them a house. Hell, he had enough money to buy two houses. But they weren't like that and asking wouldn't fit under their tightly strung 'friendship'. Stiles sighed deeply letting his head rest back and he swallowed the hot chocolate down slowly. It was quiet in the apartment with Derek away and he was beginning to feel restless. But with the snow coming down thick and heavy he didn't think it was the best idea to venture out to see Scott or one of the others. Derek would probably kill him.

So he aimlessly wandered around the apartment and started to clean. Why, he didn't know, but suddenly he was hoovering, polishing, and scrubbing till his hands felt raw and the front door opened. Stiles was on his hands and knees at the point in time and he turned kneeling to look at Derek.

“Hey,” he called brightly. Derek frowned deeply shutting the front door behind him and tossed his keys into the bowl confused.

“What the hell are you doing?”

“Cleaning,” he cried before turning back to his task of scrubbing down the skirting boards. Derek made a small noise behind him and he frowned turning his head to see his feet before hands pulled him up.

“Do you think it's wise to be on your hands and knees?”

“It's not like I'm hurting the baby, Derek.” he grumbled. “I'm cleaning.”

“I can tell,” Derek muttered, his nose wrinkling no doubt because of the smell of cleaning products. “Getting ready for the baby?”

“I don't know, maybe? Little early for that isn't it?”

“Different instincts for different people. I'm sure the baby isn't about to come along,” Derek reassured. “Well I hope not.”

“That's not reassuring,” Stiles slapped his chest hard so Derek huffed rolling his eyes. “I'm only seven months. Too early. Plus Christmas is nearly here, we don't have everything!”

“Stiles,” Derek cried so he silenced exhaling heavily. “It's going to be fine. I'm sure you were just cleaning.”

“Could have been boredom, I wanted to go out, but,” he gestured at the window. Derek hummed at the falling snow. “I didn't want to go out and slip over. Hit my head and then...die. Because it's something I'd do.”

“Do you have to be so morbid?”

“Hi, I'm Stiles, nice to meet you,” he retorted sarcastically. Derek walked away from him to head into the kitchen and get himself a drink.

“Speaking of Christmas,” Stiles said, hands clapping together walking over to him. “What do you do for Christmas? I mean normally I would go with Scott and we'd go back to my original home to see his mom. But I'm in my third trimester and can't fly over to California. So I'm sort of stuck. Erica and Boyd have their own Christmas.”

“I normally go to my parents on Christmas Day, open presents with them. You're invited to that, you know you are,” Derek responded. “Do you want to come?”

“Will it be like Thanksgiving? I swear if you flirt with another woman...”

“I didn't flirt and you know I won't. We have an understanding,” Derek sighed. “It won't be, it's only be my family.”

“Oh, okay, well I have nowhere else to go. I don't want to be alone, not on Christmas anyway,” he murmured. “Hey, wait, isn't it your birthday on Christmas as well?”

“Yeah, but I don't really celebrate it. No point, it's already celebrated with by Christmas.”

“God, that has to suck!” Stiles said. “Christmas and your birthday on the same day and it's not even acknowledged! Do you get birthday presents?”

“Yeah, they're mixed in, but I don't really make a big deal of it. Just another year older.”

Stiles grimaced but could kind of see his point. “What the hell do I buy for the lot of you?! You're rich. People like me get something expensive and it's the best thing in the world. You'd just shrug it off.”

“You don't have to get any of them anything, Stiles. You don't have to get me anything either. I'm going to be soppy and say that you're already giving me everything,” he said, head indicating his bump. Stiles scoffed, hands on his hips staring at him. 

“He or she is not due for another couple of months.”

“Late Christmas present,” Derek shrugged. Stiles exhaled heavily shaking his head. There was no winning with him here and he sighed deeply taking a seat. His lower back hurt and his feet ached when he spread his legs out and pouted. 

“I feel so crap, everything hurts, my back, my hips, my feet, this baby is crushing my insides and my bladder. I am so sick of peeing. I drink anything and then I have to pee every twenty minutes. I eat everything and I feel fat afterward,” he whined, his eyes squeezing shut. Derek came and sat next to him, his hand on his so he looked up at him.

“Yeah and it's going to suck more near the end. But in two months, he or she is going to be here and all this...it won't matter anymore.”

“I know, I know, I am trying to see the bright side, see the good side of it.”

“You're doing amazing.”

“Are you proud of me?” he mumbled amused. Derek cocked his head thoughtfully and nodded so he chuckled. 

“Fancy takeaway tonight? I can't be bothered.”

“Make some poor guy drive out into the snow so he can deliver our food nice and warm?” Stiles mused before inhaling deeply and nodding. “Hell yeah, lets do it.” 

There was nothing better than watching a bad film on the television and eating takeaway food. Stiles went to bed that night in a pleasant mood and ready to brace the snowy icy world of New York to go Christmas shopping. Derek had pleaded with him to be careful before he left, worry in his eyes when he shut the door behind him. He met Scott in Starbucks and ordered a caramel hot chocolate before joining him at the table.

“So what's the plan dude?” 

“I'm buying an engagement ring.”

Stiles spluttered over his drink and stared at him stunned. “Seriously?”

“Yes,” Scott hissed flushed. “I know, it's a little insane, but – but I love her. I want to be with her for the rest of my life. I want to marry her and have babies and wake up to that smile. So I need your help, it has to be perfect.”

“I get you,” Stiles nodded slowly. “I seriously didn't expect this to happen so soon. I thought it'd be Erica and Boyd first!”

“Nope,” Scott smirked proudly. “Hopefully it'll be us and then we need to save for the wedding.”

“Did you ask her dad?”

“Yeah, well kind of, we did a Skype call, and he kind of stared at me like he wanted to gut me. He told me if I ever broke her heart or hurt her enough to even think the word divorce he'd scalp me and send my dick to my mom.”

Stiles swallowed at the imagery and patted his hand absently. Scott shrugged and took a sip of his coffee. 

“I got his blessing. I don't care now, I just need to find this ring!”

“Okay, okay, jesus, calm down, we'll find this perfect ring. Promise.”

It was as busy as he imagined even in the slushy icy sidewalks they walked through. The baby was awake inside of him and he rubbed over his coat were he or she was kicking and moving inside of him. They ended up going to ring shop to ring shop looking for Allison's perfect engagement ring.

“Nothing – I mean nothing feels right, nothing calls out to me as the perfect ring.”

“Scott, they're like all the same. This is Allison, you could give her a gummy ring and she'd love it! Probably eat it afterward but still...she'd love it,” Stiles cried gesturing at the glass case containing a dozen engagement rings. 

Scott sighed deeply, his hands scrubbing down his face. He walked away to the second case and paused gasping. 

“That's it, that is it!” he hissed excitedly. Stiles joined his side to look at the silver ring with a huge diamond nestled in the middle. It was rather beautiful and he whistled at the price slapping him on the back.

“You'll be paying that off for the next ten years!”

“Whatever, she deserves it,” he mumbled. Stiles waited by his side when he handed over his credit card and purchased the ring. 

“I can't believe I got it, I mean look at it,” Scott cried, shoving it into his face. Stiles laughed softly pushing his hand away and nodding.

“I'm sure it'll be amazing and romantic.” 

“Oh my god, I have to propose! What do I say?!”

Stiles closed his eyes praying for strength. They trailed around the rest of the shops so he could get various presents for everyone. Perfume for the girls, aftershave for the guys. It was simple and easy, his mind was still addled with what to get for Derek. 

“So, how are you and Derek?” Scott questioned him when they finally sat down in a cafe for lunch. Stiles tucked into his chicken sandwich and shrugged.

“Fine, I guess, why?”

“Just asking, are you dating yet?”

“Stop it,” Stiles mumbled around the chicken. “We're not, he's not – you know I don't think he wants...that.”

Scott scowled at him and he swallowed the food in his mouth.

“Oh come on! Don't think it would have happened by now if he did.”

“No,” Scott shook his head. “Because you're both stupid.”

“Hey,” Stiles cried partially offended. “I'm not stupid, I know – know how I feel. I think. I don't know! It's all complicated and I wish I could have a clear picture. I mean, relatively, everything feels put together. We're technically living together, we're on good terms, we get along, and we're friends. But I also feel like everything is falling apart slowly. Because what happens when the baby is born? Do we share custody? Do I still live with him? What happens if he dates someone and they become like the third parent to the baby? I don't know, I just don't know how to feel.”

Scott sighed deeply and leaned forward to meet his eyes. “Tell him, you have to tell him, Stiles!”

“How can I? What if it makes it worse?!”

“What if it makes it better?!” Scott demanded. “You're my best friend, I want to see you happy. You're not happy, you can deny it till your blue in that face but you're not. I know you like him a lot more than a friend. Hell, you could even be in love with him.”

Stiles tore at his sandwich, the bread splitting apart so he stared at that instead of his knowing eyes. “What if he doesn't love me?”

“Only one way to find out but believe me...I think he does,” Scott murmured, his hand fastening around his wrist so he swallowed hard and nodded. 

*

Christmas came around a lot quicker and soon it was Christmas Eve and Stiles was feeling weird about it. His eyes drifted over the Christmas tree in the corner. Stiles had to practically beg Derek to get it out and decorate it. He refused to stay in an apartment that wasn't decorated appropriately. Derek would not be a Grinch about this. Now though it was Christmas Eve and he was drinking eggnog slowly with a mince pie.

“Are we going early tomorrow?”

“If you want, we don't have to rush. Dinner isn't till around two or three but we can get there early. You'll have presents.”

“Oh my god, do you think I'll get a car,” he whispered, eyes wide and focused on Derek who narrowed his eyes at him. “Or maybe a horse.”

“No, Stiles, I can't say you'll get a car or a horse.”

“If I do, can we keep it in the apartment?”

“No.”

“No fair,” he mumbled. Stiles sipped the eggnog and grimaced putting it down and feeling a little sick. “I think it's time for bed. I feel like crap.”

“You okay?” Derek asked concerned.

“I hope so, I don't want to be sick for Christmas,” he mumbled. Derek breached his personal space and pressed a hand to his forehead. 

“No temperature, you don't smell sick...”

“Probably that eggnog, it's not good for my stomach.”

“Well I just have a few things to do and then I'll join you,” he murmured, his hand drifting his arm slowly before Stiles stepped away swallowing hard. It was so domestic he could actually vomit and still he couldn't open his mouth to talk about it. To talk about his feelings, to talk about the future, like something had snatched his words and was withholding them. Stiles headed to the bedroom and stripped off his clothes till he was wearing nothing but his briefs and a large t-shirt. The covers wrapped around him and he wriggled till he found a comfortable spot. Thankfully, the baby was sleeping from the lack of movement, and he closed his eyes listening to the movement of Derek in the apartment. 

Derek wasn't wrong about him not taking long and he braced himself when he entered the bedroom and stripped off clothing. The bed dipped with his weight and Stiles rolled towards him automatically. He needed that comfort and Derek tucked him closer. 

“Can you...?” he gestured at his hair. Derek smiled softly in response raising his hand to trail it through his hair so he swallowed closing his eyes at the sensation. Nothing quite like having someone play or stroke your hair. There was no feeling to match it. His nails scraped against his scalp so he shivered tucking his head towards his chest. Eventually he fell asleep, his dreams weird and wacky enough to have him jerking in and out of an uneasy sleep. Every time he looked at the alarm and saw it had only been an hour since he last woke up he got annoyed and upset. 

It eventually reached seven that Christmas morning and he was awake, sleepy, and annoyed to the length of crawling out of bed. The apartment was cold and he grumbled wrapping Derek's dressing gown around him and turning on the heating. His puttering around has alerted Derek to wake up and join him in the doorway.

“Stiles, what are you doing?” he questioned sleepily.

“I can't sleep and I couldn't stay in bed any longer. Maybe I'm mentally preparing myself for waking up at the crack of dawn when the baby pops out,” Stiles shrugged. 

Derek hummed softly retreating back into the bedroom before coming out with a huge bag that he handed to him and he stared confused.

“What?”

“Merry Christmas.”

Stiles jerked up peering inside to see a dozen presents wrapped just for him. “For me?!”

“Well who else?”

“Oh my god, oh my god!” he cried, his hands reaching into the bad to drag the first present out to look at it and rip the paper off. It ended up being a collection of the Game of Thrones books. His mouth opened and he gaped at him stunned. 

“Derek, this is...” he trailed off shaking his head. He unwrapped t-shirts he could wear after the baby was born, DVD's he'd been longing to buy but putting off to save money. Presents all for him and he hadn't bought Derek anything like that.

“You seriously did this?” he whispered shocked, his hands clutching a box set of The Lord of the Rings extended edition. “Derek...”

Stiles moved throwing his arms around his neck and clutching him tight. Derek huffed amused against his ear and wrapped his arms around his middle. Hugging was difficult with the bump in between them but they managed it.

“I didn't get you anything! Not like this anyway! You went all out here, like – like hundreds of dollars, Derek, it's insane!”

“It's Christmas, I have the money, I didn't know who to buy for so...I bought presents I thought you'd like,” Derek shrugged. Stiles pulled out of his grip to look him in the eyes and swallow hard. 

“Thank you,” he murmured.

“You're welcome.”

It was the perfect time. The perfect time to tell all but instead he watched as he stood gathering up the ripped paper to chuck in the bin. The radio was turned on and Derek set about making breakfast for them. Stiles' throat felt clogged and sore while he sat there staring at his gifts and felt truly overwhelmed. Stiles got out his new aftershave and returned to the bedroom to get showered and dressed. He wore a large Christmas jumper with a pudding over the bump. By the time he came out breakfast was done and he hummed hungrily tucking into bacon and pancakes. They tasted awesome as ever.

“I didn't buy anything extreme but you know I found this,” he said pulling out a bag containing a sleeping suit with the words 'My Daddies Love Me' in big bold letters. Derek's lips quirked and he smoothed it out looking over it fondly.

“Stiles, this is amazing.”

“I know,” he chuckled. “Scott found it, demanded I bought it. I can't wait till he or she is here and then they can wear it.” 

“I love it.”

Stiles hid his blush and stared down at his empty plate while Derek busied himself with getting ready. He surrounded himself with his presents and chose to admire them all before Derek came out and they set off for the Hales. Derek didn't take too long and came out wearing a nice shirt and jeans.

“You look amazing,” Stiles murmured softly.

“So do you.”

“No, I look like a literal Christmas pudding. I'm living up to my name here,” he said, gesturing at the jumper and taking his hands to pull himself to his feet. “Promise me this won't be a disaster like Thanksgiving. I still can't look any of them in the eye. It was embarrassing! I can't believe your mom fired her.”

“I know,” he frowned. “I can't promise anything but we'll try our best.”

“God, let's just go before I vomit my breakfast.”

They locked up and he shivered in the cold of the day when they stepped out and he got into the car. It wasn't much better in there before Derek turned the heat up and he turned the music on.

“Christmas music, the only time of the year they are played. The only time of the year you get sick of them! The same songs over and over and over again. Till you want to murder the radio,” Stiles ranted. “I'm right, you know I am.”

“I think you like to moan.”

“I have the right to moan!” 

Derek raised his eyebrows and drove them forward. The roads were clear from snow and he was thankful they could get there without issue. They arrived in no time at all and Talia was the one to open the doors and greet them as such.

“Oh, you look wonderful!” Talia gushed at the both of them.

“Christmas pudding,” Stiles said, his hand patting over the bump. Derek hauled the bag of presents for his family into the living room. “He got me a load of stuff. Wasn't expecting it.”

“So he should, everyone should be spoiled on Christmas.”

“I normally get a bottle of whiskey and a packet of condoms off my friends.”

Talia's eyebrows raised and her lips quirked in amusement as they walked into the living room. Laura let out a small sound of delight gesturing at herself to show off her vibrant blue jumper covered in snowmen. 

“We're the only two, Cora refused to put on a jumper.”

“They're hideous,” Cora replied, rolling her eyes and greeting him with a small smile. “Merry Christmas.” 

“It's Christmas, it's the season of hideous jumpers. Merry Christmas, Cora.”

Spending it with a family so to speak was nice but odd. In many ways it brought back memories of his own parents and the aching loss appeared before he could make it disappear. Stiles watched silently as they exchanged gifts. Necklace for Talia from Derek which she loved and cooed over. His eyes flicked over to Peter who was not really joining in and stuck to the corner of the couch drinking wine. His eyes met his and they were cold and calculating before he finally looked away. The creepy feeling didn't fade and he kept his head down and away from looking at him.

He got presents from everyone and like Derek's they were spoiling him in the best and worst way. 

“They got me an Xbox,” Stiles hissed at Derek who smirked. “Tons of games to go with it. Did you know about this?”

“Nope.”

Stiles narrowed his eyes at him and sighed deeply walking away from him. It wasn't like he could call him a liar. The smell of cooking food had him on the crunch of hunger throughout the afternoon when he did his best to distract himself by walking through the house. The one and only thing that caught him off guard when he approached a room was he found an indoor swimming pool and stood staring at it for a long minute.

“What the fuck,” he whispered, his voice echoing in the large space. 

“I know,” Derek said, joining him. “It's my mom who uses it mostly.”

“It's amazing. Kind of want to run and jump in but I know I'd regret it straight after.”

“Probably,” Derek hummed. 

They stood in silence together before they heard Laura calling for them and they walked together towards her voice.

“Ah, stop!” she shouted so they halted in the doorway of the living room and he felt a buzz of confusement. “Look up.”

They looked up at the doorway and he blinked at the fake mistletoe hanging above the door. 

“Laura!” Derek snapped, dropping his head to look at her. 

“Oh come on, it's tradition, you can't break tradition,” she replied, hands braced on her hips amused.

“I'll break you in a minute. Stiles, we don't have to -”

Stiles cut him off by reaching to cup the back of his neck and kiss him into silence. Derek was stunned only for a moment before his hands reached to cup the back of his head, the other on his hip. The kiss was soft, a brush of their lips that had him tingling as he moved back a little before Derek captured his mouth again. His hands shook and his nails pressed into his skin when he felt Derek's tongue against his. It had been too long, too longed and desired to feel him kiss again. 

It was a camera flash that had them parting and Stiles sucked in air turning to look at the family watching them. That was highly embarrassing and he flushed looking at Laura holding the camera and grinning. Talia and Matthew stood side by side watching, her eyebrow was raised and the knowing eyes scared him. The only alternative was Cora pretending to puke into a flower pot and Peter glaring at them from the far corner. Derek cleared his throat loudly, his hand lingering on his lip before it dropped.

“Mom, when's dinner?” he asked in a croaky voice.

“Ten minutes, get washed up.” 

“You know when I get this developed, it's definitely one to show the kids,” Laura nodded at them. Derek sighed deeply walking away from them so Stiles was left licking his lips and trying to calm his nerves and thudding heart. There was a sympathetic edge to Laura and she pressed her hand to his arm gently.

“Don't worry, any day now,” she murmured.

“What?” he whispered confused. Laura didn't comment further and he was left feeling confused and touching his lips because they still felt tingly. Stiles found a wash room to wash up and he stared at his reflection and took in deep breaths. It was just a kiss under the mistletoe, nothing more, nothing less. Dinner was being served by the time he waddled down the stairs and moved to take his seat next to Derek. He met Derek's eyes and looked away blushing before he could do anything else. One kiss had undone him already. 

The dinner was delicious and it was only when he was eating that he realized how starving he actually was. 

“So, have the two of you decided on any baby names yet?” Talia questioned. Stiles swallowed the potato he was chewing and dared a glance at Derek.

“Um, no, not yet, we haven't really looked,” Stiles answered for the pair of them.

“Laura's a fabulous name,” Laura suggested smugly.

“No,” Derek refused. 

“I'm sure we'll get to it.”

“Oh I'm sure you will,” Peter interjected, his hand wrapped around his wine glass before he drank from it. Stiles frowned at him but refused to bait him. 

The rest of the meal carried on but Stiles couldn't shake that uneasiness inside of him. He aimlessly wandered not knowing what to do until he grabbed a mince pie and headed outside. The door opened and he stepped out into the cold garden. It was nice to breathe in the fresh air and he stared at the pristine snow currently covering their large garden. 

“Escaping the crowd?”

Stiles jumped out of his skin turning to Peter who had stepped outside and closed the door behind him with a silent snap. 

“Getting some peace and quiet, well I was,” he gestured. “Can I help you or are you here to stare at the snow too?”

“Too much family time. I hate this time of the year.”

“Too joyful?”

Peter smirked eying him carefully so he felt uncomfortable watching him. “You could say that. I see you got big.”

“Yeah, it's supposed to happen when you're carrying a baby,” he responded, shrugging his shoulders and biting into his mince pie to chew it slowly. 

“Shame,” Peter murmured. Stiles paused swallowing it down and turned towards him.

“What's that supposed to mean?”

“Do you think that when you give birth, it will inherit the company?”

Stiles scoffed and finally understood. “I have no idea, Peter, and I couldn't care less. He or she may inherit the company if Derek decides to sign it over to he or she when they are of age. It's not really any of my business and you shouldn't care. Because by the time they come of age you'll be too old to take care of a company.” 

Stiles chucked the rest of his mince pie and moved to go inside but was stopped by Peter gripping his arm tight. 

“Let go of me,” he snapped, twisting to face it.

Peter's face was twisted into one of fury, his eyes glinting blue when they bore into his own. 

“If you think I am going to let you and your twisted little fetus get your hands on my company then you are dreaming. Derek should have done the right thing and told you to abort that disgrace the moment you told him,” Peter snarled into his face. 

Fury and fear swept over him in response to his cruel words and he yanked his arm out of his grip. Unknown to him, his claws had made an appearance and the motion had tore into his jumper and his nails scraped viciously over his skin. Stiles let out a pained gasp, Peter's hands dropping away, and blood slowly soaked his arm and jumper. 

What came next chilled him to the bone when he heard a furious roar and he stepped back in time to see Derek charge through the back door. The door shattered on impact and Stiles gasped ducking down when they collided and smashed into the ground. Derek snarle as he fought Peter into the ground.

“Stiles, look at me, sweetheart,” Talia's voice appeared next to his ear. He turned breathing heavily to see her look of concern and he was wordlessly hauled inside by herself and Laura. He was seated in the bathroom and he felt sick to his stomach at the smell of blood and refused to look at his arm.

“Okay, sweetie, okay, lets take a look. Laura, scissors,” she instructed. Laura handed over a pair of scissors and he watched through blurry eyes when she cut away his sleeve. 

“Not too deep, that's good, we won't need to take a trip to the hospital,” she reassured him. Stiles swallowed hard, Laura sat by his side and she slid her hand into his. Cora appeared at the door looking over the three of them before nodding and spinning on her heel to head to the garden.

“Maybe I should...” Laura murmured.

“No, your father is dealing with Derek, you stay here and hold his hand. How are you feeling? Stiles, can you focus on me?” Talia murmured, cool hands cupping his cheeks so he exhaled shakily and nodded. “How are you feeling?”

“Sick,” he whispered.

“Any pain apart from your arm?”

“No, no,” Stiles shook his head feeling the baby kick him gently. Like a reassurance, a gentle reminder they were there and okay. Talia nodded getting the medical kit out to clean his arm. Nausea stirred and he gestured at Laura gagging who stood grabbing the bin and held it under his face so he could vomit into it. 

“Here you go,” Laura murmured, a glass of water appeared and he gratefully took it feeling the pain as Talia cleaned him up and bandaged his arm. 

“What did he say? I was talking to Derek about Tokyo and all the sudden...we smelled your blood and heard you gasp,” Laura encouraged him.

“He was just – he was saying that he'd never let me and my twisted fetus have the company and – and Derek should have told me to abort it.”

Laura's eyes burned blue and her hand tightened on his. 

“I'm going to kill him.”

“No need for violence, he's gone now anyway,” Talia sighed finishing up his arm. “You look pale, are you sure...”

Her words were cut off when Derek appeared calling his name and he looked up to see him storm into the bathroom. He was damp from the snow, his eyes wide and concerned when he dropped to his knees in front of him and looked over him.

“I'm fine, don't fuss,” he mumbled. Derek huffed heavily at his words but he leaned into him gratefully once Talia was done.

“You two are staying here tonight, no fussing, no refusing, it's happening whether you like it or not. I won't have you driving home in this weather. You can rest here,” Talia said.

Stiles nodded and Derek sighed but nodded his assent too. Talia and Laura left them in the bathroom and he swallowed the water down before dropping the glass. 

“You didn't kill him did you?”

“Nearly,” Derek muttered, jaw clenching in anger. “What did he say to you?”

“That the baby would never inherit the company and I should have aborted the baby.”

Derek ducked and shook his head, his hands gripping onto his thighs so he winced pulling at his hands.

“Derek, I'm fine.”

“He hurt you!” he hissed.

Stiles nodded and stood gingerly onto his feet. “I want to go and lie down. I feel sick and I have a headache. Today had been...fucked up. I just want to sleep.”

“Okay,” Derek murmured softly. “Okay.”

Derek led them upstairs to one of the spare bedrooms and he was given one of Matthew's large shirts to cover up with. It was a little tight over the bump but he could live with it. The pillows and sheets felt amazing when he lay down and Derek lay down next to him. His hand stroked down the length of his back and he closed his eyes listening to the thump of his heart. It was a little faster than normal but at least here he felt safe. Here he could sleep.


	11. Chapter 11

Derek stroked a hand over Stiles' hair gently before sliding out of the bed and padding over to the bedroom door. He glanced over his shoulder to see him sleeping contently before slipping out and raising his eyebrows at Laura waiting. 

“Is he okay?” she murmured, arms crossed over her chest waiting for him.”

“He's sleeping, finally, he's a little shaken up. Baby's heartbeat is normal so I'm not going to worry about him going into early labor,” Derek explained while they walked downstairs. “Is he gone? I don't want him here.”

“He left as soon as you left him bleeding on the ground. Mom is furious with him, dad has no idea what the hell is going on. Cora is currently drinking our most expensive whiskey. You do realize you could have killed him if dad didn't hold you back. You nearly ripped his throat out!” Laura hissed, her hand clutching his arm to meet his eyes. 

“I stopped myself because he's my mother's brother. That's all,” he muttered wrenching his arm away from her touch.

“You did that for him, and your baby, and still you deny what is so fucking obvious I could be sick! I am so tired of you denying what is right in front of your eyes.”

“What would that be?” Derek argued.

“That you're in love with him. That you have always been in love with him but refuse to tell him this because you don't think he loves you. Which is horseshit because that boy looks at you like you're every dream he's wanted.”

Derek sighed deeply at her desperate expression and took a seat on the couch. 

“I'd keep on denying it if I could. If you ignore it, it doesn't exist,” he murmured, his eyes closing and he exhaled heavily. “But tonight...it's changed.”

“What do you mean?” she pressed sitting next to him. 

“That I'm in love with him,” he admitted mostly to himself. Laura's lips pressed together hard and she reached clutching his hand hard so he winced nudging her.

“Thank fuck! Seriously, you were giving me gray hair! Now, tell him, please tell him, he deserves to know you love him. Everyone needs to know if someone loves them!” 

“I will, when the time is right, and – and I feel it's appropriate.”

“Okay, well please don't wait years about it because that baby is coming and I'm sure he or she would love two daddies who are together and happy then apart and unhappy,” she said, her hand patting his knee hard. Laura stood walking away from him only for his mother to appear around the corner.

“I'm sorry for ruining Christmas.”

“Why are you apologizing? Don't be so stupid, Derek. That wasn't your fault and never was. It was Peter, Peter and his mind. God, I should have seen this coming,” she sighed, hands clasped and falling to her lap. “He always was driven drunk on power. Wanted to be on top of everything. Roll in the millions and fuck all the bitches.”

“Mom,” he huffed amused.

“It's true, his words, not mine. I thought handing him the keys to the company would soothe that itch but as soon as competition came in...” Talia gestured with her hand and sighed. “I'm sorry.”

“Now why are you apologizing?”

Talia huffed amused and reached over pressing a kiss to his temple. “I heard what you and Laura said. I'm glad you've finally admitted to it. It's healthier that way, repressing those kind of feelings...well the outcome wouldn't be as nice. Tell him soon.”

“I will,” he murmured. Derek already had a plan in mind, now to anyone else it was probably insane and there was the potential of a freakout from Stiles but he had to try. Derek called it a night and kissed her cheek before heading back upstairs. Stiles was thankfully still sleeping and wrapped up in his dreams when he walked in silently and undressed down to his underwear. He slid under the cool covers and reached for him to spoon his back. There was an underline of pain running through him and Derek carefully applied his hand to the bandage and drained his pain. It set his teeth on edge but Stiles physically relaxed and exhaled softly in his sleep. 

That was enough for him and he held him close listening to him breathe in and out deeply. Eventually sleep caught him and he slept undisturbed to the morning and it was only when he felt Stiles shift against him and shuffle out of the bed that he opened his eyes.

“Where are you going?” he murmured.

“Pee,” Stiles mumbled. Derek moved a hand helping him out of the bed and waited listening to him head out of the bedroom. It was half seven according to his watch and he stretched out his limbs waiting for him to come back. 

“My arms hurts,” Stiles muttered, getting back into bed. Derek placed his hand over it and drained his pain so he hummed raising his eyebrows in surprised disbelief.

“What the hell was that?!”

“I can take your pain, not all of it, but enough to make you comfortable.”

“You're like a walking drug!” Stiles murmured, snuggling down into the covers and looking at him. “Thanks for defending me, you know, it was scary. Really scary for a moment.”

“He's never going to hurt you, both of you, ever again. He shouldn't have been allowed near you.”

“How could you have known that would happen though? It's not like he's deranged. Maybe power mad and hell bent on keeping the company,” Stiles shrugged. “But you can't wrap me in bubble wrap, Derek, sometimes bad things happen.”

“Yeah, they do, but not from my family and not for my m -” he cut himself off and shook his head. Stiles blinked and frowned shuffling closer to him.

“For what?”

“For you,” he replied. “No one – no one can touch you.”

“You as well, if you're going to be protective of me, then let me protective of you. Werewolf or not...we're not all defenseless,” Stiles muttered, his eyes meeting his. “It takes two to tango and you know it.”

“I do know it.”

Stiles moved to rest his cheek against his chest and grabbed his hand to move it against the bump. Derek smiled feeling that flutter under his hand from the baby kicking him. 

“What does it feel like?”

“Weird, like a twitch under my skin, sometimes it feels like butterflies. But it's nice, a nice feeling and I think I'll miss it when he or she is born,” he said softly, his fingers drumming softly over his own stomach. “Like that but underneath your skin.”

Derek hummed softly rubbing a thumb over the spot were they were kicking and reveled in the silence that fell between them. It was snowing outside when he lifted his head to take a look and he turned burying his face into hair. 

“Did you change shampoo?”

“That's a weird ass question,” Stiles muttered. “But yes, it's coconut now. Goodbye apples.”

“Just a subtle change, I'm not used to it.”

“You werewolves and your sense of smell.”

Derek huffed amused and rolled his shoulders listening to the sounds of Laura walking down the stairs. Stiles' stomach rumbled and he hummed poking him in the side.

“No, don't,” Stiles whined feeling ticklish. 

“Come on, let's get breakfast cooking. I could do with some coffee.”

“Mm, food sounds great right now,” Stiles agreed rolling to the edge of the bed and dropping to his feet. Derek collected his clothes pulling them on to hear him groan behind him. “Oh my god, I feel like a bowling ball sometimes. Or a beached whale. Or both. I don't care. I just feel very round.”

“Not for long,” Derek murmured, hand pressing against his lower back as they walked downstairs together. “Pup will be here soon.”

“I can't wait, nothing quite like waddling everywhere because you're huge,” he grumble. “Morning, Laura.”

“Morning, handsome,” Laura greeted. “Breakfast?”

“Please,” Stiles pleaded, hands pressed together. “Well that was an interesting Christmas. Got to say one of the most interesting Christmas' I've had. Like nearly having my arm ripped off by your uncle. Wow.”

“Well he's an asshole and you won't be seeing him anytime soon! He sees anything, especially your baby, as a threat to the company and taking it off his hands. But he did that himself last night. He threatened you and by doing that...mom is taking the company off him.”

“She is?” Derek murmured, hands wrapped around his mug of coffee.

“Yeah, who takes over...well that is up for discussion,” Laura shrugged, opening the refrigerator door and getting out the sausages. “But mom...mom was thinking about me. Not that she was leaving you out, Derek. I think she was thinking about you, and Stiles, and the baby, and how busy you were going to be. Plus the job is busy and you wouldn't want to miss out on your pup's first moments for some job!”

Derek took a seat next to Stiles who was sipping from his juice thoughtfully. “She's not wrong. Laura, I'd be happy if you took it. You show leadership, better than I could ever do. I'd probably screw it up.”

“Hey,” Stiles scolded. “Don't put yourself down like that.”

“It's true, besides...I don't want it. I'd rather concentrate then what is important,” he murmured, his eyes flicking to Stiles who dropped his glass slowly to roll his eyes at him. Laura smirked reaching over to shove his shoulder.

“Oh my god, these words are coming from a guy who was fixated on getting the top spot, work, work, work, and nothing else.”

“The first time I met you, you were taking a night off for work.”

“Well that was before I got you pregnant,” Derek shrugged.

“So this is all my fault?” Stiles mock gasped. “Sorry, you know, for storming into your life with my fertile body and charming ways.”

“You're forgiven.”

Stiles smirked picking up his glass to sip from it. Derek ignored the knowing looks coming from Laura and focused on getting breakfast ready for the two of them. They were in the middle of eating when his mom and dad joined them.

“How did you sleep?” Talia questioned, her hand pressing to Stiles' arm.

“Like a baby, arm is sore, but Derek is helping with his little hand thing,” Stiles gestured at him with a small smile. “Thanks for that by the way. I'm not good with blood, I faint at the sight of it sometimes. Hopefully I won't see any during the birth.”

“Of course, as long as you're okay,” Talia murmured. “I will apologize on his behalf.”

“Don't apologize for him,” Derek snapped. “He knew what he was doing!”

“Derek...” Talia muttered.

“No, no, he has had it for Stiles ever since he knew about the pregnancy. Wanting to know why I didn't tell him to abort the baby, asking if the baby would inherit the company. Don't make excuses for him,” Derek argued. His hand shoved his plate away and he moved storming out of the kitchen and heading into the garden for a breath of fresh air. It was a cold morning and his breath was harsh against the air. He kicked the snow and stood staring out at the scenery. The door opened and he turned to see Stiles walking outside bundled up in his coat.

“It's freezing out here, go back inside.”

“I have my coat, I'm fine. You are enough story,” Stiles dismissed. “Are you okay?”

“I will be.”

Stiles sighed folding his arms over his chest. “So much drama, over something so small and defenseless. I mean, I mean he kind of threatened me, you don't think he'll do anything else do you?”

“Peter wouldn't dare,” he gritted out. Stiles stepped closer, his hand touching his arm so he breathed in his scent and let it slowly calm him down. 

“The company will be ripped out from under his feet. What if he blames you?”

“Then he blames me, as long as he doesn't blame you or the baby. I don't care.”

“Oh my god, just throw yourself on the grenade, Captain America, I swear to god,” Stiles muttered, hand covering his eyes. “You do realize that if anything happened to you, if he hurt you, I would freak the fuck out. That if he did anything it would literally drive me over the edge because I can't do this without you, Derek. I can't. I need you to be here, by my side, helping me raise our baby. I don't need this bullshit hanging over our heads. So if you need to worry about me and the baby then fucking worry about yourself!” 

Derek stared at him stunned and moved tugging him into his arms. Stiles wrapped his arms around his neck with a deep sniff and Derek cupped the back of his head gently. Derek rubbed his thumb behind his ear calming him down till the chill became too much and he could feel Stiles shivering in his coat. 

“Come on,” he murmured, taking his hand and leading him inside. The living room was empty when he sat down and tugged him back to his side to hold him. Stiles' heart was racing and he stroked behind his ear slowly.

“Promise me.”

“What?” Derek murmured softly.

“Promise me you'll look after yourself and not do something stupid!” Stiles insisted lifting his head to meet his eyes. “I mean it.”

“I promise.”

Stiles sighed deeply shoving his face into his chest and exhaled harshly so he felt sharp heat there. They remained like that till Stiles sat up and turned his head on shoulder to look at him.

“Home time?”

“Yeah, I think we've out stayed our welcome.”

“I just want a shower and my side of the bed,” he mumbled. They collected their stuff and presents before heading downstairs to see them waiting for them.

“Take care of yourselves,” Talia said, her hands cupping his cheeks so he rolled his eyes at her and accepted his mother's hug goodbye. Stiles was hugging Laura and grimacing when he turned towards them.

“You pressed the baby into my bladder, I need to pee. I'll be right back,” he sighed. Derek smirked amused and watched him walk towards the toilet downstairs. Laura waited till the door was closed before spinning on her heel and pointing her finger at him.

“You are going to tell him, right?”

“Yes, when the time is right, I'm not just going to lay it on him and I have...plans.”

“Plans?” she questioned suspiciously.

“I'll tell you when I get sorted it out,” he hissed and stepped back from her when the bathroom door opened and Stiles walked back over. 

“I'm done, can we go?”

“Yeah, thanks for having us over, mom and dad. We'll call,” Derek said, his hand placed on his lower back to lead him away. The car was freezing when they got in and Stiles shivered shaking his head.

“Oh my god, I hate New York. Give me California, warm lovely California,” Stiles whined. “Or you know, give me summer, instead of this Narnia bullshit!”

“Here,” Derek said turning up the heater. Stiles basked in it while he drove them home, his mind ticking with ideas. It was a week till the New Year, two months till the baby was born, and he knew Stiles was freaking out slowly and surely over the fact they didn't have everything. They hadn't got a crib or a stroller or even chosen names for the baby as of yet. Stiles' apartment was too small and his wasn't exactly designed for a baby. It was probably his stupidest though but if he could get a house then maybe it would solve the problem.

“You look very thoughtful, what's up?”

“Nothing, just thinking,” he answered with a shrug of his shoulders. 

“Yeah, I got that part, I was asking what you were thinking about,” Stiles pressed.

“Dinner,” he lied. Stiles narrowed his eyes at him and Derek knew he didn't believe that for one second. 

“That hard?”

“Yes, Stiles.”

“Funny thing, I don't need to be a stinking werewolf to wonder or not if you're lying,” Stiles said smugly and folded his arms over his chest looking out the window. Derek closed his eyes for a moment with a heavy sigh before opening them to focus on the road. It was easy to get Stiles in a mood with his hormones and he knew this was bound to last well into the afternoon. Point in case was when they arrived at the apartment and Stiles walked into the bedroom and slammed the door hard behind him. 

Derek used his anger to grab his laptop and start doing some search for houses nearby suitable. It was an hour that passed before the door opened and he awkwardly twisted the screen so he couldn't see. 

“Feeling better?”

“Oh just fine,” Stiles muttered, the fridge door opening and slamming hard once he grabbed a bottle of juice. 

“Stiles, I was thinking about dinner. I swear,” he said gingerly. Lying probably wasn't the best but it wasn't like he could tell him the truth. Not just yet anyway. 

“Whatever,” he shrugged walking back into the bedroom. Derek sighed twisting his mouth side to side when the bedroom door slammed shut again. 

“Stiles,” he knocked.

“Go away!” 

Derek sighed shutting his eyes and pressing his forehead to the wood. Hormones, they were the devil.

*

It was New Year's Eve and Stiles had already made his decision what he wanted to do that night. Scott was working in the bar so they were all going down there to celebrate bringing in the New Year. He obviously wouldn't drink but he could tell Derek was uneasy about it.

“You're heavily pregnant, is it wise going to a bar of all places? What if someone bumps into you and hurts you?”

“Oh yeah, yeah because I'm going to be standing on my feet all night like this,” he gestured at himself. “I'll be sitting all night and you'll be there. I'm sure you'll be all wolverine on their asses if anyone dared touch me. Chill out! We're doing this, I will not let my pregnancy stop me from being with my friends. Plus we're constantly inside! I need to live, let me live, Hale!” 

His ranting and arguing had won and Derek relented to coming out with him and he sat in the bedroom sorting through his clothes.

“God, I hate being fat! Everything is ugly,” he groaned, his hands bundling up a top to chuck across the room. Derek leaned against the bedroom frame to watch him. “This isn't a show to watch!” 

“You look fine.”

“Fuck you, you don't know what it's like!”

“You're not fat, you're pregnant! This will disappear and you'll be back in your normal clothes in two months. You look great in anything you wear. Please try and relax, okay? I don't need you going into early labor because you can't find anything to wear,” Derek pleaded with him so he sighed rolling his eyes. 

“I'm not going to go into early labor! I'll make you go into early labor in a minute. Ever wanted to give birth to your intestines?!” Stiles shouted at him so he held up his hands and walked out. Derek did the right thing letting him stew in his anger before he found something appropriate to wear and walked out to see him typing on the laptop. Stiles swallowed watching him and yet again forced down that itch to nose and demand answers. Derek had been weird all week. Secret phone calls, leaving all day only to come back in the evening tired and go on the laptop. There was no explanation to his actions and it filled Stiles with curiosity and dread. What the hell was he doing? Plus why was it a secret? 

“Sorry about earlier.”

“No, it's fine,” Derek replied, his hand shutting the laptop screen so he swallowed sitting on the couch next to him. “You look great by the way.”

“Yeah?”

“Yeah,” Derek smiled. 

“Makes me feel a little better I guess. I just miss being myself I guess. Not wearing these sort of clothes.”

“It'll all be over soon and he or she will be here,” he muttered, his hands spreading over the bump so he smiled watching him duck down and kiss it quickly.

“That was too cute.”

“Yeah, don't tell anyone,” Derek smirked. 

“Oh no, got to keep up that big bad wolf persona,” Stiles saluted and held out his hands so Derek could haul him to his feet. “Believe me, when the baby is born, so many pictures will be taken in secret of you being the doting father. I'll make an Instagram account for it.”

“Who would want to look at that?” Derek frowned.

“Everyone! People like hot daddy's, you're a hot daddy.”

Derek rolled his eyes and Stiles inclined his head at him smirking. “Please don't.”

“Please do,” Stiles nodded encouragingly. They set off at seven that evening and Erica was the first to greet him when he walked in and she kissed all over his face.

“Oh I've missed you, fatty!” 

“Hey, less of the fat, and I'm covered in your lipstick,” he grimaced. Erica rolled her eyes but passed him a wet wipe and smirked hands on hips at Derek.

“You're like a fine wine, you just get prettier.”

“Hello, Erica,” Derek said politely. Erica winked at Derek and smirked grabbing his hand to tug him over to the table. Everyone was there, even Lydia, who had accepted the job in Chicago and was back in New York for the New Year.

“You look amazing!” he greeted her. Lydia smiled kissing his cheek and nodding at Derek.

“What do you want?” he whispered into his ear. 

“Just get me a lemonade.”

“Still not tapping that ass,” Lydia scolded once he had walked away. Stiles scowled and shook his head not wanting to answer in case Derek heard. 

“Oh leave them alone, they'll get there. Eventually,” Allison said, waving her hands at Lydia. Stiles smiled at the flash of the diamond on his hand. He got a call after Christmas to an emotional Scott saying she had said yes to his proposal. Wedding plans were already ahead and of course he was best man. No one was taking that role off him. 

“Thank you, Allison!” he cried. 

“So you agree?” Scott questioned popping out of nowhere with a tray of drinks. 

“I – I don't know, god I've only just arrived and I'm getting questioned. Leave me alone.”

Derek arrived back with their drinks and he took it off him with a grateful nod. It was good to sip it and Derek took his seat next to him. His hand against his lower back when he settled back and took in their surroundings. 

“So, Derek, what do you do?” Isaac asked loudly. 

Stiles wanted to slam his head repeatedly through a wall when his friends decided it really was the perfect time to start questioning Derek on his whole life. He knew they were curious and Derek was more than happy to answer some of the questions. His hand never strayed away from his back and Stiles leaned into his touch gratefully. 

Stiles couldn't get drunk and thankfully for him neither could Derek. His friends were a different story when beer and wine became shots and he watched in awe and shock at Isaac downing five in a go.

“Fuck, I feel amazing!” Isaac slurred. “I need to piss, move!”

“Charmer,” Derek muttered into his ear once Isaac stumbled away. 

“Isaac gets a little...wild. He'll be grinding on people later,” Stiles whispered around a smirk. “Won't remember a thing though, never does. He's always horrified when the picture evidence comes out of him doing jello shots of a woman's stomach.”

“Stiles, dance with me!” Erica cried out of nowhere. Derek stiffened a little and Stiles smirked nudging him and shaking his head.

“Not with a baby inside me, Erica, it'll be a disco in there if I do! Maybe next time,” he called over the music. Erica pouted but thankfully Boyd appeared nodding at the pair of them before kissing her and leading her to dance. 

“Will you chill? Like I would dance, I'll probably give you a heart attack if I do. Can werewolves have heart attacks?”

“I don't know and I don't want to find out.”

“Yeah, better not risk it, old man,” Stiles slapped his arm so he glared at him over his beer bottle. Stiles grinned at him and glanced at the time, they only had a couple of hours left of the year. If he wanted to reflect, he'd say the year had definitely had it's ups and downs. But it had been a good year. Stiles turned his attention to the dance floor in the pub to see Erica and Boyd wrapped around each other dancing. Lydia was currently talking to some guy and if he looked at the bar he could see Jackson stood with Allison glaring at them. Allison was kissing a sweaty looking Scott and Stiles huffed amused when they parted and Scott was blushing. They were too cute. 

But the ache inside of him flared when he glanced at Derek and wished he could do that. Just lean in and kiss him, feel his lips against his, feel the touch of his hands. Stiles sighed grabbing his drink and drinking it down till he felt the need to pee. The bathrooms stunk of urine and he relieved himself ignoring the stares of others. His mind was clouded with too many thoughts of Derek, the past year, the year to come. Hell in two months their baby would be here and everything would be different.

Time ticked closer and closer to midnight and uneasiness stirred in Stiles. Derek had seemed to sense it and he caught him looking at him oddly from time to time.

“Are you okay?” he finally asked.

“Yeah, I'm fine,” he murmured softly. Derek pressed a hand to his thigh gently before taking another long drag of his drink. Stiles watched the bob of his throat and wanted to attach his mouth to it. 

“What have you liked about this year then?” Stiles asked him around fifteen minutes to midnight.

“Don't know, meeting you?”

“Me?”

“Yes, Stiles, if I didn't meet you, I wouldn't have the baby, and...you,” he gestured at him. “You've filled up this year for me, changed a lot of stuff.”

Stiles blinked at the revelation and hummed sitting back in his seat. 

“Well I had an interesting year. Started off shit, no job, no money, no love life. Nothing! Got a job finally, celebrated by having sex with an amazing guy. Like really good sex,” he said and grinned when Derek flushed shaking his head. “Then I found out he was my boss and then things got complicated. Very complicated. Found out I was pregnant but then...then everything came together and the last part of the year turned out to be the best. Yeah, some parts were a little crap but most of all...it's been good.”

“Glad to have been part of it.”

Stiles smiled at him and dropped his glass twisting to face him so Derek looked at him full on. “Next year will be better though. Because the baby will be here and everything will change for the better. Plus I know you'll be there for me, for us, no matter what but...”

Stiles trailed off looking at the crowd and how busy it was tonight. He stared ahead trying to build up the courage he was working towards and he realized it was five minutes to midnight. 

“But, what?”

“You've been amazing, Derek, seriously, you have no idea how...amazing you've been these last seven months. Most guys would run away but not you. I didn't think you'd stick around, let me stay over, let me eat at your place, do whatever. But you did. You stuck it out for me and...and I thought we could be just friends but we can't. I can't...” he said trailing off at the surprised and hurt expression on Derek's face.

“Stiles, what – what are you trying to say?”

“That I don't want to be just friends, Derek,” he cried looking at him desperately and he bit his lip hard hearing the joy and countdown around him. It was a minute away. Derek was closer to him now so he could hear and he was frowning deeply watching him. 

“What are you talking about?”

“Fuck, that I don't just want to be friends! I want to be more than friends! I mean, have I not been obvious at all?!”

“Twenty five, twenty four, twenty three...” the crowd chanted in the background.

“That I'm absolutely fucking crazy about you and it kills me to even imagine you flirting with someone else let alone date anyone else. That you're mine and you should be with no one else ever again because we're having a baby! I'm pretty sure I fell hard for you when we had sex, Derek!”

Derek was pale against the flickering strobe lights and Stiles exhaled at how large his eyes and pupils were.

“Five, four, three..”

“I'm in love with you, Derek,” he shouted over the chanting. 

“Happy New Year!” the crowd cheered hugging and kissing each other. Derek's mouth worked and he swallowed hard before cupping the back of his neck to drag him forward. Stiles moaned surprised when Derek kissed him hard. The bump a little hard to work with in the middle of them but he gasped letting Derek's tongue into his mouth. 

It was everything. In that moment of a brand new year, it was everything to him to feel Derek's lips and tongue against his. The desperation and heat drove him forward to cling harder onto him. They parted for air only for a moment before he dragged him back in. His stubble burned against his cheeks and he could hear someone shout his name before it was cut off by someone. Stiles couldn't stop the grin from coming when his knuckles dragged over his cheek and the kiss became a little harder. 

“You taste like lemonade and salt and vinegar chips.”

“You taste like beer and sex...shut up and kiss me,” Stiles murmured against his lips and grinned when he growled softly doing exactly like.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> They're together, but not together. Stiles kind of waded in and just sat on Derek's 'plan' ;)


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I typed this out whilst being ill and feeling very sorry for myself but whatever!

It was definitely something to wake up on a New Year's Day cuddled up to the man you had finally told you loved and have something back from it. Derek didn't exactly tell him he loved him back but the kiss, that kiss certainly made up for it. Stiles woke up with his lips still tingling and his stomach in knots and butterflies. It felt amazing. Truly amazing. Stiles opened his eyes and looked at him slowly to see him still sleeping and breathing deeply in and out. His hand slowly reached up to stroke his stubble, it was soft under his fingertips and he exhaled shakily. His fingers traced his lips slowly too, the cupid bow of them fascinating him so he stared at the plush pink of them.

“Shouldn't you be asleep,” Derek mumbled sleepily so he jumped and laughed. 

“Yeah, but I'm awake,” he whispered. Derek opened his eyes to look at him and Stiles found himself smiling at him.

“Hello,” he murmured.

“Hello,” Derek replied with a smile. Stiles opened his mouth to talk but got cut off by Derek moving his head and kissing him softly. Stiles shuddered under his touch and groaned cupping his jaw to kiss him harder. Morning breath didn't matter to him and he couldn't stop smiling against his lips feeling Derek's hands against his neck and hair. 

“Oh my god, I could kiss you forever,” Stiles whispered. “Seriously, your mouth...”

Derek hummed in agreement, his hands tightening in his hair so Stiles moaned greedily pushing into him. That pushed into the bump, the baby into his bladder, and the sudden urge to pee right the hell now flared up. Stiles pulled back biting into his sore lip and Derek huffed amused kissing his forehead.

“Go pee.”

“How the hell did you know I needed to pee?”

“You pull the same face every time I push the baby into your bladder. Go,” Derek urged helping him roll up and shuffle to the edge of the bed. Stiles peed and brushed his teeth quickly before walking back out. Derek was still lounging in bed when he made his way back and he shuffled back into the bed. His back pressed against the headboard and he watched him for a long moment. Derek stared back, eyebrow raised questioningly. 

“So you don't regret last night?”

“Why would I do that?”

“Lots of reasons, I did just spill my feelings onto you, Derek.”

“Stiles, I wouldn't have kissed you if I didn't reciprocate them,” Derek reassured him, hand touching his cheek so he leaned his face into his touch.

_He hasn't said it back though._

Stiles' mind was betraying him and he swallowed hard watching him stretch those lovely muscled limbs. It's not like he had to say it back right now but his mind was all over the place. Did he love him? Did he share the same feelings or maybe he just liked him instead? Was he in love with a man who didn't share the same feelings just yet? 

“I have something to show you today,” Derek said interrupting his train of thought. 

“What?”

“Telling you wouldn't be showing you. I've been working on it all week, I was going to give it a little more time. Let things be done and settled but last night changed everything. I want to show you.”

“So this means leaving the bed and getting dressed?” Stiles pouted. Derek nodded amused and moved kissing his temple.

“Missed,” he mumbled, pointing at his lips and smiling when he leaned in and captured them. “No, let's not, you can just stay in bed with me. Never moving, moving is boring.”

“I need to show you this though. It needs to be done,” Derek urged, hands cupping his face so he pouted again. “You'll like it, I promise. Well...I hope you'll like it.”

“I better! For dragging me out of bed and into the cold!”

“Get dressed,” he murmured, kissing him softly enough to have him moaning for more before he moved away. He was half hard in his sweatpants but his eyes flickered down to the bump holding his currently sleeping baby. Stiles knew sex was an option and it was perfectly fine to have it but in all honesty he didn't feel in the mood for it. That was without a doubt a first for him but being uncomfortable and large in the abdomen area was off putting. Stiles dressed warmly and pulled on a jumper before heading into the kitchen for breakfast. Derek made him bacon and he smiled to himself before tucking into it. It was perfect. 

Stiles still felt weird being able to lean in and kiss him. What made it stranger was Derek responding to him, gentle kisses and gentle touches like he was special and vulnerable. Part of him wanted it hard and desperate but that wouldn't be right with the baby in between them so for now it would do. Stiles was still licking the grease from his lips when Derek grabbed his wallet and keys. He decided not have too high expectations and followed him out of the apartment. It was a brisk day with not many people out and about with it being New Year's Day. He suspected half the world was hungover. 

Stiles fiddled with the radio till he found a song he liked and drummed his finger on his leg waiting. The drive was long and he watched the passing sights until they arrived in a nice street on the edge of Manhattan. Houses that were tall and modern and everything he liked really. They drove up to one at the end and parked outside. Stiles blinked and frowned staring at Derek expectantly. The neighborhood appeared nice and friendly. Well kept gardens, a clean street with clean sidewalks. This particular house had a well kept garden, no flowers but they were in the middle of winter. 

Derek opened the car door and Stiles followed suit staring up at the house. White paneling, dusty red bricks, a vibrant blue door, a pathway leading up to the house. Hell, it even had a little gate.

“Who lives here?” Stiles questioned. 

“Us,” Derek answered simply. Stiles blinked once again completely confused and watched Derek open the gate and walk towards the front door. He felt speechless following him up the stairs. The front door creaked open and he stepped inside instantly smelling polish and paint. The floors were covered in wood and the hallway led to the staircase before leading into the living area. It was empty of course but it was large in size. It even had a fireplace that he stood and admired. His fingers tracing the mantel piece slowly. 

Derek held onto his hand as they wordlessly moved through the house. The kitchen modern and silver when he stood looking around in awe. His hands braced on the counter to peer through the window to see the back yard. It was a little overgrown but it was large enough for a small child to play in. That was comforting. He was led through the dining room and back towards the stairs to be led up. It had three bedrooms, the master having an en suite bathroom, the bedroom next to theirs smelt of paint and Derek stopped him before they went in.

“I've hired painters to do the work, it's not done yet, but it's halfway there.”

Stiles swallowed and nodded letting him push open the door so he could step inside. He gasped, hands flying to his mouth at the brown and white of the half done nursery. The walls were painted a pure white but on wall there were painted teddy bears. 

“Derek, oh my god!” he hissed, looking at him in awe. “Is this why you've been weird all week?!”

“Yeah, I guess, I'd been waiting. I was going to tell you when it was all done but you kind of shit on all my plans,” Derek joked. “I didn't expect you to tell me you loved me last night. I wanted to be the first one but like always...you surprised me. I wanted to give you this, to show you how much you mean to me, to show what I've been feeling.”

“By buying us a house?!” Stiles gestured around the nursery. “Derek, fuck, this is...I don't even know what to say it's that...insane!”

“Bad insane?”

“No, very, very, good insane, but most guys or girls would take me out to dinner. No, you go all out by buying us a fucking house,” he laughed amazed. His fingers stroked one of the dancing teddy bears on the walls. 

“I love you.”

Stiles paused and turned to look at him stunned. “You do?”

“It took time and a lot of denial but...yes. I'm in love with you. I want this baby, I want you, I want this house to be ours, not mine. I want to raise this baby with you and I want us to be a family.”

Stiles blinked and laughed wetly feeling moisture cloud his eyes. His hands fanned his face and he pointed a hand at him half chuckling, half sobbing. 

“Don't mess with me, okay? Because my feelings and hormones are all over the fucking place and I am literally getting everything I have ever wanted on a plate here. Like I kind of want to kiss you to death but also sob on this floor because holy hell this is a lot to take in,” he ranted breathlessly. “Because that means all this time we've loved each other and told ourselves it's just friendship. I mean I fell for you because you were nothing like I had ever expected, Derek. I mean, you were just this guy in a bar. Good looking, sexy as hell, and you fucked me like a dream. Then you were my boss, then I was pregnant, and then this guy came out of nowhere. This guy who took me in and cared for me and helped me through this whole pregnancy. I told myself, Stiles, you can't love him, not like this. My heart told my mind to fuck off.”

Derek huffed amused, his eyes soft and thoughtful and trained on his face.

“Because I want this, okay?!” Stiles declared, hands on hips, cheeks damp with tears. He felt ridiculous. “I want you, I want to be your mate or whatever it's called. I don't want you to be with anyone else ever again.”

Derek smiled weakly and nodded walking across and cupping the sides of his neck to peer into his eyes.

“I want that too, I want you and me, I want to claim you as my mate.”

“Really?” he breathed. “Like the biting, non kinky of course.”

“Yes, Stiles, the mating bite.”

“Yes, oh yes please, I don't want anyone else. God who wants a mince pie when you can have the wedding cake!” Stiles hissed delighted, his arms wrapping around his neck. Derek frowned confused at the choice of words.

“Mince pie?”

“You know, the men of this world. Why would I want them when I have a big hunk of beef?”

“Why are you labeling me as food?”

Stiles groaned ignoring him and kissed him hard. Derek clutched his hips and clung to him with tight hands. Stiles parted his lips and hummed delighted when Derek's tongue pressed against his. Arousal thrummed through him and he drew back panting for air and stared into his eyes.

“I love you,” Stiles murmured.

“I love you too.”

Stiles let out a small sound of delight and shook his head. “I'm never going to get tired of hearing that!”

“I won't stop saying it.”

“Oh my god, I've turned into a giant sap,” he whispered. “This is your fault!”

Derek shrugged and Stiles smiled tucking his face into his neck. 

“So this place is really ours?”

“I bought it, it's our, we can move in as soon as the lease ends in January. We can go out, buy the furniture, everything we need for the baby.”

“Really?” Stiles smiled.

“Yeah, anything you want.”

“Your credit card is going to regret that,” Stiles nodded. Derek snorted and nuzzled his temple so his stomach fluttered at the sensation. “I seriously can't believe you did this. What if I didn't feel the same way? I mean obviously I do but...what if I didn't.”

“Then I would have moved in myself. Be a bit lonely but a house is a house,” Derek shrugged in explanation. Stiles exhaled softly through his nose and stroked his hand down his arms carefully to take his hands into his.

“Good job I feel the same, well you feel the same, we both feel the same! Oh god, I feel like I'm dreaming,” Stiles cried, his eyes shutting so Derek could pull him as close as possible. “I swore I'd never say anything. But then your uncle happened and the baby is so close to being born and I don't know my mind just went...fuck it! Fuck it all! Get your man.”

Derek snorted, his lips pressing against his jaw, so he leaned his head back exposing his throat. Derek growled at that, his teeth pressing very gently into his skin so he shuddered closing his eyes. His hand slid into his hair grasping it tight and his cock was certainly taking a great interest in what was happening. Derek's nostrils flared when he glanced at him and he knew he could smell the arousal. 

“I'm all for having sex or whatever but I feel uncomfortable initiating anything for the first time in nearly eight months in our baby's soon to be nursery,” Stiles said softly. Derek hummed in agreement and he pulled away taking his warmth and comfort with him. 

“Let's go downstairs.”

Stiles stood in the living area looking around the large space before looking across at him. “I guess this means we have to start packing our stuff. I'll have to tell Scott I'm like officially moving in with you.”

“You technically already have.”

“I know but this is different, this is a home! Our house, god that sounds so weird. I own a house with someone, what the fuck,” he cried loudly, his voice echoing. “Anyway, this is official now. You and me and us and...this house. We're going to do this right.”

*

Derek knocked on the office that once belonged to Peter and stood back when Laura opened it with a small smile. 

“Hey, little brother,” she winked. 

“Wow, you really changed it in here, didn't you?” he murmured, stepping aside and taking in the paintings and plants covering the office. Talia fired Peter the first chance she got and he disappeared without a word. His office was cleaned out and his phone was switched off. It unnerved him only a little but he couldn't concentrate on Peter, his own life and new relationship was much more important. 

“Yeah, well depressing was never my color,” she murmured, hands smoothing down her pant suit. “How are you?”

“Fine, little tired, I've only just remembered how much I hate moving. Stiles is irritable because he can't do much and I don't want him straining himself.”

“I'm so glad you told him.”

“More like he told me,” he corrected looking out of the window. “Typical Stiles really.”

“Oh without a doubt,” she murmured amused. “No, but seriously, Derek, I'm very happy for the pair of you. Baby, house, a relationship. It's literally perfection. Something I had only hoped for you.”

“Perfection,” he repeated. Laura frowned at his tone and she leaned forward.

“This is what you want, right?”

“What? Yes, Laura, of course it is. Just...being happy, getting what you want, just...it's never without something around the corner.”

Laura scoffed shaking her head at him in disbelief. “That is bullshit, nothing is going to go wrong! That's the fear of getting everything and wondering when everything is going to fall apart because it's too perfect. Stop thinking of the negative, think about Stiles, think about your pup, you have everything in your palm. Embrace it.”

Derek sighed scrubbing his hands down his face before inhaling deeply and nodding in agreement. 

“You're right.”

“When am I not? Just want my brother to be happy.”

“I am happy, think about yourself now.”

“I am happy,” she replied with a smile. “Well maybe not in a relationship kind of way but I don't want a relationship yet. Focusing on this is a little more important.”

“Whatever makes you happy,” Derek murmured. 

Derek couldn't wait to get home at the end of the day. He picked up Thai food and returned to the apartment. It was quiet when he slotted the key in and opened the door. The television was on quiet but no sign of an active Stiles. Derek put the food down and stood near the couch to see him sleeping on his side peacefully. It was adorable. Derek moved quietly, his knee bending when he dropped down and gently stroked his fingers over his face. 

“Hey,” Derek whispered, once his eyelids fluttered and he leaned in brushing his nose against his cheek. Stiles opened his eyes and squinted at him sleepily. 

“You're back early.”

“No, it's nearly six,” Derek shook his head, eyes flicking to the clock and away. 

“Shit, really? I started watching King Kong and well...” he gestured at the film now in it's menu. “I fell asleep. 

“Figured,” Derek murmured. “You hungry?”

“Famished,” Stiles agreed, his fingers hooking into his shirt dragging him down. Derek kissed him back and felt a warmth in his chest that he could finally do this without consequence. Not that they hadn't spent most of their time since New Year's Day kissing and making up for the time. It had been agreed they would wait to 'consummate' everything until after the baby was born. It didn't stop the oral sex though, didn't stop him from laying Stiles down and taking him into his mouth. The taste of Stiles hot and heavy in his mouth, the desperate pants, the pleading of his name, the grip of thighs and hands in his hair and around his head. There was something undeniably sexy about bring someone to orgasm with your own mouth and hands. Second to that was Stiles fingering him, that had been an experience he had only once ever gone through once and that was in college. His talented fingers played and stroked inside of him till he choked on Stiles' name and came fast and hard all over himself. 

“You taste like cookies,” Derek whispered against his lips.

“I stole one of yours.”

“You did?”

Stiles hummed pretending to bite his nose so he smiled at him poking his chest gently.

“I'll let you off, just this once. I have Thai food.”

“Yum! Oh, oh, looks like someone knows daddy is home,” Stiles cried, his hand pressing his hand to the bump. “Oh! That was a big one! Strength of a god this one.”

“Gets it from me,” he said softly. Stiles snorted at the statement. Derek ducked closer to kiss the spot were he or she was kicking Stiles repeatedly. “Hello, baby.”

“Oh god, don't, you'll get me crying because that's too cute,” Stiles mumbled, his hand combing through his hair so Derek shivered at his touch. Derek helped him to his feet and he dished out the food out onto plates. It was nice and he ate his way through all of it till he was full and warm sipping from his beer. 

“I don't want to pack tonight, can we just chill?”

“Of course.” 

They ended up on the couch, a fluffy blanket covering them while the television played in the background. 

“Hey, I think we should talk about baby names.”

“Okay,” he agreed. “Any ideas?”

“Well, some, but first of all, the last name. Do we combine it? Stilinski – Hale or do we give he or she one name and one name only. I mean if you think about it...even with the combined name I think people will just use one.”

“So, Stilinski?”

“No, we should use Hale.”

“What?” Derek murmured. “Why?”

“Because Stilinski is odd as fuck and your name is easier to say. Plus if we're going to give our baby the best life than give the baby the surname with the most power. But, for compromise, we can have Hale as a surname but for the middle name. I want to use the name...Claudia. If it's a girl of course.”

“That's agreeable,” he murmured, nodding slowly in agreement. 

“Okay, for a boy, Nathan.”

“No.”

“What, why?!”

“Because it's – no it's not right,” Derek shook his head. “For a girl, Maisie.”

“Maisie?” Stiles scoffed at him. “No way.”

“Tina.”

“Tina? We're not having a forty year old woman, Derek!” Stiles protested, pushing up onto his elbow to glare at him. “Sam.”

“For what?”

“Both?”

“No,” Derek scowled. Stiles sighed shaking his head and looked away from him to stare at the wall. 

“Jasper?”

“I'd rather die.”

“Oh yeah, like yours are any better!” Stiles protested. Derek huffed folding his arms over his chest. 

“Kieran?”

“No.”

“Louise?”

“No way!” 

“Ash.”

“I'm sorry, am I giving birth to a Pokemon character?” Stiles demanded. “Katie or Kelly...or Janet?”

“Janet, Stiles, seriously.” 

“Fuck!” 

“We're not calling our child, Fuck.”

“I'm going to kill you,” Stiles muttered, glaring at the side of his head. Silence settled between them and he sighed deeply scrubbing a hand down his face. 

“Okay, okay, for a girl...Isabelle. We can nickname her Izzy!” Stiles gestured with his hands with a smile. Derek blinked and cocked his head at the idea. It was a sweet name for sure. 

“Okay,” he murmured.

“Seriously?” Stiles brightened. “Okay, that's one name down! For a boy...Jack.”

“No. Daniel?”

“Daniel, Danny, are you serious?” Stiles muttered, his eyebrows raising so he hummed and shook his head. “Luke, Lewis, Kyle, Martin...Bob!”

“Bob, yes,” Derek said sarcastically. Stiles groaned closing his eyes and flopped his head back onto the couch. 

“Fuck sake, let's just name him Iron Man and be done with it,” Stiles grumbled. 

“Deal.”

Stiles held up his hand for a high five he gave with a roll of his eyes. 

“Naming a baby is hard, fuck every name just isn't right. Names you thought were cool but the moment you decide to name a baby. It's like...I knew a Chris once, what an asshole! We can't name our baby that! It'll remind me of asshole,” Stiles moaned. Derek closed his eyes with a nod. 

“We have time, don't worry.”

“Well we have a girl name, that's a start,” Stiles sighed. “Belle, not Bella, Belle is nicer...like the princess. Isabelle. French.”

“Little Iron Man.”

Stiles smirked at him amused and moved to rest his head on his shoulder. Derek wrapped an arm around his shoulders and brought him closer to press a kiss to his forehead.

“We're going to be parents. I am so scared,” Stiles mumbled.

“I know.”

“You too?”

“Of course, it was always going to be scary, Stiles, we're first time parents. Everything will be new but we'll do it together.”

“Like High School Musical...”

“What?”

“Forget I said that,” Stiles muttered, waving a hand in his direction so he narrowed his eyes feeling more confused than ever. Silence fell and they both lay together watching the television. Eventually enough time passed for Stiles to drift off against his shoulder and he smiled faintly feeling the baby kick against his hip. It was the moments like this he liked the most, when it was warm, calm, peaceful, and he could hold Stiles while he slept. Before the hectic days began and parenthood kick started.


	13. Chapter 13

“I have never been more uncomfortable in my life!” Stiles ranted furiously, hands on his lower back as he paced the length of their new living room. “This is all your fault, you great big sack of fur! God! Pregnancy should not be this hard at the end of it. It shouldn't! I blame you, Derek fucking Hale, and if you ever, ever do this to me again...I am going to cut your balls off and give them to your mother as a birthday present!” 

“I'm sorry you're so uncomfortable,” Derek murmured from the couch. His hand reached out towards him and he pouted walking, more like waddling, over to the couch to sit next to him. Derek kissed his forehead softly and rest two hands on his lower back to drain the pain away from him. Stiles sighed deeply in relief and leaned in claiming his lips for his own. 

“I love you,” he whispered against them. Derek smiled cupping the back of his head to kiss him and rub his nose gently against his cheek.

“I love you more.”

“Really? Are we going to do this again?” he tested, his hands resting against his hips to meet his eyes. “You know I'll win.”

“You know you won't.”

Stiles scoffed in disgust and moved to straddle his lap and wrap his arms around his neck. “We're such saps.”

“Yeah,” Derek agreed. Stiles huffed amused and tilted his head back to stare up at the ceiling. He was two weeks away from his due date. They had moved into the house at the beginning of February and that in itself had been a nightmare. Moving house was always going to be a nightmare. Boxes everywhere, making sure everything went somewhere it looked perfect instead of a nightmare. Derek had elected himself to do the nursery, putting together the crib, the stroller, the changing table, the toys and blankets. Hell the baby had a white wardrobe for all their clothes. Neutral colors of course since they didn't know the sex. The others had bets on the sex and he knew most of them believed it was a boy. Stiles didn't though, he secretly believed he was carrying a little princess. Derek worked hard and his effort made off. 

The nursery turned out to be beautiful and he couldn't be more proud of him. These days though he was either in bed or attempting to walk around the house. It was doing nothing but hurt him. 

“In two weeks, he or she will be here, and everything will be okay. We'll be a family,” Derek reassured. 

“I know, it's terrifying,” he hissed and shook his head. “Oh my god, what if we fuck up?!”

“Of course we'll fuck up. We're going to be first time parents, Stiles, it's going to be scary, and confusing, and sometimes we won't know what we're doing but...it'll be okay.”

“I guess,” Stiles murmured. “Never leave me.”

“Never,” Derek reassured with a smirk. Stiles grinned ducking his head to press it against his neck and inhale his cologne deeply. He was addicted to that, addicted to the woody smell that always came with him. Derek nosed at his neck in retaliation and Stiles didn't know how to tell him how much he wanted him to bite, to claim him. Like sex, they had decided to leave that till after the baby was born. It would be easier for the both of them. 

“Scott and Allison will be here in two hours. Bet start getting dinner ready,” Stiles murmured, using his shoulders to push himself up.

“Maybe I should cook...”

“No! I'm fine cooking myself. I may be the size of a bowling ball but I can cook dinner.”

“I know, Stiles, I'm not judging your cooking skills or your capability. But I'm worried you could go into early labor if you stress yourself out.”

“I'm cooking chicken!” Stiles cried, hands on his hips glaring at him. “I stick it in the oven, I peel the potatoes and chop the veg and cook them. Done, complete, nothing to worry your big head about. I swear if I feel anything that isn't like a Braxton Hicks contraction then I solemnly swear to tell you. Okay?”

“Okay,” Derek sighed.

“There we go,” he dismissed with a nod and walked towards the kitchen. It would be their dinner party of sorts and Stiles was nervous. He really didn't fancy giving everybody food poisoning. Derek had promised to check the chicken thoroughly once it was cooked. Stiles hummed beginning to peel the potatoes for everyone tonight and frowned when Derek steered him to sit down and peel them into a bucket instead. 

“I'm not an invalid!”

“You are supposed to be taking it easy! We have two weeks left but at any time you could go into labor and it wouldn't matter too much. Please, for me, just – just take it easy,” Derek pleaded, eyes wide and innocent. Stiles groaned tossing his head back before finally agreeing to peeling sitting down. His hands were hurting by the time he was done and he threw them into the pot to boil before he mashed them. Derek was hovering nearby watching and wanting to help and of course that naturally irritated him.

“I will throw this pan at you, I swear to Lucifer! Go and set up the table or something before I do it and laugh,” Stiles cried in his general direction.

“You do realize once he or she is here that you will be laid out with your stitches. You're not just going to give birth and be okay, Stiles, I will be waiting on you hand and food,” Derek reminded him with a small smirk.

“Well until that times comes, dearest, piss off and set the table,” he fake grinned at him. Derek rolled his eyes but did as he was asked when he walked into the dining room. 

Scott and Allison arrived ten minutes later and he answered the door to them with a welcoming smile.

“Oh you're so big,” Allison cooed, hugging him and handing him a present. “I know! You told us no presents, not till the baby is here, but I couldn't resist.” 

Stiles pulled out the little tops and pants covered in ducklings and teddy bears and puppies. He smirked pulling her into another hug.

“Nope, this is awesome. More clothes, the merrier, like he or she already has a wardrobe full. Lydia went crazy, seriously, came in the post this massive box of clothes for a baby. Coats, pajamas, vests, the cutest booties, sleeping suits, everything!”

“She wanted to spoil you.”

“It smells great in here,” Scott complimented sniffing the air. “Chicken?”

“Yep! Nice cooked meal instead of you know...takeaway,” Stiles shrugged. “Derek is watching it cook. Drink? What do you want?”

“Beer would be great, dude.”

“I'm driving so anything fizzy would be awesome,” Allison smiled sweetly. Derek helped him get the drinks and he paused in the middle of the kitchen feeling the baby kick him hard. 

“What is it?” Derek murmured appearing at his side. “Is it labor?”

“Labor?” he laughed. “No, Derek, the baby just kicked me a little hard. Too much like you, probably telling me to chill the fuck out.”

“I feel constantly on edge,” Derek mumbled, his hand rubbing his forehead so Stiles smirked at him and nodded. “Like a nightmare.”

“Welcome to my world,” he whispered, leaning into peck his cheek and walk out with the glass and bottle for them.

“This place is amazing, Stiles, seriously,” Scott complimented. 

“I know, it's amazing, my own house.”

“Our own house,” Derek corrected him. “Stiles, sit down.”

Stiles paused glaring at him before inhaling deeply and smiling pleasantly while he sat down. Allison hummed amused looking between them. It was Derek who cut the chicken and served the meals for them since he couldn't actually be bothered moving. The chicken, thankfully, was very well cooked and Stiles couldn't be more proud of himself. 

“I think the gravy was very nice,” Stiles praised himself that night once Scott and Allison were gone. He was tucked up in bed with a book in hand watching Derek do pull ups on the door. “I think it went really well. Felt very...coupley.”

“Domestic,” Derek teased.

“Very,” Stiles murmured amused. “Never expected that to be honest. There's me thinking I'll live a bachelor life and then you come along and ruin my dreams.”

“Sorry,” Derek smirked. Stiles rolled his eyes simply feeling amusement and stroked a hand over the bump slowly feeling tired and achy. Two weeks felt like forever and it didn't mean he or she would even arrive on the due date. It could continue for days after. Derek joined him in the bed once he was finished locking up the house and undressed. Stiles leaned against the cushions watching him rest his head on top of the bump gently.

“You're cute.”

“I'm anything but cute,” Derek scolded softly.

“You're like a puppy,” Stiles continued amused, his hands stroking his cheek so Derek huffed and moved to press a kiss to the bump. 

“I never thought I could love someone I haven't even met yet.”

“Amazing isn't it?” Stiles mumbled, his fingers trailing through Derek's hair so he shut his eyes at his gentle touch. “This tiny little person will come into the world and have no clue what's going on but already...they've extremely loved. Two parents, a gang of aunts, uncles, a grandmother and grandfather to dote on them and love them. You're born alone but you come into the world surrounded by love.”

Derek opened his eyes to look at him, a soft fondness that had him blushing and looking away. “That's a nice way of putting it.”

“Told you I was wise.”

“Very,” Derek whispered. He lifted shifting to lean over him and cup his face to kiss him. Stiles pulled back after a moment to smile at him. 

“Let's get some sleep,” Derek murmured, his thumb no doubt rubbing the circles under his eyes. “We're going to need it.”

“Cuddle me!”

Derek huffed amused wrapping his arms around his body and shoulders to hold him close. It was uncomfortable sleeping these days but he still managed to get a few hours before waking up at half five needing to pee and eat pickles. His eyes were heavy with sleep and tired when he wobbled downstairs to get the pickles out and sit crunching them. He was on his ninth one when he heard footsteps on the stairs and looked up to see Derek squinting at him from the doorway.

“It's six in the morning.”

“Perfect time for pickles.”

“You're so weird,” Derek groaned. Stiles grinned at him and tilted his head back when he kissed his forehead gently and stroked his hand down his throat. Derek didn't demand they went back to bed though and instead turned the coffee pot on for him. Stiles missed coffee, it had been so long. 

“Do you have anything to do today?” Stiles asked mid crunch. 

“I have a lunch date with Laura. That's it. What are you doing today?”

“Well the laundry needs doing so that will be done and I was thinking of making a curry tonight. Lots of chicken, naan bread. Should be awesome!”

“Looking forward to it. Are you eating all of them or do you want a real breakfast?”

“Pancakes?” Stiles pouted, pushing the pickles away and looking at him hopefully. 

Derek got the batter out and Stiles grinned at him happily. This was turning out to be a very good day despite the lack of sleep. Derek ended up making him a plate of pancakes which he poured golden syrup over before tucking into it. It was the best thing to come into his mouth and he groaned feeling full afterward.

“That was so good!”

“You're got...” Derek gestured at his mouth before rolling his eyes and ducking in to lick his chin. Stiles flailed shoving at him arm laughing.

“Derek, that was gross!” 

“It did it,” Derek shrugged not phased. Stiles scoffed rubbing his chin and moved to stand and chuck his plate in the sink. Morning television wasn't the best but he didn't have a lot of other options when he rubbed his aching back to take a seat. The baby was awake and already wriggling, the nurse who had checked him over had said the baby had already moved into position for birth. Pretty hopeless with no vagina to come out of but it was the natural course. Stiles settled on the couch, a blanket over legs and feet, his hands resting on top of the bump.

It was a pretty uneventful morning and he watched Derek move around the house cleaning before showering to get ready to go out. Stiles had no qualms with that and focused on the cooking show he was currently watching. It was around half eleven when Derek came down wearing a fitted gray jumper with jeans.

“I have the most gorgeous boyfriend,” he commented. “Boyfriend, oh that's weird to say.”

“You think?”

“Yeah, I mean partner is just...too much cop. Lover is too strange, so boyfriend it is. Even though I feel like a teenager.”

Derek huffed grabbing his scarf to wrap around his neck. “Well we'll have to change that...”

Stiles paused looking up at him confused. “What's that supposed to mean? Is that – please don't tell me that was a really shit attempt of proposing?”

“No, Stiles, that wasn't a proposal, but if I did propose to you...it wouldn't have been like that.”

“Oh my god,” Stiles breathed staring up at him. “Should I expect you on one knee any day soon?”

“If I told you that, it would ruin it, wouldn't it? Now, I'll be gone an hour, two tops, my phone is on. If you need anything, anything at all, call me. My phone is on loud.”

“Oh you fuss too much! I'll be fine doing laundry and listening to the top forty, go have fun and give Laura love from me and bump,” he gestured with a small smile. Derek huffed amused and leaned in kissing him softly. Stiles pushed him back with a grin and watched him walk out and leave the house. It was quiet with him gone and he struggled rolling off the couch and headed to get the load out of the washing machine in the basement. Nothing like bending down with a baby in your belly kicking you repeatedly like he or she wanted to tell you something. Stiles' back was aching but he hummed along to the music to distract himself when he chucked it in the dryer.

While they dried he set about getting the ingredients out for dinner. Dicing the chicken and making the sauce. Chicken curry would always be a personal favorite of his, it was always good and he was proud of his curries. They were always perfect. The dryer didn't take too long and he was walking down the steps when he felt it and braced his hand against the wall. Like a ripple of pain across the bump had him stopping and exhaling harshly.

“Okay...” he muttered and swallowed. “Is that my body telling me to chill the fuck out? Jesus...” 

His feet found solid ground and he carefully knelt down to open the dryer and pull the clothes out when a minute later it happened again. Stiles swore loudly, his voice echoing in the cold basement. His hands pressed into the cement and he groaned breathing around the spasm of pain. Was this contractions? It felt like Braxton Hicks but a billion times worse. It hurt, it really hurt. 

“Phone,” he hissed through his teeth struggling up and abandoning the clothes. It was on his way to the kitchen when he felt it. Like a water balloon exploding against his ass when he felt leakage and stood staring down at the floor when the water trickled out of his sweatpants. He was told this could happen, no other place for the water to go when it eventually broke. Stiles swore loudly, hands clutching his bump because it was happening. It was fucking happening and Derek wasn't here. His waters had broken and he was already feeling some contractions. Stiles snatched his cell phone from the couch and dialed Derek's number listening to it ring till it reached voice mail.

“Hi, this is Derek...”

“Are you fucking kidding me right now?” he cried when it went through. “I'll have on it loud he says. Derek, I'm in freaking labor and you're not here! Okay, my waters have broken. Out my ass. Okay, this is serious and I need to get to the hospital and can barely fit behind the wheel so call me back now!”

Stiles groaned pressing his hands to his face and took his cell phone with him to take upstairs. He needed to get the already prepared bags for the hospital. Clothes for the baby, him, everything they needed to get by. His hands shook with nerves and he groaned feeling the next contraction ripple through him. His hands pressed to the bed and he swore through gritted teeth. His cell phone remained silent and he cursed Derek to the depths of hell. Stiles grabbed the bags and took them downstairs and called Derek yet again listening to the call ring and ring before voice mail again.

“If you do not answer your fucking phone, I will kill you! I will skin you alive! My baby will have no father, answer your phone, Derek,” he raged before cutting it off. 

Stiles was contemplating calling an ambulance when finally his phone rang.

“Stiles!”

“Asshole!”

“Oh my god, I am so sorry! My phone, the place was loud, Laura was distracting...”

“Excuses, shut the fuck up! Are you driving home?”

“I'm in the car as we speak, how are you feeling? Are you okay? How far along are the contractions?” Derek cried breathlessly, the car revving in the background. 

“Kind of far apart, kills like a motherfucker when it happens though. Okay, how – how long will you be because I'm on my own and scared!” he cried.

“Fifteen minutes, I promise, just breathe, remember those stupid breathing classes, okay? I'm here...” Derek promised. “Breaking speed limits.” 

“Oh cops have kids, they understand!”

“I'm nearly home, okay?”

“Okay, okay,” he mumbled, his eyes closing when he paced listening to him chatter aimlessly on the phone till him till he heard the car. Stiles hung up and moved the best he could hearing the front door slam open and Derek appear flustered and terrified.

“Whoa, you're seriously freaking out. Maybe I should tell you to breathe,” Stiles cried stunned. “You okay?”

“You're asking me that? I was in the middle of dinner and just felt my phone vibrate...then the messages. I was scared you would have the baby without me.”

“What and cut myself open? This isn’t Saw, Derek! Just...come on, let's get to the hospital.”

Derek nodded slowly and moved picking up the bags and helped him towards the car. He was uncomfortable and wet but here he was. Derek was practically buzzing with energy by the time they got to the hospital and Stiles was in a lot of pain. They got up to the front desk with Derek leading the charge it seemed by getting him a private room. There was no way he was being with other people so they could stare. No way. 

“I need to send out a collect text to everyone. Little one is coming now, no waiting around,” he said, his laughing awkward when he was finally out of his clothes and in his hospital gown. His bottom lip trembled and Derek was by his side in an instance. “Oh god, this is actually happening, Derek. I thought – thought we had weeks but we don't! We're going to be father's in a matter of hours.”

“Yeah,” Derek murmured, his hand cupping his cheek gently. “Yeah we are.”

Stiles blinked feeling the tears of moisture spill over onto his cheeks. Derek swiped them away with his thumbs so he clung onto him and swallowed hard.

“Scared,” he admitted. “I'm scared.”

“I know, I'm here though, and I'm not going to leave you,” Derek murmured, his lips brushing his forehead. 

“Love you.”

“Love you too,” Derek replied. Stiles squeezed his hands and exhaled slowly handing him his cell phone so he could text everyone. The contractions were coming closer and closer as time went by. The nurse who came in reassured him things were looking great, the baby's heartbeat was well, and they were just waiting for the doctor to come. 

“What's he doing? Yoga?!” Stiles demanded, his feet squeaking on the lino when he paced because he couldn't sit still. “Fuck that guy! You do it.”

“I think we better leave it to the professionals,” Derek answered softly, a hint of amusement to his voice. “If this makes you feel any better, they're all here.”

“What?” Stiles squinted confused. 

“Your friends, Scott, Allison, Erica and Boyd, I think I can hear Isaac. Laura is also there with my mom.” 

“Seriously?” he murmured. 

“They want all to be here.” 

“I feel like a prized possession in a museum,” Stiles mumbled. “Oh...Derek...” 

Derek placed his hands on the bump and drained some of the pain away as he panted and breathed through it. He felt physically drained already. Stiles leaned into him and let out a sob against Derek's neck. He shushed him softly and rubbed his back in slow steady strokes. All he was allowed was ice chips and he hated it. His stomach rumbled hungrily and he pouted curling into Derek. It felt like forever and these contractions were getting worse and worse. His whole body felt like he was fighting something and he couldn't even push.

“So proud of you,” Derek murmured from time to time. His lips pressed against his, his forehead, his temple, anywhere he could. He drained his pain like a champion and didn't flinch about it. 

“I don't know what I'd do without you.”

“I know,” Derek whispered. “I think you'd be amazing still.”

“Sap,” Stiles scolded, slapping his arm. “Why are you being so nice to me?”

“What, do you want me being mean? I can pour those ice chips over your head if you want?” Derek suggested. Stiles huffed tucking his face into his neck and wrapped his hand into his jumper keeping him there. Derek's thumb stroked his cheek and he turned his head when the door opened to reveal the doctor.

“Oh god,” he breathed. It was time. It was quite an experience being prepped for surgery and being numbed from the chest down so he wouldn't feel nothing. Derek was in scrubs alongside him and he smoothed his fingers over his forehead. There was a curtain placed in front of him so he wouldn't feel or see a thing happening down there. Derek was the one watching, his eyes flashing blue from time to time when the nurses or doctors weren't watching.

“How's it going?” Stiles whispered. 

“Nearly there,” Derek murmured. Stiles' heart was fluttering like mad and Derek knelt by his head stroking his hair. 

“I can't believe this is happening.”

“Me either.”

“Regret sleeping with me?” Stiles joked, smiling at him. Derek blinked staring at him for a long moment before shaking his head. 

“Never.”

They both turned their heads when they heard it and Stiles felt the pain free tug of someone finally coming into the world. Derek stood slowly watching as their baby choked and let out a wail for the first time. 

“It's a girl,” the doctor announced proudly. Stiles eyes flooded with the tears almost automatically and he let out a small gasp staring at Derek. Derek looked shell shocked staring at their baby girl currently being cut away from the umbilical cord and to the nurse. 

“We have a daughter,” Derek breathed. 

Stiles let out a wet laugh nodding and covered his mouth crying openly. Derek moved ducking down to claim his lips so he kissed him hard. 

“Isabelle?”

“Isabelle,” Stiles whispered, looking into his eyes and grinning around his joy felt tears. “Our little Izzy.”

Derek nodded, his eyes a little wet too. Stiles loved it and he moved his head away towards the doctor currently sewing him up and the nurse attending to their wailing daughter. The nurse stepped towards them once she was done. Isabelle wrapped in a blanket, a little head covered in matted dark hair was making small sounds. 

“She's healthy, ten fingers and ten toes,” the nurse smiled to the both of them. “Six pounds and five ounces. Would you like to hold? Just while your husband is being attended to.”

“You have first hold,” Stiles murmured watching. Derek nodded holding his arms out for her to slide into and he brought her close to his body. The smile appeared slowly on Derek's lip while he stared at Isabelle.

“Oh, here you are,” he breathed. “Nine months later. Oh wow...” 

“You're definitely a DILF,” Stiles complimented and chuckled at his slightly narrowed eyes thrown at him. Derek softened almost automatically and leaned in pressing a kiss to her forehead.

“Oh but you're beautiful, so very beautiful,” Derek murmured. “She has your nose, the shape of your eyes, Stiles, she's...she's perfect.” 

“Well of course, I basically had sex with a Greek God so I expect good things,” he said, tossing up his hands. Derek rolled his eyes at him and carefully moved to kneel so he could see her. Isabelle was blinking and staring when he looked at her and bit his lip hard.

“Hello beautiful,” he whispered. “I think we did good.”

Derek looked between them, the softness there in his eyes that had turned thoughtful and prideful almost. “Yeah, I think I did.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope no one is disappointed by a girl. Isabelle Claudia Hale. 
> 
> I always write boys in my stories so it's a little change :) hope no one minds.


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> REAL LIFE IS GETTING IN THE WAY OF TYPING. 
> 
> Sigh.
> 
> Thank you so much for all your comments and kudos! You're all awesome :)

Stiles was sitting in the hospital bed, his arms filled with their daughter currently sleeping after her very first feed. Derek watched his eyes roam over her face, a look of pure love and adoration on his own as he did so. 

“Look at these tiny fingers and tiny toes, you're so cute, yes you are,” Stiles whispered to her, his lips pressing against her hands softly. Derek smiled at the pair of them before hearing the approach of his family coming to the room. His mom, dad, Laura, and Cora had all arrived and he could sense his mother's excitement. 

“They're here,” he warned Stiles who blinked and looked up at him. The door opened with his family pouring in quietly and Derek nodded his approval for them being there. He didn't want to overcrowd an exhausted Stiles but he knew they were dying to see her.

“She's sleeping,” Stiles murmured to Talia who crept forward hopefully. “But I'm sure Isabelle Hale would love to meet her grandmother.”

“Oh,” she breathed taking her into her arms, a blinding smile breaking out as she stared down at her in awe. “Well aren't you just beautiful.”

His dad moved to her shoulder to peer down and smile looking up at him. “You did it son, you're a father now. She is a little beauty.”

“You can thank, Derek,” Stiles complimented with a tired smile.

“No, you, she's beautiful so it's all you.”

“You two are disgusting,” Cora scoffed, her hands held out to Talia. “My turn!”

Talia hummed but gently passed her over, Isabelle stirring a little in her sleep but settling when Cora stared and rocked her gently. 

“You did so well, you look good,” Talia murmured, her fingers trailing down Stiles' face so he smirked and shook his head.

“I didn't do anything, just laid back and let the doctors pull her out into the world. I'm in a little pain but the drugs and Derek are helping with that. The healing process is not what I'm looking forward to.”

“Why I am never having pups,” Cora mumbled. Isabelle was finally passed to Laura who beamed taking a seat with her. 

“Oh look at this little button nose,” she cooed. “Oh god, I am not even ready for marriage and pups and the domestic life but I am seriously broody right now. Just want to gobble you up, you gorgeous thing.”

“Barely three hours old and she's had so many compliments...I think her head might explode,” Stiles joked. His eyes were looking a little heavy and Derek could smell the tiredness reeking off him. He coughed and stood walking to Laura who passed Isabelle to him.

“I think Stiles needs some rest, it's good for when she sleeps so does he, so...” 

His family understood and the girl members of his family kissed Stiles' cheek and wished him well while his dad patted his shoulder.

“Will you tell Scott and everyone to come back a little later?” he asked Laura softly.

“No, if they're here, let them come in,” Stiles whined. “They'd have stayed for nothing. Derek!”

“You're exhausted, you need to sleep.”

“I will be exhausted in fifteen minutes as well. Just let them in, see her, compliment the hell out of her, and then tell them to leave,” Stiles demanded of him. Derek sighed deeply knowing deep down this was a losing battle and gave in with a bob of his head. They were fast and he stood near Stiles when they bustled in all excitement and energy neither of them had. Erica swooped in first wanting first hold and cooed in delight over her. 

“Look at that hair!”

“I know, explains all the heartburn,” Stiles mumbled amused. 

They watched as she was yet again passed around amongst them, all of them looking at her and holding her till it was Scott last and Isabelle was stirring. It was like pass the parcel and it looked like she could feel it. The wail was small and Derek moved instinctively towards her and Scott who looked terrified passed her over.

“Shush, shush,” he murmured softly cradling her to his shoulder. Isabelle settled once again against his shoulder and Stiles murmured that he needed sleep. Derek took a seat carefully watching them say their goodbyes till they were alone. Stiles smiled turning his heads towards them before gingerly moving to lie on his side. 

“You look good.”

“Like a DILF?” he joked in a dry tone. Stiles snorted and nodded shutting his eyes. Derek watched him slowly tune everything out and fall asleep. Isabelle snuffled softly against his ear and he smiled gently leaning his cheek against the top of her head. She was precious, the most precious person to come into his life, apart from Stiles, and he loved her instantly. He didn't know he could feel love like it, she was his, his pup, and he was going to make sure no one ever hurt her. If they ever attempted to he'd rip their spleen out and make them eat it. 

“No will ever harm you, you and your daddy,” he whispered. “I promise you that.”

Derek put her back in the crib and settled down in the chair also dozing in and out of sleep till a stirring woke him up. Stiles was yawning and blinking awake when he opened his eyes to look at him.

“Is she okay?”

“She's sleeping fine. 

“Feels weird not having her inside me. I keep waiting to feel her kick or the desperate urge to pee every ten seconds. But nope, here she is,” he murmured, fingers touching her hair and head softly. “I mean look what we did, Derek. We did this, we got drunk and fucked. But look at this, tiny fingers, tiny toes, and god just look at her! I love her so much, I never ever imagined I could love someone as much as I love her. Well...aside from you.”

“Same,” he smiled gently. Derek couldn't resist leaning in and stealing a soft kiss from him. Stiles smelled of the hospital and the faint smell of blood and antiseptic but his scent still lingered there. He had everything, everything he had never ever dreamed of mind you. Family, pups, the domestic approach, something his heart had never desired till Stiles came storming in and nestled close to his heart. It was as close as to perfect as he was going to get these days. 

“How long do you think I have to stay here?”

“Stiles, you just had minor surgery.”

“Yeah, I know that, but I want my warm bed. I want comfort instead of feeling yucky,” Stiles moaned. “Please, just see if I have to stay overnight or not.”

“It's most likely you will, you had a caesarean, Stiles,” Derek sighed but left to confirm it anyway. They wanted him and baby to stay overnight to Stiles' disappointment but he wasn't disappointed when after going home to get the car seat and fresh clothes he got him a burger and fries.

“Did I ever tell you that you give me the biggest heart boner?”

“What?” he frowned.

“Figure of speech, I just love you a lot right now.”

“I love you too,” he said and turned when a small snuffle from Isabelle caught his attention. It looked like someone was waking up and a small wail had his senses going haywire. 

“Your eyes are glowing,” Stiles commented watching him pick up a wailing Isabelle. She was all pink and wrinkly but he got a sense she was hungry. 

“She's hungry, I'll go get her bottle,” he said, handing her to Stiles who smiled and shushed Isabelle softly. Stiles was murmuring a nursery rhyme to her when he walked back in with a warm bottle of milk. 

“Want me to feed her while you...” he gestured at the food. Stiles nodded happily passing her over so he could sit down and ease the teat into her mouth. Isabelle instantly began sucking, her eyes a dark shade of brown. Stiles' eyes without a doubt. 

“Greedy,” Stiles nodded at her.

“Wonder where she gets it from...” he mumbled. Stiles gasped chucking a fry at him so he frowned nudging it away from them both. He burped her once she was done and she laid out on his lap blinking up at him. Little hands curled near her face so he brought her close and nuzzled her cheek with his nose. 

“Aw look at baby and daddy bonding,” Stiles complimented him softly in a tired voice. Derek smirked nestling her in his arm so he could rock her up and down gently so it soothed her into a sleep. 

It was a long night for all three of them and he was relieved the next day when they could go home.

Derek clutched the car seat into his hand and stepped out of the car looking up at the house. Stiles was a little slower and in more pain with his stitches as he gently helped him up the stairs towards the house. Isabelle was sleeping comfortably and looked tiny swaddled in a pink blanket and hat. Stiles hissed through his teeth when he finally sat down and he set Isabelle's chair on the coffee table.

“You okay?” he murmured, his hand pressing to his stomach to ease some of the pain. Stiles' eyes fluttered in relief and he nodded smiling faintly at him.

“I could do with a shower though, feel disgusting.”

“Well she's sleeping now, so I'm going to get everything unpacked. Sort the diapers, the milk, her clothes. I want you to go upstairs, be careful as you can, take a shower, get dressed, and I'll make us some dinner,” he said, his hands cupping his cheeks to look into his eyes.

“Why are you so perfect?” Stiles murmured. The kiss soft and tender when he leaned in. 

“I'm far from perfect but I want you to be okay, so go, go get a shower, don't get the stitches too wet. Remember doctor's orders,” he warned. 

Stiles rolled his eyes but did as he was told when he went upstairs slowly. Isabelle went into her bassinet to sleep and he set about getting everything done and ready. He could hear the sound of the running water and made himself a coffee. They would need it. Isabelle woke up after twenty minutes with a wet diaper and blinked her eyes up and around her. The baby books told him they couldn't see in color or very well for the first few weeks. Everything would be blurry but so brand new to her. Her hair was fluffy around her head and he nuzzled her gently. 

There was no scent yet, she smelled of the two of them, the smell of brand new clothes, and baby powder. 

“So beautiful,” he whispered, his buttoning up her vest so he could bring her up and rock her side to side. Her eyes focused on his face and he smiled down at her before scooping up the diaper bag to chuck in the bin. 

They wouldn't be able to tell if she was a werewolf or not yet. Pups didn't shift properly till they were one or two but the eyes came in when they were around two or three months old. So for now she was human as they come. Her eyelids fluttered sleepily but she hung on squeezing his fingers and nestling against his chest. She was back in her bassinet when Stiles finally made his way downstairs smelling clean and wearing fresh clothes. There was a color to his cheeks and he smiled softly in greeting to him.

“Is she okay?”

“Yeah, she's fine.”

“Thank you, I feel better now and that's thanks to you.”

“I want you comfortable.”

Stiles slid up to him and wrapped an arm around his waist to kiss his cheek. Derek rolled his eyes but let him have it and very gently nudged him to go rest. It was quiet for most of the afternoon apart from when Isabelle woke up for her feeds, diaper changes, and general cuddles. There was something warm and comforting watching Stiles cuddle Isabelle who murmured softly in his arms. 

“Who's the cutest baby in the world? It's Izzy! Yes it is,” Stiles cooed at her, his hands playing with hers when they lay together on the couch. “Just one day old and already you're the cutest. Congratulations!”

They went to bed that night with Isabelle in the bassinet and Derek draining Stiles' pain till he felt well enough to sleep. Derek knew this was the start of very long nights to come with a newborn baby in the world but here they were and so far everything was okay.

*

Isabelle cooed from where she laid flat in Allison's lap and Allison grinned down at her. Everyone was here, including Lydia, who had made the trip from Chicago to spend the weekend in New York. Derek was at work for a very important meeting with Russia and he couldn't afford to miss it. It had been four weeks since he had given birth and he couldn't believe how time had flown. In that time it had been adjusting to Isabelle being in their world and healing from his caesarean. It still ached from time to time but Derek helping him with the pain was a massive help. Isabelle was much more alert now, she was trying to lift her head, and liked to lie on her back and talk through gurgles and coos. 

“She's making me so broody,” Allison grinned. Scott turned his head towards her wide eyed and Stiles smirked at the fear in his eyes. 

“Better get ready, Scott.”

“We'll talk later,” she joked and winked at him. 

“She's such a good baby,” Allison admired, her fingers stroking over her soft jeans and small top. It had different colored butterflies on. 

“Yeah, not when it's three in the morning and she's screaming the house down for milk. She gets grumpy if she has to wait. I blame Derek, he blames me, she got it from one of us,” he shrugged. “But it's nice to be able to drink coffee and eat stuff I couldn't when I was pregnant. I had an energy drink the other day and nearly cried it was that good.”

“You need to get out more,” Isaac commented. Stiles inclined his head in agreement watching Lydia sit next to Allison and take Isabelle off her. Her teeth bit into her bottom lip when she lifted her to stand on her thighs so she could kiss her nose. Isabelle cooed, her hands resting against Lydia's face. She was still in her good mood. 

“You look good for someone who's just popped out a kid though,” Scott said. 

“I know right?! It's just gone, I used to waddle. No more,” he smirked. “I can't wait to feel normal again.”

Isabelle was fussing for her milk soon after and he stole her away to the kitchen so he could heat it up. She fussed waving her arms until he could slide the teat into her mouth and he rolled his eyes as she sucked greedily.

“The hunger of a full grown man I'm telling you,” he said, taking a seat to look at them all. Lydia was watching him fondly. “What?”

“You being a daddy man, still a little weird. I mean once upon a time it was you worrying about a job and now...look at you. Got a boyfriend, a baby, a house, you're living the dream!”

“I know, I sometimes can't believe it. Like I made this, me! She's so perfect, like a little person who came into the world completely dependent of me. She'll love me back without ever questioning it,” he murmured thoughtfully staring into her eyes. 

“Oh, Stiles,” Erica sniffed, moving towards him so he grimaced when she kissed his cheek repeatedly. “That got deep!”

“Yeah, too deep,” Boyd sniffed. Stiles waved him off with a shake of his head since his hands were full and she guzzled staring up and around her. 

They didn't stay for long and Lydia was the last to go when she pecked his and Isabelle's cheek.

“Hey, how is it in Chicago?”

“It's going good,” she said, her hands tying up her coat. “Well as well as I expected. I'm...dating.”

“Holy shit, seriously? You're finally moving on from Jackson?! He's been...a misery guts. Seriously. For weeks! Scott wants to pound his head in, tells him he needs to get over it.”

Lydia sniffed and nodded folding her arms over her chest. “He drunk calls me every once and a while. Spouting love stories and wishes to see me. I loved him, I did, but I was never...truly...in love with him. I think it was the sex and the fact it was so casual. But seeing you, you and Izzy, it makes me crave for something more. Something I am worth having.”

“You do deserve everything, family, marriage, kids, whatever you want,” Stiles reassured her.

“I know,” she smiled. “Take care of yourself, I want regular updates about this one. It means photos, Stilinski.”

“Ma'am,” he saluted. 

The house was quieter when she was gone and Stiles sat on the couch watching Isabelle on her play mat. Her legs moving occasionally as well as her hands when she stared up at the colorful animals. He was drinking a can of pop when the front door opened and he turned waiting for Derek to walk in the living room. Derek looked rumpled and tired and he hummed standing up to kiss and greet him.

“How are you?” he murmured. Derek grunted pressing his face into his neck and inhaling deeply, his hands on his hips so he shuddered in response. “Long day?”

“The worst, how's our baby?” he said, moving out of his grip with a final kiss to swoop down and take Isabelle into his hands. Derek's eyes glowed when he scented her and cuddled her close, his hand cupping the back of her head to kiss her cheek softly.

“She's fine, the others came round for cuddles and chats.”

“I know, the house reeks of them,” Derek murmured. “I missed you, pup.”

“She missed you, woke up for cuddles and I wasn't good enough,” Stiles joked, hand rubbing his nose gently. “Eventually gave in and had a nap though. She needs a bath if you want to do it?”

“Yeah, feels like I've not seen her all day,” Derek nodded. Stiles left him to fuss over Isabelle till he could feed her the last feed before bedtime. Isabelle clutched onto his finger watching him as she sucked on her pacifier and he sung a lullaby. Her eyelids fluttered, her lashes long and dark in the dim light of her nursery. 

“I love you so much,” he whispered once she was gone and he could wrap her up nice and tight so she was warm. He left as quiet as he could clutching the baby monitor and wandered back downstairs. Derek was waiting in the living room with two bowls of steaming macaroni and cheese.

“Oh my god, you legend,” he moaned gratefully. “I am so hungry. I barely ate all day. I sat down with a sandwich and she decided it was time to poop and scream about it.”

“You need to keep up your energy,” Derek frowned.

“I will! It's just hard with a baby.”

“You're doing amazing,” Derek whispered, his lips pressing to his temple for a sweet kiss. Stiles smiled at him in return and settled back on the couch to eat his dinner. The bonus part of it was after he felt warm and full he could cuddle up to him. His head on his shoulder and Derek's arms wrapped around him while they watched television. His fingers drifted over his chest when he drew circles and other shapes listening to the thump of his heartbeat. 

“Hey, know what I was thinking,” Stiles murmured.

“What?” Derek said, his fingers stroking through his hair so he shuddered leaning into his touch. 

“That Isabelle is born, I am mostly healed from the surgery, we haven't had sex in so longer I forgot what it feels like and we still need to...do the do,” he said suggestively leaning onto his elbow.

“The do?” Derek murmured, his eyebrows raising the confusion.

“The mating bite! The do, it seals us, we said we'd wait till after the baby was born and I am feeling good! Seriously, only little aches and pains,” he muttered, his fingers trailing down the softness of Derek's arms. The little hairs tickling his fingertips so he grinned at him when he looked up and met his eyes. “I kind of really want to take that step with you. If you're worried I want out in like ten years then that's too far in the future dude.”

“Don't – don't call me dude, I'm not worried about that, the bite takes time to heal as well you know,” he said, hand cupping his shoulder where it would go. “You'd be healing two marks.”

“I can live with it.”

“On top of taking care of Isabelle?”

“We both take care of her and I'm fine with it, if I say I'm fine with it...I'm fine with it,” he gestured wildly with his hands. Derek smirked softly and looked into his eyes before dragging him into a kiss. Stiles groaned into the heat of his mouth, his mouth sliding and pressing against his chasing the taste of his cider. Derek's teeth nibbled on his bottom lip and he shuddered, hands pressing into his chest before he straddled his lap. It felt good, so good to finally do this without hurting himself or the baby.

Derek's hands framed his cheeks and neck while they exchanged kisses. His cock was taking a very great interest and he could feel himself harden under his jeans. The strain was too much and he groaned against his lips drawing back. 

“Fuck, I forgot how good foreplay was,” Stiles moaned, his eyes closing at the touch of Derek's hands on his lower back and hips. His nails dragged slowly against the skin of them so he was shivering and dragging him in to kiss him harder. Derek nodded eagerly, hands pushing and groping his ass so he rocked and ground his hips against his,

“As – as much as I would love to sit here and do this, I do not want to come in my pants like a sixteen year old,” Stiles panted, his eyes squeezing close at the touch of Derek's lips against his neck and throat. “Can we, oh fuck, Derek, can we go upstairs and do this?”

“What about Isabelle?”

“She's asleep in her nursery and we just have to be extra quiet,” Stiles murmured, peering into his eyes. Derek smirked and gripped his hand tugging him up and leading him upstairs. His cock was fully hard at this point and they quickly shuffled up the stairs and into the bedroom. The door snapping quietly behind him. Stiles didn't wait and jumped on him almost immediately kissing him. Derek swore softly against his mouth and hiked him up to wrap his legs around his waist.

“Stiles, you have no idea...”

“I know, I know, god your mouth,” he whimpered. Derek led them over to the bed and deposited them down. Stiles gripped Derek's shirt and tugged at the buttons so they ripped going everywhere and he laughed quietly at his shocked expression.

“That was expensive.”

“Yeah, but, this is better,” he shrugged. Derek growled low, his eyes flashing at him so he felt a spike of fear and pure lust staring up at him. Stiles' lips were taken and he felt Derek's fingers undo his jeans and pull back to tug them off. They tugged at each others clothes till they were both in nothing but underwear. Stiles shuffled up the bed, his hands tugging Derek with him. Derek slotted between his legs, the warm weight of him caging him in so he felt safe, warm, protected, and he groaned mouthing at his stubble. Derek shushed him softly, his lips kissing along his collarbone so he panted at the feeling. His teeth nipped the skin so it bloomed pink and he licked it with his tongue traveling down his body. 

“Oh, fuck!” Stiles hissed through his teeth, his neck and back arching at the sensation of Derek's tongue against his nipples. “Derek, please, please, touch me.”

“I've had nearly ten months to wait for this, you can wait,” Derek tsked him and shut him up with a hard kiss that left him breathless. He was gentle over his stomach, his lips pressing against his healing scar so he jumped and groaned. Derek's fingers hooked into his briefs before he dragged them down slowly. His cock weighed heavily against his thigh and he blushed at Derek's thoughtful him.

“Shit, fuck!” Stiles exclaimed softly and desperately when he trailed a finger over the head softly. “Derek!”

“It's okay,” he shushed him. His lips pressing against his knee before he kissed his inner thighs. The scratch of his stubble on the softer finer skin there had him dizzy and panting at the ceiling. There was seriously no sensation like it and he moaned wriggling on the covers desperate for more. Derek mouthed over his balls, his fingers stroking the skin of his cheeks and the perineum had him choking on his spit. 

His hands clutched the pillow under his head desperately. “If you don't touch me right this second, I will kill you!”

“So pushy, my pushy little bottom,” Derek teased kneeling up. The fire in his eyes danced and Stiles honestly wanted to sob when Derek finally wrapped his fingers around his cock. His lips joining them so he moaned greedily rolling his hips to thrust into his mouth. His tongue stroked and slid over the slit so he sucked the pre-come away. Derek moved away only for a second to open the drawer and get the lube and condom out. 

“Going to finger you,” Derek whispered, his mouth wrapping around his cock so Stiles inwardly thanked Jesus. Derek's head bobbed when he took his cock further into his mouth and already Stiles could feel the burn of his approaching orgasm. There was the snap of the lube bottom the press of cold fingers against his rim that had him gasping for air. Stiles was hot, he was boiling, everything was too much and not enough at the same time. The fact he couldn't be too loud drove him insane and his hands seized Derek's head, his fingers gripping his hair to hold onto him. 

The first finger pushed inside of him till he was knuckle deep and Derek went to town on his cock. 

“Derek, I – I'm going to come,” he panted.

“Come for me, baby,” Derek encouraged him, his second finger sliding inside of him so the burn of it had him moaning. His head tossed side to side feeling the fingers wriggle and crook inside of him. His mouth left his cock so he whimpered spreading his legs wider. Derek knelt watching his fingers disappear into his body, his fingers searching till he found his prostrate. His whole body seized when Derek found it and grinned at his reaction. It was all over the moment Derek's mouth wrapped around his head and he stroked his prostrate. Stiles stifled his orgasm into his hands, his hips rocking into Derek's mouth as he pulsed deep into there. He swallowed every bit of it till he was left panting and sweaty. 

“Come here, come here,” Stiles whined, his arms wrapping around his neck to kiss him. The taste of him there so he chased wrapping his legs around his waist.

“Fuck me, please fuck me,” he encouraged despite how exhausted he already felt. Derek nipped his bottom lip, hand traveling down his body back to his rim. Stiles closed his eyes letting him finger him and stretch him till three fingers could slide in and out of his body. Stiles snatched the condom ripping it open before sliding it onto Derek himself. 

“I love you,” Derek murmured.

“I love you,” Stiles replied equally as gentle. Derek grabbed one of the spare pillows and slotted it under his hips for better access. He spread his legs further and watched Derek hover over him to gently push inside. Stiles gripped his shoulder, his eyes closing at the push and burn of Derek finally sliding inside of him. It had truly been too long. 

Derek pushed till he was fully seated inside of his, his hips pressing against him so he adjusted, his hole squeezing around his cock. Derek huffed a laugh, his lips on his so he groaned. “You keep doing that and I'll come before you know it.”

“I'm ready,” he murmured breathlessly. Derek kissed his jaw softly beginning to slowly thrust inside of him. The pain that was there still lingered but the pleasure overpowered it by far. 

“Yes, yes, yes,” Stiles chanted quietly. His hands slid down his back to grip his ass cheeks and pull him further into him. It was hard to kiss and breathe without having a panic attack but he managed to do it and ignore the pain in his stomach. He could bust open, he didn't give a shit. 

“Oh, Derek, fuck,” Stiles gasped, his neck arching, his hands digging into the meat of his back when he began to thrust harder into him. The bed squeaking a little under their movements. Derek bit and sucked hard into his neck so he scrambled for purchase, his nails scraping into his flesh so Derek growled into his neck. 

“You're so beautiful,” Derek whispered. “God, Stiles, you have no idea...”

His hands seized his hips to pull back and thrust into him harder. His prostrate being struck so his cock twitched and began to harden once again. It felt so good. 

“No, come here,” Stiles whined, his hands dragging him back in to kiss him. “Do it, bite me, make me yours.”

“You sure?” Derek whispered, hair damp on his sweaty forehead. His eyes boring into his so he groaned and rolled his eyes nodding.

“How could I ever want somebody else. You – you're everything to me, everything, I love you so much,” Stiles whispered with a moan rocking his hips down onto his cock harder.

“Same,” Derek huffed amused and kissed him softly. His lips traveling down to kiss his shoulder but still continue to thrust into him. Stiles wrapped a hand around his hardened cock to stroke him into a second orgasm. Derek's breath was hitching and panting and Stiles could feel the approaching climax. His back tensed when it happened, the hot heat of his come filling the condom, the shift of his face and the sharp press of his teeth into his shoulder. 

Stiles' body whole body tensed at the hot white pain of Derek biting into him, his hips riding around his orgasm so he felt sensitive all over. Stiles climaxed a second time without measure and he felt it splatter over his stomach and hand. Derek pulled back from his shoulder licking away the blood, Stiles dared a look and groaned looking away from the bite in his shoulder.

“That did it?”

“Yes, that did it,” Derek smiled satisfied. Stiles huffed amused, his hands cupping his face to peck his lips not wanting to taste the blood. 

“I'm yours.”

Derek's eyes flashed blue and he nodded gathering him close to nose his chin before pulling out to remove the condom. Stiles groaned at the loss but he was truly done. His body ached, he was covered in blood, sweat, come, it was truly over. Derek returned naked with a wash cloth, cream and a bandage for his shoulder. Stiles lay there and let Derek clean him up and attend to his shoulder. Once he was clean and settled they moved under the bed covers to cuddle. Derek gathered him close and kissed him slowly. 

“Well I didn't expect that...but it was so good,” Stiles muttered gratefully. Derek hummed in agreement kissing his forehead. His eyes drifted over to the baby monitor but thankfully it remained quiet. His cheek pressed to his chest and he closed his eyes listening to his heartbeat and ignoring the throb in his shoulder. It was for a very good cause and they were mated. Truly mated. Forever and ever and ever. The whole big deal and he couldn't be happier. Everything was coming together and nothing could ruin it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't originally head for SEX but whatever. They did IT.


	15. Chapter 15

Stiles smiled down at Isabelle as they sat on the bed together, Isabelle laid out in front of him sucking on her hand and kicking her feet. Four months old now and already she could smile, laugh, liked to listen to them talk to her, enjoyed squealing in delight to get attention. He quickly ducked grabbing her toes to play with them.

“This little piggy went to market,” he said, wriggling one of her toes. “This little piggy stayed home, this little piggy had roast beef, this little piggy had none, and this little piggy cried wee wee wee all the way home.”

Stiles emphasized that by tickling her legs and grinning when she laughed, her eyes glowing a beautiful gold up at him. She had been three months old when her eyes changed for the first time. Changing from a beautiful brown to a glowing gold that had him startled. It had always been a fifty-fifty chance whether or not she would be a werewolf or not. The shift wouldn't happen for her till she was one or even two years old with her body still growing. For now her eyes were the only tell-tale sign of her wolf underneath the flesh. It wasn't a shock to him and he glad she would have Derek around to train her. 

It had been a good but tiring three months with Isabelle. They were first time parents so there were stages of panic when she stayed up all night crying for no reason. Derek had work and often Stiles was left all day feeling the fear and not knowing what to do about it. But she was never without anything, always fed, always warm, always clothed, and most of the time a relatively happy baby. There was nothing better seeing your child smile up at you or laugh when you do something funny for her. That burst of warmth and happiness in your chest could never be faltered. 

“Twinkle, twinkle, little star, how I wonder what you are, up above the world so bright, like a diamond in the sky,” he rhymed using his hands for stars. “Twinkle, twinkle, little star, how I wonder what you are.”

Isabelle cooed, her own hands reaching up to him so he kissed her palms and swept her up into his arms. 

“Hey,” Derek announced so he startled.

“You scared me! How long you been stood there?”

“Not long, I wanted to watch you,” he smiled softly. Derek walked over leaning in and claiming his lips in a soft kiss. Stiles hummed pulling back and smiling when Derek nuzzled Isabelle who smiled flashing her eyes at him. 

“I wanted to get off early, I hate being away from you both so much.”

“You work, Derek, day to day life. We need money still.”

“I have enough money.”

“It won't last forever...”

“It most likely will,” Derek argued, his hands undoing his tie and taking off his jacket so he could relax. Stiles rolled his eyes but decided against arguing with him. “I want to be here, with the both of you. Watching her grow up and giving you a hand, I know how hard it is.”

“I can take care of our baby, Derek, yes it's tiring when you've got four hours sleep under your belt but I nap when she does.”

“I never doubted you being able to take care of her. I just want to share the load,” Derek muttered, his hand stroking her curls before he reached taking her off him. Stiles passed her over with a sigh watching him stroke her back and nuzzle her cheek. Isabelle's hands patted his face before she resumed sucking on her fist. Stiles loved watching them, it was his favorite past time. 

Derek took over leaving him to go downstairs and prepare dinner. It was a chicken curry that night and he started cutting the chicken into chunks. Their home filled with the smell of home cooking and he let Derek feed her the bottle before she settled in her playpen. 

“This is good,” Derek complimented.

“Hm, I know,” he grinned. “I like cooking, gives me a little freedom. Hopefully it won't turn out too bad. Not like that lemon chicken...”

Derek winced and nodded in memory of that particular disaster. Stiles left Derek to take care of the dishes while he checked up on Isabelle currently squeezing a squishy toy so it crinkled and made sounds she liked. He was the one to put her down to sleep that night after he changed her into her sleeping suit. Her pacifier was slotted in and he hummed rocking her side to side in the nursery. The dull orange light of the lamp filled the nursery and he stared down at her. Her eyes fluttered, her hand gripping his finger while she fought sleep. It didn't work and she soon fell asleep in his arms. 

“There we go,” he whispered, placing her down in the cot so she stirred a little before settling into a comfortable sleep. Derek was waiting for him when he finally came downstairs and settled feeling tired into his arms. His hands stroked his back carefully and he kissed his temple and forehead gently. Stiles hummed nestling closer to him seeking his comfort and smell. Derek nosed the healed bite on his shoulder and kissed it through his clothes. 

“Love you,” Stiles whispered.

“Love you more,” Derek murmured, fingers stroking the back of his hair so he shivered kissing him. 

“Still can't believe sometimes that I get to spend the rest of my life with you. That I get to see the gray hair at your temples, watch the laughter lines come in, watch you grow old with me,” Stiles said thoughtfully, his hands playing with his, their legs tangled together. “Who would have thought, a one night stand and here we are.”

“I knew going home with you was a good idea.”

“Yeah, you wanted my ass, nothing more. I still can't believe you were my boss.”

“You walked in and I think my stomach dropped so far I could barely feel it.”

“Imagine how it was for me,” he laughed. “I was a walking cliché, literally. I fucked my own boss before I met him. Thought I would have to work with the greatest fuck of my life. Then my body had to go and get pregnant. Typical.”

“It's always when you think it can't get any worse, it does.”

Stiles hummed resting his chin on his chest staring forward the fireplace. The fire was warming the living room nicely. 

“Life, that's life, it doesn't always go the way you want it too. You can't plan everything, hide from anything. Sometimes good things happen, sometimes bad things happen, and sometimes you don't know when they will happen. Falling pregnant, it was a good thing, maybe not the best circumstances. But it got me, no, it got us were we are now. I don't regret that.”

“Neither do I.”

“Good,” Stiles smirked. Derek kissed him a final time before they settled for cuddling and watching the television together before heading to bed. Early nights were a blessing in disguise. Especially when Isabelle liked to cry at odd hours. They took turns getting up and going to her for a bottle or a diaper change. It was easier than just one constantly doing it. They were a team. 

That next morning they got dressed and head over to the Hales for lunch. Almost as soon as they walked through the doors Isabelle was stolen off them. Talia fussing over her and taking her around the big house. The garden already in bloom in June so Isabelle was fascinated with the colors and bugs around the place. Stiles sat with a glass of lemonade watching fondly and half listening to Derek and his dad talk about the company. Cora was sunbathing in the middle of the lawn and he hummed happily tilting his face to the sun.

“She likes butterflies,” Talia said, walking slowly up to them. “The colors and the way it moves. I think she'll like nature.”

Stiles hummed nodding and looked up when he heard a door bang inside. Talia frowned looking up to see Laura walking out into the garden and ripping her sunglasses off.

“Two million dollars has been taken out of our accounts.

“What?!” Derek demanded.

“The bank called! It was withdrawn last night from an unidentified source in an unidentified location. Someone who knew the pass codes, everything! I don't have to say the name but...” Laura ranted, her hand slamming down on the table. 

“Peter,” Derek sighed.

Talia frowned deeply passing a cooing Isabelle tugging at her hair back to Stiles. Stiles took her gratefully rubbing her back. They hadn't seen or heard from Peter in months, the last time was at Christmas. Then he was knocked off his spot on top of the leader board and he had disappeared.

“Then we don't worry and we up our security, change our pass codes. We've already got rid of his cards,” Talia said, hands folding together. “We make sure this doesn't happen together.”

“It's still two million...”

“Laura, it's fine, it won't happen again,” Talia interrupted. Derek sighed deeply rubbing a hand over his eyes. Laura gave in, a slump of her shoulders a tell tale sign. Her eyes flickered over to him and she brightened noticing Isabelle. Stiles let her go when Laura made grabby hands at him. Isabelle had a way of helping anyone in a bad mood. Isabelle smiled at her and Laura hummed cuddling her closer. 

Stiles reached for Derek's hand and linked them together. Derek's frown wouldn't fade and he nudged him close peering into his eyes.

“Are you okay?”

“Yeah, I'm fine,” he murmured reassuringly. “Just...Peter popping up again. The last I heard he was in Australia and now he's taken money.”

“Maybe he ran out?”

“Most likely. Peter's reckless, like a cockroach.”

“So if the world ended and cockroaches survived...he would too?” Stiles joked. Derek huffed and nodded looping an arm around his waist to drag him close and into his lap. 

“Well hopefully he's still in the land down under and he stays there. Your uncle is a bit creepy,” Stiles muttered softly. Derek hummed, his thumb stroking his hip gently. His lips brushed his cheek gently so he shuddered leaning closer. His eyes drifted out amongst the family and he watched Laura holding Isabelle and nudging an annoyed Cora.

“Leave me alone!” she often shouted at her till Laura cackled with laughter moving away. It was good, really good, and Stiles liked his life right now. It was close to as perfect as he was ever going to get. 

Lunch was meat and salad due to the hot day and the fact no one could stomach something heavy and hearty. Stiles sat in the lounge chair feeding Isabelle who had wanted out of her white summer dress and was now in her diaper and vest. Her eyes fluttered watching him and he kissed her warm forehead gently. 

“You're so good with her,” Talia smiled softly. Stiles smiled rubbing her back to burp her and he caught the sick in her bip. 

“I try my best,” he said, letting her lean against his stomach and suck on her pacifier. 

“First time parenting is always hard. I was terrified with Laura, our first pup, every time I held her I had worries of dropping her or if I didn't do something right. I was so scared to leave her, I'd stay by her crib watching her breathe...scared if I left she'd stop,” Talia said softly, her hands carefully wrapping around the glass of wine to take a sip. Stiles listened carefully. 

“It was only after a few weeks I realized how daft I was being. It was easier with Derek and much easier with Cora. But your first born...that's the one to stick to you. When everything is relatively new and you're so scared of being a bad mother. But you're doing well, she's happy and healthy and that's enough.”

“Worried I'll fuck it up,” Stiles admitted. “Do something wrong.”

“It's a learning process. For the rest of your life.”

Stiles smiled faintly giving Isabelle his hands so she could tug on his fingers. It soon faded when Peter entered his mind.

“Why didn't...”

“Go on.”

“Why didn't Peter ever settle down, have kids,” he questioned. Talia hummed crossing her legs and leaned back in her seat.

“The job simply put,” she answered. “Peter always had a woman on his arm, he liked affairs, not relationships. The same woman never stuck around for more than a month before my brother got bored. Then came the job and family, marriage, women, were all placed third. The job, my brother's ego, and then family. I saw it and I ignored what it was doing to him. Seeing it completely consume him, the fame, the power, the money. Practically dripping in it. So pups and marriage wasn't an option and never has been.”

“I don't really see Peter being the paternal kind.”

“No,” Talia murmured, her head shaking, her lips pursued. “No, he never has been.”

“Is that why he hated us so much?”

“He saw her as a threat because the business will pass to her if she wishes. I wanted Derek to be the front man before you but then you came along.”

“I ruined it?” he whispered, his eyes flicking to Derek currently stood with Laura on the lawn talking.

“No,” Talia murmured, her head shaking slowly. “You changed him, he was hell bent of being where Peter was in ten years time and I wanted whatever he wanted. But then you came along and you brought a child into the world. Back then...work was everything and I could smell the unhappiness. I'm so glad he took you home that night.”

Stiles flushed at the implications and stood resting Isabelle against his chest and nodded at Talia.

“Me too.”

“...you really think I am going to leave my mate and my four month old baby for a month, Laura?!” Derek ranted at Laura as he approached them.

“Whoa, what's going on?”

Laura sighed turning to him. “I have a trip to China in a couple of weeks and it's going to be long one. We could make a really step there, we could form our company in China, but it's a big job and I need Derek. But we could be there for a month, maybe less, maybe more, I don't know yet.”

“This isn't up for discussion, you are more than capable of doing this. I have a family now, they are my first and only priority.”

“Derek...” Stiles murmured.

“No,” Derek interrupted. “I'm not leaving them for how ever long it's for. I'm sorry.”

Derek walked away from them and Laura sighed dropping her head to look down at the floor. Stiles shifted Isabelle currently drooling and drooping on his shoulder. 

“I'll talk to him.”

“I was foolish to ask but I could do with the help. He'll never leave you, not for that long, and certainly not for the business,” she muttered, her hand dragging through her hair.

“I'll talk to him,” he repeated. 

The silence in the car back was wooden and Derek's hands reflexed on the steering wheel. Isabelle was sleeping in her chair and he sighed deeply looking at him.

“Derek...”

“Don't even try and argue against it, convince me to go, whatever. Laura is – she's my sister, I love her, I respect her, but Stiles...you and Izzy are the most important people. The most important thing in my life right now. If you think I am abandoning you for what could be a month, even more for this you're wrong. It's China, Stiles, it's thousands of miles away and I can't do that,” Derek ranted. “I'd go insane.”

“Even with Skype and calls?” he tested.

“Even with that.”

“What if we came with you?”

“I can't ask you to do that and I don't want to take her on a flight that long plus...her eyes. It's not like she has control over them.”

Stiles sighed deeply knowing he was right and looked out of the window. “It seems unfair to abandon her...”

“For my family?”

“She's your family too.”

“Yes, and I love her, I've said this, Stiles, I'm not leaving you...ever.”

Stiles pressed his lips together and chose to remain silent the rest of the journey till they got home and he could get the car seat out. He placed Isabelle into her bassinet to sleep the rest of her nap off. 

“It's like you want me to go,” Derek said suddenly when they stood in the kitchen.

“What? No, Derek, I am just saying that instead of tossing aside other options, you could look at the other options.”

“The only option is leaving you for weeks with a newborn, Stiles, she's four months old. I am not hauling her across the countries for me, no way, I am not doing it. Laura can handle it and if not my dad will go with her.”

“He's said this?”

“Not yet, she hasn't asked him. My dad is the best option.”

“Your dad isn't involved with the company,” Stiles argued, hands on his hips staring at him. 

“Well he'll have to be,” Derek murmured, stepping into his personal space and cupping his cheeks with careful hands. “Because I'm not leaving you. You really think I could just take off, let work consume my life? There's a reason I refused the title. Laura can handle it, she's just scared. My place...it's with you and our daughter.”

Stiles swallowed hard knowing arguing against that would be completely hopeless. His hands circled his wrists before he leaned in, their bodies pressing against each other. His lips pressed against his and he groaned when Derek tugged him impossibly close. His stubble scraped his chin till everything felt tingly and warm. 

“I don't deserve you.”

“No, I don't deserve you,” Derek protested so he snorted and claimed his lips once again.

*

“I'm going to take her to the park with Cora. Are you sure you don't want to come?” Derek asked him as they lounged in bed together. Isabelle in his lap sucking contently on her pacifier in the early morning. 

“No way, I can finally catch up on laundry, make a start on the sausage casserole, and get on top of cleaning. Like a little house husband, I swear,” he muttered. “This is your time with your daughter and sister. Just please, please, if you do anything on the park be careful with her. Please?”

“She's too young for anything like that, but I can introduce her to the ducks.”

“Well she know how much she loves farm yard animals.”

Derek left him to his own devices and he dressed pulling on a loose top and long shorts. He dressed Isabelle in a yellow summer dress, a small bow in the fluff of hair she had. The smell of eggs entranced him downstairs to see Derek cooking them breakfast. 

“You spoil me,” he muttered, pressing a kiss to his cheek.

“I'm providing for you, my job.”

“Got lucky with this one, Izzy, yes I did,” he said, lifting her in the air so she laughed down at him. 

Stiles was thankful he could actually cook and took his fill of the breakfast happily. It was around midday when Derek got the stroller into the car and Isabelle into her car seat. Stiles stood at the front door looking around their quiet neighborhood. He raised a hand noticing the curtains twitching across the street to see Mrs Frank nosing in on them.

“Nosy cow, you know she hates us right?” Stiles mumbled. 

“She's old and been brought up on different morals.”

“Yeah, her head is shoved so far up Jesus' ass she can hear his colon,” he muttered, hands resting on his shoulders when he walked over. Derek's lips twitched in amusement and he leaned in kissing him hard. Stiles grinned against his lips and pulled away to look into his eyes.

“I'll see you later.”

“Later,” Derek said walking away. 

Stiles waited till the car was gone before heading inside and heading to the kitchen. He cleaned up after Derek before heading downstairs to get the laundry in the machine. He plugged his earphones in knowing no one was about to knock on the door and listened to his music. The clothes in the dryer were done and he yanked them into the basket before heading back upstairs and up into the bedroom to sort it all out. 

Stiles finished putting Isabelle's clothes into her drawers and headed downstairs to get dinner ready for tonight. He switched his music over and stood in the kitchen pulling the ingredients out of the fridge and stood moving to cut the sausages up when he felt it. Like an itch under his skin, a self awareness anyone would have if they were alone in a house and they knew deep down they weren't. Like something moving out of the corner of your eye, you turn, you look, but there's nothing there. Stiles pulled the earphone out slowly and turned eyes sweeping over the kitchen and ducked looking up the table. Nothing. 

The music was muted and he placed his iPhone down on the table before shifting and moving slowly to the dining room. The house was quiet but something was off, a shift in the air he didn't like. Stiles swallowed hard moving to the living room and paused at the complete stranger stood in his house. His heart leaped to his throat and he stepped back on instinct. 

“Who the hell are you?” he demanded, his voice allowing his fear to sweep through. There was something off about the stranger, like a cold emptiness. His eyes darted to the closed front door and he cursed himself for not locking it.

“You've trespassed! If you don't leave, I'm calling the cops...” he trailed off when the stranger shifted on his foot and moved slowly towards him. Stiles backed up yet again, his heart thudding in his chest, his palms itching. This wasn't safe. Everything about this stranger screamed danger. 

Stiles darted for the kitchen and the back door but was cut off by the guy grabbing him. A flash of silver caught his eye and he gasped realizing he was armed. He ducked moving from the swing and felt the sharp slash of the knife cut his arm. Stiles slammed into the wall gasping, his hand covering the wound so the blood coated his fingers. Stiles panted staring at the guy who moved towards him but Stiles moved quickly running for the front door. His hand snatched his iPhone but once again the guy caught him, a speed and strength he didn't have. His phone was ripped out of his hand and chucked smashing against the wall. 

There was no holding back here, no question on his intent to harm him, or even kill him. Stiles charged for the front door anyway but was cut off by the guy gripping his wounded arm and dragging him back to chuck him. His breath left him when he smacked into the living room and rolled onto his back. 

“Who the hell are you?!” Stiles shouted at him scrambling backwards on his back. Yet again there was silence and Stiles pushed up gritting his teeth against the pain in his arm. Blood soaked his top and trailed down his arm as he fought through it to get to the front door. 

His attempts futile when it seemed the stranger had enough of him and moved towards him yet again. His hand gripped his hair and yanked hard enough as he struggled in his grasp and the knife aimed for him. His body twisted to the side but it didn't stop it. It didn't stop the knife from entering his side in a hot flash of pain. The knife twisting and being ripped from his body so he gasped and choked on his breath feeling every inch of it. The guy sighed softly shoving his body to the floor so even winded and wounded he was defenseless. Blood soaked his hands from where he laid on his side clutching the wound. The stranger stared down at him before ducking down to look into his eyes.

“Peter sends his regards,” he murmured. “I've been dying to say that.”

The stranger stood slowly to walk away from him and take the keys. Stiles exhaled slowly watched him walk out the front door and lock it behind him. His phone lay smashed on the floor and they didn't have a landlines. No point with two mobile phones between them. Why waste money? Stiles cursed himself and he let out a small sob moving towards it slowly to pick it up and attempt to turn it on. 

His one hand remained trying to stem the blood flow, his hand was heavy and sticky with the blood continuing to slowly flow from it. Stiles' hand shook clutching his phone and he gasped in relief to see the apple sign through the smashed glass. He needed an ambulance and he needed one soon. His vision was blurring a little and he felt violently sick lying on the floor. What if he died? Derek, Isabelle, his friends, they swam through his thoughts and he choked on a sob. His fingers shook desperately trying to work his shattered phone to make a call. 

Nine one one was easy to dial and he pressed his phone to ear trying to breathe deeply in and out. 

“I need – need an ambulance,” he said hearing the tinny voice of a woman on the other line. “I've...been stabbed.”

The words felt surreal. It was horrific, one hundred per cent horrific. He said his address quickly and moved his body the best he could once he confirmed an ambulance was coming. Stiles felt weak and sick dragging his body towards the kitchen looking for a towel. Blood coated the kitchen tiles and he peered up at the counters and reached with a cry of agony for the towel hanging over the edge. Tears coated his eyes and fell when he shuffled to prop himself up and press the towel to the knife wound. Peter had done this, he had arranged to have him killed. Isabelle, his baby, what if he died in this kitchen?

Stiles grabbed his phone with a grunt and scanned through his contacts finding Derek's name. He rang it pressing the phone to ear and exhaled harshly. It rang and rang till he reached his voice mail.

“Hey – hey, Derek, baby, um, I've, uh, been attacked. There was a man, he just...came out of nowhere and he got me. Stabbed me and I've called an ambulance but there's blood, so much blood, and I don't,” he said shakily and trailed off with a sob. “I don't know what is going to happen. I could die here, I don't know, I don't know what happens when you have a hole in your side and it's – just, you know, dripping blood. So this could be my last message, I – I love you so much, okay? You – you have to take care of Izzy, take care of our baby, okay? Don't – please don't do anything stupid.”

Stiles shut his eyes breathing deeply in and out, the phone sliding out of his fingers and clattering to the floor. Everything felt cloudy, his mind filling with darkness, his consciousness slipping and he opened his eyes seeing nothing but white so he closed them again. Like those heavy moments when you're not yet asleep but you can't open your eyes, everything feels heavy, clouded, dark, and then there's that silence. That bliss. Like death but kinder.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *hums the rains of castamere*


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Emotional roller-coaster this chapter. I am so sorry about the cliffhanger! Ah, I am a horrible author. :)

Derek was not used to feeling cold and prickling fear. The kind of nauseating swoop to the stomach when someone finally tells you bad news. It prickles all over you and you're left feeling wounded without an entry wound. Derek at the time didn't care about his cell phone, heard it ring and ignored it. It couldn't have been important he said to himself walking around the park with Cora and Isabelle asleep in her stroller. Then it happened. Like a bucket of ice cold water falling over him when he felt a very subtle shift in the bond between him and Stiles. It was always there, front and center in his heart. It wasn't like magic and feeling every emotion and hearing every thought. But it was a sensation, a glow of warmth that held them together. That warmth was flickering and he instantly ripped his cell phone out to see one missed call and one voice mail. Derek stood on his feet walking slightly away from Cora frowning at him confused. 

Stiles' words were shaky and filled with pain and emotion. To say it left him feeling winded was an understatement when his whole body felt numb. His knee gave way and he knelt listening to Stiles telling him he loved him. 

“Derek...Derek...Derek!” Cora screeched in front of him, her hands shaking him from his wide eyed stare at the grass. His hearing felt clouded and foggy but he could distinctively hear Isabelle sobbing in the background.

“Stiles,” he muttered at her and she nodded hauling him up and grabbing the stroller. Speed limits were broken and he left Cora to tend to an emotional Isabelle who sensed something was wrong. The wheels screeched turning into their street and he slammed hard on the breaks staring at the flashing lights of an ambulance.

“Oh my god,” Cora whispered, her hand rubbing Isabelle's back and shushing her softly. Derek didn't wait and wrenched the door open running out of the car and towards the house. Neighbors stood on the street and in their doorways watching the chaos as he slammed into the truck in time to see an unconscious Stiles being lifted in.

“Sir, if you can...” a paramedic interrupted so he shoved him off shaking his head.

“He's my partner! My husband....he's mine...” he shouted at him trailing off. His heartbeat was there, it was faint but it was there. His face was pale and drawn covered in an oxygen mask and he reeked of blood and fear. Derek felt violently ill, his hands shaking as he clutched the ambulance door staring at him. “What happened?”

“We found him unconscious on the kitchen floor, a knife wound to his side.”

“I need to...my daughter...I'll follow. Take him, go!” Derek shouted at the paramedic who flinched back only a little before nodding and stepping into the truck. The doors were slammed shut and he stared up at the house before running back to the car. There were police officers and he moved quickly when one started towards him.

“Derek...” Cora whispered. Derek ignored her starting the car and waited breathing hard as the ambulance passed. Isabelle whimpered in her arms and he glanced back at them both before twisting the gear and following the ambulance. 

“He was stabbed.”

“I heard the message,” she murmured, her breath leaving her shakily. “Derek, who could have...”

“Peter,” he muttered slowly. 

“Why would he do something like -”

“Oh come on,” he snapped, his eyes finding hers. “Stiles has no enemies, none, but Peter had it out for him the moment he found out he was pregnant. Anything to protect his precious fucking business! He was furious when mom told him he was fired, he fled, and then all of the sudden he's back on the scene. Two million dollars stolen and Stiles attacked!”

“You need to calm down!” Cora snapped back at him. Isabelle wailed, her face red, her eyes wet with tears. “I know you're worried but you're freaking her out!” 

Derek exhaled slowly, his eyes flickering back to Isabelle sobbing and he swallowed hard. “I'm sorry, sorry, I know...”

Cora shushed her gently and rocked back and forth to calm her down. Derek followed the flashing lights of the ambulance till they arrived and he found an available parking space.

“I got her, go,” Cora said, her hands waving at him. Derek watched Stiles being wheeled inside, paramedics shouting words at the doctors and nurses who took him away. He was left standing in the waiting room feeling helpless. Cora arrived at his side clutching the car seat with Isabelle still pink faced but sucking on her pacifier. 

“Take her, I'll handle this. Like hell am I sitting with these people,” she muttered. His hand gripped the handle and he stared down at Isabelle who looked back at him with wide wet eyes. Stiles' eyes. His heart throbbed and he focused on her heartbeat to keep steady and he swallowed using his free hand to stroke her damp cheek. They were moved to a private waiting room after he had given them his insurance details for Stiles. Cora stepped outside the hospital to make calls and he was left with Isabelle sleeping after her exhausted crying. 

His mind was buzzing with his thoughts. The smell of the hospital and death invading his senses so he paced the room. His hand dragged through his hair and he exhaled slowly staring at the lime green wallpaper. Stiles deathly pale, blood coating his face, his heartbeat faint but there, the fear, so much fear reeked the air around him. 

“Derek,” Cora's soft voice punctured through his memories and he opened his eyes to see her standing next to him. “They're coming.”

“Thanks,” he mumbled.

“Come sit down,” she encouraged. 

“I can't believe this is happening,” Derek whispered, his hands clasped and he leaned forward. “I shouldn't – I shouldn't have left him.”

Cora sighed shaking her head and gripping his hands into hers. “You couldn't have known.”

“I ignored his call...” he murmured.

“How could you have known?” she demanded of him. Cora's eyes were sympathetic and full of her own pain when he finally looked up at him. 

“What if he dies?” Derek mumbled.

“Derek...”

“What if he doesn't survive this, Cora? What if I...our last conversation a voice message, what if...Isabelle will lose her father,” he chattered fearfully, his hands gripping his hair and head so it burned. Cora shushed him gently and tugged him towards her so he could rest his forehead against her shoulder.

“I can't lose him, he's...everything. My whole world,” Derek muttered pulling back. His eyes felt a little damp and he swallowed the unmovable lump in his throat. “I don't think I could live without him.”

“For Isabelle, you could,” she murmured. Derek looked at Isabelle clutching her toy cat in her hands sleeping somewhat peacefully. “Because that's what Stiles would want from you and you know it. I heard that voice mail, take care of her, no matter what. You'd live, Derek, and he'd live on in her.”

The tears burned and he swallowed hard burying his hands into his face with a silent sob. Cora wrapped herself around him and he fought hard to not let himself fall completely apart. Cora was stronger than him and though her hands shook she held onto him till he could pull back and breathe. She moved rummaging through her bag to get a tissue and press it into his hands. 

“I can't fall apart, I need to be strong.”

“You already are but you're in shock.”

“No excuse,” he mumbled, sniffing deeply and sitting back. “I can't let myself think negatively. I know, Stiles, and he's a fighter.”

Cora smiled faintly and nodded. “That's it.”

It was silent between them till they both perked up hearing the familiar sounds of Laura and Talia. The door opened and his mom burst in looking frightened but alert.

“Sweetheart,” she whispered, her hands cupping his face so he swallowed hard and nodded. “Any news?”

“Nothing, been told to wait, they're working on him. Stabbed...I don't know much more.”

“Jesus,” she hissed through her teeth. Laura stepped forward pulling him into a hug before letting go to check on Isabelle sleeping still. 

“Who would -” his dad began.

“Peter,” he snapped. Talia looked at him slowly. “This wasn't some random attack on him. It can't have been, not with Peter back on the scene...and there was something in Stiles' voice. He didn't even have to say it was him, he told me not to anything stupid. Peter blames me for the business being taken away from him. He hated Stiles, hated him the moment he said he was pregnant because he knew that one day the business could pass to Isabelle. So why not take some revenge. Peter would never dirty his own hands, he would never do it himself. Hire someone to do it for him and it doesn't bounce back on him.”

Laura glanced at Talia who swallowed taking a seat next to him. 

“Uncle Peter? The guy who sat and did tea parties with me?” 

“Yes,” Derek muttered sharply. There was an awkward silence and he stared down at the gray lino with a heavy sigh. Isabelle woke up after half an hour with a small hungry wail and Derek was grateful for his mom for taking her out and going to get a bottle. 

“Someone should call Scott.”

“What?” Laura questioned.

“They're like brothers, if I don't tell him, he'll be pissed off.”

“I will, give me your phone.”

Derek chucked his cell phone at Cora and watched her walk out. He was left with his dad and Laura. Laura took his hand into hers and he met her eyes to see the small sad smile. He clung to her hands for a sense of stability. Waiting was driving him insane. The doctor would walk in either with good news or bad news and Derek couldn't think of the bad news. To live his life without him? How could he wake up every day and not see him smile or laugh, watch his eyes glow with happiness when Isabelle smiled and laughed at him. To see a grumpiness in his expression at three in the morning when she refused to sleep. Hear him laugh, breathe, curl into him at night seeking him out unconsciously. Feel his touch, smell him, his whole world was him and him alone. Every kiss, touch, moan, pant, flashed before his eyes and the agony of never having that again pulsed and ripped through him. 

Laura seemed to sense his distress and she stroked a hand through his hair slowly and calmly watching him. She was right to not tell him everything would be okay because that was foolish. They had no idea what could happen. Cora returned with the phone and told him that they were on their way. Just Scott and Allison. Isabelle and his mom returned and she was gurgling around her fist when she stepped into the room.

“Anything?”

“Nothing,” his dad replied for him. Talia sighed softly pressing a soft kiss to Isabelle's forehead and sat next to Matthew and passed her over to him.

“Here's grandpa,” she murmured. Isabelle smiled reaching for him and Derek watched them interact together. His dad smiling and kissing her nose. Sitting down was too tiresome after a while and he sighed deeply scrubbing his hands down his face. He started to pace the room slowly. His head was throbbing from thinking too much and the door opened causing everyone to freeze. It was only Allison and Scott though prior to Cora's instructions. 

“What happened?” Scott demanded. His eyes were wide and his forehead was dotted with sweat.

“He was stabbed.”

“By who?!”

“I don't know,” he admitted. “But I'm going to find out.”

Scott exhaled harshly and leaned into Allison who grasped his hand. “Have they said anything?”

“Nothing,” Laura answered. “So instead of freaking out, sit down, breathe, working ourselves up will not help anyone.”

Scott, thankfully, heeded her words and took a seat. Derek left the room needing time away from them and ended up in front of a coffee machine. Everyone knew coffee was rubbish here but he got one anyway. His forehead pressed against the cool metal and he took the cup away drinking it in sips. There was so much activity around him and he hated it. Hated that this had happened to them.

Isabelle was whining and fidgeting when he walked back in and he took hold of her and she instantly calmed. Her nose snuffling and he breathed her in smelling Stiles' scent imprinted onto her.

“Dada will be okay,” he whispered into her hair standing near the windows looking outside. “You're going to see him soon.”

Isabelle's wet fist hit his cheek and he kissed her forehead softly holding onto her. It felt like forever waiting and he stood by the window watching the leaves flutter. It was a nice day, too nice for how he was feeling right now. There was always a prickle of guilt if you felt low on a nice sunny day. It was like the weather telling you to cheer the fuck up. Isabelle cooed in his ear and the door opened causing him to spin and everyone instantly to tense at the doctor stepping into the room. There was an air of tiredness about him but he didn't smell of fear or regret. 

“Mr Stilinski's family?”

“I'm his partner, is he okay?” Derek demanded, stepping forward. 

“He's stable, he lost a substantial amount of blood but he's had transfusions. The knife, thankfully, did not hit any major arteries, organs, he was very lucky on that account.”

The words hit some relief in all of them and the tension ebbed away slowly. Derek turned passing Isabelle to Allison who took her with gentle hands.

“Can I see him?” he pleaded. 

“Yes, just you,” he said, nodding at the rest of the family. “He is unconscious, we had to sedate him after the surgery.”

“I don't care, I need to see him.”

The doctor led him down the long corridor to the room were Stiles lay out in bed. The oxygen mask covered his face and it was terrifying to see him look so small in the bed. Wires covered his arms and the machine beeped in the background for his heart rate. Derek moved slowly towards him, his eyes running down his body. He was alive. He was broken, wounded, nearly died, but he was alive. Derek sat down on the available seat taking his hand and pressing his lips desperately to his knuckles.

“I'm sorry, I am so sorry, Stiles,” he whispered into the skin of them. “I...I shouldn't have left you, I should have answered my phone. I am so sorry.”

Stiles remained motionless and sleeping deeply. There was still flecks of blood on his face and he swallowed hard glancing at the water and tissues on the side. He moved dipping the tissue into the water to clean them up till he was clean. His thumb stroked his cheek softly and he swallowed ducking his head to press into the space of his neck. There was his scent, sweet but spicy. 

“I love you, I love you so much,” he whispered, his lips pressing against his forehead. “I...I'll tell you all this when you wake up but...I nearly lost you. I could have lost everything. I'm going to make this better, I swear.” 

Derek sat holding his hand tight when one at a time family came into see him for themselves. Allison passed him Isabelle who was quiet sucking on her pacifier and he kept her in his lap looking at Stiles. 

“The police want to speak to you,” Talia murmured. “Also you can't keep Isabelle here with you, it's not good for a baby.”

“I know,” he muttered. “The house needs cleaning as well.”

“I can call some people, get them in there and do a proper job,” she murmured thoughtfully. “I'll take Isabelle with me, take care of her at home. We'll come every day.”

“Mom...”

Talia leaned in pecking his cheek. “You have enough to worry about.”

“What about Peter? Mom, I can't...I can't let this slide. If he really did do this then I can't...I want to kill him. I want to slaughter him and the hit man. I...don't think I'd be able to stop myself,” he admitted. Talia swallowed hard and nodded slowly. 

“Leave him to me.”

“No,” he snapped.

“Derek, he's my brother, your uncle, and you are not a violent man. You are protective and loving and kind and have a family. If we are going to deal with this then you let me deal with him and I will let you deal with the hit man.”

“Deal with him,” he said slowly and blinked as she inhaled deeply and nodded standing up with Isabelle. Derek stared up at her with shock but also a sharp sense of admiration. He loved this woman more than words. 

“I'll sort everything out, I promise.”

His mom left with Isabelle babbling to herself and he looked at Stiles still sleeping peacefully. The machines beeped, the smell of blood and medicine surrounded him from every corner and in someway he felt truly overwhelmed. His hand wrapped around Stiles and he clung tight watching him sleep. He wasn't going anywhere for now. 

*

It took over forty eight hours for Stiles to finally wake up out of his induced sleep. Derek spoke to the cops, he gave his statement, he remained in the hospital and slept in the chair. He drank the bad coffee and ate shit sandwiches from the canteen. His mom came everyday with Isabelle who was as happy as ever. Derek knew she missed Stiles and could smell him but not touch him. Derek was stood by the window listening to outside activities when Stiles finally woke up. His arms and legs twitching when he moved and his eyelashes fluttered.

“Stiles,” he breathed. “Stiles!”

Derek cupped his cheek hovering over him to see his eyes open and squint in the bright light of the room.

“Derek?” he slurred sleepily, his speech scratchy and broken.

“It's me, it's me, you're awake,” he whispered, his thumb stroking his cheek. “How are you feeling?”

“Sore,” he mumbled, his eyes adjusting to the room when he looked around and paused. “Hospital?”

“Do you remember what happened?” he asked gently. Stiles swallowed staring up at him, his eyes drifting away into memory before he inhaled deeply and nodded. 

“I'm alive,” Stiles mumbled. Derek's eyes ached and he bit his lip hard nodding slowly. “Thought I was a goner...”

“No, you're a fighter, the knife...it didn't hit anything major. You were lucky.”

Stiles swallowed again and Derek moved grabbing a plastic cup to fill it with water and he gently lifted his head letting him sip it down.

“Peter,” Stiles rasped so he froze. “The guy...he said...he said it was Peter, he sent his regards...fucking Game of Thrones reference while trying to murder me.”

“I know, I figured it out, who else would do this?” he murmured, his fingers stroking his hair.

“Where's our baby?” Stiles muttered, his head lifting to look around the room.

“My mom has been taking care of her, she's good, she's missing you.”

Stiles nodded and Derek moved to press the button for the nurse or doctor. Either one, they needed to know he was awake. Derek ducked down pressing a chaste kiss to his lips and smiled faintly when he tried to chase him. He moved back when the door opened and the doctor walked in pleased he was finally awake. Stiles answered some of the questions and he was more alert than ever. 

“Isabelle, I want to see her.”

Derek nodded stepping outside to make the call to his mom that he was awake and to bring Isabelle to the hospital.

“How is he?” Talia asked when he met her outside.

“He's sore, tired, hungry, sick of lying down. He confirmed it was Peter, he said the guy said that Peter sends his regards,” he said, taking the seat from her hands. His mom exhaled harshly and nodded waving a hand at him to walk on. Stiles was sitting up when he walked into his room with Isabelle. 

“Look who is it,” Derek whispered. Stiles held his hands out, his eyes glassy and too wide staring at her. Isabelle smiled around her pacifier passing into his arms and that was it. Stiles broke down with a soft sob cuddling her close. 

“I didn't think I'd see you again,” Stiles muttered through tears and kissed her cheek softly. “I love you so much.”

Talia left the room quietly with a small sad smile in his direction, the door closing behind him so he sat on the bed with him. Stiles' eyes squeezed together and he gasped looking at him with wet eyes. 

“Nothing like this will ever happen again. I am so sorry, Stiles.”

“Why are you apologizing? Did you stab me? Did you make Peter do this? No, none of this is your fault. Don't say sorry, please,” Stiles murmured, his head shaking slowly. Derek leaned capturing his mouth in a desperate kiss. Stiles' tears against his lips and he parted leaning his forehead against his. 

“I feel like because he's my family...”

“Derek, you couldn't have prevented this. How could you have known?”

“I don't know...”

Stiles sniffed deeply looking at Isabelle sitting on his arm staring at his face. “Shit happens.”

“Not to you, or her, not to my family. I'm going to find who ever did this.”

“Derek...”

“No,” he warned, shaking his head. “They need to be stopped. I need my revenge, Stiles, I can't...he can't do this and get away with it.”

“Then don't bring it back on us. Do whatever you need to...but don't bring it on top of us,” he hissed at him. “I don't need you going to jail.”

“I won't,” he promised. Stiles sniffed again and with both hands he cuddled Isabelle closer to him. They were left alone together until Isabelle grew fussy and hungry. Talia returned to take her back home and Derek left to ask the doctor how long Stiles needed to stay for. 

“Couple of days, you were stabbed, Stiles, you need to heal.”

“The house...is it still...?”

“No, it's been cleaned. Mom sorted it out, it's been thoroughly cleaned. No blood, nothing.”

Stiles shifted and grimaced tilting his head back to look out of the window. Derek sat next to him on the bed and wrapped his arm around his shoulders holding him close. The drugs they were pumping into his system were helping Stiles sleep peacefully. Derek was grateful for that. 

Soon though, Stiles was finally allowed to be discharged and come home. He was sore from the stitches and hobbled walking towards the car. He was oddly quiet sitting in the passenger seat when Derek drove them home. Everyone was there waiting to see him and Stiles nibbled on his thumb staring out of the window. 

“Are you feeling okay?”

“Yeah, just sore, tired, want a shower.”

“We're nearly home.”

“Everyone is there though...”

“They want to see you, you're loved,” Derek murmured. Stiles smiled faintly and took his hand when he offered it and he squeezed it gently. They arrived home and Stiles swallowed hard staring up at it before stepping out of the car slowly. Scott was instantly at the door pulling him into a gentle hug as soon as they stepped through. 

“Oh god, I was so worried,” Scott breathed.

“Yeah, you and me both,” Stiles mumbled, his hand patting his back gently. “But I'm alive and kicking and ready for sleep.”

Despite the impulse to chuck them all out so he could rest he let everyone say their hello to Stiles. Especially his friends. Erica kissed his cheek and hugged him gingerly.

“So scared, I freaked out and knocked dinner off the table when I heard,” Erica admitted, her smile watery. 

“Sorry,” Stiles joked. Isabelle was in Stiles' lap and his eyes darted fearfully around the room. Derek had been instructed to make sure all doors and windows locked. They even had tighter security fitted to the doors. 

He didn't have to say it but he knew Stiles was grateful when everyone finally left and it was the two of them. They sat on the couch drinking coffee and watching Isabelle on her play mat.

“It feels like a dream, a really nasty nightmare. I mean the scar on my side and the memories are real but...I still can't believe it happened,” Stiles murmured. 

“I know,” he muttered. Stiles continued to be on edge all evening till Isabelle went down for sleep and they too headed for bed. Derek stopped him in the middle of the bedroom and helped him undress. The wound covered in a bandage so he couldn't see it but it was there. His fingers slid down his chest slowly so he shuddered shutting his eyes. 

“I was so scared I'd never have this again.”

“I know,” Stiles murmured, his body pressing closer to his so he could look into his eyes. “You were all I could think about...you and Izzy, I...the idea of leaving...it's probably not healthy to love someone so much.”

“Then I'm unhealthy.”

Stiles snorted brushing his nose against his cheek as he undressed him down to his underwear. He moved away to pull on some sweatpants and Stiles was under the covers before he knew it. They ended up curled around each other after Stiles took his tablets for the pain and he rest his head on his chest. Derek struggled to sleep watching over Stiles, his hands pulling him closer listening to the thump of his heart and every breath. It most likely edged on creepy but he didn't care. He was alive and well. 

Derek was on the cusp of sleep when Stiles shifted suddenly, his body jerking in his sleep so he squinted looking at him and Stiles gasped loudly, sitting up suddenly and panted hard. His eyes were wild and he gripped him shaking when he sat up to comfort him.

“Bad dream?”

“Yeah,” he whispered nodding hard, tears in his eyes.

“It's okay, it's okay,” he reassured, his arms wrapping around him in a hug. Stiles exhaled shakily and collapsed into him, his face pressing his neck so he breathed in and out with a shaky shudder. 

“I promise you everything will be okay.”


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AHHHH! Okay so I normally plan the story out in my head but never the chapters and I was writing near the end and thought 'this is the second to last one" and I agreed. Next chapter will be: THE FUTURE CHAPTER.
> 
> So thank you for commenting so far! Seriously, so lovely, not one negative thing. Love it. Tells me I'm doing something right and improving. :)

Derek knew Stiles would be in recovery and he knew when Stiles was putting on a brave face. Easy smiles, fake laughter, but the fear was always behind the eyes. His nervousness and fidgets were common place and he was always double checking if the doors and windows were locked and secure. In the daytime he could distract him, he could make sure he knew he was loved and safe. But it was at night, in his dreams, that was where Derek couldn't protect him. When Stiles woke up from his nightmares screaming, sometimes crying or sobbing, sometimes panicking and fighting and punching his way out of it. Derek somehow always ended up with a slap to the face and a sobbing Stiles apologizing into his neck. It broke his heart. The agony of seeing the person he loved in such torment was too much. His revenge to bury and burn both the hit man and Peter burned like fire inside of him. His mom had told him to wait, she'd seek him out, both of them, and now he was biding his time. 

It had been more than a week since the attack and Derek stirred out of his sleep feeling a difference in the air. His eyes opened slowly, hurting from the erupt sense of awareness. His eyes squinted at the alarm informing him it was just quarter past two in the morning. Derek glanced over to see Stiles missing from the bed and the sheets cool meaning he had been gone for a while. Derek swallowed hard tossing the covers away from him and padded out of the room. His first stop was the nursery and he peered in to see Isabelle on her back sleeping peacefully. Her pacifier in and her breathing deep. He made his way downstairs slowly to see the kitchen light on and walked till he stood in the doorway. Stiles was stood in the middle of the kitchen floor staring at the kitchen tiles. Derek swallowed again feeling a shiver of fear creep up his spine. 

“Stiles?” he tested, stepping forward. Stiles didn't move or even flinch at his voice and he moved to stand beside him. “Stiles, Stiles, look at me.”

Stiles blinked, wet eyes shifting to look at him. His mouth was well bitten and Derek made a small sound at the pain in his expression.

“Baby,” he spoke softly, hands cupping his cheeks so Stiles blinked tears falling over and out and he drew him to his chest cradling him. Stiles sobbed softly into his top and Derek blinked feeling his own tears and rocked him gently side to side. Derek shushed him softly, lips pressing against his temple, and he held him tighter feeling his shoulders shake. The tiles were cold against his feet and the chill of the kitchen caught him but they never moved. Soon his crying ceased, his shoulders no longer shaking, and Stiles collapsed into him exhausted. 

“Come on,” he whispered, his hand pressing the button for the light. Stiles leaned heavily into him as they climbed the stairs together. Derek was far too awake for sleep when they slid back into the bed and he cradled Stiles close to him. His cheeks were damp, his lashes clumped together from his tears. His breathing was shallow but he was slipping into an exhausted state after crying so hard. Derek watched him carefully and tipped his head back to swallow his own tears back. He was recovering slowly and surely but it still hurt, still destroyed him to see Stiles so wrecked by the attack. Derek closed his eyes, a tear slipping out so it slid down his cheek and down to his lips. He licked the saltiness away and sniffed deeply before burying his face into his hair. It smelled of berries and soap which relaxed him partially. 

Stiles jerked in a dream after an hour and Derek stroked a hand through his hair so he swallowed, eyes jerking under his lid calming down slowly. His tense shoulders eased and he breathed in and out deeply again. Derek felt a real sense of relief watching him and his heart ached. He loved him so much, Stiles was probably right about it being unhealthy. He didn't care though, his eyes were intent on his face and he leaned in kissing his forehead softly. Time passed and soon it was half six and there was a stir on the baby monitor, a small whimper that had him inhaling deeply. Stiles stirred a little when he eased away and walked out to go collect her from the nursery. Her eyes were sleepy but she was awake, her hands reaching up to him when he brought her into his arms.

“Hey,” he whispered with a smile. She smelt of sleep and baby powder and he sucked in her scent greedily taking her downstairs. The house was cool and a little chilled so he turned the heating on and held her close to make her bottle. Derek sat in the living room to feed her and watched her suck on the bottle like her life depended on it. He was rubbing her back when he finally heard movement upstairs. Stiles came downstairs blinking sleepily and looking at the both of them.

“Why didn't you wake me?”

“I could handle her.”

“Yeah? You look dead, did you sleep last night?” Stiles murmured.

“Not much, I'll be fine,” he shrugged. 

“Yeah, say that without bags under your eyes and red shot eyes. Is this because of me last night?” Stiles demanded, his hands reaching for a murmuring Isabelle. She had been sick and was now sucking on her fist. Derek stood disposing on the sicked on bib and shrugged again looking at him.

“You're my priority and I wanted to make sure you were well rested. Are you well rested?”

“Yeah, best night sleep I've had in days, Derek, but don't – don't deprive yourself! We both need sleep, we both have a baby to take care of!”

“Stiles, it's fine, okay? I'll nap later if I need to.”

Stiles scowled at him but didn't press the situation and instead nuzzled Isabelle's hair gently. The coffee was warm from the timer and he drank a cupful down before making a second. Stiles set about cooking breakfast, scrambled eggs and bacon. Isabelle was put in her playpen and cartoons were put on in the background for her to watch.

“I suppose you want to ask what the fuck that was last night.”

“No.”

“What?” Stiles asked him. Derek sighed rubbing his sore eyes and shrugged.

“Stiles, you're healing, both physically and emotionally. You're having nightmares, you're barely keeping it together. I don't need to ask why you'd go back to where you were lying on the floor nearly bleeding out.”

Stiles swallowed hard staring down at the frying pan of bacon. 

“I dream about it every night. I dream of him, even Peter sometimes. I'm trying to run but they always get me and I always – always feel the knife enter my skin. Sometimes – sometimes Izzy is there and they take her. She's crying for me but I can't reach her and the knife hits my throat and cuts it and I -”

Derek took him into his arms and Stiles exhaled wetly into his neck.

“I can't – Derek, they're still out there, still living and breathing and I'm so scared that you'll go out to the store and they'll come back. This time killing me and maybe killing Izzy too and I am so tired of being scared,” Stiles cried into the skin of his neck.

“I know, I know and I'm going to sort it soon. I promise, I promise you everything will be okay and you won't need to feel threatened anymore. You won't.”

“I want him dead.”

The sentence was blunt and true and Derek swallowed rubbing the back of his neck with gentle fingers. If they were ever going to be safe from Peter, that would be the only option. Stiles lifted his head and pressed his lips against his, Derek cradled the back of his head with gentle hands. 

“I love you,” Stiles murmured against his lips.

“I love you,” he replied. Stiles pecked his lips a final time before moving out of his arms to carry on cooking breakfast. Derek watched him and swallowed hard again getting the plates out for breakfast. The food tasted good but his mind wouldn't stop whirring enough to savor it. He left Stiles downstairs and shut the bedroom door calling his mother.

“Derek,” she answered pleasantly. “Good morning.”

“Yeah, you too, mom, but this isn't a social call. I need to find Peter and I need to find that hit man. I can't...it's driving me to insanity and Stiles is not any better,” he said, feet rubbing the floor as he paced.

“I know where they are. It took time but I found them, both of them, I was waiting for you to be ready. Are you ready?”

“I am.”

“Tonight, I'll text you the location.”

He felt like he was in a James Bond film already but he inhaled deeply and agreed. He ended the call and pocketed his phone staring out of the window. It was a cloudy but sunny day and he exhaled slowly making his way downstairs. Stiles was humming under his breath doing the dishes and he peered down at Isabelle transfixed on the television. His little family. It was funny and overwhelming how in just over a year they had become his entire world. That the idea of ever losing them would drive him into a pit of despair. Derek walked into the kitchen to see Stiles scrubbing down the sides and stopped him by wrapping his arms around his waist.

“What's up?” Stiles mumbled, his head leaning against his.

“Tonight, I have something I need to do. I'll be leaving you alone.”

“What?” Stiles said, twisting to face him and meet his eyes. “To do with...”

“Yes.”

“Really?”

“Hopefully.”

“Are you – I mean are you okay with this because he's...he's family, Derek, and he -”

“He stopped being my family the moment he hired a man to kill my mate. To get revenge on me by destroying you.”

Stiles opened his mouth and closed it biting his lip hard. Derek trailed his fingers through the softness of his hair and leaned in kissing him softly.

“It'll be okay, I promise.”

“Be careful, I mean it, I don't need myself nearly dying for you to up and leave me. Don't...don't leave me here alone.”

Stiles arms latched tight around his neck in a tight hug and he clung to him in equal measure. 

“Never,” he murmured, his lips pressing to his temple. Isabelle cooed loudly from the other room and Stiles moved back looking into his eyes a final time before going to see her. Derek did his best to spend time with the both of them before it hit evening time and his phone buzzed at seven. Stiles was upstairs with Isabelle getting her to sleep and he swallowed hard at the directions. 

He pulled on a jacket and headed upstairs to see Stiles sat in the nursery in the rocking chair. His eyes met his with a small smile before it faded and he stood slowly to look at him. 

“If you need me, call me. Lock all the doors.”

“I love you,” Stiles nodded. Derek drew him in and kissed him hard, Stiles groaned softly when they parted and he ducked in kissing Isabelle's forehead. Her eyes looked up at him and her hand brushed his cheek.

“I love you, pup,” he murmured, his nose rubbing her cheek. “You too.”

“See you later,” Stiles whispered. Derek stroked the side of his neck before turning on his heel and walking away. The front door was locked behind him and he glanced at the orange and pink sky. His hands flexed on the steering wheel when he drove to the location his mom had sent him. The sky was beginning to finally darken when he arrived at an abandoned school of all places. Derek sniffed the air latching onto his Alpha's scent and headed there. He went through one of the broken doors that led into the gymnasium. What he found rounding the corner surprised him. Peter was tied down to a chair, his nose bloody and staining the lower half of his face. The ropes wrapped around his torso were also wrapped in wolfs bane. How his mom did that he didn't know what to do. There was also a strange man on the floor also tied up and struggling. 

The panic on his face was very real and his mom stood waiting. Talia turned smiling at his arrival and kissed his cheek when he joined her. 

“You arrived, good, nice trip?”

“Easier to find than I thought,” he murmured, his eyes trailing over Peter who was gagged but calm. “Did you have help?”

“Your father was a great help.”

“He's here?”

“Not here,” she smiled pleasantly. “Now, brother, guest, let's all talk shall we?”

The gag was removed and Peter chuckled looking between them. “Dragging your son into this now, Talia? Classy as ever.”

“This was his idea, Peter,” she replied. “Not mine, I only opted to help out of course. I'd never leave my son to handle this alone.”

“Did you hire him to try and kill Stiles?” Derek stepped closer to point out the still struggling man on the floor. His mouth strained by the gag and his hands and feet bound in rope. Peter sighed deeply, his eyes flicking to the man on the floor. 

“Pathetic excuse of a hit man, couldn't even finish the job. Five hundred thousand wasted,” he muttered with a sigh. “It's not like I can lie.”

Derek snarled at the man who suddenly tensed on the floor staring up at him with wide and fearful eyes. Derek allowed the shift to pull through and snarled viciously again at the man now currently screaming around his gag.

“Shut up!” Derek shouted at him, his foot pressing into his neck so his screams cut off and he whined through the gag. “You were in my house, you cornered my mate in our house, and you stabbed you. You left him in a pool of his own blood to die. But you got five hundred thousand dollars...was it worth it?”

His claws ripped the gag out of his mouth so he sucked in a deep breath.

“I'm sorry! I'm so sorry, I didn't – I needed the money, I just – I have a family too. I didn't -” he wheezed and cut off again when Derek pressed harder against his throat.

“It didn't stop you from stabbing him and leaving him for dead. Thankfully, he survived...was it worth it? Truly worth it?” he muttered, bending down to look him in the eyes. “Do you know he wakes up screaming? Do you know he's wounded from this in every way possible because of you? Because of what he did.”

Derek looked up at Peter who was smiling and staring at Talia unfazed. The fury pulsed through him and he stared down at the man sweating from his fear.

“I have a son, please, please,” he pleaded with him. Derek straightened looking at his mother who met his gaze calmly.

“You're a threat to not only me, my family, but society. Money easily bribed to kill an unarmed and innocent man in his home. Leaving him for dead. You can apologize and sob for your son but in the end you'd do it again without question. For as little as that. How many others have you killed? For the money? Lives stolen, families left devastated, all for money and the simple pleasure you get from it. You nearly took him from me, left our daughter without a father. How can I let you leave here knowing I endanger someone else?” Derek said calmly despite the fury and blood lust thrumming through him.

His wolf rose to the surface more than ever, the urge to take revenge stronger than ever despite the man's constant babbling. Derek would never kill an innocent man, but this man was far from innocent. He reeked of the blood of his victims, there was a careful and cold blankness to his eyes despite his pleas. Because that was it at the end of day, the will to survive, to not die. Death was a ticking clock and everyone was going to die one day, some sooner than others. Derek could be the bigger man here and let him go, let him go to his child and he would embrace his life. Until he was done embracing. Then it was back to normal, another call from another stranger for a hit out on an innocent or maybe not an innocent. Money in the bank and a life gone. It was just business. 

Derek turned back to him slowly to stare down at him seeing Stiles crying and screaming from his nightmares. The fear of his attacker being out there and it was too easy to kneel down and swipe his claws over his neck. The skin parting and the blood gushing so the man choked on his own blood. His hands bound so he couldn't grasp his neck to stem the blood flow but that wouldn't help. 

“Well,” Peter said loudly. “You just let him do that, are you proud of your little murderer, Talia? Does he warm the cockles of your heart?”

Derek wiped his hand swallowing and Talia hummed pressing a hand to his back so he looked at her. 

“We protect our own. Our mate, our family, our pack. We erase the dangers towards ourselves and our humans. This man wasn't innocent, he had killed a least a dozen before Stiles and jail was not good enough for man who took blood money. But he was hired, from you, you were the original. How far you've fallen, Peter.”

“Who's to blame but you and him. You took the business from me,” Peter snapped at her. 

“It was never yours...”

“IT WAS MINE!” Peter yelled at them. “I put everything, everything into that fucking business. I had the only right and you took it away like the selfish bitch you are! It was never mine, always yours, even when we were growing up it had to be all about precious fucking Talia and what she wanted.” 

Talia laughed at him while Derek looked at the hit man. He was dead, eyes shut and body limp. It was done. 

“Of course you remembered the bad, Peter, you always do. You focus on the negative and the poor me routine, you always have done. You were such a negative child,” she said, sighing as she crossed her arms over her chest. “Spurned on by our mother, bless her soul. Never there when we needed her. There wasn't a maternal bone in her body, I guess it passed to you. It was always me, me, me, I, I, I, with you, little brother. I want this, I want that, the power of being on top was all you wanted and when it was taken away? You tried to murder my son's mate, your nephew.”

“The little whore had it coming,” Peter answered calmly.

Derek snarled going for him instantly, his hackles rising but was calmed by his mom calling his name. Authority in her voice so he looked at the red flash of her eyes and growled at Peter who smirked. 

“Shouldn't have knocked him up.”

“It doesn't matter what happened then, we are talking about now. You tried to have Stiles murdered and I want to know why.”

Peter sighed deeply, his body shifting and wincing at the hold the wolfs bane had on him before he sighed deeply giving in.

“Because he slept with him and got him knocked up. The moment I threatened his precious little fuck and fetus I get booted out of my own company. Ridiculous. The hours I put in and for what? To get fired because of my nephew and your precious son. I don't think so. I waited till after it was born.”

Derek's claws broke into his palm and he could smell his own blood. Talia stared at Peter with narrowed eyes and she swallowed tilting her head up to look at the rafters. 

“Your own nephew?”

“I still love him, nothing changes that.”

“Strange way of showing your love.”

“Who doesn't love a bit of drama?” Peter grinned before looking at him and raising his eyebrows. “Sorry, honestly.”

“I don't believe a word you're saying,” Derek spat at him. “You don't care about me or my family! You've only cared about yourself, Uncle Peter, it's always been that way. Just you.”

Peter scoffed amused and rolled his eyes and his shoulders. “Are we done now? I'm bored. You've confronted me, you've killed the bad guy. Happily ever after.”

“You think we're just going to let you go?” Derek asked slowly. “He was the puppet, not the controller.”

Peter's smile dimmed a little and he turned his head to his mom. “What? You going to kill me too? Kill your own little brother, Talia, now that is new low even for you.”

Talia smiled at him faintly and turned her head to look at him fondly.

“You know the first time, the first real time I knew I could kill anyone...was the moment I held my children for the first time. Exhausted, sore, but completely filled with love for this child of mine. I knew there and then I could slaughter a thousand women and men if they ever touched my child. With all of them I felt the same raw emotion, the same love for each of them and knew that love....well love is a psychopath. Love changes us. Love for our families, our children, and it makes you do things you never imagined you could,” she said, her hand touching his cheek so he blinked and understood. It was why a man now lay in a pool of his own blood and Isabelle lay in her bed at home safe and warm. 

“But I'm not just a mother, I'm an Alpha too, and my one and only priority is my pack. Defending our family from anything and anyone that can harm anyone in there. You proved that to me the moment you struck out against Stiles that you were a threat to us. Blood has nothing to do with this. You went out against your own blood and tried to kill it.”

“Stiles is not my blood!”

“He is part of this pack!” she shouted back at him so Peter flinched back. Even Derek had the need to submit to her. “You would not have stopped with Stiles, in time you would do away with Isabelle too.”

“I would never hurt a child.”

“But you would happily pay for the murder of an innocent man, not just an innocent man but our family, our blood, the mate of your nephew, and the father of a young baby who needs him. You're a threat to all of us.”

Peter laughed loudly and his head tipped back so the laughter echoed. “Threat? I would never harm my own family.”

“But you did.”

“His mate is not my family and neither is that kid,” Peter snarled at her. Derek fought the urge to kill him right there and then. Talia looked at him sadly, a twist to her mouth as she stepped towards him to look into his eyes.

“You will try to kill him again, won't you?”

“I haven't decided yet.”

It was the most honest answer and they both knew it. If he lived, he would continue to be a threat and Stiles would never be able to move on. Derek would never feel safe and wouldn't know when the next hit would come. It could be in the house, the middle of the street, anywhere. They would never feel safe. Derek watched his mom sigh deeply, her head to the floor as she thought and he needed her to decide. If she wouldn't, he would. Talia turned meeting his eyes and he tried to convey that with his own. 

“I'm sorry,” she murmured so her voice echoed and before he could even breathe she was on Peter in a flash. Her claws out and a spray of blood hit the floor from when she clawed his neck open. The surprise was evident on Peter's face as like his hit man he choked on his own blood. Hands bound so he couldn't clutch at it and his mom stepped back wiping her hand on her jeans. His body jerked and convulsed but this was something even he couldn't watch and he turned his head away waiting.

“It's over,” she murmured softly.

“I'm sorry mom.”

“No apologies,” Talia said gently. “It had to be done.”

“He was your brother,” Derek murmured. She hummed and nodded. 

“The same brother who tried to have Stiles killed, the same brother who robbed us, the same brother who used to hit me when we were younger. One brute of a child. I loved him as any sister would. But it doesn't mean I liked him and he was a threat. We eliminate threats....no matter what. We'll grieve and remember the good times but it had to be done.”

Her arms wrapped around him and he hugged her tight. The revenge settled into his bones, the blood lust appeased, the threat was gone.

“Go, I'll dispose of this.”

“You sure?”

“Yes, go,” she instructed, a sad glint in her eyes. Derek glanced at the bodies and did as he was told walking out of the school and to his car. It felt a little like blur when he took a seat and stared for a moment. It felt surreal but it had happened and it was done. The drive back was quick and he opened the front door and stepped inside. The smell of blood still lingered on his hand and he noted Stiles was upstairs. Derek sat heavily down and glanced up when Stiles appeared walking down the stairs towards him.

“Hey,” Stiles murmured, taking a seat next to him. “What happened?”

Derek grabbed his hand tugging him onto his lap so he went and wrapped his arms around his waist.

“They're dead.”

“What, both of them?”

Derek nodded meeting his eyes. “Do you think less of me?”

“No,” Stiles said immediately. “Did – who did you...”

“My mom killed Peter and I killed your hit man. Didn't even know his name, didn't want too. But it's done, we're safe again. No one is ever going to hurt you again.”

Stiles stared at him wide eyed and swallowed hard nodding his head. They sat together in silence, his thumb rubbing against his hip till Stiles sighed deeply.

“Come on, lets go get a shower.”

Derek didn't try and disapprove of that and simply held onto his hand when Stiles led them upstairs to their bathroom. The shower was switched on and he stood in the bathroom with him letting Stiles undress him.

“You look shell shocked. Are you okay?” Stiles murmured.

“I'm fine, just a little...” he waved a hand and shrugged. “It's over, just feels a little...”

“He was your uncle, as insane and worrying as he was, he was still family. Still your uncle. That would effect anyone and I am sorry for the loss. Not for him being dead.”

“I know.”

They were naked in no time and he tilted his head up at the stream gratefully. Stiles pressed a kiss to his chest and he hummed burying a kiss into his hair. He was grateful to him till the ends of time and he smiled softly at him when Stiles looked up. 

“Thank you, for keeping our family safe.”

“Stiles, you're everything, Isabelle is everything, as my mom would say...I'd slaughter a thousand men and women to keep you both safe. You're it for me. Forever.”

“That's a lot of murder,” Stiles murmured, his hands grabbing the soap to wash his chest slowly. “Lot of blood.”

“I don't care, it would keep you both safe.”

“Because it's you and me...forever and ever.”

“Mine.”

“Yours,” Stiles whispered, his lips against his so he groaned softly into his mouth. They washed each other till they smelt of soap and each other. The smell of blood gone and their hands and toes were wrinkled. Derek dried them both off and they got into bed naked as the day they were born. He cradled him close, pressing a kiss to his bite scar, down to his scar on his abdomen and even over the healing wound of the attack. Battle wounds and not all good. 

“You're my survivor.”

“I try,” Stiles joked easily. Derek pushed up to pin him to the bed and kiss him soundly. 

“Who would have thought...a one night stand here we are...boss,” Stiles teased him so he rolled his eyes and snorted amused. “Fucking my boss, that goes down in history!”

“Something to tell the kids...”

Stiles scoffed and laughed shaking his head. “God no, we say we met at a bar, went home with each other, and lived happily ever after!”

“That's a fairy tale, life isn't a fairy tale.”

“Life is what you make it to be and so far...my life has turned out quite okay,” Stiles murmured, his arms wrapping around his neck to look into his eyes through the darkness. “Because I met you. I'm not saying you changed my life completely because this isn't a rom-com but you helped out. You gave me this life, you helped create our daughter. The shit that happened...happened because that's life and it can be nasty. I wouldn't go back and change nothing, not one little bit, well maybe being stabbed but you know...” 

Derek understood perfectly looking at him and kissed him sweetly. Their lips sliding together until he was heaving for breath and he parted to rest his forehead against his. 

“You're my whole world too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was disgustingly sappy. I hope you lot are happy!


	18. Chapter 18

#### Five years later.

Stiles sat on the toilet seat inhaling deeply in and out while he waited anxiously. His thumb was in his mouth while he chewed the skin and he stared at the two pregnancy tests sitting on the sink. The house was quiet and he swallowed the nausea he could feel down. They said they'd be careful this time, extra careful. Condoms, pills, anything to stop a pregnancy coming on. Isabelle had been a surprise, a massive surprise, and three years later another wonderful surprise came into their lives. Isabelle had been three years old when he found out he was pregnant again. It was a fainting spell in Walmart that did it and he had been rushed to the hospital because he bashed his head hard on the lino. Derek had been a nervous wreck till he told him the news. Six weeks pregnant and yet again unplanned. Not like they hadn't been talking about babies back then. Isabelle had been in nursery and heading to kindergarten and another Hale sounded good. So it was eight months of vomiting, heartburn, temper tantrums, nausea, and eating pickled eggs with mustard that led to the healthy birth of Lily Marie Hale. Dark hair, big green eyes, she was the mini me of Derek. While Izzy was him all around. It was funny if he really thought about it.

Lily was currently napping downstairs after a light lunch and Isabelle was in kindergarten. He exhaled standing and gained the courage to turn over the sticks and swore softly at the two positive lines. He was pregnant, again. 

“Fuck!” he cried, the sticks clanging in the bin when he chucked them and sat back down. His hands scrubbed down his face slowly. They had planned to wait till they were more grown up. They already had their hands full with a five and a two year old. He was a full time daddy when Derek wasn't at work. Stiles looked up at his reflection and licked and bit his lip gently. 

“Why are you lot never planned?” he mumbled, hand on his flat stomach. Stiles made his way downstairs to check on Lily currently curled up on the couch sleeping. It was sausage casserole for dinner tonight and he set about getting dinner ready and in the oven. He was stirring the gravy when he heard movement from the living room and looked up to see Lily walking in clutching her stuffed cat. 

“Hey, baby, you sleep okay?”

“Yes, daddy.”

“You thirsty?”

Lily nodded, her head resting against his leg when she stood against him. Stiles huffed amused ruffling her hair and moved to get her sippy cup and juice. The cartoons were turned on and he sat with her resting in his lap to watch it.

“Daddy, your heart is loud,” she said, her head tilting back to look at him.

“Is it? Sorry, baby, just feel a little anxious.”

“Why?”

“I got some news today, could be bad, could be good, we'll have to wait till papa is home.”

“Why?” she demanded. 

“We just have to,” he murmured, his lips pressing against her forehead. Lily snuffled bringing her cup to her lips to suckle on. 

Lily came with him when he went to pick Izzy up at half three and she came running out. Her dark brown hair curly and wild in the wind when she crashed into him and he grinned scooping her up.

“You're getting heavy! How was school?”

“It was good, daddy, I painted a picture!”

“You did?! Wow, what did you paint?” he said, strapping her into the car. 

“You, me, papa, and Lily,” she said, her hand opening her backpack to shove a crumpled piece of paper at him. “Our family.”

“Oh, it's amazing!” he cried, turning his head to look at her so she beamed at him. “We can stick that on the fridge to show papa when he gets home.”

Stiles despite his smiles was a tense mess about Derek coming home. That would mean he'd have to tell him and it made his stomach twist. Isabelle was talking about her day to Lily who remained quiet sucking her thumb and watching her big sister avidly. Stiles let them into the house and he waved at their nosy neighbor across the street. In five years, she had not changed. 

“Cartoons until papa gets home,” he ordered the both of them.

“Okay, daddy,” Isabelle piped up. Lily took a seat looking at him and he smiled back at her. She was acting a little strange today. 

“You okay, sweetie?”

“Yeah, daddy,” Lily nodded. Stiles leaned in kissing her forehead and moved to check on the dinner for tonight. Stiles grabbed a glass and poured water into it and drank it steadily feeling his stomach twist and turn. It was going to be a couple of hours before Derek came home and his anxiousness had him cleaning. He scrubbed down the surfaces and found himself darting around the living room cleaning up after the girls. It was half five before he knew it and the front door opened.

“Papa!” both girls cried at the same time and ran out of the door to greet him.

“Hey, pups,” Derek greeted and Stiles swallowed and stood watching him bring them both in on each arm. 

“I missed you!” Isabelle cried, her arms around his neck. 

“I missed you too, and you,” he muttered, his nose nuzzling Lily who giggled at him. The girls were placed down and Stiles smirked at him in greeting.

“You most of all,” he whispered before kissing him. Stiles grinned against them and looped his arms around his neck. His teeth pressed lightly against Derek's bottom lip and he hummed amused when Derek growled softly in return.

“Sausage casserole for dinner tonight.”

“Sounds good,” Derek murmured, his hands sliding down his back slowly giving him an extra peck on the lips before stepping back. Stiles swallowed watching him undo his tie and take off his jacket to kneel down with the girls still playing with their toys.

“Play tea party, papa!” Isabelle cried and Lily clapped in delight to that. 

“Okay, okay,” he said, hands in the air and dropping to sit next to them. Stiles distracted himself getting the table set out for dinner and serving up. He called them for dinner and sat down trying to ignore the twisting unease in his gut. 

“This is amazing.”

“Thank you,” Stiles smiled at him. 

“Have you been good for daddy today?”

“Yes, papa,” Lily murmured around her cup. 

“She's been as good as gold, little quieter than usual, but nothing out of the ordinary. Izzy, go show papa your painting quickly.”

Isabelle clapped her hands and jumped down from her chair to skid to the fridge and yank if off it's magnet to thrust it at Derek. Derek cooed and praised her painting skills so she beamed happily up at him before he instructed her to sit and eat dinner again. It was Derek's turn to do the dishes and his turn to get the girls down for the night. It first included a bath which they shared. It always resulted in him getting soaked with Isabelle's tendencies to splash him with bubbles and they liked to play games.

Stiles ended up reading The Little Mermaid to the both of them in their shared bedroom. Isabelle was the first to go to sleep but Lily was still blinking sleepily when he tucked her in and kissed her forehead.

“Daddy,” Lily whispered.

“Yes?” he murmured.

“Why do you have a baby in your tummy?”

Stiles reeled back stunned and swallowed staring down at her. “What? How do you know daddy has a baby in his tummy?”

“I can smell it, smells funny...like nana's flowers daddy.”

“Oh,” he breathed stunned. “Um, well daddy is having a baby. You're going to be a big sister, Lil, you're going to have a baby brother or sister.”

“To play with?”

“Well not now but...yeah, when he or she is here and when they're old enough the three of you can play together,” he said, eye flicking to Isabelle's sleeping form. Lily stuck her thumb in her mouth and nodded sucking on it sleepily.

“Okay,” she mumbled around her thumb. Stiles stroked a hand in her soft hair until her eyelids fell and she finally drifted off to sleep. He inhaled deeply looking over the two of them before standing and heading downstairs. Derek was on the couch, laptop in his lap, earphones in his ears. It meant he hadn't his conversation with Lily. Derek would not be sitting down if that was the case. 

“Hey,” he murmured, fingers brushing his neck so Derek looked up, smiled, and yanked his earphones out.

“Girls asleep?”

“Yeah, all tuckered out,” he muttered joining him on the couch. “How was work? I forgot to ask.”

“Long and tiring as always,” he answered, his eyes roaming up and down his face. “Are you okay? You seem a little...on edge today.”

“Yeah, just a little,” he admitted, his hand running through his hair before he inhaled deeply and looking up to meet his eyes. “We need to talk.”

Derek closed the lid of his laptop slowly and slid it off to face him properly. “Okay.”

“I've been feeling a little...off lately. Headaches, nausea, and I – I took a test, a pregnancy test, and it's positive and I am pregnant. Again, we did it again. We're having another baby,” he rambled and cut off pressing his hands to his mouth. Derek's eyes were wide and he swallowed reflexively staring at him.

“Pregnant?”

“Yes.”

“Again?”

“Yes.”

“Oh my god.”

“I know,” Stiles mumbled around his fingers. Derek exhaled slowly sitting back, hands resting on his thighs. 

“But we...the pills, the condoms, we were so safe!”

“Derek, you and I both know that they have a ninety seven per cent working rate and a three per cent why the fuck are you using condoms, you jerks, rate!” Stiles cried, his hands tossing up and his shoulders shrugging. “I know we said we wanted to wait till the girls were older but...but it's happened! I'm pregnant, again.”

Derek's eyes had softened during his rant and he leaned over cupping his face with his hands. 

“We're having an another baby.”

“Yes,” Stiles mumbled and huffed amused when he leaned in kissing him hard. “Sorry for being so fertile.”

“No apologies, this was meant to happen, even with all the protection...it still managed to exist so we deal with it. We'll have three babies all growing up around each other.”

“It's going to be so much work with school and our finances and...”

“Hey, we'll figure it out. We always do, right?”

“Right,” Stiles agreed, his arms wrapping around his neck so he could kiss him gently. Derek gathered him up in his arms so Stiles could straddle his lap and they shared soft kisses till they grew insistent and heavier. Derek's tongue stroked against his and he groaned quietly, fingers gripping Derek's hair. Derek growled, eyes flashing blue to flip him onto his back.

“Having my baby again, god I love you,” Derek whispered against his jawline.

“I forgot how much that turned you on,” he whispered breathlessly. Derek's teeth nipping his neck so he moaned greedily for more. His tongue and teeth sucked a spot onto his collarbone so it throbbed and his cock throbbed along with it. Derek's hands did quick work of undoing his jeans button and sliding them down to nose against his clothed cock.

“Fuck, Derek,” Stiles wheezed, his leg kicking off his jeans so he could spread them. Derek hummed mouthing across his briefs so he nearly sobbed for contact.

“Please, touch me, please,” he pleaded. Derek huffed amused finally dragging down his briefs to get to his cock which was hard underneath his touch. His lips pressed against the head so he swore softly, head arching back to expose his throat. This was happening and he freaking loved it. Derek didn't hold back in his attempts to get him off and took him completely into his hand. His head bobbing so he groaned gripping his head to stop himself fucking into that perfect mouth. 

Derek's hands gripped his thighs tights keeping him in place while Derek sucked and bobbed, his tongue trailing across the head so he whimpered feeling his climax burn. 

“Derek, fuck,” he warned, hips rocking forward when it hit him and he clutched at his head riding it out. Derek swallowed it all down and moved off him to lean up and capture his mouth. Stiles hummed pulling away breathless and feeling sticky. 

“That was awesome, I've dreaded telling you that all day.”

“Never be scared to tell me things, Stiles. You know it would be a shock but it's life. It happens and we get to have three babies.”

“Yeah and you get your dick cut off,” Stiles suggested so he rolled his eyes at him. Derek tugged his underwear back up for him and he ended up crawling into his arms so they could cuddle. His lips occasionally pressing into the crown of his hair so Stiles shuddered into the feeling and let himself rest happily. 

*

It was the height of July and of course Lydia had decided to have her wedding in the hottest month. The wedding of Lydia and Jackson. Stiles was still trying to believe it sometimes. He was pregnant with Lily when Lydia had moved back to New York and had a ring on her finger. Finally after the years of jumping in and out of bed together, breaking up, getting back together, fighting, screaming, and loving each other they had finally did it. Well, Jackson more than Lydia. He had never seen two people more in love and of course it took two years to plan the perfect wedding. Today was the day though and Stiles had Isabelle in front of him putting flowers into her hair. The girls were going to be bridesmaids and everything had to be perfect.

“I look like a princess!” Isabelle cried excitedly.

“The prettiest princess along with your sister. Lily, don't suck your thumb, sweetheart,” he said, looking over at Lily who sat sucking her thumb and pulled it out with a pout. “Derek, get in here!”

It didn't help he was feeling ridiculously nauseous today. Derek walked in suited and booted so he pulled back and smiled at him.

“You look so good.”

“You too,” Derek said, hands fixing his tie for him. “Plus the girls, you look so beautiful!”

“The car will be here any minute to take us to Lydia's. I haven't done Lily's hair yet for the flowers so copying what I've done here will you...”

Derek nodded putting Lily on his knee and squinted at Izzy's hair before doing the same. Stiles popped a ginger candy in his mouth to suck on and moved away to head downstairs and get everything ready. He was already beginning to sweat in his dark suit and he cursed the unbearable heat of New York. The car beeped outside and he listened to the sounds of the girls and Derek coming downstairs.

“Oh my god, you look awesome. Okay, hold still,” he said, grabbing his phone to take a picture. “Say cheese!”

It was the perfect picture and he grinned sliding his phone into his pocket. “Okay, let's go!”

Allison was the one to open the door greeting them with a smile and a kiss to the cheek. 

“Noah!” Lily screeched running to the little boy who was literally a miniature Scott. Noah, the one and only child of Scott and Allison. Allison was also two months pregnant when he announced he was pregnant with Lily. They went through it together and Lily adored Noah more than anyone in the world. 

“You look handsome,” Allison complimented.

“You look gorgeous,” he returned. “Where's the bride to be?”

“With her mother getting her hair ready, she looks amazing. You can't see her yet, she wants to come out to everyone.”

“Typical Lydia,” he murmured so she grinned and nodded. Stiles took a seat exhaling slowly still feeling a little sick and met Derek's concerned eyes.

“You okay?” he murmured.

“Morning sickness, it's a bitch,” he mumbled to him. Derek cupped his cheek and leaned in kissing his forehead gently. Stiles closed his eyes savoring the warmth it brought and he fell a little more in love with him. It was most likely for him to do that but he had gone and done it. His eyes drifted over to Isabelle currently twirling in front of Allison who cooed and straightened her dress for her. 

Eventually it grew too much and he hurried upstairs searching for the bathroom and knelt vomiting into the toilet. His hands shook when he flushed it away and he sat back on the balls of his feet breathing deeply in and out. There was a knock to the bathroom door and he turned opening it to see Allison looking at him in concern. 

“Hey, I heard you throwing up, you okay?”

“Yeah, fine, just...queasy today,” he said, waving a hand in her direction and grabbed the mouthwash to swill his mouth in. 

“You're pregnant,” Allison murmured so he turned towards her startled and lowered his head to spit so he could protest.

“Don't lie to me, you've got that look in your eyes,” she said, finger pointing at him so he sighed rolling his eyes. “Are you?”

“Yes, but you can't tell anyone!” he cried over her small squeal of delight. Her arms wrapped around him and he hugged her in return. 

“Oh I wouldn't dare, Lydia would skin me!” Allison cried, her eyes rolling and she grinned at him. “But I am so happy for you! God, you're going to have your hands full!”

“I know, it wasn't planned, but then again none of my babies are planned,” he laughed into his hands. “It was a big surprise, we were waiting till they were older but...mother nature.”

“You need to fucking like rabbits.”

Stiles laughed shocked shoving her shoulder and she kissed his cheek and took his hand to lead him out. Derek was sat with the children when they walked downstairs to join them and he felt a little better sitting with them. Lily was fidgeting and getting fed up by the time Lydia was done and they stood watching her walk into the room. Stiles stopped breathing looking at her, she truly was a vision in white. She was absolutely stunning and he swallowed hard.

“Lyds, you look so beautiful.”

“I know,” she smirked. 

From there it was off to the church and the girls went with Allison and Noah to be with Lydia in the car. Derek and Stiles would follow in the car they came with. 

“Allison knows, she sort of guessed.”

“Nose of a bloodhound that one.”

“Hm, she's promised not to tell anyone, not on Lydia's big day,” Stiles said, his head tilted to look out of the window. “I still can't believe this is happening. I mean, all those years ago...they were like teenagers. Fighting, jumping in and out of bed with each other, and now...now they're going to be married! I hope he takes care of her...or I will hunt him down!”

“I'm sure she'll do that job for you,” Derek joked. 

The church was grand when they arrived and Stiles stepped out feeling the heat prickle the back of his neck. Derek slid his fingers into his and he smiled at him gratefully when they walked in together to get their seats. Scott was already there since he was part of Jackson's groomsmen and he hugged him tight.

“Hey, man, the girls look awesome!”

“I know,” he grinned, looking over his shoulder to see Allison hand them baskets of flowers specially picked by Lydia herself. “My little flower girls. Lily looks like she's one minute from a tantrum though so hopefully Izzy doesn't piss her off.”

Thankfully, Lily didn't have a tantrum and held onto her sister's hand as they down the aisle tossing flowers onto the aisle. Stiles grinned at them proudly till they reached the end but Lily cried out for him at the end of the aisle. Stiles made his way over to her carefully with a wince and left Isabelle with Allison.

“You did so well, I am so proud of you!” he whispered into her ear when she sat on his knee. Derek stroking her cheek and kissing her nose so she smiled at him around her thumb. “It's okay, you can sit here with me and papa.”

Lily snuggled closer to him looking a little tired but alert watching the ceremony take place. Stiles was pleased to see that Jackson's eyes were a little glassy and he looked awestruck. As he should, she was literally breathtaking. The vows were simple and he liked that, nothing worse than long rambling vows. The rings were placed on their rings and a sweet but loving kiss sealed the deal when they married and people clapped for them. The delight and love shined on Lydia's face when she welcomed the delight that followed.

“I can't wait to eat. I've seen the menu, this is going to be good,” he muttered under his breath to Derek while he held onto Lily's hand to lead him outside. Isabelle ran over to them once she was allowed free and Derek put her on his hip so she could talk.

“I did it so well! Auntie Allison was proud of me, papa, she said I did it so good,” Isabelle cried happily.

“You did amazing, Izzy.”

“So did I!” Lily protested.

“You both did awesome jobs, we're very proud of you. I'm sure Auntie Lydia and Uncle Jackson are too. We need to get pictures now so you need to smile and look happy!”

“But I'm hungry!” Isabelle complained staring up at him with a pout. Stiles smiled faintly down at her, her hair dark like his was curly and the flowers on her head like a crown really did make her look a princess. 

“We'll get to eat later, promise.”

“Fine,” Isabelle pouted. “Auntie Erica!”

Erica and Boyd appeared from the church and he watched Erica grin and duck down to scoop her up.

“You look so beautiful, sweetheart, and there's my Lily! Oh baby, you were so good,” she cooed over them before she directed a look over to the two of them. “I can't believe it actually happened. I owe Isaac fifty bucks.”

“You bet against them?” he snorted amused.

“Hell yes, they were so on and off, I thought Jackson would screw it up!” 

“Same,” Derek muttered. Stiles shot him a glare and sighed ajusting Lily still sucking on her thumb and watching people around them. 

“Well I had hopes! He's really grown up, you know, still a bit of an a-hole, but he's doing well.”

“A-hole,” Lily repeated. Erica laughed covering her mouth and Derek sighed deeply shaking his head. Stiles bit his lip hard repressing the urge to laugh at his own child discreetly swearing.

“No, that's not a nice word, we don't say that, daddy shouldn't have said that. He should remember not to say silly words in front of young ears.”

“Why?”

“Because I said so,” he mumbled, putting her down for the pictures. 

“Lily, Izzy, come and get a photo with us,” Allison called over to them. They ran towards her at the same time and Stiles felt sick again leaning into Derek. He did his part though and smiled for the photographer when he needed too but he honestly couldn't wait to sit down and eat. The girls ended up getting hyper by the photographer and they were a bundle of energy he didn't have by the time they got in the car to go.

“You look pale as a sheet,” Derek commented in a worried tone.

“Just feel sick, could do with some food. I'll be fine, don't worry.”

“I always worry, that's my job.”

“Yeah, I know that by now,” Stiles muttered with a smirk. Derek rolled his eyes at him driving them to the location. It was a grand hotel were they were hosting the meal and the dance afterward. 

They took their seats once they were finally there and the couple had arrived to applause before taking their seats at the high table. Of course they had to endure the speeches from best man, Danny being one of them. Stiles nudged Derek hard when he glared at him yet again.

“You need to chill, who's dick do I sit on half the time?” 

“Mine,” Derek mumbled. 

“Then stop glaring at him like you want to eat him alive for being a best man or even being here,” Stiles muttered in a low voice. Derek huffed and linked his hand with his anyway. 

The meal was delicious as he imagined and he felt better once the pork was in his belly and he could help Lily eat hers as she struggled. 

“Papa, I want to dance, will you dance with me?” Isabelle pleaded with Derek once everything finally kickstarted and they to their first dance. 

“Do it before she asks one of the other boys,” Stiles smirked. Derek took her hand and led her to the dance floor. Lily was gone and playing with Noah as they ran around the tables, her screech of laughter infectious when he smiled at the two of them playing. Isabelle stood on Derek's feet holding onto his hands while he swayed on the dance floor.

“That's too cute,” Erica said appearing out of nowhere and snapping a picture on her phone. “Oh, and you're not drinking, so what's up?”

“Because I'm not drinking you presume something is up?” he asked confused.

“Yes, this is a wedding!” Erica cried, looking over her shoulder at Boyd who approached with two chute of champagne. “Thanks, honey, anyway, you're drinking orange juice!”

“I have a five and a two year old running wild, I need a sober mind.”

“One glass won't kill you.”

“Fine, I'm not drinking for reasons I can and will not explain right now so shush,” he cried exasperated. Erica grinned eying him and shaking her head.

“Again? Seriously?” she muttered.

“I have no idea what you're talking about.”

“You need to be neutered!”

“Go away!” he cried, pointing away from him so she laughed ruffling his hair. Boyd raised a pointed eyebrow and he dismissed it with a wave of his hand. 

Stiles watched Derek spin Isabelle around the room till she was fed up and she walked away to do something else. Derek held out a hand to him and he smirked taking it.

“You're so cute,” Stiles murmured.

“Why?”

“Dancing with our little girl, it makes me all tingly watching you be daddy,” Stiles murmured, his arms wrapping around his neck as they danced slowly. 

“It's a nice feeling, something I never imagined doing.”

“Like one day dancing with your little girl when she gets married?”

“Shut up, she's five, that's not happening for a long, long time,” Derek muttered gruffly so he chuckled kissing his jawline. His eyes darted across the room to see Scott with Lily in his lap and Isabelle talking to Allison. Lydia was currently in Jackson's arms slowly moving across the room, Erica was laughing at something Boyd was saying, Isaac was playing with Noah at a random game of hide and seek with the tables. Their little family so to speak, all of them. 

“We did alright, didn't we?” he murmured, pulling back to look into his eyes. 

“I think so,” Derek smiled, his lips pressing against his so he shivered and looked down at Derek pressing a hand to his stomach. “I think we did better than alright and I am so glad I met you. You're all mine.”

“I'm all yours,” Stiles grinned at him and leaned in kissing him deeply. The kiss had him shivering and he pressed closer to him. It was only when it was starting to feel a little too good that two little figures crashed into them. They looked down at Lily and Isabelle smiling up at them and laughing. Erica was laughing at them in the background. Looking back at his life from when he was sitting on a cold couch hating his life to now surrounded by the people he loved and his family. Yes, he had done good, more than good, and he was happy. Inexplicably happy and grateful.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WOW. 
> 
> So this story has ended and I am so very, very, happy with it. Thank you for reading, subscribing, leaving kudos, being the best readers ever! Seriously. I love writing mpreg, as you can tell if you follow my stories, I bloody love writing different scenarios for them.
> 
> I will be back with a new story. I always am. Laters ;) xo


End file.
